1800YouWantME LJ
by FrEgOrGeLuVeR225
Summary: All about Lily's first half of her 7th year where she is still followed by non other than James Potter. Full of love, laughter, and adventure ;) Includes the famous Marauders and other characters that are sure to make you giggle. Please r
1. Default Chapter

Hello and thanks for checking out my story!  
  
  
  
I started writing this fic after an idea came to my mind. I have a bunch written and I hope everyone enjoys it. I try post about every other day. I have written one HP fic, and this is my 4th LJ fic. But I am always thinking of tons of short fics but I don't post them. I seem to like LJ a lot more!  
  
  
  
Titles: {Multiple} 1-800-You-Need-ME LJ 1-800-You-Want-ME LJ Get a Life  
  
  
  
Summery: Its Lily, The Maunders, and their friends 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Lily still can't stand James and he still loves her! Follow them and their friends through their last year at Hogwarts! (Ok, ok sue me it sounds really dumb and boring but trust me its not! lol so please just give it a chance!)   
  
Rating: PG13 for language mainly. There is language, no four letter words but the little bits so I'll make it PG13 just in case. (Yes there is some bad words in here. If that bothers you I'm sorry. Please don't yell at me if you are offended, you chose to read it.)  
  
  
  
Warning: I try my best to make this as truthful to the books as possible. Although, there will be some things different because I try to make this as original as possible.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
  
  
As much as I wish, I do not own most of these characters or settings or else I would be rolling in the doe. Please take note that I am not rolling in the doe so me owning these characters/settings are out of the question. This is just a FanFic I do not plan on selling anything so please, be kind and do not sue! Here's the story! Please tell me what you think! If you like it, great! If you don't, tell me why! But plz keep in mind that it's just the beginning and it'll get better!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"PLEASE?"  
  
"Not in a million years."  
  
"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?"  
  
"Dammit Potter, when are you ever going to give it up!? I will never go out with you!" I turned around and faced James Potter.  
  
James was just south of six feet with very messy jet black hair. You could get lost in his gorgeous hazel eyes. Just about every girl in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did. He was the caption of the Quidditch team and played at the seeker. He was extremely muscular. But, I on the other hand didn't think much of Potter. Personally, I think he is an egotistical, womanizer, and annoying prat. His main goal in life is to get as many detentions and play as many pranks of people possible. And what seventeen year old guy would want to play pranks all by himself? Certainly not Potter. It's like they say, two is better than one, right? Wrong.  
  
Sirius Black is Potters best friend and partner and crime. He is almost exactly like James in everyway. They are handsome, smart, thinks their better than everyone, and their egos are the size of the sun. There so much alike I think they should get married. Wouldn't that be cute? I could picture it now.  
  
Sirius may act the same way as James but he doesn't look the same way. Sirius is almost six feet too, he has dark black hair that he keeps fairly long. He has steel grey eyes that let you read his mind if he lets you. He's a great listener and you almost never find him frowning. He, like James, believes you should live life to the fullest. And when they say the fullest, they mean it. From turning your hair green to displaying a spectacular firework show in the middle of a transfiguration lesson, they will do it, anytime, anywhere.  
  
"C'mon Evans give me one good reason," he ran his hands through his hair intentionally making it messier.  
  
"Again?" I felt his gaze upon me. I come up just below his chin. My curly Auburn hair reaches my mid back and my almond shaped emerald green eyes always had a sparkle in them that barely ever went out.  
  
"What do you mean again?" he raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
"I mean what I have been telling you for the past seven years every time you ask me why!"  
  
"Oh, that," he flashed a toothy grin at me.  
  
I rolled my eyes in his direction, "Now, out of my compartment!" I pointed to the door.  
  
"Alright, alright, don't get all jumpy. I have to go find Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail anyway." He walked out into the halls and I slammed the door shut.  
  
I plopped down onto the comfy red bench. I peered out the window and stared at Platform 9¾ where mothers and fathers were saying goodbye to their children.  
  
Many students were already on the long scarlet train happily awaiting for the departure. I leaned my head against the cold glass, "Where is she?" I mumbled to myself. My question was answered when I heard the door slide open.  
  
"Finally," I turned my head around. But, I did not see my best friend, instead four familiar faces. 


	2. Chapter 2: Catching up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
Also, I meant to say this on the last entry but I forgot (. So, I wanted to say thanks to my friends who help me with this. And thanks A BUNCH to Ricca who helped me figure out this site!! Thx!!!  
  
Plz review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why hello Lily Evans, did not expect to see you here." Sirius grinned. James, Sirius, and two of their other friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood in the doorway.  
  
Remus was a kind guy and I had no idea why he hung out with James and Sirius. He had brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. He was a couple inches shorter than James. He was more of the serious one in the group. If it wasn't for Remus they would all be kicked out of Hogwarts by now. Wouldn't that be a celebration if they did?  
  
Peter was the shortest and quietest of the four. He's about five feet four inches with dirty blonde hair. It's hard to read what is behind those watery blue eyes.  
  
And with these four different individuals whom share most of the same pathetic goals, you have the Marauder's. They have their own little nicknames too. Prongs is James, Padfoot is Sirius, Moony is Remus, and Peter is Wormtail. It was one of their own bogus ideas.  
  
"Cant you get your own compartment, morons?"  
  
"Its Marauders," Peter piped up, "Ma-ra-Ders."  
  
"If you don't shut up I'll mu-r-der you." I gave him a deadly look and he sunk behind Remus.  
  
"Lil, if you don't mind can we sit in here? Everywhere else is full?" Remus looked at me with pleading eyes.  
  
When I didn't answer Sirius tried some more, "James will behave himself." He suggested.  
  
"No I will not." James looked as if his best friend had betrayed him.  
  
"Prongs if you don't behave yourself you will be sitting in the hallway." Sirius replied.  
  
"Ohh guess what!?" Sirius asked jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"What?" I didn't pay much attention to him.  
  
"I learned how to apperate! Watch, watch, watch!" He closed his eyes and concentrated hard.  
  
"Sirius you fool you can't apperate while we are in Hogwarts boundaries and obviously we are if nothing was happening." I smacked the back of his head.  
  
"Where were you trying to apperate to anyway?" James asked interested.  
  
"Shannon's." he grinned devilishly.  
  
"Shannon?" Everyone asked confused.  
  
"She's this one chick I meet over the summer," Sirius winked happily.  
  
"Finally you're here!" I jumped up. A tall, blue eyed, brown haired gorgeous girl walked into the compartment. Her name was Ashley Merringder. She was my best friend since I was four. I was able to tell her everything and anything. She was the best listener you could find in all of Europe. If you ever had a secret that you really needed to tell but weren't supposed to you could tell her and the secret wouldn't get out. She had of what seemed the perfect personality. From being the one person who could make you feel better in a minute to making you laugh so hard you get a detention, whatever it is Ashley was the perfect person. She was dressed in navy Dickies with a light blue colored shirt that made her look terrific. She also wore DC's with light blue laces.  
  
"Hey Lil what's up?" she dragged her trunk in and Remus immediately jumped at the chance to impress her. He has liked her since fourth year but has never had enough courage to ask her out.  
  
"Need some help?" he grabbed one end of the trunk.  
  
"Sure, but be warned, it's heavy," she let Remus attempt to stow her incredibly heavy trunk in the overhead compartment with out making a fool out of himself. She sat down next to me.  
  
"Can you get the annoying, rude, idiots out of here?"  
  
"Hey we're right here." Sirius pointed around, "And you say we are rude."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha.GET OUT!" I jumped up.  
  
"Please Lil," Remus folded his hands together.  
  
I looked at Ashley for an excuse.  
  
"Sure," she smiled happily.  
  
"Now I don't have to behave because Evans didn't agree M did," James grinned devilishly and scooted across from me. The Marauder's called a lot of people by their last names but called Ashley 'M'.  
  
I flung my head in Ashley's direction, "May I please speak with you outside?"  
  
"Sure," we got up and walked down the hallways.  
  
"Why did you say yes?"  
  
"Because they would've done the same for us. Besides Lil, get over it. James may have a small annoying crush." I stared at her angrily at her, "Okay it's a big annoying crush.gigantic annoying crush but who case?"  
  
"I do!" I stomped my foot on the ground. I felt foolish for doing so though because it made me look like I was spoiled child who did not get her own way, which is not me.  
  
"Whatever, I already said yes so let's just go back." She turned around and headed back to the compartment.  
  
I felt the train shake and begin to move, "I'm going to go find Bree. Be back soon." I turned in the opposite direction.  
  
"Good luck, I already tried and couldn't find her anywhere."  
  
"I'll find her." She turned around.  
  
"Ok then. Are you actually going to come back though?"  
  
"Yeah." she raised her eyebrows, "Well I might if I don't find Bree. I have to go to the Head compartment soon anyways."  
  
"Alrighty see you later." I watched her walk into the compartment and I set out on my quest to find my other best friend, Bree Livingston. 


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

Hey guys~ Thanks for all the review! I really appreciate it! Lol newho sry for the shortage of posts.school but ill try to get more coming!! Thanks! Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 3: Old Friends  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Lil!" I walked into a compartment on the last cart and she was in it. She jumped up and embraced me in a large hug.  
  
She stepped back and I looked at her to see if she changed. She was now taller, reaching five feet nine inches. She still had beautiful mid-back platinum blonde hair that many girls envied. Her stunningly golden hair had black tips now that made it even more attractive. She was wearing black Dickies that fit her perfectly. She was wearing a hot pink halter top and a white studded pyramid belt. Her thin black eyeliner and blue eye shadow brought out her luxurious pacific blue eyes. She was very beautiful. I have known her since the first day of Hogwarts. When you stare into her eyes you can't help but trust her. She's the girl that everyone likes. Her 'I don't take a crap from anyone-spontaneous-funny-adventurous-kind-flirty' personality is irresistible and makes you want to be her friend even more.  
  
"You look awesome!" I smiled at her as she spun around.  
  
"Thanks you do too."  
  
"So where's Rye?" (A/N: Rye, pronounced like Rye bread)  
  
"Oh, she went to go see her 'popular' friends," she rolled her eyes.  
  
I sat down on the bench and we started to talk about our summer when the door slid open.  
  
I looked up to see who entered, "Well, speak of the devil."  
  
Standing there was a girl about five feet, five inches. Her unique purple eyes stood out on her perfect complexion. She had blonde hair with red and brown streaks. She had a body to kill and had every guy in Hogwarts chasing after her and she was after or with just about every guy. She looked as if she was going to a beauty contest with her perfect clothes and posture. She looked impeccable in her outfit. Of course I would never wear anything like it but it fit her. She had the lowest V-neck blood red shirt you could ever find on the rack in a store. She had fishnets on her legs and a jean skirt that probably measures up to about six inches total. She was drop-dead gorgeous, only she could dress like that and get away with it.  
  
"Hey Lil, good to see you again! Bree, remind me why we got this compartment again. First I couldn't find it then when I realized where it was I had to walk through the whole train! It's like a thousand feet long! Not to mention, I'm going to get a blister with these new sandals," she propped her feet up on the seat in front of her. She was wearing strapy, black plat formed shoes. I don't think she even knows what tennis shoes are! "Ow, and I chipped my polish on my toenail and broke my nail. The nail that I just got done yesterday!" she whimpered, "So where's Ashley?"  
  
"Oh, she and the Marauders took over my compartment," I answered.  
  
"Is Sirius there?" Riley asked lit up.  
  
"Oh my! Rye you have like three boyfriends already and they don't even care! Their just so honored that you're dating them. And Bree, you're going out with Andrew so at least you have enough common sense not to like him. I honestly don't know why you fancy him so much.you could do so much better than that dope." I was surprised at Riley's reaction.  
  
"Yeah well." Riley started, "Sirius is so hot! I can't believe you aren't dating James already the whole school is talking about what a cute couple you two would be! And who cares you can like more than one guy."  
  
"James and I? Get real, never!"  
  
"Right," Bree didn't seem convinced, "Oh my God did you see Nate today!? Holy crap he looked so hot!"  
  
"Bree! There's more to school than guys!"  
  
"There is?" Bree looked up at me confused.  
  
"Really? What?" Riley asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Of course there's spells, education-"  
  
Riley cut me off, "Whatever Lil, lets just go see Sirius.oh and the rest of the Marauders. Plus, I'm dying to see Ashley! It's been ages!"  
  
"Great idea!" Bree jumped up at the offer.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4: The Difference Between Boys a...

Hey~ Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!! Here is yet another chapter!! Lol tell me what you think, don't forget to review!!  
  
If anyone knows how to do like bold letters and stuff can u plz let me know??thx!  
  
Oops I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last chapter.....or was it last couple chapters?? Hrmm! Lol sorry im new at this site..Newho so to make up for that: I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
DiScLaImEr: I still don't own James..not anything from Harry Potter... *tear* or Orlando..not even Kevin Clark waaaaaaaa . Oh the hottnessess I want but can't have *tearness* I want James, Orlando, and Kevin!!!  
  
Here's the next chapter!! (Sry but I stink at titles...hehe)  
  
Chapter 4: The difference between Boys and Girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: No POV)  
  
"So I ripped the slug in half and guts were everywhere!" Sirius was giving a play by play of 'The Slug'.  
  
"Did the brain pop out?" Peter asked obviously very interested.  
  
"Oh, you bet Pete!"  
  
"Ok! I have had enough I think. Lily sure has been gone a long time don't you think? I think I should go find her. Yes, that's what I shall do," Ashley looked as if she was going to vomit. She hurriedly ran out of the compartment and went to find her friends.  
  
"Later!" Remus waved.  
  
As soon as she left Sirius changed the subject, "So who do you have your eyes on this year Jamesie?"  
  
"Oh, I still have hopes for my little flower," he grinned, tearing his eyes away from his Quidditch magazine.  
  
"Still?" Remus raised his eyebrows letting out a small laugh, "I thought you liked that one Amber girl?"  
  
"Yea that Amber chick is hot!" Sirius smiled widened.  
  
Remus looked at him disapprovingly, "I mean...er...she is very smart and is very pretty. Better, Moony?"  
  
"Yeah, Padfoot."  
  
"Not really anymore," James shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"How do you do it?" Sirius asked in awe.  
  
"Do what?" James questioned.  
  
"Be a 'one woman man'," Sirius pointed out.  
  
"I don't know it's just...I don't know why do you ask me these things, Padfoot? Shouldn't we be talking about pranks or something?" James answered.  
  
"Who do you have your eye on this year Padfoot?" Peter asked ignoring James' thought about pranks.  
  
"Oh, just a couple girls," he smiled happily, "There's more but I just cant remember them all...Bree, Riley, Nikki, Courtney, Megan, Shayla, Bailey, Danielle, Cassidy, Sheri, Jennifer, Samantha, Candice, Britney, Kayla, Mindee, Amanda, Kristen, Becky, Angela, Cindy, Katelyn, Jessica, Lily." he was counting the girls on his fingers.  
  
"HEY!" James interrupted.  
  
"Just kidding buddy!"  
  
"Just a couple, Sirius?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows, "That's half the female population!"  
  
(A/N: It is now changed back to normal Lily POV)  
  
We entered the compartment and saw everyone except Ashley. Bree, Riley, and I joined the Marauders by sitting down. Bree did not particularly like the seating arrangement, mostly because she was next to Sirius whom she despised. She thought he was a stuck up, Quidditch obsessed, annoying pest. He didn't practically like her either. Sure he thought she was pretty but they didn't seem to have the 'chemistry'. Maybe it was because they were constantly fighting, almost as much as James and I.  
  
"Where's Ash?" Riley asked making sure to be extra perky.  
  
"She went to find you ladies," Sirius replied. I couldn't help but notice how Sirius suddenly sat up and his voice went lower than it was before I left.  
  
"Wow, Padfoot, what happened to your voice?" Peter must've noticed it too.  
  
Sirius glared at Peter who smiled slightly.  
  
"So how was everyone's summer?" Remus asked changing the subject.  
  
"Well, since you asked," Riley sat down next to Remus and started batting her long eyelashes.  
  
Suddenly there was an ear piercing cry.  
  
"What was that?" I asked worriedly.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Now, you know what to do!! It's down there..no not the floor the computer screen! Lol on the left side..there ya go! Lol Plz review!!! Hehe thx!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Move YOUR fat ass!

Disclaimer: I'm trying but no luck so no one is mine :-( poor me lol  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
(Sry its short)..  
  
Chapter 5: Move YOUR fat ass!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!  
  
Suddenly there was an ear piercing cry.  
  
"What was that?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, do you think someone is hurt or just playing around?" Remus asked with a concerned look.  
  
"I don't know but I don't like the sound of it," my light skin started to develop hundreds of tiny goosebumps.  
  
"Wow, Evans, are you ok? You look really pale," Sirius asked touching one of the goosebumps.  
  
"I'll protect you!" James lazily swung his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Shove off, Potter, I can protect myself," I pushed his muscular arm away. While doing so Bree and Riley looked as if I had broken one of their many 'Guy Commandments'.  
  
"Yeah Prongsie, she can protect her self," Sirius snickered at the, what he thought, 'absurd' thought.  
  
"Shut it Black your no better." Suddenly we heard the cry for help once again.  
  
"Didn't that sound like Ashley?" Bree stood up quickly and peered out in the hallway. Sure enough many other students were wondering the halls to see what happened. The site was quite scary because not only had the beautiful sun decide to slowly drift to sleep, but the lights were flickering.  
  
At the end of the hallway I spotted Ashley's limp figure lying on the stone cold floor.  
  
"Oh my gosh, ASHLEY!" I screamed. Remus was the first of all of us to sprint out the door and toward her lifeless body.  
  
There was a crowd slowly forming around Ashley. I tried to get through but it was nearly impossible, "Excuse me.Head Girl coming through!" After nearly tripping over a second year Ravenclaw and almost knocking over a Hufflepuff fourth year I made it through the immensely large crow to Ashley.  
  
"Aw, crap," I heard Bree come up from behind me followed by Riley, Sirius, James, and Peter, "Sirius move your fat ass."  
  
"I don't have a fat ass you have a fat ass."  
  
"Black yours such a loser you have a fatter ass than this hallway."  
  
"You have a fatter ass than the squid!"  
  
"I do not! I have no ass."  
  
"Yeah well I see it right there," he poked her butt.  
  
"Get your fingers away from my ass! You ass!"  
  
"I'm not an ass!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"No you."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Could both of you move your fat asses so I can get Ashley some help?" I asked Sirius and Bree who looked at me surprised. They continued to stand there, "MOVE" I screamed angrily and they moved out of the way automatically. I levitated Ashley on an invisible stretcher and I started leading her through mob of students.  
  
I reached the front of the train in no time. Luckily there was an emergency nurse and she was able to help Ashley. Only minutes had passed when everyone waltzed in. The nurse didn't not look happy but didn't refuse.  
  
Remus was fuming to a point smoke could start coming out of his ears.  
  
"I can't believe them," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Malfoy and Snivellus. I heard them in the hall after you took Ashley away, 'One mudblood loving freak down. We will be rewarded'," Remus cracked his knuckles, "I'll get him if it's the last think I do." I couldn't believe my eyes. Remus Lupin the usual kind, calm guy is getting worked up?  
  
Ashley did not wake for another twenty minutes. We were getting closer and closer to our destination. When we were about a half hour away from Hogwarts I remembered a meeting I was supposed to attend, "Excuse me guys but I have to go to a meeting I'll see you at the feast," I got up and headed to the door. Before I closed the door I hear Peter say, "Her friend just got attacked and she's going to a meeting?"  
  
I wanted to hit him! Peter always annoyed me. Plus he always sent a creepy shiver up my spine.  
  
But Lily, he's right. Your best friend in the whole world has always been there for you and here you go walking away from her. She was there when you broke you arm, stubbed your toe, even when you cried because stupid Malfoy called you a rude name.  
  
But I have to go to the meeting, it's required and if I don't show up they'll think I'm irresponsible.  
  
Fine be that way but when you have no friends don't come crying to me!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!  
  
Now, review! lol 


	6. Chapter 6: Meetings With Lazy Ass, Potte...

'Ello! Lol Is everyone doing dandy!? Fabulous. Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize..still  
  
Chapter 6: Meetings with Lazy Ass, Potter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"STOP!" I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What?" I spun around and saw Potter.  
  
As I looked around I realized my feet had carried me to the front of the train in no time.  
  
"Nothing," I replied, "Nothing at all."  
  
"Really?" James observed me.  
  
"Yes really." I kept walking trying to get away from Potter, "Why are you following me?"  
  
"I have to go the meeting.you know the meeting for Head Boy, Girl, and Prefects."  
  
"Are you a Prefect?" I asked.  
  
"No Head Boy."  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks and James ran into me, "Jeez, Evans, learn how to walk."  
  
"Did you say you were Head boy?"  
  
"Yea.Didn't anyone tell you?"  
  
"No.you're kidding right? I can't be Head Girl with you! I'll go crazy and end up going to a mental institution!"  
  
"Oh, I'm not that bad. Besides it'll be fun. We get to do so much together! We better get going before we are late!" I let Potter led me the rest of the way, seeing as my legs were not functioning correctly. Why did my damn muscles have to give out now?  
  
We entered the compartment right on time. All the other returning and new Prefects where there waiting for us with excited expressions planted on their faces.  
  
"Hello," I said leading the way to the front.  
  
"Hello!" Everyone squeaked.  
  
"Er, well it's good to see everyone and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'm your Head girl, Lily Evans. And this is Dufus; he will be your Head boy.  
  
"Hi Lily. Hi Dufus." The crowd of Prefects replied in a drone voice.  
  
"For you new and old Prefects we will go over the expectations and responsibilities," In the front of the room there was a podium with notes of what we were to tell everyone, "Everyone will have a partner and you will take turns patrolling the corridors at night. You are expected to behave yourself and maintain your grades while being a Prefect. If you do a great job you may ask to come back next year as a returning Prefect, like many of you have done. When you get to seventh year you have a chance to become Head Boy or Girl. If you work hard, you may see yourself doing exactly what I am doing now in the future," I threw my hair over my shoulder and read on, "You will have occasional meetings to discus when the patrol dates are." Everyone in the room was completely silent. I noticed one girl who I had never seen before. She had long brown frizzy hair that went to her shoulders. Behind her thick round glasses she had astonishing hazel eyes. She was bent low scribbling on a piece of parchment every word that came out of my mouth. She looked very focused and I respect that. Then I looked at James and was disgusted. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up while looking through a Quidditch magazine.  
  
"James," I hissed.  
  
"What?" he fell back off his chair and into the floor.  
  
"Did I startle you, your honor?" I asked still standing at the podium. Many students were trying to see if James was okay.  
  
"Yes actually," he stood up and sat back down correctly in his chair.  
  
"Well, your honor, do you have anything to say?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"No you're making this boring enough thanks."  
  
"I am not James your not being responsible enough!" I spat.  
  
"I am too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"POTTER! Just knock it off!" I turned back to the surprised Prefects, "Anyway, you need to patrol the hallways until we reach Hogwarts. You are dismissed, thank you."  
  
"Lazy ass," I glared at Potter then started heading to the door.  
  
"You really should watch your mouth, Evans!" he shouted after me. I continued to walk on, choosing to ignore him.  
  
As I was walking back to my compartment I heard someone walking behind me, probably Potter.  
  
"What?" I asked turning around.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry I'll just leave." The frizzy haired girl was standing behind me looking quite frightened.  
  
"Oh it's my fault I thought you were, Potter." I replied waving my hands in the air.  
  
"Potter? Oh, Dufus? He is very lazy if you ask me." she blushed slightly, "But I can't say he isn't cute."  
  
"Yes Dufus. He is cute but incredibly annoying."  
  
"So do you like him? I heard some sixth year saying you guys might go out."  
  
"Don't believe them. Potter probably paid them to say it. He is rude and annoying. Don't get caught up with him and his friends. So, what else can I do for you?" I asked kindly.  
  
"Well I just wanted to say that I am honored to be a Prefect while you are Head Girl. You inspire me."  
  
"Thanks. That's really nice. What's your name and what year are you in?" I made nice conversation.  
  
"My name is Bethany Hills. You can call me Beth. I'm in Gryfinndor, fifth year."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Beth. But I must go, see you around!" I turned around and started heading to the compartment.  
  
"Bye!" she called after me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't forget to review!!  
  
~!*Kt*!~ 


	7. Chapter 7: Clones

Hello! Sorry this took so long to review!! Been really busy. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing. But I did own a dollar that I found in the wash..but then I had to give it to my mum cuz I owe her money :(  
  
Chapter 7: Clones  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I decided that since I had to patrol anyway I might as well walk through the train and see Ashley. I don't know if ill make it thought, hmm only ten more minutes till I'm back at home. Home as in Hogwarts. My house in England is splendid but I tend to like the people at Hogwarts better. At home I have to deal with my annoying sister, Petunia. Petunia wasn't always annoying. We used to have a close 'sisterly' relationship. But we started to grow up and apart. She was more interested in other things. Things that was more important than her sister who is only two years younger than her. First she got interested in the makeup, then the boys. It mainly started though when I accidentally blew her boyfriend up on her first date. This was way before I even knew I was a witch so Petunia couldn't prove anything. Besides, it was her 'boyfriends' fault for making fun of my hair! I never did see that guy again. I guess the last straw was when I got my Hogwarts letter. This finally proved her theory of 'Blowing up boyfriends and desserts that could fly'. From then on I was nothing more than dirt in her eyes, venom, a freak.  
  
For weeks I just moped around the house heartbroken. It's not an easy transition from having your sister love and care about you to absolutely hating your guts. Most kids would be thrilled to receive their acceptance letter, but I was mortified. I even tried to force the witch out of me. But I learned that jumping out of a two story window into a flowerbed doesn't help force the magic out of you, just forces thorns into your sides and causes a broken arm.  
  
I learned to accept me as me and hoped Petunia would too. It's crazy how you could have some much hope and faith in someone and they don't even realize it. Therefore, most of my horrible thoughts about being a witch was pushed out of my mind when I found out Ashley was a witch too.  
  
From that faithful moment of recognition to a new world of excitement I chose to ignore Petunia and go to the school. I promised myself to work the hardest and get the best grades. And what if I did not fulfill my promise to myself? I would probably end up like Potter.lazy.  
  
"Lily.Lily," a girl in second year was tugging at my robes to get my attention and was trespassing into my thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Anna?" I looked down at the scared girl and bent down to her level, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's some Slytherans.their bullying some first years and wont stop!"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"This way!" I took her hand and she dragged me to the scene of the crime.  
  
As we approached the setting I spotted Malfoy and a group of first year girls. One of the girls looked like an exact replica of Riley. Obviously the ringleader of the group, she stood in front wearing a short mini skirt and a tight black shirt. She had perfect makeup and hair, which was pulled up in an ideal pony tail in spiral curls with a few strands falling onto her shoulders, deserted from the rest.  
  
"Like, Oh my gosh how mean!" The 'Riley clone' spoke up, "Look there's Anna with Lily!" The group of girls suddenly giggled and flipped their hair. I don't know how she knows my name.  
  
"Malfoy! What do you think you are doing bullying these first years?" I walked up to him. He looked at me disgustedly, "Since there are no house points to take away I give you a week of detention!"  
  
"Ohh!" The girls coursed.  
  
"Filthy mudblood," he spat out of his disgusting mouth before walking away.  
  
"That was like so totally brave, Lily! You're our hero!" One of the girls sighed happily. I noticed one of the girls was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked walking over to her.  
  
"He-He made fun-of my-my family. J-Just because their-their muggles," she managed to get out some words between the sniffles.  
  
"Oh, just ignore him," I hugged her and led her to her compartment along with many of the perky girls; "You wanna know what?"  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"He makes fun of my family too.all the time. You have to learn to ignore people like that. Luckily I have kind friends who stand up for me," my mind wandered to Potter, "Even if you don't want a particular boy to protect you all the time, every hour of the day, seven days a week. He really gets on my nerves. I mean I'm a smart, talented witch. I can protect myself! I took on Malfoy plenty of times!" The girls shook their head in agreement, "But he still thinks I'm a weakling that doesn't know how to use a wand or strong vocabulary words."  
  
"Are we talking about that Slytheran boy still or someone else?" A girl asked confused.  
  
"Er, right. Anyway just ignore him. If you ever have any problems come to me." I gave the girl one last hug before standing up and leaving.  
  
I glanced out the window and saw us approaching the station, "You guys better get changed we'll be getting off in a few minutes!"  
  
I grabbed the handle the same time as someone else, "BRIDGET MARIE MARSHAL. HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY DIARY AND MASCARA? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO BUY YOUR OWN?" A red faced, seething Riley stood in the doorway.  
  
The clone of Riley stood up, "Shut up Riley. It's not my fault Mum didn't have enough time to buy me some before we left. Anyway, I'm sure SIRIUS would love to buy this diary from me. It's quite exciting!"  
  
"DAMMIT! GIVE IT BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT! OH MY GOSH YOU STOLE MY FOUNDATION TOO!?" So the little clone was related to Riley.  
  
"NO!" Riley was now on top of Bridget wrestling her. This is the most 'work out' I have seen Riley do in seven years. She can really fight in heels.  
  
"OW!" I guess Bridget wants to have Riley's mascara bottle and the mascara right off her lashes.  
  
"LET GO!"  
  
"NO! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SEVENTEEN AND YOU KNOW HOW TO APPERATE AND YOU CAN DATE AND YOU SAY BAD WORDS.AND.." I saw them grab their wands.this is getting out of hand.  
  
"RILEY! BRIDGET! ENOUGH!" I screamed over the crowd. But I being Head Girl meant nothing to them as they continued to wrestle and ignore me, "Expellermis," their wands came flying out of their hands followed by the makeup and diary out of Bridget's hand and into mine. Then I produced rope and tied them both down.  
  
"If I were you two I'd stop before I take house points off and start dishing out detentions." I replied calmly. They were both staring at each other angrily and trying to kick each other.  
  
"Now, you girls need to get ready, Riley we need to go," I said in a motherly tone. I untied them both. I led Riley to the door still holding the makeup and diary.  
  
"God, I hate her." She spat once we were outside and hurriedly heading to our compartment.  
  
"You never told me you had a sister."  
  
"Do you see why?"  
  
"Yea.get your point."  
  
"God I'm sick of it. I was hoping she wouldn't be a witch too."  
  
"But," I started confused, "Your whole family is magical."  
  
"I know I realized that awhile ago and my hopes were smashed." She replied, "I hate it at home she acts like a perfect little angel towards my mother. She gets away with everything just being she is the 'baby'. I always get stuck in trouble after she does the dirty work."  
  
"That must stink." I replied compassionately, "I have a horrible sister too. We used to like each other. But ever since I found out I was a witch she's hated me."  
  
"Siblings," Riley sighed.  
  
"Yea.well I have to go to open the doors and stuff. Save me a seat at the table!" I waved goodbye to Riley and headed to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Plz review! 


	8. Chapter 8: Just a bit of fun!

Hey~ Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you guys liked the last chapters.  
  
The counter()~ I wouldn't say mine is completely romance. I'd say it has more humor and love/hate but by the end there will be romance cuz you know they gotta get together sometime! Lol I hope that cleared up ur question.  
  
Heres the next chapter! Tell me whatcha think!!  
  
Disclaimer~ Nothin at all! Lol I don't even own my flute. Lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stepped off the train and a cool wind blew past me causing my hair to fly back. It felt great to finally be off the train. I heard a familiar voice, "Firs' years o'er 'ere!"  
  
"Hello Hagrid!" I waved to the giant man holding a lantern waiting for the first years to take them up to the castle.  
  
"Why 'ello Lil'! How 're yeh?"  
  
"Great! I'm Head Girl!" I smiled proudly.  
  
"Congrat'lations! Alway new yeh would! Wow, seven' y'ar already?"  
  
"Yup, I'm going to miss you after this year!" I smiled.  
  
"I'll miss yeh too Lil'!" I waved goodbye and held the door open for the students. I could see Potter in the distance offering dungbombs to a group of first years and whispering.  
  
I walked over to the Marauders and they stood up immediately, James shoved the remaining dungbombs behind his back, "Hiya Liliful!"  
  
"What were you doing?" I eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," Sirius didn't make them look very innocent, none of them really did.  
  
"So 'long! Just chuck the dungbomb into the water and you'll get tons of candy," I heard James whisper before shooing the kid off.  
  
"JAMES!" I screamed. Many students stopped to see what was going on. I guess we were the best entertainment.  
  
"C'mon, Evans it's just a bit of fun," Sirius said.  
  
"Just a bit of fun? JUST A BIT OF FUN!?" I started on a rampage, "THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER. TEN POINTS TAKEN FROM GRYFINNDOR FOR CONVINCING A POOR INNOCENT FIRST YEAR TO BREAK RULES."  
  
"Break rules? There's not rule saying you cannot throw a dungbomb into the lake!" Sirius spat.  
  
"You're taking points from your own house? You can't do that!" James was surprised at my actions.  
  
"I CAN.AND I WILL!" I screamed before storming off to find a carriage.  
  
I found an empty carriage labeled 'Head Boy and Girl'. Disgusted that I had to share a carriage with Potter, I jumped inside and plopped down on the seat. I stared out the window at the thresholds pulling the carriages. In most peoples eyes the carriages would be invisible. But if you had witnessed a death you could see the black horse like creatures. They were truly beautiful in their own way. I can see them because I was in an accident with my grandmother. She was killed but I was lucky to be alive. I continued to stare at one of the thresholds that was once small and weak but now strong and beautiful. His coat used to be rough and bumpy but it had grown beautiful and if felt as if you were feeling silk. Ever since third year when I last saw him I felt sad for the poor thing. He was always stuck in the back where the less strong were put. Now he was in the front of the line. He achieved his goal; I hope I achieve my goals this year.  
  
"Hey Sexy!" Potters annoying voice rang in my ears as he entered the carriage.  
  
"Don't call me that." I replied promptly.  
  
"Oh, Ev's you know you like it." He winked at me.  
  
"My name is not Ev's or sexy. My last name is Evans. Ev-ans. Would you like me to spell it for you? Is it too challenging for your puny mind?" I emphasized the 'ans', "Just don't talk to me. I'd like to get to the castle before I go insane."  
  
"Oh, my Liliful I'm afraid that I will never stop talking to you. If I stop talking to you then I would loose contact with you. If I loose contact with you then I could no longer bug you. If I could no longer bug you then I would no longer have a loving desire for you. It all links together."  
  
"Oh, I think you should stop talking to me. Wouldn't that work out just peachy?" I replied enthusiastically.  
  
"No, it wouldn't. Because then who would I bug?"  
  
"Who knows with you, Potter."  
  
We sat in silence for the rest of the trip up to the castle. When we arrived I got out first and didn't even bother to wait for Potter. Most of the school was already in the Great Hall and seated because ours was the last carriage to come up to the castle. I entered the Great Hall and noticed it looked exactly the same. The enchanted sky was clear and dark. The 'stars' shone as bright as the sun. More than one hundred candles floated above the tables. The four long tables were filled with excited students waiting for Professor McGonagall and the new group of first years to be sorted. I scanned my eyes across the teachers table to see if there were any new teachers. Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick.most of the same teachers from previous years remained. Although I noticed a new teacher. Obviously our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the old Professor had retired just a year before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it. Sorry its kind of short but there might be another chapter right after this...depends on when I have to go to bed! Night! Don't forget to review! 


	9. Chapter 9: Perfecty Manners and fights

Hey~ heres that other chapter!  
  
Disclaimer~ don't own nothing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was disgusted by the fact that Riley chose to sit exactly next to the rest of the Marauders. Bree didn't look much satisfied, probably just as angry. Mainly because she was sitting right in front of Sirius.  
  
"Aw look Lils! Our friends are becoming friends. Then we can be friends, then more than friends!" James pointed out the facts on our way to our table.  
  
"I bet there is a perfectly good explanation for this sin," I replied.  
  
"Lil! James! Look what a coincidence, there just happened to be seats left only next to the Marauders!" Riley waved in our direction. The seating arrangements were not my particular selection. All the Marauders were on one bench and Bree, Riley, Ashley and I were across from them. Bree was across from Sirius, who was next to Remus who was across from Ashley. Riley sat next to Bree and across from Peter, who was in deep conversation with a third year. That left James sitting next to Remus and me sitting next to Ashley.  
  
"You could've looked harder," I gritted through my teeth as I sat down.  
  
"I already told her that," Bree replied glaring at Sirius who returned the glare.  
  
"So, anyway, I hope we get a super batch of first years!" Riley said a little too over excited.  
  
"Do you think your sister is going to get in Gryfinndor?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Dear God I hope not. But, with my luck, she will," She replied glumly. But the glumness quickly dissolved as Professor McGonagall walked in with the new students.  
  
Right on time, Professor McGonagall strolled into the Great Hall carrying a stool and an old hat. She was followed by a crowd of scared first years, ready to be sorted. One boy in particular was soaking wet. When he walked by the Marauders they all gave him thumbs up. They immediately stopped when they saw the angry reaction on my face.  
  
Professor McGonagall proceeded to the front of the hall. She placed the bench down and put the hat on top of it. Everyone went silent when we heard a loud rip on the brim of the hat. The rip formed a mouth and the hat started singing.  
  
When the hat finished its song the whole hall erupted with applauses. I clapped politely among the rest of the students. I could remember when I was sorted as if it was yesterday. The hat was so close to putting me in Ravenclaw then changed its mind last minute. I don't think putting me in Ravenclaw would've been a bad thing at all. I would be away from Potter for one, that's a plus.  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped forward again with a long script, "When I call your name please come forward and put the hat on," she opened the parchment and began to call names.  
  
From Aborts, Abigail to Young, John every name was called. Riley sister was placed in Gryfinndor and Riley did not look happy. Each house got a good amount of new students. When the sorting was complete Dumbledore stood up to say a few quick words.  
  
"Before we start on another spectacular feast I would like to make a couple announcements," Dumbledore was a wise old man who had a long white beard and half moon spectacles. He was one of the bravest wizards of all time. Everyone respected him, "First thing I would like to say is welcome new students to Hogwarts. If you need help with anything please ask your older peers or teachers. Secondly, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to any student of any age," he sparkling blue eyes turned towards the Marauders seats, "Thirdly, enjoy!" Food of every kind appeared on the tables and students began to eat and enjoy each others company. Although, I wasn't having the time of my life.  
  
"Lilness, will you stop acting like that?" James looked at me disapprovingly.  
  
"What?" I looked down at myself and found nothing wrong.  
  
"Yeah what's wrong with her?" Bree asked joining into our conversation after just finishing up a fight with Sirius.  
  
"You're too." He paused searching for the right words, "perfecty."  
  
"Perfecty? That's not even a word." Remus said annoyed with James.  
  
"Look at her table manors. Their too.perfecty," James stated.  
  
"I agree with you, Prongs. I mean every time she wipes her face she puts her napkin back on her lap. Aren't you just getting your lap dirty? Shouldn't you put it on the table?" Sirius too joined in.  
  
And with Sirius joined in that means Riley joined in, "I think that's very polite of Lily." She said sitting up straight.  
  
"Will you just shut up, James?" Ashley asked.  
  
"No, this is a serious matter." He replied shoving potatoes into his mouth, "Oiy, Padfoot, pass the corn."  
  
"Could you possibly be a little respectful to those around you who don't wish to see your digestive system take place?" I covered my eyes not wanting to see the bits of, now mashed, potatoes in his mouth.  
  
"Oh Lil," he pointed his fork in my direction and bits of food flew off in all different directions. Remus just managed to dodge a bit.  
  
"Pass the chicken," Sirius looked at Bree.  
  
"Say Please." She didn't bother looking up from her plate.  
  
"Just pass them. Please?"  
  
"Not with that sarcasm."  
  
"God, Livingston, get a life and pass the chicken!"  
  
"No, Black," she emphasized Black rudely; "You can reach it yourself."  
  
"Stop being so selfish you.you."  
  
"What?" she asked showing no fear.  
  
He looked to his left and right at the first years near him and mouthed whore. We all knew what he was talking about. In fourth year Bree dated Remus and, kind of, John Jacobs at the same time. It was a.er.accident. John Jacobs was known as her shadow. Always right behind her and he is completely fallen head over heals for her. He spread a rumor that Bree was cheating on Remus after she rejected him. I don't know why he took it personally that time. It was only her thousandth time telling him no. But for some reason this 'no' got to his nerve system and their was an explosion. It took about a week to clear everything up. It went as far as her standing up during dinner and yelling out the truth that she did not in fact cheat. Although some people *cough* Sirius *cough* found it funny and completely entertaining to bring up the subject every year just to get Bree even more angry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
review! 


	10. Chapter 10: More Fights

Hey, I'm SO sorry this took FOREVER. Lol been really busy! Sorry! But I'll hopefully start getting chapters up quicker. Anywho- Happy Holidays! Don't forget to review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Chapter 10: More fights  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She didn't get to respond because at that moment someone walked over that caught everyone's attention. Emilio Luna walked over from the Ravenclaw table. Everyone knows Emilio likes Ashley and he isn't afraid to admit it. Emilio stood about five feet, nine inches from the ground. He had short brown hair with light blonde streaks. Most girls are bit by the love bug when he comes by, and Ashley's bite is incurable. He was probably the second heart breaker and rule breaker in the school, next to the Marauders of course. He would never catch up though. The Marauders sometimes enjoyed his company and often planned some prank partnership. Although they weren't all that impressed with him and often thought he was quite annoying. Sirius once told me he was egotistical and I couldn't help but think how well they would all get along. Although the Marauders did not say horrible language as much him but, they were right up in his league of language.  
  
"Hey, how is everyone?" he asked flipping his hair around and grinning at other Gryfinndors.  
  
"Fine," we all replied. I couldn't help but notice James and Sirius rolling their eyes and mouthing words under their breaths.  
  
"So, Ashley how was your summer?" he pointed all his attention to Ashley and ignored the rest.  
  
"Fine thanks. How was yours?" I couldn't help but notice how she was blushing.  
  
"Awesome. Do you want to meet me after the feast?" he flashed a toothy grin that made Ashley melt.  
  
"Sure!" she smiled happily as Emilio left.  
  
"He is such a show off," Sirius spat out once he was out of site.  
  
"Have you noticed how much you guys are alike?" Bree asked cockily.  
  
"No, we're nothing alike." He replied, the blood rising. Sirius didn't like to be compared to people. He wanted to be his own person.  
  
"You are both show off, egotistical, annoying prats. How much more alike can you get?" she asked.  
  
"I am not a show off, egotistical, annoying prat!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"ARE NOT!" Sirius stood up sending rice everywhere.  
  
"YES YOU ARE!" Bree stood up too ready to take on anything Sirius was about to dish out.  
  
"Prove it!" he screamed. Half the Gryfinndors and many other students put their personal lives on hold so they could watch them fight. I guess watching people fight is more entertaining than talking to your friends, maybe even more entertaining than watching television or 'telkevisu' as Sirius calls it.  
  
"That's already been proven years ago!" she yelled back.  
  
"Stop making stuff up!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE!" By now the whole school was watching the two 'grizzly bears fight over their dinner'. A lot of the new students were looking positively frightened, but others who were used to the sudden outbursts of fights over useless topics were enjoying it.  
  
"Ugh! I hate you! Why wont you just die already!?" Sirius asked throwing his hands up in the air. The tension was rising and I, along with many others, realized it.  
  
I knew Bree was hurt but she didn't show it instead she stayed quiet for a few seconds but then spoke in an angry, but no yelling, tone, "That could be arranged," she then picked up her bag, "Unfortunately, I was put on this planet to make your life a living hell and so far I'm succeeding." She then turned towards me, "Lil, what's the password?"  
  
"Sickleberries," I replied instantly not wanting Bree to get mad at me too.  
  
The whole hall watched Bree leave the Great Hall rubbing her temples. After the door was slammed shut everyone turned to Sirius to see what he will do next. He sunk back low into his seat and when everyone realized the action was over the hall slowly began to grow louder with the chatter of the students.  
  
"That was real smart, Padfoot, 'Why don't you just die already'," Remus imitated Sirius.  
  
"Shut it," he replied laying his head down. After a couple of minutes he decided to get up and exit the Great Hall too.  
  
"Ahem," Dumbledore stood up and the hall once again fell silent, "Well, I hope we get of to a good start tomorrow when classes start. I have just one more announcement before we go to sleep. Our Head Boy and Girl are both from Gryfinndor house this year. Many of you know them. Please stand, James Potter and Lily Evans," the hall erupted with claps and cheers. After we were seated Dumbledore bid us goodnight and the food faded away and the plates shined brighter and cleaner than before. The sea of students started separating as they made their way up to their common rooms.  
  
"First years, follow your Prefects!" I yelled through the large crowd and pointed in the right direction for the confused first years.  
  
I then started heading up to Dumbledore to get my instructions. When I arrived James was already there looking impatient, "Your as slow as a turtle," he joined me as we approached Dumbledore.  
  
"And your brain is as slow as a beetle-Why hello Professor Dumbledore! How are you?"  
  
James managed to squeeze in a quick glance before Dumbledore noticed, "Hello Mr. Potter and Miss Evans. I'm doing jolly good thank you."  
  
Dumbledore looked quite excited as he led us to a room behind the teachers table where it would be quieter. Once we were inside Dumbledore turned towards us and smiled, "I believe I have made a spectacular choice in appointing you two as Head Boy and Girl. There will be responsibilities; you have to watch for good behavior. If you see someone doing something against the rules," he turned quickly to James, "and it is really against the rules, you are allowed to give detentions and take away house pointes." James grinned like a kid in a candy shop.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, and Professor Flitwick will be taking you to your new dorms and show you where they are-"  
  
"New dorm?" I interrupted confused.  
  
"Yes, you both have a separate common room and dorm from the rest of the Gryfinndor students." James grin couldn't have gotten any bigger, and if I it did he face would surely break in half. C'mon James grin wider! Just one crack on your face would make me satisfied.  
  
"Is that a problem?" Dumbledore turned to the door and opened it up.  
  
"Why do we have separate dorms?" I only wish he was joking.  
  
"Its one of the many benefits of being Head Girl, Miss Evans."  
  
"Yeah Mrs. Potter-I mean Miss Evans- its one of our benefits!" James said in a matter of fact tone. As we left the room to go meet Professor Flitwick I rolled my eyes at Potter who in return smacked his lips together and made a kissing sound.  
  
"Get over yourself."  
  
"You know you want my lips on yours, Evans."  
  
"Ew, never!"  
  
"Admit it-"  
  
"Hello," squeaked Flitwick. Flitwick was the professor of my favorite subject, charms. Flitwick was a tiny man only about four and a half feet tall.  
  
"Come, come don't want to waste anytime now." He turned his back toward us and expected us to follow behind.  
  
We went up the many staircases of Hogwarts until we reached the sixth floor behind a portrait of Godric Gryfinndor himself was our common room.  
  
"Your password is Piggleneigh," at the sound of the password the portrait swung open and revealed our new common room, "Well, this is it. I must go! See you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight, thank you," Professor Flitwick turned around and descended down the stairs. 


	11. Chapter 11: Let the school year begin!

Sorry this took forever! Ill try to update more often! Plz review!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing!  
  
Chapter 11: Let the school year begin!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your password is Piggleneigh," at the sound of the password the portrait swung open and revealed our new common room, "Well, this is it. I must go! See you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight, thank you," Professor Flitwick turned around and decended down the stairs.  
  
"Its nice," Potter plopped down on an overstuffed armchair.  
  
The room really was nice, no doubt about that. In the middle of the circular common room were comfy couches and armchairs. There was already a blazing fire in the huge brick fireplace. On the opposite wall of the fireplace was two huge floor to ceiling French doors with a beautiful balcony that extended right over the lake.  
  
On each side of the fire place were two different staircases, "Which ones mine?" James asked scratching his head.  
  
"Well we won't find out unless we look, genius," I rolled my eyes again and headed up the staircase on the left and Potter took the right. I headed up the stairs and opened the huge oak door. The room was humungous. One end had a huge canopy bed with a nightstand next to it. On the opposite wall there was a single couch with a work table. There was also a smaller balcony looking over the Quidditch pitch. There was another oak door and I entered it. It was the biggest washroom I have ever seen in all my seventeen years of living. On one side of the room there was yet another door that suddenly opened and Potters head popped out followed by his body.  
  
"Looks like we got the wrong rooms," he walked across the tiled floor and into his room. I went through the door Potter came out of and found myself in another washroom identical to James'. I walked across and walked into what had to be my new room. It looked similar to James but the balcony looked over the Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow.  
  
Although, something peculiar caught my eyes. On the night stand was an emerald green screen with buttons. It wasn't big and fit snug in the palm of my hand. Below the silver screen were about five buttons. I pressed the biggest button and the screen lit up. 'Loading' it read. I sat staring at the blank screen for about a minute until I saw Ashley's face appear on the screen.  
  
"Hey Lil!" It startled me because I did not expect someone's face to appear on the screen.  
  
"Hey," I replied unsurely.  
  
"Hey Lil, what's up?" Ashley moved the screen and Bree and Riley appeared in the picture sitting on Riley's bed.  
  
"What is this?" I asked.  
  
"Didn't Flitwick show you how it works?" Bree asked taking the screen from Ashley, "It's a comunigater."  
  
"Communicator," Ashley corrected. Ashley was half muggle so she knew everything about muggles.  
  
"Right that's what I said. Anyway, since you are Head Girl and you have your own dorm you are supplied with this so you could talk to you friends." She replied.  
  
"We share one for tonight cause ours doesn't come till tomorrow," Bree pointed to Riley and herself.  
  
"So it's portable?" I asked looking at it.  
  
"Yup," I turned the communicator upside down and viewed it at different angles. Just then Potter walked in holding his, which was the same except his was red.  
  
"What's this?" he held up the screen then noticed I had one too.  
  
"It's a communicator," I held the screen towards Potter. He looked at it and grinned devilishly.  
  
"Does mine reach the girls dorm too?"  
  
"It reaches people who have one, dufus," I replied rolling my eyes, "Git," I whispered.  
  
Potter turned his on and Sirius face appeared on the screen, "Hey mate! I heard McGonagall copied this commikatager, that's what it is right? Well anyway she copied it from a muggle devise. I guess there not so useless after all!"  
  
"Yeah." Potter faced his screen towards mine. Obviously they could see each other because Riley immediately started flipping her hair and Bree started to fake vomit. Ashley didn't realize as she was happily lying on her bed.  
  
I turned his screen away knowing that none of us could take another 'Bree and Sirius war'. James left my room talking in some coded language to Sirius, "The enchanted donkey's ass eats rice poop under an enchanted tongue by the lake full of yummy pudding." Only Potter and Black would say something like that. Obviously Sirius understood him as he started rambling on about pigs flying in the center of the Earth.  
  
"Guess what!?" Ashley squealed once James was out. She didn't wait for my reply. Before I could even open my mouth her good news rolled off her tongue, "Emilio asked me out!" Bree was making faces behind Ashley and every time she would turn around she would stop.  
  
"Congratulations!" I answered laughing at Bree, which made Ashley glare.  
  
"I'm so happy!" Ashley dreamily fell onto her vacant bed and Riley took control.  
  
"So what's your personal dorm with Potter like?"  
  
"The dorm is pretty cool." I plopped down onto my arm chair and swung my legs over the arm, "You guys should come over tomorrow before breakfast and check it out."  
  
"That would be super!"  
  
"Great, it's a floor below you behind the Godric Gryfinndor picture. The password is piggleneigh."  
  
"Alrighty! We better get some beauty sleep because we have to pick up our communicators. There's this one button you press and we call all talk to each other in separate locations! How cool! I'll show ya tomorrow! Night!"  
  
"Night," I turned off the communicator when Riley's face disappeared.  
  
I got up and put my pajamas on. After that I brushed my teeth and lay down on my new large four poster bed.  
  
This is awesome. Relaxing and nice. I was home, finally. I slowly drifted to a deep peaceful sleep, excited for what may happen tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke to a loud ringing by my left ear. I practically went deaf. I rolled over and realized it was the communicator. I pressed the on button and Ashley appeared.  
  
"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" she said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Morning," I managed to get out between yawns.  
  
"Okay, here's the dealio, we are going to get Bree's and Riley's communicator from McGonagall then we will come up to see your dorm. After that we can all go down to breakfast together! I hope I see Emilio, my boyfriend!" she started with her sing song voice again, "See you soon!"  
  
"Later," I turned it off and rolled out of bed. By the time I was done getting ready I heard three familiar voices downstairs and saw my three friends.  
  
"This is really nice, Lil! We could have a major party here!" Bree walked out on the balcony, "Holy crapola! Check out this view! Jeez Louiez this balcony is bigger than my closet! It's bigger than our dorm!" Bree lay down on the floor and stretched out, "Oh yea, this is way bigger than our dorm."  
  
"C'mon Bree it's not that big," I led them all back in and closed the doors, "Lets go to breakfast, I'm starving!"  
  
"Finally!" Ashley dragged us down the many stairs and into the Great Hall which was already starting to fill with students. Many, including myself, were ecstatic for the first day.  
  
We took our normal seats at the end of the Gryfinndor table and started to fill our stomachs with delicious, toast, eggs, bacon, and much more.  
  
I caught Ashley nervously glimpsing around not paying attention to anyone. I quickly got the hint and realized who she was looking for, "So, give me the play by play from last night."  
  
"Oh!" she jumped happily in her seat, "It was so romantic! First I met up with him and I said, 'Hey Emilio!' Then he replied, 'Hey Ashley'. Ah! It was love at first site!"  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"NO! Then he flips his hair," Ashley did an impression of him flipping his hair. She looked just like him.absurd. I guess it's that attraction that everyone sees but me, "Then he was like, 'So you wanna go out?' AHH! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!! It was so beautiful!" she replied eating her bacon dreamily.  
  
"Yeah.er.romantic," I rolled my eyes at Bree and Rye, luckily Ashley didn't notice.  
  
"Look! Here he comes!" Emilio walked in followed by his fan club. He spotted Ashley and shooed everyone away from him.  
  
"Hey Ashley, did you get your timetable yet?" He flipped his hair making girls around him drool.  
  
"McGonagall hasn't gotten to us yet." She replied.  
  
But, Ashley spoke too soon because McGonagall came up right behind her holding a pile of schedules, "Evans, Merringder, Livingston, Marshal, oh you're here too Luna." When she finished handing out our schedules she turned and scanned the crowd, "Where are those trouble makers?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing Professor," Rye replied.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, well they are probably planning their entrance."  
  
"I'm ready to go guys what about you?" I stood up, picked up my book bag, and swung it over my shoulder.  
  
"Me too," Bree replied.  
  
We all stood up to leave the hall and left Ashley alone to walk to first class with her lover-boy.  
  
On our way out of the Great Hall the Marauders walked in.  
  
"Hey Lily babe!" James grinned happily from ear to ear, "Hope we get all the same classes."  
  
"I hope not." I replied rudely.  
  
"But I do!" Riley interrupted.  
  
"See ya round," Sirius flashed a grin. James made sure his hair was perfectly messy before opening the large wooden door to the Great Hall where you heard many girls gasp at the site of them.  
  
"God I wish they were in a different house, or a different school, or a different country, or a different lifetime!" I gritted through my teeth.  
  
"Yeah me too," Bree replied leading the way up the stairs.  
  
"I don't!" Riley skipped happily through the halls towards our first class, transfiguration. 


	12. Chapter 12: Will they EVER get along?

Plz update!!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything : (  
  
Chapter 12: Will they ever get along?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We walked through the familiar halls until we approached the classroom. Not a lot of students were in but a couple groups of friends were scattered here and there talking about their summers and catching up.  
  
Bree and I sat down near the back while Riley went to go talk to her other friends.  
  
"I can't wait for class to start!" I took my books out of my bag and piled them on my desk.  
  
"Oh, me either," Bree replied sarcastically, "Not."  
  
"Do you think we would start the lessons today or tomorrow?"  
  
"Hopefully tomorrow."  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if we started today? Don't you think so?"  
  
"Lil?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up about stupid lessons already. Andrews here! I can't believe I couldn't find the git last night at the feast," Bree got up to greet her boyfriend. She mumbled to herself as she headed to the door, "Though, a very incredibly hot git."  
  
Bree greeted Andrew with a big hug. They stayed in a hug for a few minutes as he swayed her side to side, happy to see her after a long summer.  
  
Andrew was a nice guy who was in Gryfinndor also. As Bree has presented, he is incredibly attractive. He is a couple inches taller than Bree, reaching six feet, like most guys at age seventeen. His light brown haired was spiked up like usual. His blue eyes shimmered like the ocean. And has Bree has notified me many times he has a nice butt and strong arms. No wonder she didn't do so great on her transfiguration homework and never was able to concentrate in class. I seem to hear that phrase a lot, nice butt and great arms, from my three friends. Riley carries on about every guys butt, Ashley about Emilio's, and Bree about Andrew. Where is this world coming to?  
  
Anyway, back to Andrew. He walked in wearing khaki Dickies with a black shirt that said 'Skate Park' but the 'skate' was replaced with 'bike'.  
  
"Aw, lookie at the little lovebirds," Sirius walked into the classroom, surprisingly early, and spotted his prime suspect for entertainment.  
  
"Shut it, your just jealous that the best you could do is one night stands," she replied letting go of Andrew and turning to Sirius.  
  
"Oh that's just what I want, one girlfriend when I could have say fifty," Sirius replied as James, Remus, Peter, and mostly the rest of the class entered the room.  
  
"You're such a player. I don't know how those preppy girls," she looked over to where Riley was standing with her friends, "could be so attracted to a hunk of nothing."  
  
"I'm more on a hunk of noth- I mean a man then you are!"  
  
Remus dropped his head on his desk and started banging it mumbling, "Idiot.slow.why...oh jeez Padfoot."  
  
"I'd hope you're more of a man than me," Bree replied.  
  
"Oh, Livingston darling, I'm afraid you are just jealous."  
  
"Get over yourself, Black."  
  
"Nah, I'm too in love with myself," he grabbed his heart dramatically.  
  
"That proves why you're so egotistical," she glared.  
  
Just before Sirius could answer McGonagall walked in. She noticed the tension in the classroom immediately. Maybe she noticed it because it was pretty obvious with Sirius standing with a smirk on his face that just said, I got Bree pissed off. And Bree was standing across from him so angry and annoyed that Andrew was holding her back.  
  
"Take you seats please," There was a scatter as people tried to get seats read to their friends, "Mr. Black I believe I had forbidden you last year to sit next to Miss Anders because you two are too," she paused searches in mind for the correct word, "social."  
  
"Aw, Professor but it's a new year and I'm almost an adult!"  
  
"Oh, help us all. Black will enter the real world soon, try not to completely prank it all," Sirius took it as a compliment though, "Now go pick a new seat or I will choose your seat and trust me you won't like it," she warned him.  
  
Sirius jumped out of his seat faster than you could say move and occupied the vacant seat next to Potter.  
  
"Now that everyone is seated I guess I should begin. This year, being as your seventh and final year, will be harder and more complex than your previous years. This year for finals instead of taking O.W.L.'s like the two past years you will be taking N.E.W.T.'s, a higher more advanced exam. Also, as it is your last year I recommend you behave yourselves and get serious," she looked in the back towards the Marauders who were not paying attention to a word she was saying. Instead they were huddled together talking in low whispers. Either McGonagall chose to ignore then or didn't even what to know what they were talking about, or planning, because she carried on, "Now, lets all try to make this year a good year for everyone. Also, I am supposed to refresh your memory of all the rules, procedures, and much more," the whole class groaned, "Before I start on rules I have one announcement and that is," she picked up a piece of parchment off her desk and read from it, "There will be a Hogsmede weekend this weekend in case you need some last minute supplies. Now back to rules." for the whole rest of the period the rules of Hogwarts that we knew for seven years now were being drilled into our head again. But not only was McGonagall drilling rules deep into our minds, every teacher was. For the whole day we reviewed rules that we already knew. By dinner time all of us were warn out and could have easily repeated every rule off the top of our heads.  
  
That night at dinner Ashley, Bree, Riley, and I all sat at the end of the Gryfinndor table eating away happily. Most of the school was chatting with their friends about their first day.  
  
"Uh-oh here comes trouble," I mouthed as Sirius made his way over.  
  
"Hey Bree, should you be with your one and only boyfriend?" Sirius asked coming up behind Bree and Ashley.  
  
"I don't think it is necessary to be physically attached to someone all the time, unlike you with your fifty girlfriends," she didn't even bother to turn around to face Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, let me go detach myself," Bree and Sirius both laughed together.  
  
Riley, Ashley, and I noticed something odd going on as they both joked about Sirius' lips being permanently attached to Jessica McKinnon's lips.  
  
"Oiy, Padfoot! Stop flirting.yes you were flirting.and get over here!" James waved from a couple seats down.  
  
"Shut up, Prongs, and get a life," Sirius trudged over to his seat next to James.  
  
"Oh, my goodness! Ah! Stop stealing my crush!" Riley said jokingly.  
  
"Ew! Never, ew.ew.ew...ew! Gross Rye! I would never like Sirius Black in one million, no trillion, years. He is an egotistical pig," she raised her right hand in oath.  
  
"Prove it," Riley replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prove it. Prove you hate and are not attracted to Sirius Black."  
  
"Anytime, anywhere, anything," she narrowed her eyes devilishly at Riley.  
  
"So, you mean to tell me you are not one bit attracted to Sirius?" Riley pulled her wand out.  
  
"Rye, I think Bree proved that last year when she through him in the freezing lake," I joined in curious of what Riley was planning.  
  
"Yes, but that just proved she didn't like him, not that she wasn't attracted to him," Ashley pointed out.  
  
"So if I was to do this," she flicked her wad in Sirius direction and his cloak disappeared. Many girls around them gasped and Sirius looked confused, "Still not attracted?"  
  
"Nope," Bree replied taking a sip of her juice.  
  
"Really? Not even if he looks like.this?" she waved her wand and his shirt was gone, "Still?"  
  
"Not one bit."  
  
"Are you sure of that?" Riley waved her wand once more and Sirius was left sitting in his plaid boxers still looking confused.  
  
"You know what?" Bree asked taking out her wand too.  
  
"What?" Ashley, Riley, and I asked at once.  
  
"Sirius doesn't seem to be enjoying himself. Maybe I should put a smile on his face," she cast a spell in his direction with her wand and Sirius starting laughing and couldn't stop, "Now for some entertainment," Bree waved her wand one last time and Sirius jumped up on the table and started tap dancing.  
  
The whole hall erupted in laughs at the site of Sirius. McGonagall looked furious as she marched over and changed Sirius completely back to normal.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Black!?" she yelled. I, along with everyone else, couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I didn't do it Professor!"  
  
"I don't want to hear another word from you. Detention!" she yelled at him before heading back to the teaches table.  
  
"But I didn't do it!" Sirius turned towards the door to leave but spotted us, more like Bree, first," YOU!"  
  
"You did that just now!"  
  
"Stop talking nonsense," Bree covered up. She wasn't actually lying because she didn't say she didn't do it.  
  
"You are capable of doing something like that!"  
  
"Black, stop blaming others just because you can't dance," Bree replied.  
  
"McGonagall was back within seconds to dish out another detention to Sirius and one for Bree. Then ordered everyone to sit down and finish dinner.  
  
Dinner ended pretty smoothly with no more interruptions.  
  
We headed off to bed extremely full from the delicious dinner/ I walked up the stairs with Bree, Ashley, and Riley until we approached the sixth floor when I had to leave.  
  
"Night!" I waved good bye and headed to my room.  
  
"Night, see you in the morning!" they called before going up the stairs.  
  
When I entered our common room, Potter wasn't anywhere in sight. So, I went up to my room and got prepared for bed. When I was done I decided to lye on the couch by the fire and read a good book.  
  
Potter came in late that night, later than I went to bed which was half past nine. Who knows what that troubled boy and his crazy friends were doing.  
  
~*~ 


	13. Chapter 13: POV's and Hogsmede

You can hate me if you want for not posting in forever. I know it's horrible; I hate it when people do that. : ( Im sorry! Its just harder to post on here than it is on Harrypotter.com. So if you want to check out this fic there, let me know and I'll post the link cuz its guaranteed ill post there. I'll try to update more often, but if I don't ill post really long ones.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as JKR.  
  
Chapter 13: POV's and Hogsmede  
  
(A/N: In case you don't know POV= Point Of View)  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: Bree's POV)  
  
Well, the first week of school flew by pretty fast. It was nice because we had no homework and I got to catch up with all my friends that I haven't seen all summer. It's Saturday and I'm waiting until we go to Hogsmede, which is very soon. It'll be fun! Although I hope Riley won't ditch me for her other friends. Don't get me wrong, I love Riley as a sister.we practically are sisters since we've known each other since we were three. But Riley likes to be that preppy girl with all those bimbo friends. I guess it started when we were first going to Hogwarts when she started to act different and make more different friends. But Riley's a big girl and I can't make decisions for her. I'm just glad that she hasn't completely ditched me; I know she wouldn't do that. It would shatter my life to pieces if I lost my best friend. I'd still have Lily and Ashley but I've known Rye forever!  
  
Life is going pretty good for me. Right now I couldn't be happier. I have three good friends, lots of others, and a boyfriend that I am completely crazy about. But then again there is that person that makes me go completely crazy. You guessed it, Sirius Black. I don't even understand why Riley would think I like him! He is so annoying!  
  
I tried not to let him reach his weekly goal which is to make my week a living hell, week after week. But I think I pretty much contained myself.  
  
On Monday we got in a fight over me having a boyfriend. At least that's what I think the fight was about. Quite childish really but, Sirius started it so that explains why its so childish. Leave it to Sirius to act immature, he's the perfect guy for that job. 'Sirius.the immature guy'.  
  
On Tuesday Sirius decided to make fun of me and bug me in too many ways to name. I tried to handle this in an adult fashion. So when I had a candle in my hand ready to let it loose I stopped myself and put it down. I took the lit torch off the wall and threw that at him instead. I got his foot and caused a small fire in the corridor, earning me a detention but it was worth it. Watching his facial expression as he was trying to get the fire off of his foot was priceless.  
  
On Wednesday Sirius thought it would be funny every time he was to pass by me he would poke my butt and say, "You do too have an ass!" When I say something to him I always hope he isn't going to take it as a declaration to annoy me and remember every unwanted comment I say. The guys who can't remember what his girlfriends name was from yesterday or what time classes start always has to remember the stupid things you want forgotten. But Sirius will be Sirius and giving guys a horrible name is his game. After lunch in Herbology the butt poker had poked a nerve and caused me to throw a pot with a weird soil in it at his head. After looking in my Herbology book to find out what it does I read this:  
  
The Egyptinative Soil  
  
The Egyptinative Soil is a rich soil found only in one country, Egypt.  
The rare soil is useful, for it is known to help plants grown faster by  
clinging onto the plants roots. The Egyptinative soil is useful for growing curable  
plants. Not only does the soil help the plant it can help cure Dragon (see page 42)  
  
and Angles (see page 57) bites when mixed with Puritenilsee (see page 118). You should use with extreme caution when using. If the soil was to touch  
your skin it will stick to it and usually will not come off for about two weeks. Try to see a doctor or plant specialist if the soil touches you for it may  
cause:  
Irritation, rash, or mild stench.  
  
Thank goodness I chucked it at his head. Phew.I don't think I could've lived with myself if it only had hit his arm or leg! I'm so brilliant.  
  
By Thursday Sirius must've run out of annoying ideas because his pranks were weak. First, in History Of Magic Professor Binn's, the only ghost teacher who is very boring and often falls asleep in class, asked Sirius and I to stay after class to clean the chalkboard. Just because Sirius tried to pull my seat out from underneath me so I did what any normal, angry, annoyed girl would do. punched him in the face so his nose started to bleed.  
  
"Ow, Black you idiot that hurt!"  
  
"You deserved it!" What kind of guy says that? No girl deserves their seat pulled out from underneath them! So that's when I punched him, "Jeez, Livingston, no wonder you only have one boyfriend.all the other guys are scared of you!" he grabbed his nose and tried to stop the bleeding.  
  
Is it true? Am I really that aggressive? Nah, I think he was just joking because he knew I won. But could it be true? I don't try to hit guys or call them names. Just Sirius, but I don't try with him I purposely hit him. But he is insane to think guys are afraid of me because he is the only one who should be. Hrmm I should ask Andrew if he is afraid of me. I don't think he is.at least I hope so.  
  
While cleaning the blackboards after class Sirius thought of a game.hit Bree with the eraser full of chalk dust. Who wants to play? Oooo! NOT ME! I'll never get the damn dust out of my hair now, especially since my black tips are now gray. So to get revenge I put an itching spell on him in Charms and he got yet another detention caused by me. Two in one week, not my best work, but not bad for first week.  
  
At dinner Sirius actually thought he would be successful at throwing mashed potatoes in my hair. He thought it was hilarious until ketchup came flying into his. Oh, how two wrongs could definitely make a right. Especially when I always get the last word, prank, or food in the fights.  
  
Friday I barely saw Black which made my day. Of course I saw him at some points but I guess he didn't have as much spirit as he normally does. Maybe it's because I beat him at his own game, pranks, four days in a row? When will he learn that he will never win? Anyway, Friday wasn't that bad I saw him in classes and in the hallways but we didn't talk much except for the normal rude names, tripping each other, and dungbombs down each others backs that happens almost every day.  
  
I remember life before I met Sirius.peaceful. I remember even before Hogwarts. I'd spend my days happy and carefree. Many times I would play Quidditch with my brother, Jason who is eight years old than me, in our backyard. We lived on the edge of the forest so me and my brother would go into a large clearing in the woods and play. Then my mom would call us in after many hours of playing for dinner.  
  
Mom.she's the greatest. She is my hero, always there for me, and so supportive. She has the blondest hair imaginable with dark green eyes and light completion. Many say I look just like her, except my eyes.I have my dad's eyes. Dad would always come home just before dinner from the ministry. Dad is a smart, talented man. My brother also resembles my dad greatly with brown hair and pacific blue eyes, just like mine. My family gets along great. I love my family.they are the greatest.  
  
Anyway, back to reality, we are leaving for Hogsmede in a few so I better go finish getting ready!  
  
~*~  
  
(AN: Riley's POV)  
  
Man, how I love Hogwarts and guys! I'd do just about anything to stay here forever. I love being able to get away from all my problems at home. Well, now that my sister is here I don't think that's possible.  
  
Family.yeah their great and I love them to death but sometimes it just seems as if their pushing me towards death. I go almost completely crazy sometimes. My dad works at the Ministry of Magic and my mom works at the Daily Profit part time. My mom, Andrea Marshal, is a pretty blonde haired, blue eyed successful mother. My dad, Matthew Marshal, is a brown haired, brown eyed superior dad. My parents are great. Until it came to my younger sister. She has a heart full of love, haha yeah right, and a brain full of fluff, seriously. She was perfect in their eyes.their angel.their baby. But wasn't I their baby before she was born? It was as if I was pushed out of the 'important' picture. She is such a witch, and I don't mean the magical kind. I do have an older brother but he is off living by himself in Romania studying dragons. And that's pretty much my family history.  
  
I'm so glad to be back at Hogwarts! My first week was great! I got to see all my old friends, plus the Marauders. Bree thinks I'm crazy that I like Sirius, like she tells me every day, but how could I not?  
  
I've known The Marauder's since my first day at Hogwarts and afterwards found out that Remus and James lived near to Ashley and Lily. They're the funniest and the most fun guys to hang out with.  
  
My week was great, fun, and very entertaining.  
  
I can't chat now, its time to go, bye!  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: Ashley's POV)  
  
I opened the letter that had just arrived for me from my mother.  
  
Dear Ashley,  
  
We heard about your new boyfriend. Congratulation's darling!  
  
-How the heck do they find this out!?-  
  
We hope he is a smart, nice, respectful boy.  
  
-Phf you forgot the hot part ma-  
  
And we hope we can meet him. Maybe he can come over for dinner at Christmas? Or after the school year?  
  
-Trust me; he'll be by our house.-  
  
Anyway, how is the school year going? How are all your friends?  
  
-They're the same every year; yet right after term starts she sends me an owl saying the same thing year after year.-  
  
Ashley, darling, we are so proud of you.  
  
-Here we go again.-  
  
You have come so far in life. From being a talented witch to being a talented daughter, you have made your father and me very proud. Keep doing your school work.don't get too involved with your new boyfriend. If you need anything let us know.  
  
I have some good and bad news. Bad news first I guess.your father was having trouble breathing a few days ago and we had to go to the hospital. Luckily he is fine and is heading home tonight. He just has asthma and needs to get some medications.  
  
I have to go; time to bring your father home. Talk to you soon!  
  
Love and kisses, Mum  
  
P.S. I know you are going to Hogsmede this weekend so I sent you some extra money to get yourself any supplies you need. Hope this gets to you in enough time! Love you!  
  
Holy crap! Why do parents let you know the bad news after its all over? Something seriously bad could've happened to my dad and I wouldn't know till now! Jeez, Mums.sometimes they drive me crazy.  
  
My mum drives me crazy quite often...but the best loving mother you could find. Dawn Merringder, my mum for seventeen long years now. She has brown hair with astonishing blue eyes. My dad was just as great, light brown hair and soft grey eyes. I had no other siblings and learned to live with it. Although my friends are like my sister and I seem to like that better cause if you get in a fight you could tell them to leave your house. Just kidding.friends are great!  
  
Could I get much luckier? I mean I'm going out with one of the hottest guys in all of Hogwarts! How I envied his attractive Spanish ass and cute brown hair for so long! I never even knew that he liked me! I wish he would've asked me like when I was two so we would already be going out for ages! But, I guess I can't get everything. I can't wait.I might meet up with Emilio later! Ahh! I'm so happy!  
  
Oh!! Time for Hogsmede, bye!  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: Lily's POV)  
  
"It's starting to get chilly," I pulled my cloak tighter around my tiny body.  
  
"Yup, winter is coming soon!" Ashley smiled excitedly. She absolutely loved the winter holidays, and I couldn't blame her!  
  
"Where to first?" Riley asked as we entered Hogsmede.  
  
Hogsmede looked as if it was a picture from a postcard. There were little stores off of the roads and mountains in the back round. It looked peaceful and happy as Hogwarts students and residents filled the stores and streets. All it needs is The Marauders to ruin it all.  
  
"Hmm, Three Broomsticks I suppose?" Bree suggested.  
  
We all agreed and fought our way through the crowded street towards the popular bar.  
  
We just had to enter at the same time as the Marauders were sitting down.  
  
"Oh my gosh, like what a coincidence!" Riley sarcastically put her hand over her mouth as if she was surprised to see them there.  
  
"Hey, look who it is Prongsie?" Sirius said with the same tone of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
So Riley decided we just had to sit next to them. As I sat down I saw her whisper something to Bree who nodded.  
  
"I'm going to get some butterbeer," I stood up and headed to the bar.  
  
"I'll help!" James jumped up.  
  
"No thanks I can do it."  
  
"Nonsense, my little flower!" he ignored my request and pushed my back towards the bar.  
  
"Rosie!" he greeted the fairly new waitress.  
  
"Hiya, Potter! What can I get for ya both?"  
  
"I need four of the 'Marauder Specials' and Lil-" he turned towards me, "What do you want? Butterbeers?"  
  
"Yea, four."  
  
"Jeez, just a little bit too thirsty?"  
  
"Haha, it's for Ashley, Bree, and Rye too."  
  
The waitress quickly got our drinks and placed them on a tray for us.  
  
"Marauder Special?" I asked as we headed back. James refused to let me carry the tray, or pay for the drinks.  
  
"Yup, confidential Marauder information though. If I told you, I would have to kill you. Unless of course you go out with me, then I might be able to make an exception."  
  
"I don't want to know that badly."  
  
As we walked back to the table I noticed they were all huddled together whispering and when Ashley spotted us they quickly separated. What are they up to?  
  
"Er," Peter broke the silence, "I.er.have to go meet someone," he quickly got up and left his untouched beverage.  
  
"Ashley, I have to go buy something. Wanna come?" Remus cocked his head towards the door.  
  
"Love too, see you later guys," Remus and Ashley soon disappeared in the crowd outside.  
  
Soon one of Riley's many boyfriends just happened to walk in and she 'carelessly' forgot she promised to meet up with him.  
  
"Bye Rye," I said glumly as she happily waved good boy and left the bar.  
  
For a few minutes it was silent as Sirius, Bree, James, and I drank our butterbeers. Sirius took refuge of Peters abandoned one. I noticed Sirius and Bree were having a conversation- more like disagreement- with their eyes.  
  
When they finally finished their silent fighting Sirius stood up, "Well, I have to get to Zonko's. Are you coming, Bree?"  
  
"Of course!" Bree stood up and pushed her chair in.  
  
"Wait a minute-" they stopped dead in their tracks and faced me, "Something is going on."  
  
"No there's not," they replied instantly.  
  
I eyed them suspiciously, "Have you two forgotten you hate each other?"  
  
They hesitated for a minute. Then out of the blue Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around Bree, "No we don't! We never have, right Bree?" he asked squeezing her tighter by the minute. Bree agreed trying to wiggle free without making it too obvious.  
  
"But you cant even stand to breathe the same air as each other let alone be seen in the same store together," I quickly glanced to my left and saw Potter trying to fight silent laughs. He did a horrible job of trying to look innocent.  
  
"No! I love Bree!" Sirius clearly found this highly amusing. He had the better advantage, as he was stronger, so he kept squeezing Bree which made her even madder, making him even happier. Then he started kissing her all over her face sending slobber everywhere.  
  
"Its love alright, Padfoot," James said laughing, "Catch up with you lovebirds later!"  
  
"We're off to snog!" Sirius called.  
  
"Bye," Bree said between many of Sirius wet kisses.  
  
Sirius would not let go, or stop kissing, Bree which earned him many glares from his admirers. Once outside of the bar Bree shoved her knee in Sirius stomach and pulled away. He chased her down the road as she attempted to put hand sanitizer over every inch of her exposed skin.  
  
Once they were out of view I headed to the door.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Potter asked and much to my disgust, started to follow.  
  
"You honestly expect me to play along with your plan and hang out with you? Ew," I exited the bar and headed down the road.  
  
"I didn't plan this! Maybe cupid did," he joked.  
  
"Right, Potter. Like I'm going to believe that," I started to walk fasting hoping he would give up.  
  
But the annoying pest wouldn't give up and he walked even faster, "Where are you going anyways, Evans?"  
  
"Book store."  
  
"There's a book store here?" he sounded surprised.  
  
"Yeah, well, when your too busy worrying about your ugly hair or who your going to snog next you tend to miss out on the little things like that," I replied opening the door to the small store. I heard an invisible bell ring and someone came from the back.  
  
A short stocky man with smoky colored hair and blue-green eyes approached the counter. A lopsided grin appeared on his face exposing his shiny white teeth.  
  
"Hello, Jack. How are you?"  
  
"Just dandy! How was your summer? Is your sister still bugging you? We've just got a new book in with some funny spells you could use on her."  
  
"My summer was fine thanks, yours?"  
  
"Slow. It's not crowded here without the Hogwarts lot around. I see you're Head Girl, congratulations," he smiled happily.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Who's this? Your boyfriend?"  
  
"Indeed I am," James said holding his hand out, "James Potter, nice to meet you, sir."  
  
"No he isn't," I pushed his hand away from Jacks afraid he might poison him, "He's just an arrogant-tag along- annoying- Mr. Snog every girl in the school- pest," I said sternly.  
  
"Oh, that James Potter," Jack joked.  
  
"Jack did you get that book in on 'How to get an annoying guy to stop following you'?"  
  
"No, Lil, but when you write it send me some copies so I could sell it to the next generation."  
  
"You can expect it out soon. I'm already thinking of a follow up. I could sell millions to all the poor girls, like myself, who has an egotistical pest stalking them."  
  
"Your harsh, Lil," James pretended to look hurt.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and headed towards the book shelves.  
  
"You lot have fun," Jack said heading to the back, "Call me when your done."  
  
I walked between the isles looking for a good book. After searching through the many rows and rows of exciting books I finally settled on one and headed to the counter. I added a bottle of ink and a new quill to my order, "Jack! Could you ring me up?" I yelled down the hallway to his office.  
  
There was no reply so I waited. Where is he? "Jack!?" I asked moving in the archway. The long white hallway was silent.  
  
I suddenly felt something cold tickle my neck and turned around and ran right into James chest,  
  
"POTTER! MOVE AND KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled.  
  
"Jeez, Lil, a little louder I don't think the people in China heard you," he rubbed his ears.  
  
"Shut up. JACK!?" I started down the hallway in search of Jack. Luckily James didn't follow. He was too busy looking at the book of spells Jack offered me earlier.  
  
"Jack?" I peeked my head through the fourth door. All the other rooms' were full of books. I saw Jack lying on his desk. I quickly entered and began to shake him, "Jack, are you alright? Jack wake up!"  
  
Jack didn't wake up. I check his pulse and luckily he was still alive and breathing. He must've been knocked unconscious somehow.  
  
"POTTER!" I screamed.  
  
"You rang?" he rounded the corner. But his humorous attitude quickly dissolved when he saw Jack lying on the ground, "What's going on?" he raced over to Jacks opposite side.  
  
"I don't know. I found him like this," I said worriedly.  
  
"C'mon lets get him some help," James lifted the limp man up and rested him on his shoulder. I grabbed Jacks other arm and helped.  
  
As we picked Jack up he regain conscious, "What's going on?"  
  
"Jack your ok!" We put him back down so he could rest.  
  
"What happened?" Jack asked rubbing his forehead.  
  
"I don't know. I was back here going through some mail I got and then the next thing I know I feel an odd feeling in my back and I fall."  
  
James and I exchanged worried looks. We knew about these attacks happening more frequent by a dark wizard that no one wanted to talk about.  
  
"Well are you going to be alright? Maybe you should go to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Oh, no, no! I'll be perfectly fine. Probably something in the mail. My cousin loves sending me pranks." He headed towards the door, "Do you have any purchases you want me to ring up?"  
  
"Yes, I do," I replied. We headed to the register and I paid for my things then James and I left building.  
  
"So should we go to Zonko's to get Sirius and Bree?" James suggested.  
  
"Their probably gone, they left ages ago," I pointed out.  
  
"Yeah but when Sirius in inside of a joke shop, it's not a short trip. He's like a kid in a candy store. I bet you one hundred galleons he is still in there and Bree is complaining."  
  
"Well I guess your right. Let's go, the less time with you the better," I headed towards Zonko's.  
  
"Right behind you," he grinned childly.  
  
We entered Zonko's Joke Shop and heard an odd noise then smoke started erupting from the farthest corner in the store.  
  
"Follow the smoke," Potter advised.  
  
We headed in the direction where the white cloudy substance was coming from.  
  
As we got closer we spotted Sirius and Bree rummaging through something weird looking things on a shelf.  
  
"Black you idiot! You could've taken my eye out!" Bree shook some dust off her robes.  
  
"Maybe that was the point," he replied picking up another object, "Ah! Found it! The first version of a dungbomb ever made!"  
  
"The newer ones are better," Bree replied dryly.  
  
"They are not! These ones are classics!"  
  
"Don't buy those, buy these," she handed him a newer dungbomb.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Why do I have to listen to you?"  
  
"Because you're wasting you money!" she protested.  
  
"I am not, and does it look like I really care?"  
  
"Black, yes you are."  
  
"No, I believe I am not."  
  
"Yes you are! Don't start another fight," Bree said calmly.  
  
"I don't start all the fights!"  
  
"Bree! Sirius! There you are!" I walked over to the disputing two.  
  
"Hey," Sirius grinned devilishly, "How was your afternoon.alone?"  
  
"Horrible," I stated.  
  
The grins dropped from both of their faces, "Why? Did he put the wrong move on you?" Bree rounded on James, "I told you not to put the wrong move on her! Why didn't you listen? If you would've listen then maybe it would have been so terrible-"  
  
"Bree," I interrupted her before she could go on, "It wasn't that. Anyway, let's go. We only have a bit long before we have to go."  
  
"Alright," she replied backing off.  
  
We headed out of Zonko's after James, Sirius, and ever Bree purchased a few things.  
  
We walked down the crowded streets and Bree spotted Andrew.  
  
"Andrew!" Bree jumped up with joy after noticing his presence.  
  
"Hey, Bree! Wanna go for a butterbeer?" he gave her a hug.  
  
"Another?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'd love to!" Bree replied ignoring Sirius.  
  
Bree.my last hope.is gone. Now I'm stuck with Potter and Black.  
  
"I'm leaving," I proceeded to the next store.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Sirius skipped to my side.  
  
"Let me correct myself," I paused, "I'm leaving by myself."  
  
"Aw c'mon Lil! You don't want to have to walk through all those big lonely stores all alone now do you?" James put his arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Your right, I don't," I smiled, "Have you seen Ashley? Or Riley?"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of Sirius and me," James replied.  
  
"Well in that case then, no. Their not big or lonely," I pushed his arm off, "Just go away."  
  
"Nah I feel like hanging out with you, Lil. Don't you Prongs?"  
  
"Sure do. I'd never miss a minute with out my flower."  
  
So from then on Sirius and James would not leave me alone. Every store I went into they followed.  
  
After running out of one store I headed towards a robe shop called Madam Maries Robes Galore.  
  
I entered and a short plump woman headed my way.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to Madam Maries Robes Galore. We have robes, winter robes, dress robes, hats, scarves, gloves, formal wear, and much, much more. Can I help you find something?" she said all in one breath.  
  
"Er, I'm just looking, thanks."  
  
"Alright, I'll be over there if you need me," she pointed to the cash register and headed towards it.  
  
I grabbed some clothes off a rack and headed for a dressing room. Sirius and James will never find me here.  
  
"Lily! Where are you!?" Sirius voice ran though the store.  
  
Oh man they've got me. I stayed in the circular room hoping they wouldn't find me.  
  
(A/N: No POV)  
  
"Lily my love! We saw you come in here," James yelled searching through the store.  
  
"Excuse me please keep it down!" the lady working at the front hurried towards the two, "Oh! Hello! Welcome to Madam Maries Robes Galore. We have robes, winter robes, dress robes, hats, scarves, gloves, formal wear, and much, much more. Can I help you find something?"  
  
"Nope, we're just looking for someone- I mean something," Sirius said hoping she wouldn't kick them out since they weren't shopping. He glanced around the room as the lady left.  
  
"Hey Prongs." he said quietly.  
  
"What?" James looked up from the robes that changed colors according to your mood.  
  
"Look." Sirius pointed towards the dressing rooms.  
  
"What about them?" James asked while trying on a leopard hat.  
  
"Look at the feet, Prongs!" Sirius shook James.  
  
"Ooh! Why didn't you just say so?"  
  
"I thought you had a brain and could take a hint," Sirius rolled his eyes annoyingly.  
  
"Sorry, I left my brain at home when I was eleven," James placed the hat back on the shelf.  
  
"Obviously," Sirius muttered.  
  
"What was that?" James eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"I, er, said.didn't we all?" Sirius made up.  
  
"Oh, yeah," James headed towards the certain dressing room quietly.  
  
He placed his finger to his lips as he prepared to pounce.  
  
"One," he mouthed, "Two..three!" They ripped open the curtains to reveal.not Lily?  
  
"AAAAAHH!" the elderly lady shrieked as she covered herself up.  
  
"Sorry," Sirius covered his eyes, "Thought you were someone else."  
  
"You boys these days! Disgusting and don't respect your elders! How dare you!?" she yelled.  
  
They both made a move to shut the door at the same time but got something else instead. The lady picked up her over weight black, top of the line leather purse with tons of buckles and waked it across each of their faces a couple of times.  
  
(A/N: Lily's POV)  
  
I headed out of the changing cubicle and spotted James and Sirius lying on the floor being hit on the head.  
  
"Pathetic," I mumbled as I stepped over them and out of the store.  
  
"Lily! Help!" James pleaded grabbing my leg so I couldn't go.  
  
I waked James' hand with a nearby bag and struggled to get free, "Good bye!"  
  
No more than a few minutes past when James and Sirius came running down the road after me.  
  
"Go away!" I screamed before running off in the opposite direction of them. 


	14. Chapter 14: Lovers Spats

~*~  
  
(A/N: No POV)  
  
Wow, I keep getting reviews! Thanks!! I guess you have to delete the story.....i didn't know that!! Lol newho couple of chappies coming up after this and hopefully ill post more soon!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even own this computer  
  
Chapter 14: Lovers Spats  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andrew and Bree entered the crowded pub, also known as The Three Broomsticks, and sat down in a booth near a window.  
  
"I can't wait for Paris!" Bree said in her French accent.  
  
"Me either. My dads in the process of booking the hotel. He got a great deal from a friend of the family," Andrew sounded excited as well. Bree and Andrew were referring to their Christmas vacation to Paris this winter.  
  
"And it'll be so beautiful during Christmas!" Bree almost fell out of her seat with excitement.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are," he responded staring into her deep glossy eyes.  
  
"I know," she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Just kidding, thanks."  
  
"Your welcome," the butterbeers arrived and the conversation carried on smoothly from topic to topic.  
  
"Oh great the Mer-idiots are here," Andrew rolled his eyes.  
  
"I thought you liked the Marauders?" Bree asked.  
  
"Not particularly," he looked away as Sirius and James headed their way.  
  
"Hey mate," Sirius patted Andrew on the back.  
  
"Ahoy," Andrew replied attempting to sound friendly, but instead a ton of sarcasm came out.  
  
"Have you seen Lily?" James asked Bree.  
  
"I saw her out the window about ten minutes ago screaming something like, 'I'm gonna murder you Potter!'" she responded.  
  
"Really?" James sounded worried, "Which way did she go?"  
  
"Towards the castle, I guess," she shrugged.  
  
"I just forgot I have to do this one thing at the castle," James ran out of the bar and towards the school.  
  
"One down, one to go," Andrew muttered.  
  
"Hey Livingston," Sirius directed towards Bree.  
  
"What?" she asked slightly annoyed by the presence of Sirius...did I say slightly? I meant gigantically annoyed.  
  
"I need to talk to you tonight, top secret," he stood up, "Meet me by the fire at midnight."  
  
"Whatever just go back to freakland," Sirius left the bar and after James.  
  
"Are you cheating on me?" Andrew rounded on Bree.  
  
"What? No! Who would I cheat on you with?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Who do you think brianiac?"  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Bree stood up knocking over Andrew's empty bottle.  
  
"All of a sudden you're being all civil and friendly with Black."  
  
"Civil and friendly? If you call that civil and friendly you must live in a pretty harsh world," She responded.  
  
"Bree, stay away from him. He's bad news."  
  
"You have no right to tell me who I should be friends with! I'm not even friends with Black anyway! I don't get along with him, you've seen us we can't be in the same room with each other for more than five minutes with out ripping each others heads off!"  
  
"You were with him when I saw you though," he protested.  
  
"Correction, I was with Lily. Even if I was with Black I wouldn't do anything. It's a simple 'I hate you, you hate me' kind of relationship! Why can't you trust me?" Bree angrily sat down in her seat and placed her head down in her hand.  
  
"I trust you," Bree looked up at him ready to punch the living daylights out of him, "Its Black I don't trust. He likes you. Maybe not your personality yet but he's attracted to you. Everyone is!"  
  
"If everyone likes me then how come your going crazy when Black talks to me?"  
  
"You know Black is out to get every girl in Hogwarts."  
  
"And he's not going to get me," she replied.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I TRUST MYSELF!" Bree practically screamed, "If you can't trust me," she stood up and purposely knocked over her butterbeer all over Andrew on her way out, "Then our relationship is a lie."  
  
"Bree! Wait!" Andrew called after her. But Bree kept running faster, ignoring Andrews pleads.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: No POV)  
  
"So do you think Lily's going to get suspicious?" Remus asked Ashley as they left the bar.  
  
"Of course," Ashley responded.  
  
"I guess it wasn't that great of a plan then?" Remus chuckled.  
  
"No, but hopefully Lily wont catch on until they are alone," she answered, "Lily's very stubborn at times. I don't know what caused her to hate James so much. I don't think any of us will ever know."  
  
"Yeah...but you never know, maybe she has a good reason," he shrugged.  
  
"Highly doubt it," Ashley replied, "I know Lily and I think she's afraid."  
  
"Oh, I see. Want to go to Honeydukes?" Remus pointed at the nearing store.  
  
"Love too," Ashley said.  
  
Ashley and Remus spent a happy afternoon together, forgetting if the plan with Lily and James would work or not. They were having too much fun to realize.  
  
"So...how was your summer?" Remus made conversation as they looked at books.  
  
"It was okay," she responded, "Lily and I didn't see much of you guys. Where were you?"  
  
"Peters most of it," he stated, "His parents went out of town and left him with his crazy grandfather who can't even remember his own name. So, we pretty much had a house to ourselves. We spent most of it planning pranks, partying, and eating."  
  
"Sounds like fun," she looked through the window at a book that interested her, "I wish I could do that. It would be awesome! Sometime after we graduate Lily and I want to live together. Riley and Bree might join us, but they love to party so I don't know if we'll ever be able to sleep."  
  
"They're quite a pair, you'd think they were sisters."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. But their completely different, yet the same. Kind of confusing."  
  
"Yeah, a bit," he replied laughing.  
  
"It's weird how you meet a friend and you never realized that they would be your best friend for the rest of your life," Ashley said.  
  
"Yup, it's amazing how things like that work out. I don't know what I would do with out my friends," Remus replied thinking about his monthly visits to the shrieking shack.  
  
"Yeah..." Ashley was oblivious of what to say next. They talked about nearly everything, "Your such an easy person to talk to, you know that?"  
  
"So I've been told," he laughed lightly.  
  
Ashley noticed something was bothering him, "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Just something on my mind. It's this girl I've fancied for a bit now. But she's been dating another guy for awhile."  
  
"That sucks, I say knock the guy out," she laughed.  
  
"If only," he sighed, "Oh, well. Maybe its just a little crush and I'll get over it," he smiled.  
  
"I don't know, crushes are hard to get over. Take James for example."  
  
"James is a bad example," Remus laughed, "He's never given up on Lily."  
  
"Does he really like her, or is it just a crush?" Ashley wondered.  
  
"I think he really likes her. I can't get to bloody sleep at night. She's all he talks about, seriously," he laughed.  
  
"Its crazy," she said, "You know the effect people have on you."  
  
"Believe me, I know," he smiled, "Shall we head up?" he suggested.  
  
"Sure, go on without me I'm going to run into this store really quickly." She pointed to the bookstore.  
  
"Alright, thanks for spending the afternoon with me," he waved goodbye.  
  
"No problem, thanks for listening. Hope everything works out with your crush. Just knock her boyfriend's nose off," She joked.  
  
"I wish," he laughed before walking off. Little did Ashley know, Remus was talking about her.  
  
Too bad I'll be murdered if I break Luna's nose. Remus thought before heading up to the castle to find his friends.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: Bree's POV)  
  
I kept running ignoring Andrew's cries.  
  
I felt horrible for making such a big deal out of nothing. Actually, it is a big deal...it's a huge deal! If you're in a relationship you should feel trusted and loved! And I'm not feeling that at all. I love Andrew, but I hate him right now and he's really making me mad. He's never acted like this before!  
  
What I love most about Andrew is he never acts jealous when I'm around other guys. Wait, Andrew jealous? Andrew jealous over Sirius? But I don't even like Black and from what I can tell he doesn't like me either! Why do things have to get so complicated during my last year? I'm supposed to be having fun...not solving a boy puzzle.  
  
It's almost time for dinner...but I don't want to go. Instead I think I'm going to go the library. So I entered the library and searched for a book. But was only searching for a book physically, mentally I was becoming worried.  
  
Worried, more like down right paranoid and freaked out! Andrew and I have been together for so long it was almost as if we were inseparable, like one unit that cannot be broken apart.  
  
By the time I grabbed a random book I was kicked out of the library because my stomach was grumbling so loud.  
  
So I left the library and made up my mind. Not only was I going to go to dinner and face Andrew but I was going to talk to him too. I'm not going to suck up and come crawling back to him though, its his turn to be sorry and he needs to clean up his own mess, not me.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Andrew Balmos," I walked up to Andrew who was sitting next to a few of his friends.  
  
"Bree! Can we talk?" he jumped up.  
  
"I guess so," I sounded a bit stuck up, but I'm not giving in.  
  
We walked out into the entry hall and outside onto the nearly dark grounds. I didn't say a thing, Andrew is going to be first to speak.  
  
Whenever Andrew and I have an argument I'm always the first one to apologize. It makes me feel weak and as if I need him in my life. I want him in my life, and I feel like I need him in my life, but my world doesn't depend on him. I'm confusing myself...  
  
"Bree, about earlier..." he started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
I gave him an impatient look. C'mon don't you know how to say sorry!?  
  
"I'm sorry," he took my hand and traced the lines on my palm.  
  
"Apology accepted, it you promise to be more trusting."  
  
"I will don't worry," he seemed relieved. Maybe he cares a lot more than I thought.  
  
"Alright, I won't worry."  
  
I'm just a LIAR! Of course I'm going to worry! I'm going to worry so much it'll drive me crazy. I just hope he doesn't start acting jealous all the time...  
  
~*~ (A/N: No POV)  
  
After dinner Lily, Ashley, Bree, and Riley decided to get some work done. But the only one who was actually working was Lily. Bree was sleeping and using her barely started Potions essay as a pillow, Ashley was doodling on a spare piece of parchment while staring off in space, and Riley was flirting with another Gryfinndor seventh year by the name of Colin Walton.  
  
"Why aren't you guys working?" Lily asked as she looked up from her finished Transfiguration homework.  
  
"Hmmwhat?" Ashley asked coming back to reality.  
  
"Are you done with your homework?" she repeated herself.  
  
"Homework? What homework?" Ashley replied while crumbling up her paper and throwing it at Bree's head.  
  
"What was that for?" Bree asked rubbing her head.  
  
"I don't know, had to wake you up somehow," Ashley shrugged.  
  
"How are you guys going to pass this year? You'll fall asleep after five minutes of working on an essay!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Alright Lil, we'll do better," Riley said turning away from Colin.  
  
"Yeah," Bree agreed, "And we can start doing better now. So how about you let me copy your Potions essay?"  
  
"NO!" Lily pulled her essay away from Bree's reach.  
  
"Why not!?" she whined.  
  
"Didn't you hear a word I just said before?" Lily asked.  
  
"Kinda...just please Lil? I didn't expect any of the teachers to give us even an inch of homework. I wasn't listening because I thought they were lecturing us!" Bree protested.  
  
"This teaches you to pay attention in classes more," Lily put the homework in her book bag, "Now maybe you'll get more sleep at night, than in class and start listening."  
  
"Doubt it," Ashley muttered. They all laughed and Lily was clueless as to what they said.  
  
"Whatever," she rolled her eyes at the three who couldn't stop laughing, "I'm going to bed. And if you don't plan on falling asleep in class on Monday I recommend you sleep too."  
  
"It's Saturday and it's only ten o'clock!" Bree exclaimed.  
  
"I'm beat...I'm going to bed," she replied heading up the stairs, "Ash? Rye? Are you coming?"  
  
"I am," Ashley replied heading up the stairs with Lily.  
  
"I'm going to stay up for a bit longer," Riley waved to Ashley and Lily before they disappeared. (A/N: Lily's old bed is still up in her old dorm so sometimes when she is working late she just stays in her old dorm.)  
  
"So..." Bree stared at Riley, "Did you finish you Potions essay?"  
  
"Nope...I think I'll do it tomorrow night," she replied.  
  
"I don't want homework tomorrow but I just don't understand this paper," Bree sighed, "Maybe I'll wait for Lily to fall asleep then go and get her paper to copy a bit."  
  
"I didn't hear that," Riley covered her ears.  
  
"Good," Bree smiled as she put her papers aside, "Dang, people sure go to sleep early around here," Bree glanced around the room to see who was still awake. Only a few people were, and they were either reading or packing up their stuff to go upstairs.  
  
"Yeah, I think we're always the last ones in here at night," Riley laughed.  
  
"Yeah... I think we developed insomnia," Bree laughed.  
  
"I think you have to be born with that," Riley replied.  
  
"Then we were born with it," Bree said, "Remember that one time when we stayed up all day, all night, and all day the next day?"  
  
"Yeah, and you feel asleep in your cereal bowl," Riley laughed remembering.  
  
"Yeah, mum was furious after she found out we stayed up all night," Bree said.  
  
"Then we weren't allowed to stay the night at each others house. Then in the middle of the night you snuck out your window and through mine?"  
  
"Then your mum found us on the kitchen floor with food everywhere, sleeping," Bree giggled.  
  
"Those were the days. I remember my mom and dad yelling about responsibility and not allowing people to sneak through my window," Riley sighed happily.  
  
"My dad suggested grounding me from staying the nights at friends houses and my mom said I would just sneak through the window again," Bree said, "'She has your rebellious personality, which makes her your kid!'" Bree imitated her mother, "They got in this huge argument over whose kid I am and whose personality I have. I left the room and they didn't even realize it!"  
  
"My dad went to the store the next day to look for a screen for my window. But he came home without one. I think he knew we would find a way to do it again so there was no point. Besides, we were safe. Not like we went somewhere we were supposed to be," Riley replied.  
  
"Yeah. That was tons of fun," Bree smiled happily.  
  
"So..." Riley changed the subject, "How was Hogsmede? It was pretty fun for me."  
  
"Horrible," Bree rubbed her eyes thinking about the day before.  
  
"What happened?" Riley asked concerned.  
  
"Well Andrew and I got in a fight," she said, "After you left, Sirius and I left to leave Lily and James alone. We went to Zonko's and hung around there for a bit. Then Lily and James came and we all left."  
  
"Then what?" Riley asked knowing there was more to the story.  
  
"I met up with Andrew and we went to The Three Broomsticks. Well, we were there for a bit talking about Paris and such when the Marauders came in. Andrew got all jealous because Black asked me to meet him somewhere for some 'top secret' thing he was doing. Andrew got jealous, thought I was cheating on him, and I stormed out." She concluded, "But we made up after dinner and Andrew apologized."  
  
"Wow, Andrew got jealous?" Riley asked surprised.  
  
"That's what I thought," Bree replied.  
  
"So, what was this 'top secret' thing Black wanted to talk to you about?"  
  
"I don't know," Bree answered, "I totally forgot about it. He said to meet him down here at midnight, I expect I won't go."  
  
"Wait, you have to go!" Riley exclaimed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because what if it's important?" Riley answered.  
  
"You can't use Black and important in the same sentence," Bree rolled her eyes at Riley.  
  
"Seriously!"  
  
"Or that word," Bree replied gathering her things.  
  
"Bree, Sirius wants something. One of the main reasons why he doesn't like you is because you're the only girl who turned him down for a date!"  
  
"Thanks, can I have a trophy?" Bree said sarcastically, "Anyway, that was like seven years ago."  
  
"So? You know him and Potter; they want to go out with every girl in the school! And everyone knows you're the only one who will reject them."  
  
"Lily has," Bree pointed out.  
  
"That's different," Riley waved her hands as if erasing what Bree said.  
  
"I'm not meeting him," Bree replied lying down on the couch.  
  
"Oh, yes you are!"  
  
"Riley, why is this so important to you?" Bree asked suspiciously.  
  
"I want to know what he wants!" Rye kneeled down by Bree on the couch, "If you go I'll finish your Potions essay."  
  
"Well..." Bree thought, "It is hard."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Okay, but I'm only doing it so I don't have to do my essay."  
  
"Yes!" Riley jumped up happily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Bree rolled her eyes, "You better head up; he should be down here in a bit."  
  
"Alright! Give me the details in the morning!" Riley gathered hers and Bree's stuff and headed up the staircase to bed.  
  
"Joy, I can't believed I agreed to her," Bree lay down on the couch trying to keep herself awake, but that was impossible.  
  
~*~ 


	15. Chapter 15: NEVER Agree With A Marauder

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! But I do own Riley!! Don't steal her! I kinda own Bree and Ashley...their my best pals but I do own their characters in here!! Lol  
  
Chapter 15: NEVER agree with a Marauder  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, look mate," James pointed to the sleeping blonde on the couch.  
  
"Who's that?" Sirius responded.  
  
"It's your best friend," Peter said sarcastically.  
  
"You know the one you always get along with?" Remus added.  
  
"She fights with me, I don't fight with her," Sirius said realizing whom they were talking about.  
  
"Yeah, right Padfoot," James replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"It takes two people to fight ya know?" Remus added.  
  
"Are you guys siding with her?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Good night, Padfoot. Didn't you have some business to take care of?" James asked winking towards Bree.  
  
"What business?"  
  
"The one we talked about earlier! C'mon Padfoot don't give up on us now," Peter stated patting Sirius on the back.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius ignored them.  
  
"Fine, Padfoot. We're sorry, now go ask her," Remus pushed Sirius towards Bree.  
  
"I still don't understand why we have to ask her and why I have to ask her." He pouted.  
  
"Because, all the other girls in the school cling to us," James pointed out, "Lily would tell, Ashley wouldn't even listen, and Riley would end up telling someone."  
  
"That still doesn't answer why I have to ask," Sirius replied.  
  
"Because you guys always fight and you need to get along, besides, you're our last hope and I'm tired. Do you always want to remember that you were the one that messed up this glorious prank because you wouldn't ask Livingston something?" Remus answered.  
  
"I'm only doing this for the prank," Sirius said confidently, "Alright here I go."  
  
James, Remus, and Peter headed up to the dorm room to leave Sirius alone with Bree. (A/N: James' old bed is still in his old dorm too. They usually go to the Head's dorms but on weekends they sometimes stay with their friends.)  
  
Hmm, how in the world am I going to get her to wake up? Sirius though to himself.  
  
"Hello?" he poked Bree in the side, "Anyone home?"  
  
Bree's eyelids slowly opened revealing her tired eyes.  
  
"Hi," Sirius said uncertainly, "I didn't think you were going to show tonight."  
  
"You..." Bree clenched her fists from the temptation of hitting Sirius square in the face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You're the reason why Andrew is pissed. Did you say anything to him?" she accused Sirius.  
  
"Said what?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
But Bree sensed he knew what she was talking about, "You better talk fast because I'm about to punch you so hard you won't be able to play Quidditch for a year."  
  
"Now that would be horrible," Sirius loved getting her angry.  
  
"Talk faster..." Bree raised her fist.  
  
"Alright, calm down," Sirius put her hands down, "Ok, me and the guys we, uh, planning this prank on the Slytherins. But we need some help and all the other people wouldn't understand, Lily would tell, Ashley wouldn't listen, and Riley would tell the whole school," Sirius repeated what James told him.  
  
"So you want my help?" she asked surprised, "Wait, why are you asking me?"  
  
"I was ordered to," Sirius sat down.  
  
"I see," she replied resting her head on her hand, "So what do you want from me?"  
  
"We need you to keep the school in the Great Hall tomorrow morning at breakfast."  
  
"How the bloody hell do you expect me to do that?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, cause some sort of commotion," he shrugged.  
  
"Can't Peter do it or something?"  
  
"We need him for the prank," he replied.  
  
"And what exactly am I supposed to start?"  
  
"I don't know say you lost something and no one's leaving until you find it," he suggested, "Everyone's so afraid of you, they'll do it."  
  
"Not funny," she replied angrily.  
  
"Sorry," he said quickly, "So will you do it?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You get to laugh at the Slytherins?" Sirius said hoping she would agree.  
  
"I can do that any day."  
  
"Fine, then I'll leave Andrew alone," Sirius suggested.  
  
Bree looked at him for a minute. Andrew would stop being all jealous if Sirius stayed away from him. She thought to herself, "Alright fine. But you have to leave Andrew alone all the time. You have no idea how mad he was because of you today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Who isn't mad when your around, Black?" She replied standing up.  
  
"The whole school," he smiled.  
  
"Andrew thought I was cheating on him with you," she said staring into the fire.  
  
"Us? Together? That guys insane," he laughed, "Why would he think that?"  
  
Bree shrugged, "I don't know. We were together this afternoon so he assumed something I guess."  
  
"You didn't tell him," Sirius concluded.  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"That we went to Zonko's together," he stated.  
  
"Would you have told your angry girlfriend you went to Zonko's with me?" she replied.  
  
"I see your point," he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah..." she got up, "Please don't mention this to Andrew. Because I know you will fight sometime and you'll say it just so you can win the battle."  
  
"I'm better than that," he replied, "I'm not like those back-stabbing Slytherins," he looked angry.  
  
"Yeah...if you say so," she rolled her eyes, "Just stay away from Andrew and I. Deal?"  
  
"I made a deal to stay away from Andrew. That still gives me a right to drive you crazy," he smiled and went up the boys' stairs before she could speak.  
  
"Oh, this is just peachy. What did I just get myself into?" Bree asked herself before heading up the staircase to her bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Morning!" Lily cried happily.  
  
"Morning," everyone replied quietly as they rolled out of bed.  
  
They all took showers and got dressed into their Hogwarts robes and prepared for the day.  
  
"Last day of the weekend," Bree said yawning.  
  
"Yup, man I'm starved I can't wait until breakfast," Ashley said as she put on her eye shadow.  
  
"Breakfast!" Bree practically poked her eye out with her mascara.  
  
"Yeah...you know the thing you eat in the morning," Riley looked at Bree oddly.  
  
"Right, I knew that. I have to go, see you guys at breakfast," Bree quickly used a spell to dry her hair and she ran out of the room.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ashley asked.  
  
"No idea," Lily replied.  
  
They all shrugged off Bree's odd behavior and completed getting ready then headed downstairs together for breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
Bree rushed down the stairs and spotted the four Marauders sitting in cozy armchairs by the blazing fire.  
  
"Ah, and here she comes now," Remus said smiling up at Bree.  
  
"Er, hi," she said a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Ready to go?" James asked leading the way to the portrait.  
  
"...sure," I replied uncertain.  
  
"Now, when Peter pulls his ear from the doorway-"  
  
"I cause the commotion," Bree interrupted James, "You've told me like fifty times already."  
  
"Okay, do you have any idea what kind of commotion you're going to cause?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, but I'll think of something," she replied.  
  
"Alright, let's go," Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter exited the Great Hall and went to prepare for their prank.  
  
Bree waited impatiently for about ten minutes before Lily, Riley, and Ashley came into the Great Hall and sat down next to her.  
  
"How was your breakfast?" Riley asked Bree.  
  
"Super," she said keeping an eye on the doors.  
  
"Did the soup taste good?" Lily asked catching Bree off guard.  
  
"The best," Bree said.  
  
"Lil?" Ashley waved her hand in front of Bree's face, "There isn't even soup here and your plate is still empty."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I've just got to do something for the Marauders so haven't eaten yet." She replied putting some food on her plate then returned her gaze towards the door.  
  
The three nearly fell out of their seats, "You're helping the Marauders?" Ashley questioned.  
  
"With what?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's a prank and I'm only doing it so they will leave me and Andrew alone," she replied.  
  
"Does this have to do with-" Riley started referring to Bree's meeting with Sirius.  
  
"Yes, no shush before I miss Peter," she said ignoring them.  
  
A few minutes passed when Peter came into the Great Hall and tugged at his ear.  
  
"Here I go," Bree mumbled to her friends.  
  
"AHH!" Bree screamed on top of her lungs, "AHH!"  
  
Riley, Lily, and Ashley looked at her as if she was crazy and covered their ears.  
  
"What is it?" Many people questioned.  
  
"I lost...er something and no one is leaving until it's found!" Bree stood up on her seat and told the Hall. She went to the door and blocked it, "I mean it," she glared at a few students.  
  
"What did you loose Miss Livingston?" Professor McGonagall asked from across the hall.  
  
"What did I loose?" Bree never thought of something, "I, lost, my..." she searched her mind for an answer while looking down the Gryfinndor table, "My boyfriend."  
  
"Lost your boyfriend again, Livingston?" Sirius voice came from behind Bree.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus entered the Great Hall with huge grins on their faces; obviously their prank was going to be successful.  
  
"Yeah," Bree said realizing that was a stupid thing to say.  
  
"You should keep a leash on him," James replied.  
  
"Shut it, Potter," she glared, "Where is he?"  
  
"Like we keep tabs on your little boy," Remus replied laughing.  
  
"Funny," Bree eyed them trying to find out when she can stop playing, "Where is he?"  
  
"I'll tell you if you can keep a secret," Sirius said walking up to her, "He's a beetle now," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Are you serious, Black!?"  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out," he grinned at the lame joke he often used.  
  
"This wasn't part of the deal," she muttered.  
  
"It's a bonus," he grinned happily.  
  
"Aw, Livingston, don't worry about your little boyfriend," James swung his arm around her shoulder and steered her so she faced the four tables, "He'll turn up one day."  
  
"Very funny," she responded.  
  
"No, this is," Sirius said waving his wand.  
  
Every person at the Slytherin table was turning green and sprouting warts. Then their pumpkin juice was replaced with green slime that caused whoever drank it to fill up with air and float to the ceiling.  
  
"Now this is hilarious," Remus said looking at the floating green Slytherins.  
  
"You will never grow up will you guys?" Bree said from in between James and Sirius.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so," James said.  
  
"Not anytime soon at least," Sirius added.  
  
"Ok, now is Andrew really a beetle?" she asked James and Sirius.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," they replied.  
  
"Oiy, Wormtail, fetch Balmos for me would ya?" Sirius called to Peter. (A/N: In case you haven't noticed, Andrews's last name is Balmos. Lol I dunno if I've mentioned that before.)  
  
Peter pulled a little glass out of his bag and handed it to Sirius.  
  
"Give him here," Bree said very angrily.  
  
"Catch him," Sirius held Andrew above Bree's reach.  
  
"This isn't funny. You agreed that if I helped you, then you would leave him alone," Bree replied.  
  
"She has a point, Sirius," Remus stood up for Bree. Lily, Riley, and Ashley made their way over.  
  
"Yes I did agree to leave him alone, but I transfigured him before I asked Bree for this little favor," he said happily.  
  
"Sorry to say Livingston, but Padfoot does have a point," James said.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily asked as they approached.  
  
"You want to know what's going on?" Bree asked angrily, "Sirius is just about to die!" she screamed and ran on Sirius.  
  
Sirius didn't see it coming as Bree ran into him and knocked him onto the floor. The glass with Andrew in it rolled away and Riley quickly retrieved it.  
  
"I hate you!" she screamed in between punching Sirius.  
  
Sirius wasn't doing much of a job of defending himself; he was just trying to get Bree off of him.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled as she punched him in the face.  
  
"BREE!" It took all of Riley, Lily, and Ashley's strength to pull Bree off and hold her back. And it took Remus, James, and Peter to hold Sirius back from getting to Bree.  
  
"Knock it off," Riley said as she held Bree's arm.  
  
"He's a liar and I want him gone," she muttered.  
  
"Livingston! Black! No fighting! Detention for a week, both of you!" McGonagall had come and taken the fight into her own hands.  
  
"He bloody transfigured my boyfriend, Professor!" Bree screamed.  
  
"What?" she questioned.  
  
"Here's Andrew, Professor," Riley said quietly as she handed the beetle to McGonagall.  
  
"Is this true Mr. Black?" she asked Sirius.  
  
"Sure is, Professor," he replied glaring at Bree.  
  
"You have no right to transfigure students, make that two weeks of detention for Mr. Black and one for Miss Livingston. Oh, and one for all of the Marauders for their little show this morning," she glared at all of them, "I'll owl you the times. And I recommend you don't make any plans Mr. Black because you'll be in detention every night for three weeks. Was anyone else involved in this little floating scheme of yours?"  
  
The boys looked at each other then at Bree, "No, Professor," Sirius said, "Just us, like usual," he managed to plaster a fake grin on his face.  
  
McGonagall left to go to her office to change Andrew back to normal.  
  
"Now it's my turn to kill you!" Sirius said as he broke free from his fellow Marauders grip.  
  
"Oh, no you don't Padfoot. There will be no murdering today," Remus said as they held him back, "You don't want a whole month of detention because then you'll miss out on Marauder events," Remus gave Sirius a clue.  
  
"Right," he remembered about the full moons, "Let's get out of here," he replied leaving the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall followed by Andrew looking a bit confused.  
  
"I'm going to bloody kill that Black," he muttered when he saw Bree.  
  
"Don't worry, I think Bree may have already," Ashley joked.  
  
"Damn right I did," Bree replied leading the way out of the hall.  
  
"C'mon, I guess that means we're leaving," Ashley said to Riley and Lily.  
  
The three girls rushed out to follow Bree.  
  
They weren't too keen on leaving her by herself. Mainly because she was muttering to herself her plan of how Sirius Black was going to die.  
  
"Bloody git. I'll rip his slimy face off it it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"Bree, it'll be okay," Riley said cautiously.  
  
"Do you think I'll look more innocent when I push him off the edge of the Astronomy tower or if I feed him to some vicious creature?"  
  
"You can't kill him anytime soon," Ashley stated, "You'll get kicked out of school for sure."  
  
"Oh, darn, your right," Bree stomped her foot on the ground, "I guess I'll have to wait until schools over."  
  
"Bree, we don't want you to go to Azkaban!" Riley exclaimed.  
  
"Why did I bloody trust him?" Bree didn't seem to hear us, "I'll tell you why, cause I'm too damn soft. I can't wait until Quidditch season starts. I always wondered how deformed his face would look when I hit him in the face with a bludger."  
  
"I don't think she should be on the team this year," Lily muttered to the other two.  
  
"I agree," they both responded.  
  
"I'm tired. I'm gong to bed," she walked up the staircase.  
  
"Alright, we'll just get some homework done or something," Lily said waving.  
  
"Speaking of homework," Bree stopped halfway, "You better get started on that Potions essay, Rye. I expect top marks."  
  
"Oh yeah," she groaned, "I forgot."  
  
"Better get to that library then," Bree said before completely disappearing.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Oh, just some crazy deal. Come on, let's get to the library," Riley headed to the library not wanting to push the subject much further.  
  
~*~ 


	16. Chapter 16: New Friends

~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!  
  
Chapter 16: New Friends  
  
A/N: This is the last chappie for now! Sry not too much.......bout 15 pages on word. I have to write more then I'll post!! Does ne1 know how to do bold letters and italics?  
  
Plz review!~  
  
~*~  
  
Sunday quickly came and went due to having nothing to do. The students spent an uneventful day relaxing and preparing for the second week of school.  
  
Lily, Ashley, Bree, and Riley spent the rest of their day working on papers that were due that week.  
  
The Marauders spent countless hours planning upcoming pranks and definitely not thinking about homework.  
  
A huge black bruise was forming around Sirius' right eye from his fight with Bree. James, Remus, and Peter used most of their time reminding him that he got beat up by a girl. Not to mention, by a girl whom he despises. Let's just say, Sirius was not the happiest one in the bunch that day.  
  
James, being the Gryfinndor Quidditch captain for the third year, decided to get a head start. He put up notices for years two through seven that try outs for open positions will be held in a few weeks and to start preparing.  
  
But, their lazy first weekend had to come to an end sometime. Monday came faster than anyone could've wished for. Before they knew it, they were all getting up early, showering, and eating breakfast.  
  
Transfiguration was their first class of the day. After a filling breakfast, the four girls headed towards the room. They made it there just as the teacher was entering. Lily and Riley sat down near the middle with Ashley and Bree in front of them.  
  
"Rye," Bree turned around in her seat as Professor McGonagall took roll, "I need one more inch on my paper. What should I write?"  
  
"Here read mine," Riley handed Bree her paper who took it gratefully. She quickly scribbled a few sentences down before returning the paper.  
  
"Where are Misters Potter and Black?" McGonagall asked Remus and Peter.  
  
"No idea ma'am," Remus shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I think they said something about getting more parchment," Peter added.  
  
"Well then," she continued, "We shouldn't waste our class time on them. Please pass up your homework."  
  
Everyone began passing up their work when the door opened and Potter and Black stepped in.  
  
"Sorry we're late, Professor," James said walking to his seat in the far back.  
  
"I didn't expect you on time anyway, Mister Potter," she said stacking the papers neatly.  
  
"Neither did we," Sirius smiled as he passed up his work.  
  
"Today we will be mainly copying notes and reading out of the book. Tomorrow we will be using the spells we learned today," she said to the class, "Please use your time wisely."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Potter and Black each saluted McGonagall.  
  
"You may begin," with a wave of her wand, writing appeared on the blackboard. Students quickly got out their materials and began copying.  
  
"Psst," Peter whispered to Sirius, "Did you get any parchment? I just ran out, can I have some?"  
  
"Why certainly, Wormtail," Sirius said rather loud.  
  
He reached into his bag and pulled out a large tree. Although, the tree was bigger than his bag, he somehow managed to transfigure it in there.  
  
"He asked for a piece of parchment," Remus said quietly, "Not a whole tree!"  
  
"But this is a tree, which makes parchment!" Sirius exclaimed, "Watch." He pulled out his wand and tapped the trunk of the tree. A piece of parchment came flying out and into Sirius' hands.  
  
"Isn't it brilliant?" he asked.  
  
"Bloody brilliant." James said rolling his eyes.  
  
"What is going on Mister Black?" McGonagall looked up from her work. She was obviously aware she was going to see something bizarre, but never would she have thought there was going to be a tree in the classroom.  
  
"Just giving Wormtail a piece of parchment," he smiled innocently.  
  
"Please put your tree away and copy the notes," she replied annoyed.  
  
"Right away, Professor." He smiled as he pulled a few more pieces of parchment out of the tree before putting it away.  
  
The class fell silent again as everyone got to work. After what seemed like an eternity, the class ended. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed out of the doors to Herbology.  
  
"Ashley, hey wait up," Remus ran up to Ashley.  
  
"Hey, Remus," she replied. Lily, Riley and Bree all waved good bye as they let her fall back into the crowd with Remus.  
  
"Want to be my partner in Herbology? I hear we're repotting AnnaCrabs," he started.  
  
"Sure, but what's an Anna Crab?"  
  
"It's this creature that lives in soil. They feast on the harmful bugs," He explained, "Their really useful to farmers."  
  
"Sounds pretty interesting," she replied.  
  
"Yeah, it is," he stated, "I'll catch up with you in a minute. I have to go ask James something." He said before dashing off.  
  
"Alright," she replied heading the rest of the way by herself.  
  
"Ashley!" someone called her name again, "Ashley!"  
  
She turned around and spotted Luna, "Hey Emilio!"  
  
"What class are you going to?" he asked walking with her out onto the grounds.  
  
"Herbology," she replied.  
  
"Same here! Be my partner?"  
  
"Er," she hesitated. She really wanted to be with Emilio but she already told Remus she would be.  
  
"Hey, I'm back," Remus said from behind Ashley.  
  
"Hi again, Remus," she replied.  
  
Remus stared at Luna weirdly, "You ready to go?" Remus asked Ashley.  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you there okay?" she said.  
  
"Alright," Remus went on ahead into the Greenhouses to save a table for them.  
  
"What was that all about?" Emilio asked once he left.  
  
"I told him I would be his partner, so I can't be with you," she replied.  
  
"Oh," he said sounding hurt, "Okay, I'll just catch up with you at lunch then?"  
  
"Sure," she said before going a separate way towards Remus.  
  
"I thought you were going to ditch me," Remus joked.  
  
"I wouldn't have done that," she smiled nicely.  
  
"Yeah, but I bet your boyfriend wishes you would have," he said. "And why is that?" she sounded confused.  
  
Remus nodded in Luna's direction. He was sitting staring at Ashley and Remus. When he noticed they were staring back at him he quickly acted as if he was working.  
  
"I can be partners with whoever I want to be with," she rolled her eyes as she got her supplies out.  
  
"And you really want to be partnered with me?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, I'm here aren't I?" she smiled sweetly.  
  
"M! Remus!" a familiar voice rang through the Greenhouse.  
  
"What is it, Potter?" she asked.  
  
James walked towards them, "I just had a word with your boyfriend."  
  
"What did you do?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Just had a polite conversation wondering why you weren't with him. And it appeared to me that you were partnered with dear ol' Remus. Did you finally break it off with Luna?" he sat down next to her.  
  
"Remus asked me first, so I accepted," she replied, "Please, I know you and Black enjoy ruining other people's relationships but don't mess with mine."  
  
"What happened if I did?"  
  
"Then I will curse you so you will never be able to have a child," she remained calm.  
  
"That's a shame because I think Lily wants children," he replied, "Speaking of Lily, where is she?"  
  
"I don't know," Ashley replied, "She was in front of me but I don't know where they are."  
  
"I best find her before she gets another partner," he winked at Ashley, "Ah, there she is now! Wish me luck!"  
  
James got up and strolled over to where Lily just entered with Bree, Riley, and Sirius.  
  
"Hey, mate," Sirius said when he saw James, "Fancy seeing you here early."  
  
"Fancy seeing you show up with a girl," he joked.  
  
"I was just walking here with my partner," he pointed to Bree.  
  
"What?" she glared at him.  
  
"Just kidding," he rolled his eyes, "I'm partners with Riley."  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Bree said spotting Andrew, "I've found my partner."  
  
"You're snogging partner?" Sirius asked loudly as Bree walked off.  
  
Bree quickly showed him a perfectly manicured finger before continuing to walk towards Andrew.  
  
"Feisty that one is," Sirius joked, "How I love making her angry."  
  
"So we can tell," Riley joked.  
  
"So Lily," James turned towards her, "Want to be my partner?"  
  
"No," she replied sitting down at a table with Riley and Sirius.  
  
"And why not?" he sounded offended.  
  
"Because I don't want to be with you," she replied.  
  
"Everyone else is taken but me," he grinned looking around the room.  
  
"I'm not going to be your partner," she said sternly.  
  
"Who will you be with then?"  
  
"Um-" she started looking around the room.  
  
"Lily, do you want to be my partner?" A voice from behind her appeared.  
  
Lily spun around to see who had asked her. Matt Delong was a tall, brown spiky haired guy with blue eyes. He was in Ravenclaw along with Luna and many others.  
  
"She's already found one, but thanks for the offer," James said.  
  
"I'd love to," Lily smiled moving her bag off of the seat next to her.  
  
James angrily turned to leave, to sit by Remus and Ashley, before whispering to Sirius, "Tell me everything."  
  
"Good morning, class!" Professor Sprout's cheery voice filled the Greenhouse, "Today we will be working with AnnaCrabs. Does anyone know what an AnnaCrab is?"  
  
Lily's hand immediately went up into the air.  
  
"Yes Miss Evans?"  
  
"An AnnaCrab is a crab-like creature that eat the bugs in the soil."  
  
"Very good! Ten points for Gryfinndor," Professor Sprout said happily, "I would like everyone to partner up. We will be repotting the AnnaCrabs because they seem to have eaten all the bugs in their pots! Please get to work immediately. When you are finished read the section on AnnaCrabs in your books and take any necessary notes."  
  
"I'll go and get some soil and a pot," Matt said getting up and heading towards the storage closet.  
  
"I guess I will too," Sirius said leaving the table as well.  
  
"So, do you like Matt?" Riley moved into Sirius empty chair so she was sitting right in front of Lily.  
  
"I just met the guy," Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Well, do you like him?" Riley repeated, "Because it sure looks like he likes you!"  
  
"The only thing he's said to me was, 'I'll get some soil and a pot'. Where do you get he likes me from that?"  
  
"Lil, I'm an expert at these things! I can tell!" Riley replied, "Get to know him."  
  
Sirius and Matt came back carrying the new pots and soil. Riley moved back to her seat and everyone began to repot the AnnaCrabs.  
  
"So, how was your summer Lily?" Matt asked.  
  
"It was okay, although I'm glad to be back. How about yours? Did you go anywhere?"  
  
"It was fun, I went to France," he responded.  
  
"France, eh?" Riley asked from across the table, "Very romantic place. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah it is," he laughed eyeing Lily. Lily was too busy glaring at Riley to see Matt staring at her.  
  
"If France is so romantic, then did you find a girlfriend?" Sirius asked interested.  
  
"Nope, I'm flying solo still," he laughed at the AnnaCrab.  
  
"Really...are you looking for a girlfriend in the near future?" Riley asked.  
  
Matt shrugged, "I don't know. If I find a girl I like, then I'll ask her."  
  
"What do you look for in a girl?" Riley asked sounding very interested. Her and Sirius' AnnaCrab was off to the side, still in its old pot.  
  
"Riley," Lily said suddenly, "It looks like we need some more soil. How about you help me?" Lily stood up and walked towards Riley.  
  
"Oh, no thanks. We have plenty," she replied.  
  
"I insist," Lily grabbed her arm. If Riley didn't catch her balance, she would've fallen onto the floor.  
  
"It looks like we need some soil," Riley said regaining her balance, "We'll be right back."  
  
"What is that all about?" Lily hissed as they opened the cupboard door.  
  
"I'm just making conversation, Lil," Riley replied picking up a bottle and looking at it.  
  
"I don't need your help fixing me up with someone. I just met the guy. Even if I do like him I'll never have a chance with him," Lily said.  
  
"Lily! You're amazing; any guy would want to be with you!" Riley said comfortingly, "You're pretty, and smart, and funny-"  
  
"Riley, I don't mean I'm not good enough for him," Lily explained, "I mean Potter will kill any guy I even talk to. And I don't like putting guys through that."  
  
"Oh, I forgot about him. He won't even notice." Riley replied looking at another bottle.  
  
Lily looked at Riley disapprovingly, "He notices when I buy new socks, Rye. You don't think he wouldn't notice if I suddenly got a boyfriend? Besides, black eyes and bruises aren't very attractive."  
  
"He wont give him black eyes and bruises." Riley replied.  
  
Lily shot daggers at Riley, "Ok maybe he will." Riley stated.  
  
"He acts like an overprotective big brother or something. Even if I ask a guy for a quill, he'll threaten them." Lily said grabbing some soil.  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing."  
  
"Rye, what do you mean 'A good thing'? It's a horrible thing!" Lily complained.  
  
"Well, it means he cares for you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she replied.  
  
"Not when it's coming from Potter." Lily handed Riley a bag of soil, "C'mon lets get back."  
  
"I think we have enough soil," Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Oh well, we got more," Riley responded.  
  
"Everyone should be nearly finished with repotting the AnnaCrabs by now. Turn to page forty-two in your books and begin reading," Professor Sprout directed again.  
  
"You pot, I'll take notes from the books," Riley said to Sirius, "I don't feel like getting dirty."  
  
"Alright then," Sirius said pulling the pot closer to him. Riley opened her book and began writing down facts.  
  
"So what do you want to do once we're out of Hogwarts?" Matt asked starting another conversation.  
  
"I don't really know yet," she responded, "Maybe a healer. That would be interesting. I definitely don't want to go back to the Muggle world though. How about you? What do you want to do?"  
  
"I'm not really sure either," he said, "There are so many choices but I can't decide."  
  
"Yeah, it's a big decision," Lily and Matt had finished repotting the AnnaCrabs and were moving onto taking notes.  
  
"Please start cleaning up," Professor Sprout announced, "Class ends in a few minutes."  
  
Lily and Riley each took the supplies back to the cupboard as Sirius and Matt cleaned up the table.  
  
"Has he asked you to do something yet?" Riley questioned.  
  
"No," Lily said putting everything away.  
  
"He'll do it sometime," she said confidently.  
  
"Yeah right," Lily rolled her eyes as she went back to her seat and started packing up her bag.  
  
"So Lily," Matt said as he handed her back her Herbology book.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're a really fun person and I like spending time with you," he complimented her.  
  
Riley and Sirius were pretending to pack up their bags, but with that mysterious glint in their eyes, anyone could tell they were listening.  
  
"Next time theirs a Hogsmede weekend, do you want to go with me?" he asked.  
  
"I'd like that," Lily smiled.  
  
"Alright," he smiled back relieved, "Well, I'll see you around."  
  
"Bye," Lily called after him as he left.  
  
"Charms next, Lil. I bet you wouldn't want to be late for that, now would you?" Riley obviously wanted to talk to Lily alone, "Let's go, shall we? Bye Sirius."  
  
"Bye," Sirius said heading over to James.  
  
"What happened?" James asked immediately.  
  
"It looks like the friends are getting friendly," Sirius explained, "It appears to me that she's going to be unavailable for the next Hogsmede weekend."  
  
"Why?" James asked worriedly.  
  
"'Cause she's going with Delong. Sorry mate," Sirius said patting James on the back.  
  
James looked crushed, "Too bad."  
  
"Cheer up buddy," Sirius said leading the way out of the Greenhouses, "We have Charms next, which means you can make a fool out of yourself without Delong breathing down your neck."  
  
"That makes me feel so much better," James stopped to wait for Remus and Peter.  
  
When the other two joined the group they all exchanged stories and how their class went while heading to their Charms lesson.  
  
~*~ 


	17. Chapter 17: Overprotected

Thanks for reviewing!! Another chappie after this!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it!  
  
Chapter 17: Overprotected  
  
~*~  
  
Bree and Ashley entered the Charms room and headed straight towards Lily and Riley. Bree sat down behind Riley and Ashley sat down in front of Lily.  
  
"Oiy, what was the rush for?" Bree asked sitting down behind Riley.  
  
"Yeah, we were practically sprinting and we couldn't catch up," Ashley added, "We gave up by the time we got to the staircases."  
  
"I was not about to run up all those stairs," Bree exclaimed.  
  
"Not like I wanted to either," Ashley replied, "Anyway, why the rush?"  
  
"Well, Lily was just telling me about her new crush," Riley said making Lily blush, "A crush whom she has a date to Hogsmede with."  
  
"Who!?" Ashley and Bree asked excitedly.  
  
"Matt Delong," Riley replied.  
  
Bree and Ashley searched their minds thinking of who Matt was.  
  
"He's in our Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Riley explained, "Tall, with brown hair and blue eyes."  
  
They still couldn't remember.  
  
"Okay, I didn't really know who he was until now either," Lily said, "But he's been in a few of our classes over the years."  
  
"Is he the one who was dating Rachel Drake last year?" Bree asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one," Riley replied.  
  
"Oh, I know who he is," Bree and Ashley both said.  
  
"He's cute," Bree said pulling out her Charms book.  
  
"Yeah," Ashley replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Lily agreed.  
  
"Oh, joy," Bree sighed staring at the door, "Please don't sit back here, please," she muttered.  
  
The Marauders walked to the back of the class. Sirius took a seat behind Bree, James took his seat behind Lily, Remus sat down in front of Riley so he could be next to Ashley, and Peter sat down behind James.  
  
"Good morning class!" Tiny Professor Flitwick stood on his stack of books so he could be seen "Today we will be perfecting our stunning spells. We will be using beetles, so no one should be stunning any students," he directed towards the Marauders, "You may work in groups, but please stay on track. I will be coming around to help anyone who needs it."  
  
Riley was about to say something to Lily about Matt but she sent her a death stare that shut her right up. Lily didn't want to talk about Matt in front of James. Hoping, he doesn't even know yet.  
  
Soon Charms came to an end. Lily had earned an extra fifty points for Gryfinndor after performing such an effective and perfect stunning charm.  
  
"Someone has to make up for all the points the Marauders loose," She said as they made their way out of the classroom and towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
After having a delicious lunch, the houses went separate ways towards different classes. Lily, Riley, Bree, and Ashley headed towards the grounds with the rest of their year for Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins.  
  
"Look, Padfoot," James pulled out his wand, "It's Snivellus."  
  
"How was your summer, Snivellus?" Sirius said taking out his wand too.  
  
"Did you have fun with your master?" James spat out. Anyone in the Slytherin house was considered a Death Eater.  
  
"You better watch out, Potter," Snape replied, "Your little mudblood girlfriend might get mad at you that your hexing people."  
  
"Does it look like his little girlfriend is around?" Sirius said angrily.  
  
"Don't call her a mudblood," James said even angrier, "You have one thousand times more dirt in your blood than she does."  
  
"I highly doubt that," Snape pulled out his wand as defense.  
  
"Er, James-" Remus tried butting in.  
  
"Not now, Moony. I'm a little preoccupied," James didn't take his eyes off of Snape.  
  
"You may want to stop," Peter added.  
  
"Why should I have to stop after every horrible thing he has done?" James said still staring at Snape.  
  
"POTTER!" a loud voice ran through the Entry Hall.  
  
"Because Lily's here," Sirius muttered.  
  
"Lil, not now," James pleaded.  
  
"Now is a perfect time to give you and Snape a detention!" she walked over towards the disputing two.  
  
"I'm not fighting I swear," James tried reasoning with Lily.  
  
"Your wand is out and you have that look in your eye, but your not fighting?" Lily said angrily.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Peter asked.  
  
"I left my book in the Great Hall. Good thing too or else a fight might've broke out," she replied.  
  
"Lil, he called you a," James started, "A...a you know."  
  
"I'm well aware of what people call me behind my back, Potter." She spat out.  
  
Lily left the Entry Hall and entered the Great Hall to retrieve her book. No one dared to send a curse flying, so the crowd disappeared towards their next class.  
  
James entered the Great Hall hoping to make up with Lily and explain he wasn't intending on fighting with Snape. She was the only one in the room, which made James happy.  
  
"Lil!" he ran up to her.  
  
"Go away," she said. Her eyes were red, but no sign of tears showed.  
  
"Lil, I wasn't going to fight Snivellus."  
  
"No, you weren't going to fight him. But you had your wand out, ready to send any hex his way." She replied trying to walk around him.  
  
But James didn't let her pass through, "I'm sorry. But he made me mad when he called you that."  
  
"Potter," she started, "Look at me, do I looked like some damsel in distress to you? I don't think so. I perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you fighting my battles."  
  
"It's just," James tried to get the right words out, "Ugh," he sat down on the bench and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"It's just what, Potter? It's just that you can't stand not being the center of attention? It's just you can't walk away from someone, you have to hex everyone? What is it with you?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied.  
  
"That's real intelligent," she rolled her eyes, "Just leave me alone, okay? I don't need you one step ahead of me fighting off all the bad guys."  
  
"You just have this affect on me," James blurted out, "When Snape insults you it feels like he insults me. You mean more to me than you think. I just feel as if I need to protect you."  
  
Lily stared at him, "Well, you need to control your feelings because I don't need protection."  
  
"Lil-" James tried to get a word in.  
  
"Things are hard enough for me here without you butting in."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean being different. I just want to be the same. I don't want to be known as the Mudblood, or muggle born here! Between you and the Slytherins my life is not to grand these days."  
  
"I would never hurt you like that and you know it," James said.  
  
"You hurt me in other ways. Like, I hate not being able to talk to a guy because I know you'll scare them off. I can't bloody ask a guy for a quill without you threatening them. Just stay out of my life and leave me alone."  
  
"I can't do that," James stated.  
  
"Well you better try or else you will wish you were never born," Lily said before storming out of the hall and out onto the grounds.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily poked lightly at her Abster worm. It was a useless animal from her point of view. But she mentally took notes about then as the Professor spoke. Although, there really was no point to them living.  
  
"Hey Evans," Sirius appeared from behind Lily.  
  
"What do you want, Black?" she questioned but not looking up from her worm.  
  
"Well, my bug-thing died so I thought I'd come and talk to you," he replied.  
  
"I'm charmed," she rolled her eyes, "How did you kill your worm already? We've only been watching them for a few minutes."  
  
"I tired to get Peter to ear it. But I ended up squeezing it too hard while trying to put it in his mouth and it kinda blew up."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"Why thank you," he smiled widely.  
  
"Where's your partner in crime?" she asked looking around the grounds.  
  
"I was going to ask you that," he replied, "So what happened in the Great Hall?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"James is missing," he said seriously.  
  
"Really?" Lily said not sounding one bit interested.  
  
"Yes, which makes if my business," Sirius replied, "James didn't start the fight."  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"Lily, please," Sirius said looking at Lily in the eye, "James tries so hard not to mess things up. Whenever you get mad at him he takes it really hard. You have no idea who mad at himself he gets."  
  
"That's not my problem."  
  
"He's crazy about you. Why can't you see it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"All I see is an annoying, bullying, nuisance!" Lily replied sternly.  
  
"You are very stubborn, you know that?" Sirius chuckled happily.  
  
"Yes, so I've heard." Lily smiled.  
  
"Just do me, and James, a favor and think about what I said about him. You know, him not being so bad and all. Ah, look here's your partners in crime," he grinned stupidly as Ashley, Bree, and Riley made their way over.  
  
"You wouldn't talk to us, but you'd talk to Black?" Ashley joked.  
  
"Hey guys," Lily replied.  
  
"Hello ladies," Sirius smiled.  
  
"Hi Sirius." Riley replied batting her eyes.  
  
Bree glared at Sirius who greatly returned it.  
  
"Maybe you should go see James," Ashley suggested to Sirius after sensing the tension.  
  
"Can't find him."  
  
"Well, then go see Lupin or someone to snog," Bree said annoyed.  
  
"Although I know how much you want me to stay, I think I'll try to get Peter to eat Moony's worm. Bye!" Sirius walked away towards his other friends.  
  
"Why did you push him away like that, Bree?" Riley demanded.  
  
"Ashley started it," she blamed.  
  
"Alright, I did it. On to the more important matters, what happened, Lil?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Damn Potter." Lily mumbled. "I went back to get my book from the Great Hall and I saw Potter about to hex Snape. I got all mad and then he tried acting all nice and we ended up in this huge fight."  
  
"He is so crazy about you," Riley shook her head.  
  
"What does that have to do with our fight?"  
  
"Any other guy would've just walked away," she explained, "But he tried to fix it! Isn't that so cute!?"  
  
"That has nothing to do with this, Rye," Bree stated, "I say we turn him and all his friends into worms or something then, oops, accidentally loose them."  
  
"That's actually not that bad of an idea." Lily's smile widened.  
  
"How about flies?" Bree suggested, "It represents them greatly...annoying pests!"  
  
"Alright, but please spare Remus because he's my friend." Ashley replied grabbing her bag, "Class is ending."  
  
"Lunch time!" Bree smiled, "A break...finally!"  
  
"We've been in school for a week, how are you sick of it already?" Lily asked amazed.  
  
"I'm not sick of school...I'm just sick of the work."  
  
"I'm with you!" Ashley and Riley agreed.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards the castle for lunch.  
  
Lily, Riley, and Bree all took a seat near the end of the Gryfinndor table. Ashley said she would have to take a rain check because she promised Luna she would eat lunch with him at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Hello my favorite ladies!" Sirius sat down in front of Lily and next to Riley.  
  
"Why do I keep seeing you today, Black?" Lily asked as he reached for some bread.  
  
Sirius shrugged, "What can I say, I'm irresistible!"  
  
Bree snorted from the seat next to Lily, "Irresistible my arse!"  
  
"You know you want me."  
  
Bree made a gagging noise, "I have a boyfriend thank you very much."  
  
"A jealous control freak boyfriend," He mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh look! Remus is here!" Sirius said waving towards his friend.  
  
"Good afternoon!" he greeted everyone as he sat down.  
  
"Any luck?" Sirius asked.  
  
"A little," Remus said scooping some food onto his plate, "I think he'll be up and running by dinner. You know him, he never stays this upset for very long."  
  
"Perfect," Sirius replied.  
  
"I think we need to cheer him up," Remus grinned.  
  
"You are so smart, Moony!" Sirius replied, "It's like you can read my mind."  
  
"Cant help it," Remus stated.  
  
"We better tell Wormtail about this wonderful idea. Then alert Prongs with a brilliant plan."  
  
"Cheers," Remus raised his glass.  
  
"What are you two planning?" Lily asked immediately.  
  
"Darn, I forgot you were here, Lils!" Sirius replied banging his fists on the table.  
  
"What are you four going to do at dinner?" Lily repeated.  
  
"Who said we were going to do it at dinner?" Sirius winked, "Besides, what's it to you what we do?"  
  
"I'm Head Girl!" she replied.  
  
"Really? I never noticed." Sirius answered sweetly.  
  
"And if Potter was a little more responsible he would be acting like Head Boy." She replied ignoring Sirius comment.  
  
"Here comes the lecture," Sirius dropped his head onto the table, "Wait, I'm not Prongs, why am I getting his lecture?"  
  
"You better tell me what you are going to do right now, Black!" Lily said sternly.  
  
"You shall see!" Sirius replied standing up, "Let's go Moon, we have some entertainment to plan."  
  
"Right behind you," Sirius and Remus left the Great Hall in search of their fellow trouble makers.  
  
"Oh, yea, they'll be having entertainment...in detention!" she mumbled.  
  
"It's no use, Lil." Bree said placing a piece of chicken on her plate.  
  
"Their too cute!" Riley sighed dreamily.  
  
"That wasn't where I was going," Bree replied glaring at Riley, "Do me a favor and get your head out of the clouds because Sirius Black is far from cute."  
  
Bree went to cut her chicken when it suddenly became alive. It started running all over her plate in a panic, although it couldn't see what it was doing because it did not have a head. She let out a small shriek when it tried pushing a knife in her direction.  
  
"Damn Black!" she groaned as she stunned the chicken.  
  
"Isn't that cute?" Riley asked innocently, "I think he likes you."  
  
"By the end of this year, no girl will like him because of how ugly he gets after I curse him so many times." She stormed out of the Great Hall, chicken in one hand, wand in the other.  
  
"She'll come around eventually," Riley shrugged.  
  
"Should we go find her before she does something she regrets?" Lily asked a moment after staring at the door.  
  
"Your right, because after she murders him every female body will be out to kill her," Riley agreed.  
  
"Lets go," Lily and Riley grabbed their bags and hurried out of the Great Hall to stop the upcoming war.  
  
~*~ 


	18. Chapter 18: Denial

Sorry so short but I need to write more!....  
  
Disclaimer: oiy for the zillionth time, I don't own it!  
  
Chapter 18: Denial  
  
~*~  
  
"You notice how those two are constantly fighting?" Ashley asked that night in the common room before bed.  
  
"Yeah, almost as much as James and I," Lily replied.  
  
"You know how we think Lily's in denial?" Riley asked.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Well do you think Bree is too? Do you think she likes Sirius?"  
  
"I don't think so," Lily replied.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lil!" Ashley joked, "Like we could believe that, coming you're the queen of denial you wouldn't be able to tell!"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, Ash," Riley grinned.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked confused.  
  
"I think all three of you are in denial! Am I the only honest one about her feelings here?"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! How am I in denial?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Lily says she doesn't like James...denial! Bree says she doesn't like Sirius...denial! You think you like Remus only as a friend...DENIAL!" Riley explained slowly.  
  
"Remus is just a friend!" Ashley cried.  
  
"Whatever." Riley rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyway, back to reality," she glared, "I think you may have a point."  
  
"Point about what?" Bree asked coming u p from behind.  
  
"Er," they all hesitated.  
  
"How you're in love with Sirius," Lily replied calmly.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Oh get used to it Bree." Lily shrugged, "Now that they think you're in 'denial' they'll never leave you alone. Trust me, I've been through it and I'm still going through it."  
  
"I do not like Sirius Black!" She said very angrily, "You see what he does to me! Nobody could like a thing like that!"  
  
"Actually a lot of people like that thing." Riley interrupted.  
  
"I can't believe you guys! I thought you were on my side!" Bree cried angrily storming up the stairs, making sure to stomp very loudly on each step and to slam the dorm door shut so loud that pictures on the wall shook.  
  
Riley yelled up the staircase, "Denial!"  
  
~*~ 


	19. Chapter 19: Quidditch Accidents

~*~

Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed/read! Wow I cant believe it! Wahoo! Lol newho sry for such a delay on updates…been pretty busy. 

Maybe another chapter update after this

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JKR created

Chapter 19: Quidditch Accidents

~*~

The second week of school flew by very fast. Many people, like Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, had many meetings discussing upcoming events and patrol dates. Lily tried very hard to control her temper during the long meetings when she was stuck with James, but sometimes she couldn't help it. 

The Quidditch teams were also busy, especially the Gryfinndor team, who started training early. James wanted to get back in the swing of things before they started try-outs for new positions. 

Not only was Lily and James busy, but so was everyone else. Homework was starting to pile up and the Marauders were planning their pranks. 

By the end of the second week, on Saturday, maybe people were exhausted. But some, more than others, were ecstatic about the weekend and wanted to spend it just right. 

"C'mon we'd like to be out on the pitch before dark!" James was the third, and hopefully the final, person to come up to the castle and get Bree to come to Quidditch practice. Everyone else was unsuccessful. But James, determined to be a good captain, marched right up to the castle to wake her up. He would've marched right up to her room, which he tried, but the stairs would quickly turn into a slide and not allow him to go any further. So he was stuck standing at the bottom of the stairs and yelling up it, hopeing that someone would wake her up. 

"Keep your pants on, Captain, I'm coming!" Bree replied coming down the stairs, "Jeez, impatient is not a quality a captain should have."

"What took you so long?" he asked eyeing her. 

Bree shrugged, "I'm a girl you expect me to get ready quickly?" 

Bree wasn't wearing anything that looked as if it took her forever. She was wearing mesh red shorts with a white spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. 

"Girls," James rolled his eyes.

"Stop mumbling and let's go," she replied.

Bree swung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her broomstick. Then her and James headed towards the Quidditch pitch where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Finally got her to wake up, Prongs?" Sirius asked from the air.'

"Yeah," James laughed, "Come on down, team!"

Sirius and his other two teammates, Laura Bell who played Chaser and Jonathan Wood who played Keeper, flew down onto the ground beside James. 

"Alright," James started once they were all lounging on the grass and soaking in the heat from the sun, "As you all know it, most of our team will be leaving after this year."

The team let out fake sobs.

"This is our year!" he replied ignoring the continuous sobs.

"Again," Laura interrupted. 

"Right! So, since most of the team is leaving, next year there will be a lot of new people. We need to train the new team so we can leave confident! At the end of the year we will be picking most of next years team." Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"As you've probably noticed we will be having try outs in a few weeks." James explained. 

"You only told us each of us about ten times a day this whole past week," Jonathan joked.

"He told me all summer," Sirius rolled his eyes. 

"His owl was over at my house so much it thinks it lives there!" Bree added.

"I was just trying to be prepared," James scowled.

"You over-prepared!" they all shouted.

"Before you all turn on me for being a good captain, I'd like to say a few more things." James said getting serious again, "I want the whole team here for try outs. And I think we should all wear our uniforms," the whole team groaned, "It will show we have a great team and that we're proud of ourselves!"

The groans increased, "Well, since we don't have a full team, let's just practice some new winning moves!"

"Whatever, captain," Bree said getting out her beaters bat. 

The whole team kicked off the ground and into the air. 

Once they were all in the air James started to talk again, "Alright, Bree you are beater number one and Sirius you'll be number two."

Bree looked at Sirius and stuck out her tongue. Sirius raised his bat and Bree motioned that she had a bat too, "I'll give you another black eye if you want, number two."

"Why does she get to be number one!?" Sirius demanded.

"She was up here first." James shrugged.

"But my last name comes first!" Sirius replied.

"Sirius being number two doesn't mean anything. It's just when we are making plays," James said pleadingly. 

"Let's go number two," Bree nudged Sirius in the back with her bat.

"Coming, your royal-ness," he replied sarcastically. 

 Practice was going great for the team. The only worry they had was when they would have to pick and train two new players.

"Are we done yet, Potter? We've been out here all day." Laura complained, "I do have a life other than Quidditch, unlike you!"

"Let's just play for another twenty minutes." James replied wiping the sweat off his face, "Let's get a move on."

"You said that an hour ago." Jonathan added. 

"Twenty minutes, I promise." James said in a final tone.

"Hey number two!" Bree called, "Watch out for that stray Bludger, it's acting weird."

"I think I can hand it," Sirius answered dryly.

"Jeez," Bree mumbled angrily. She hit the nearby bludger in Sirius direction. Bree caught Sirius off guard as the bludger came towards him.

But Sirius' fast reflexes took over and he swung his bat to protect him from getting hurt. The bludger accidentally went hurdling towards Bree. 

Bree was not paying attention and did not see the bludger coming. One second she was talking to Johnny, and the next she was hit by the bludger by her shoulder. 

For a second it looked as if she was okay. After a few deep breaths she passed out and fall off her broom. The whole team dived to catch her, but even if you had the fastest broom, no one could catch her in time. 

She hit the hard ground and a bone cracking sound filled the air.

Fortunately by the time she reached the ground she gained conscious and was completely away of what was going on. Moments after she hit the ground and the team landed, she stood up and looked ready to kill.

"Black you idiot!" she screamed.

"What?" he defended himself.

"Why didn't you hit the bludger the other way!?" she grabbed her side with her hand that wasn't bleeding with the bone popping out. 

Sirius stood silent for a minute, knowing this was hit fault. He never meant to hurt her. Sure he loves to make her angry, but he would never do something that could endanger her life. 

"You need to go to the Hospital Wing," Sirius stepping forward. 

She stepped back. Her stern eyes were becoming watery and her voice was shaky. The pain was obviously increasing dramatically. But she refused to cry, "Maybe you should teach your number two how to hit a bloody bludger, Potter. Lesson number one, this is a beaters bat. Lesson number two, I am a beater and let's just say you are the bludger. Lesson three, I, being the beater, will beat up the bludger, you." She started towards him with her bat but Jonathan and Laura grabbed her. Sirius walked off knowing he was in huge trouble and when Bree gets better, he would be in ever more. 

When she realized she wasn't going to get anywhere near Sirius with her bat she threw it angrily and it managed to hit Sirius in the leg.

After Sirius left and Bree caught her breath, she limped towards the locker rooms to get her stuff.

~*~


	20. Chapter 20: Stupid Sirius

Ok, this is the last chappie for now cuz I SERIOUSLY need to write!! Lol but hopefully ill have updates up by next week. Ill do some writing this weekend. Newho plz review!!  
  


DISCLAIMER: NO

Chapter 20: Pain

~*~

"Breezy!" Riley's cheerful voice ran through the girls locker room, "I came to watch you practice! Well, actually I heard Sirius practices shirtless, but I came to see you too!"

Riley came to a quick stop. The grin slid off her face when she saw a bloody, tear-stained, pale Bree.

"Oh my gosh! Signorina! What happened?" Riley rushed to Bree's side to comfort her. (A/N: Signorina is a title for an unmarried Italian woman. So that means Bree has some Italian in her! LoL!)

"It's just a couple of scratches from practice." Bree dried some tears with the back of her hand.

"Just a couple of scratches!?" Riley looked at Bree as if she was crazy, "Your way to brave for your own good. For Merlin's sake Bree, I can see your bones! Not to mention you are never going to get that blood out of your shirt! Tell me exactly what happened." She demanded while putting an arm around Bree carefully. 

Bree laid her head on Riley's shoulder, "Blacks stupid bludger hit me and I fell of my broom."

"Oh my gosh! Where you high in the air?"

Bree nodded as more tears came slowly falling down her cheeks. 

"Why aren't you in the Hospital Wing?"

Bree shrugged, "Laura tried taking me but I told her just to go up to the castle without me."

"You need to get those cuts healed before they get infected. And then you won't be able to play Quidditch for a long time."

"Rye, I feel weak," she admitted, "I can't move."

"Because you broke just about every bone in your body! Let's go, I'll help you get to the Hospital." Riley managed to help get Bree standing.

"I guess this is what you get for beating up a guy," Bree joked, "Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She replied quietly, "Thanks a bunch."

"No problem! You'd do the same for me." She responded, "Although this probably won't happen to me because I'm not getting on a broom stick with those crazy Boogers flying around."

"Bludgers, Rye, Bludgers." Bree laughed, "Your going to get killed if you ever say that at a professional Quidditch match." 

"Bludgers, right, I'll keep that in mind," she replied leaning against the wall, "We need a stretcher."

"To bad my wands in my room…" Bree sighed.

They sat for a moment in silence trying to think of another plan.

"Oh wait! I have my wand!" riley smacked her forehead and pulled her wand out. She conquered up a stretcher and forced Bree to lay down as she pushed her up to the Hospital Wing. 

"Madam Promfrey!" Riley cried cheerfully through the Hospital Wing, "We're back…again!"

"What happened this time?" The nurse called from her office. "Another encounter with the Marauders? Or the Slytherins? Or another crazy class they're teaching? Or-" 

"Bloody Quidditch," Bree said as she came out of her office. 

Madam Promfrey looked as if she could've screamed when she saw Bree.

"What in the name of Merlin happened?" she demanded as they put Bree on a newly made bed.

"Fell off my broomstick," Bree winced when she touched her eye where a bruise was forming. 

"How long ago?" She asked looking at the dry blood on Bree's shirt.

"Oh," Bree sighed, "Maybe an hour or so ago."

"AN HOUR!?" she yelled, "You should have come to me at once!"

"Sorry," Bree said quietly," Do I have to stay here over night?"

"Of course! But that should be the least of your concerns! You should be worrying about getting that arm bone back in the skin where it belongs!"

"You will be able to fix everything, won't you?" Riley asked.

"Yes, yes, of course!" she signed, "Your in for a long night, Miss Livingston."

"Peachy…" she groaned.

"Miss Marshal, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. You can visit Miss Livingston tomorrow if you wish." 

"Are you okay with that?" Riley asked Bree.

"Yeah, sure. It's dinner time anyway." Bree shrugged, sending pain threw her arm.

"Okay, I'll be back first thing tomorrow." Riley carefully gave Bree a hug and left.

"Drink this," the nurse handed Bree a healing potion. 

Once Bree managed to get the nasty liquid down her throat she felt it start mending her bones. 

"I'll be in my office if you need me." She said and left the room.

~*~

"This stuff is nasty," Bree said to herself as she pushed her hospital food aside.

"I know what you mean." A voice fame from the door.

Bree looked up and was surprised to see Sirius standing in the doorway. 

"Here, I brought you some food from dinner," he put the plate of delicious looking food on her table. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly. 

"Well, a couple reasons," he sat down on the foot of her bed, "I came to say I was sorry for knocking the bludger in your direction. I should've made sure you were paying attention first."

"It's okay." She responded but she still didn't looked at him in the eye.

"So how many broken bones?"

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"We all heard you bones crack when you fell. Not to mention if it wasn't so serious you wouldn't be here now."

"Does three broken ribs, a broken arm, sprained ankle, cracked shoulder, and a fractured knee sound serious to you?" she raised her eyebrows. 

"Ouch, bludgers are stronger than they sound," he replied. 

"Yup…" she said, "So what are the other reasons why you're here?"

"I needed to cure my," he pulled up his pant leg, "Battle wounds, as I like to call them."

Sirius leg was now a deep shade of purple with a large bump, probably a bone.

"You think you have bad battle wounds?" she smirked.

"Yeah, I can feel my bone." He replied touching his bone gently.

"I can see my bone!" Bree held up her arm.

"Ok," he gave in, "You win."

"She's in her office," Bree pointed to the healers office.

"Thanks," he turned towards her office, but didn't move, "OIY, Madam Promfry!" he yelled.

"What is it Mr. Black?" she asked coming out.

"I need to be healed," he pointed to his leg. 

"Let's take a look at it," she motioned him to sit down on a bed.

"Is this Nations Break Your Bones day?" she asked.

"Must be," Sirius grinned, "How long this time?"

"You might as well get comfortable too Mr. Black. You'll be here for awhile." She said while going to get a potion.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied.

~*~


	21. Chapter 21: Broken Quills

I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been super busy! But, schools over now so at least that's out of the way.  
  
Thanks to everyone who review, you guys make me smile whenever I read those! Plz review again!  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own it! Bah to that

Chapter 21: Broken Quills

"Psst." It was currently midnight and Bree had not been able to sleep, "Sirius."  
  
Sirius was sitting in the bed next to her in a deep sleep.  
  
She picked up an empty cup from her side table and threw it in Sirius' direction. The cup bounced off his head and he awoke with a stir.  
  
"Hmmwha?" he rubbed his eyes and turned around, "What time is it?"  
  
"Around twelve."  
  
"In the afternoon?"  
  
"No in the morning."  
  
"If it's not twelve in the afternoon you have no right to wake me up." He replied going back to sleep.  
  
"Sirius, I just had to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I just had to say something that was bugging me. Sirius? Are you listening to me?" Soft snores were heard from Sirius' bed.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Bree screamed and poking his collarbone, which made him wake up immediately.  
  
"What?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I just had to talk to you about something."  
  
"Bunnies better be taking over the world right now. Because that's not even good enough to get me out of bed this early. Unless..." An evil grin spread across his face, "Unless you're trying to get in my bed."  
  
"Why do you always hit on girls that have boyfriends?" She asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"I believe your hitting on me." He insisted.  
  
"No. I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"DAMN IT SIRIUS I'M NOT!" Bree screamed.  
  
"Alright your not." Sirius said holding his hands up in defense.  
  
"Sorry." She replied sitting down on his bed and running her hands threw her hair.  
  
"No its okay, my fault." He replied quietly, "So what was bugging you?"  
  
"It's just...never mind it's stupid." She said heading back towards her bed.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Sirius got out of bed and sat on Bree's bed.  
  
"It's nothing important." Bree stated.  
  
"Obviously something was on your mind if you woke me up at midnight." Sirius insisted.  
  
"Well, there was something that I was thinking about." She started.  
  
"Well, go on it can't be that bad, can it?"  
  
"Was I really that mean to you? I mean enough that you would throw a bludger at me?"  
  
Sirius sighed and ran his hands threw his hair, "Oh boy."  
  
"Forget it you don't have to answer. It's kind of an awkward topic."  
  
"Yeah." Sirius agreed and went back into his bed. Sirius broke the few moments of silence, "You were pretty brutal towards me. But I can't say I was all that nice to you either."  
  
Bree rolled over so she faced him, "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I don't blame you." He replied shrugging. He got off his bed and kneeled down on the floor. He rested his hands in his head, on the bed so his head was level with Bree's, "Besides, it was funny making you mad and seeing you all angry at me."  
  
"Funny, huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well then I guess I should get angry at you because then I would be doing you a favor."  
  
"Maybe you should get mad at me." He replied leaning closer.  
  
Bree couldn't say anything. She was inches away from locking lips from her enemy. Andrew was slowing slipping from her mind.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" Bree said finally finding her voice.  
  
"Because I said so." Sirius said leaning in closer.  
  
"That's not even a sentence." She rolled her eyes, completely breaking off the moment.  
  
"Alright you just killed it." Sirius said sighing and leaning back.  
  
"Why would it matter? I mean it wouldn't be all that pleasant if you did end up kissing your enemy." Bree stated.  
  
"Well it's not like your ugly. Besides, enemies do kiss! Look at Lily and James." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Well I don't plan on kissing my enemy anytime soon."  
  
"Of course, because you have the wonderful Andrew." This time it was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"Yes I do. Whom might I add, never cheated on me." She said directed the comment towards Sirius' love life.  
  
"No, but he accuses you of cheating on him." Sirius said getting into his bed.  
  
"That was just one misunderstanding." Bree said shaking her head.  
  
"Whatever." Sirius said shrugging and lying back down.  
  
"Good night." Bree said sternly.  
  
"Good night." Sirius replied, "And you know you want to kiss me because I'm so wonderful."  
  
"Keep dreaming." Bree said rolling over and finally able to fall asleep.  
  
"James Potter you are the most ignorant prick I have ever laid my eyes on." Steam could be seen coming out of Lily's ears and her eyes were dark and angry.  
  
"Ah, but I see you have indeed been looking at me." He grinned stupidly.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone and let me do my homework in peace?" Lily begged.  
  
"Why would you want to stay in here and do homework when you could go on a wonderful adventure with me?" He asked taking a look around the, nearly empty, library.  
  
"Do you want to know why I like it in here?"  
  
"Yes, it seems rather boring."  
  
"Because for the last six years you had no idea what a library was or where it was. Therefore, you never came in here. Unfortunately, this year you seemed to have taken a wrong turn on your way to detention and found it. Now I cannot do homework in peace because you're always here bugging me." Lily explained.  
  
"But that still doesn't tell why you like it in here." James said smirking.  
  
"It's because you're never in here!" she said louder than usual.  
  
"Whatever." James said rolling his eyes as he started singing very loud.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Miss Evans! You are too loud, I'm sorry but your going to have to leave." The librarian said coming from a corner of the library.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, buts Miss Evans. You may come back tomorrow when you are Mr. Potter are more quiet."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Lily said picking up her books and putting them in her bag.  
  
"Come on, Lil." James said grinning.  
  
"You can at least make it obvious that you didn't plan that." She said glaring as they exited the library.  
  
"Come on." James practically begged, "There's no school tomorrow. At least let me show you a good time."  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere." Lily said trying to fix her broken quill, "Dang, it was my last one too." She said holding up the cracked quill.  
  
"I can show you a place where you can buy a new one." James said, an idea suddenly popping into his mind.  
  
Lily sighed as she debated with herself whether or not to agree. Sure James was a prick and she really didn't want to spend her free time with him, but she really needed a new quill. Couldn't she just barrow a quill from a friend until the next Hogsmede weekend? But when is that going to be? What if it was ages from now? This would definitely bug Lily, especially because she is not the type of person to depend on someone else.  
  
"Fine." Lily said agreeing, "But this better not be a joke. I really do need a new quill."  
  
"Promise." James said glowing with happiness, "Let's just stop at the common room really quickly."  
  
"Fine." Lily said as they approached the common room.  
  
"Meet me back down here for our date." James said winking and running up the boys' staircase.  
  
"It's not a date." Lily said to the nearby people, "I need a new quill!"  
  
Lily ignored the odd looks from the other students and went upstairs to put her bag away. She came back downstairs and saw James waiting impatiently by the portrait.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lily replied exiting the common room with James close behind.  
  
"So." Lily started, "Where is this place?"  
  
"You'll see." The grin that always made Lily worried spread across James' face.  
  
"I just hope it wont get me into trouble." She replied stubbornly.  
  
"And what if it did?" he asked.  
  
"Then I will not be one bit happy and I will probably never speak to you again." She said warningly.  
  
"Well, then I guess we better not get caught." He grinned.  
  
"We better not." Lily replied sternly.  
  
"Oh, Lil." James started, "Are you suggesting that you still want to continue on with our date, even though you may get into trouble?"  
  
"First thing, I need a quill and that is where I am intending on going. Secondly, this is not a date!"  
  
"Alright." He shrugged, "Stop here."  
  
He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and pointed his wand at it.  
  
"What's that?" Lily asked trying to peer at the paper.  
  
"I can't tell you." James said moving away from Lily, "Marauder secret. But, if you date me, maybe I can tell you."  
  
"No thanks." Lily said rolling her eyes, "One day I'm going to find out all of those secrets."  
  
"Are you predicting that you're going to date me?"  
  
"No. Jeez, you're impossible." Lily glared.  
  
"Okay," James said muttering one last thing at the parchment before shoving it back in his pocket, "Let's go."  
  
He muttered something at a statute that Lily couldn't quite hear. But she quickly realized that it was a password to some sort of secret passage because the statue suddenly moved to reveal a hole big enough for a person to fit through.  
  
"After you." James said motioning to the hold.  
  
"No way." Lily said backing up, "I don't know what's down there."  
  
"I've been down there before." James stated, "There's nothing bad."  
  
"Whatever." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"What if I went down first?" James suggested.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on, Lil. Don't you trust me?" James asked pleadingly.  
  
"No!"  
  
"When have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"Tons of times." Lily replied.  
  
"Please, Lil?"  
  
Lily sighed, "Fine. Go in."  
  
"Alright meet you down there."  
  
James slid down the slide and out of site. Lily hesitated for a moment, but against her own will, she slide down the slide after James.  
  
"Ow!" Lily cried as she slid right into James.  
  
"Sorry." James said trying to untangle himself from Lily.  
  
"It's okay." She replied letting James help her up.  
  
"I guess I didn't think you would come down." James blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, I almost didn't." Lily replied as they started heading down the passageway, "So how did you guys find this?"  
  
James shrugged, "Curiosity."  
  
"Really." She replied.  
  
They continued to walk through the endless tunnel until they finally reached the end. Lily found it surprisingly easy to talk to James when he was alone.  
  
James cautiously poked his head out of the hole and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. When it was he got out first then helped Lily get out.  
  
"Ah, your party secrets are revealed." She joked as she looked around the storage room. All over were endless amounts of boxes of chocolates and sweets.  
  
"Yeah, this place sure does contribute a lot to our celebrations." He smirked as they exited the storage room and casually joined the crowd in the store.  
  
"Do you want some candy?" James asked as they looked around the store.  
  
"It's okay." She said looked at some sugar quills.  
  
"Okay, how about a butterbeer?" James asked.  
  
"Sure." Lily replied as they exited the store and headed towards the pub.  
  
They entered the Three Broomsticks and Lily headed towards the back to find a table as James went to the bar to get the butterbeers.  
  
James came a few minutes later with the butterbeer and sat down across from Lily in the booth.  
  
"Here." Lily said handing him some money.  
  
"Nah." James objected her money, "I can't do that."  
  
"Oiy you're such a gentleman." Lily rolled her eyes and put her money back in her pocket.  
  
"Thank you, now will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I said you were a gentleman, I didn't say your were a tolerable man." She stated taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Fine. But what do I have to do to get you to like me?" James pleaded.  
  
"Alright you're ruining a good night." Lily warned.  
  
"So you admit it. You're having a good time with the intolerable James Potter." He said leaning back.  
  
"Yes, I admit it." She said.  
  
"Good, now I need you to say that in front of the Great Hall or something." He grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well I never said your were a bore or anything." She replied.  
  
"Wow." He sighed, "You're having a good time with me and I know I'm not boring you. This night is going better than I thought."  
  
"Don't keep you hopes up." Lily replied.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment as they drank their drink. Lily was the first to break the silence, "How mean was I to you?"  
  
"That was random." James said tearing his eyes away from the window.  
  
"I know. But I see Bree and Sirius arguing all the time and it drives me crazy. Does our arguing drive everyone crazy?"  
  
"I don't know." James shrugged, "Doesn't drive me crazy."  
  
"Obviously." Lily laughed, "You won't leave me alone."  
  
"I can't help it." James replied.  
  
"Ugh, why not?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because I like you."  
  
"I thought you would stop liking me after I yelled at you a couple of times. It worked in elementary school."  
  
"Well, I'm different." James puffed out his chest.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "I remember in elementary school when everyone was into boys and all every girl wanted was a boyfriend."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Of course." Lily replied, "But I never though anyone would like me."  
  
"I like you."  
  
"I know, James." Lily said staring out the window, "I know."  
  
They stayed silent for a few minutes before James suddenly decided that they should leave because he wanted to show her something. So, they left the pub and James led Lily down the Hogsmede streets to his destination.  
  
"James where are we going?" Lily asked after five minutes of walking.  
  
"Just a bit farther." James stated.  
  
Lily felt James' hand slip into hers as he led her through some forest.  
  
"James." Lily whined, "How much longer?"  
  
"You know, you are very impatient." James grinned.  
  
Lily shrugged, "I know."  
  
They walked a bit farther before James stopped and insisted that he covered Lily's eyes.  
  
"Why?" she asked as he covered her eyes with his hands.  
  
"Because it's a surprise." He said leading her the rest of the way.  
  
"Fine, but it better be worth it." She said, and let James lead her.  
  
"Okay." James said after a few moments of walking, "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Lily said.  
  
The moment James removed his hands Lily gasped. The scene in front of her was beautiful and breathtaking. Lily had no idea a place like this even existed near Hogsmede. A small creak passed through green trees. The tree's were as tall as the dark starry sky.  
  
"Wow." Lily said, not being able to say anything else about the beautiful site.  
  
"Yeah, pretty huh?" he asked sitting down on a nearby rock, "I bet none of your boyfriends in elementary school would have done this for you."  
  
"No, I don't think so." Lily laughed as she sat down next to him, "How did you find this place?"  
  
"Just roaming around one day." James shrugged.  
  
"I bet this is where you take all your girlfriends before you dump them." Lily joked.  
  
"Actually." James stated, "You're the only person I've shown this to."  
  
"Really? That's surprising." Lily replied grinning.  
  
"You think you have me figured out, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I have you figured out. I'm a very observing person."  
  
"Really. What do you know about me then?"  
  
"You mean what have I observed about you?" Lily asked and James nodded his head, "Alright, you're a very nice person to your friends but you are absolutely rude to your enemies."  
  
"They're called enemies for a reason. You're supposed to be mean to them." James stated.  
  
"Your very caring, yet sometimes you barely show it. You date just about every girl you set your eyes on."  
  
"Except you." He grinned, "Besides, how do you decide the person you want to spend the rest of your life with if you don't date around first?"  
  
"Well, you don't have to dump them after one date." Lily rolled her eyes, "Anyway, you're very easy to talk to when you're not with your friends. You're very good at transfiguration and all your subjects, because you wouldn't be James Potter without the brilliance."  
  
"Of course." James said puffing his chest out, "Anything else?"  
  
"Other than you have an ego the size of Europe and that you're a prat but you can really show someone a good time...no."  
  
"Very good observations." James nodded his head, "I bet I could say more about you."  
  
"You don't even know me James." Lily stated picking at some leaves.  
  
"Of course I do." James said, "Your name is Lillian Evans and your mother's name is Marie Evans and your fathers name is Thomas Evans. You have an older sister whose name is Petunia. You can't stand her and she hates you because of your magic. Your favorite color is green. You love sunny days and you hate cold ones. You like the snow occasionally but you don't like staying in it forever." James paused, "You've been friends with Ashley since you were a kid and you met Bree and Riley when you were eleven. Your birthday is on April fourteenth and your favorite ice cream is chocolate"  
  
"Impressive." Lily nodded her head.  
  
"See, I know more about you than you do." James laughed.  
  
"You could definitely say that."  
  
"Yup, I'm so talented." James sighed dramatically.  
  
"No, you're just a stalker." Lily replied.  
  
"I can't help it." James smiled, "You're like my hobby."  
  
"You are so creepy." Lily said smiling.  
  
"I know." James said handing Lily a rose from the ground.  
  
"Thanks." She blushed slightly, "I can't believe I'm having a good time with you, Potter."  
  
"I can't believe I'm still alive." He replied.  
  
"Yeah, I think people get a laugh when they watch us in the same room. It's pretty entertaining how we fight over some of the stupidest things."  
  
"Yeah." James added, "Yet we fight over a lot of things that are worth fighting over."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you dating me." James replied lying down on the large rock.  
  
Lily laid down next to him, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean if I would've given up by now, we wouldn't be here now." He grinned, "Besides, it's a story to tell the kids."  
  
"Jeez Potter, you sure do plan ahead." She rolled her eyes, "Why are you so interested in me? There are so many other girls who are just falling at your feet. But, instead you go for the one who can't stand you."  
  
"Well, that's what I like about you." James said casually wrapping his arms around Lily and pulling her closer, "You put up fight and don't fall at my feet. You're different."  
  
"Different?" Lily asked closing her eyes.  
  
"You stand out." James explained, "I don't know what it is about you. I can walk into the Great Hall and just sense if you're there because you always have a unique scent."  
  
"Mmmhmm." Lily replied slowly falling asleep.  
  
"I think I love you." James said quietly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Lily asked her eyes still closed.  
  
"Because I can't get you out of my mind. And no matter how many girls I date, I don't like anyone as much as I like you." James explained, "You're like a drug and I want more. I'm addicted to you."  
  
Lily let out a quiet laugh, "You're sweet James. A big annoying prick, but sweet."  
  
"Thanks." James said quietly as he rested his head in against hers.  
  
"Good night." Lily stated.  
  
"Good night." James replied, "I love you."  
  
plz review!! 


	22. Chapter 22: A New Professor

Plz review!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anyone expect Bree and Riley...so don't even think about taking them!  
  
Chapter 22: New Professors  
  
November 21st  
  
"Get your hands off me, Potter." Lily was standing in the middle of the busy corridor, trying to search threw her bag for a spare quill, when she felt to muscular hands wrap around her waist.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked coming around and facing her.  
  
"You're the only creep who will do something creepy like that." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Need a quill?" he asked.  
  
"No." she replied, frantically searching threw her bag.  
  
"How are you going to write your notes in Charms without a quill?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"I'll ask Ashley for one." She replied closing her bag and continued to head towards her next class.  
  
"So," James said coming up next to Lily, "Hogsmede weekend coming up."  
  
"Wow, you're growing up to be such a smart boy." Lily reached up and patted James on the head.  
  
James rolled his eyes, "So who are you going with?"  
  
Lily shrugged, "People."  
  
"People?" James asked, "Do these people have names?"  
  
"You know how jealous you get." Lily replied.  
  
"Matt?" James asked offended.  
  
"Yes." She replied, "He asked me to go a really long time ago but things always popped up. Like I had a random assignment Flitwick asked me to do, then Matt came down with this terrible cold, and then when he got better the Hogsmede weekends were canceled for no reason at all."  
  
"I wonder why?" James asked an evil smiling appearing on his face.  
  
Lily shrugged, "Beats me. I guess cold season is coming up."  
  
"Yes, I agree." James nodded his head.  
  
James and Lily entered the classroom and took their correct seats.  
  
"Hey, Ash." Lily said sitting down, "Can I barrow a quill?"  
  
"Sure." Ashley pulled a quill out of her bag, "What took you so long?"  
  
"One word," she replied getting parchment out, "Potter."  
  
"Say no more." She replied.  
  
"So are you going to Hogsmede with Matt this weekend? Or with me?" she asked.  
  
"Class has started, please take your seats!" Tiny Professor Flitwick wobbled into the classroom and took his usual spot on his stack of books.  
  
"Later." Lily mouthed and began to take her notes.  
  
Lily and Ashley left the Charms classroom and headed towards their Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
"So why did Potter make you late?" Ashley asked as they headed down the staircases.  
  
"Oh, the typical. When does Potter not make me late over something stupid?" Lily replied.  
  
Ashley nodded her head, "Seriously."  
  
"I just wish I didn't have classes with him." Lily replied shaking her head.  
  
"Or you could ditch us." A voice came from behind Ashley and Lily. They turned around and spotted Bree and Riley coming up.  
  
"Sorry." Ashley said once they caught up.  
  
"Tell it to someone who cares." Riley said flinging her hair over her shoulders.  
  
"Come on, don't want to be late." Bree smiled and led the rest of the way.  
  
"I have an important announcement to make." The Professor raised his voice to try to get everyone's attention.  
  
Every student (except the Marauders) turned towards the Professor and prepared to listen.  
  
"For the rest of the year we will be having an assistant Professor during classes. He is in the middle of training and wanted some extra background activities. He should be arriving any minute now and I hope everyone shows him the utmost respect."  
  
"I hope he's hot." Bree said smiling.  
  
"Hopefully." Riley sighed dramatically.  
  
A small man came down the sloping grass and towards the Professor.  
  
"Ugh, I take that back." Bree made pretend barf.  
  
"Me too." Riley said eyeing the ugly old guy in front of her.  
  
"Hey Black!" Bree whispered behind her.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Take a look and see how you're going to look in ten years."  
  
Sirius turned around to look at the old warty man and his face expression immediately changed, "I am NOT going to look like that!"  
  
"Of course you are." She grinned.  
  
"You just wait and see who looks old ten years from now." Sirius replied and turned back around to his friends.  
  
"Settle down class." The Professor said once he was done talking to the man (Who turned around and headed back up to the castle).  
  
"This is a waste of time." Bree rolled her eyes and turned her back towards the Professor.  
  
"It seems as if our new assistant is being held up a bit so we are just going to wait a few minutes for him. Please mingle amongst yourselves. But please, behave." He finished eyeing the Marauders.  
  
"Great. Now we have to wait for some old guy who takes like a year to walk out here." Bree said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Quit being so harsh." Lily snapped.  
  
"Jeez, okay." Bree replied picking at her nail.  
  
"You're going to Hogsmede with Matt, right?" Ashley asked Lily.  
  
Lily shrugged, "If he wants to."  
  
"You mean if he can." Riley smirked, "Something always goes wrong with that kid."  
  
"Rye, Bree, do you guys wanna go with me?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I'd love to." Bree smiled, "We'll leave Miss Evans with her new boyfriend."  
  
"He isn't my boyfriend." She blushed.  
  
"Yet." Ashley added.  
  
"You know it." Riley replied.  
  
"Ah, there you are!" The Professors voice was heard and some students turned around. A tall man came out from the Forbidden Forest.  
  
He was a tall guy with blonde hair and deep green eyes.  
  
"Attention class." Professor's voice squeaked, "This is our new assistant!"  
  
"Hey how are you all?" He asked.  
  
Bree's head snapped up and her attention was drawn away from her perfectly manicured nail. She twirled around and looked at the new guy angrily, "Jason!?"  
  
"Oh, hey Bree!" he said walking over.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked giving him a hug.  
  
"They wanted more on my reseme thing." He shrugged letting go of her.  
  
"Bree," Riley said shoving Bree aside with her hip, "Why don't you introduce me to your handsome friend?" she extended her hand, "Hi, my name is Riley Marshall."  
  
"Jason." He replied shaking her hand, "Jason Livingston."  
  
"Livingston?" Lily asked coming up next to them.  
  
"So, are you related to Bree?" Ashley asked shaking his hand.  
  
"Yes actually." He replied, "I'm her brother."  
  
"Bree, why did you tell us he was your brother?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I didn't know he was going to be here." Bree shrugged.  
  
"Well, I think we need to get the lesson started. I'll talk to you at dinner." He said walking up to the front where the Professor was waiting for him.  
  
They finished their interesting lesson and when it was over, headed up to the castle for dinner.  
  
"Rye, pass the veggies." Bree said.  
  
"I'm mad at you." Riley replied sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"Why?" Bree asked as Lily passed her the vegetables instead.  
  
"You can't tell?" she asked.  
  
"No." Bree said confused.  
  
"For seven years you go home for summer vacation to a hot brother and did not invite me once!" She replied smiling.  
  
"Sorry, I guess he never thought he was hot." She replied. All three girls dropped their forks and started to protest, "He's my brother. I don't see him like that."  
  
"If I had a brother like that I would definitely think he was hot, no matter what." Riley said picking up her fork again.  
  
"Whatever." Bree said shrugging.  
  
"Prince Charming at one o'clock." Ashley smirked as Jason made his way over to their spot at the table.  
  
"Hello, ladies." Jason said as he sat down next to Bree.  
  
"Hello." They all replied.  
  
"What's up, kiddo?" he asked rubbing Bree's head so her hair got messed up.  
  
"Why do you always do that?" she mumbled as she tried to re-straighten her hair.  
  
"Dunno. Guess it's because I love you so much!" he replied messing up her hair again.  
  
"Ugh!" she squealed.  
  
"Hello Jason." Some Hufflepuff girls came up, "We were wondering if you would care to join us for lunch and discuss the lesson."  
  
"I'd love to." He winked, "Catch you later, girls." He replied getting up and following the girls.  
  
"Man whore." Bree glared, "He's like eight years older than them!"  
  
"But he's so hot!" Riley said dreamily.  
  
"Ugh, I wish he wasn't here." She glared at her meat.  
  
"Why?" Ashley asked, "He's just helping with the lessons."  
  
"That arse is trying to act like my father." She replied, "And I bet he'll be overprotective, just like my father."  
  
"But he's so hot!" Riley added.  
  
"I love him to death, but he's so protective. One time, when I was four and going to preschool I liked this one boy and Jason tortured him."  
  
"You're probably just overreacting." Lily replied.  
  
Bree rolled her eyes, "He drives me crazy."  
  
"But he's-"  
  
"Hot!" they all finished for her.  
  
"We know, Rye." Ashley giggled.  
  
"Okay, jeez." Riley replied taking a sip of her punch juice, "But he is hot."  
  
"Riley!" they all laughed, "Enough."  
  
That's it for now...more chapters in a few days!  
  
Plz review!! 


	23. Chapter 23: Messed Up

Here's a kinda short chapter, but it's all I have written. Hope you guys like it! Thanks sooo much for all the reviews!

I just wanted to answer a few replies! (I'm not going to answer them all, so if you're not on here, then it doesn't mean I didn't see your review. I appreciate all reviews and I read them all, but a few I need to reply to)

Manny I'm really glad you noticed that, and I hope everyone else did! Lol. Good job! Thanks for reviewing.

LeagallyRed I'll try to read your stories thanks for reading!

That's pretty much the only reviews I had to reply too. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

Here is chapter 23!

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own the HP world…wish I did.

Chapter 23: Mess up

"Would you look at that, Prongs?" Sirius said poking his head in between bookshelves.

"What?" James asked pushing Sirius aside, "Oh, it's Lily."

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." Sirius said sarcastically as he got up from the floor.

"Can you stop drooling on the books, Prongs? You know we're banned from the library and if Madam Prince notices, we're dead." Sirius said looking around.

"How will she know we're here from my drool, which I am not doing." James said.

"Last time we were in the library at the same time as Lily you practically drenched that Charms book!" Sirius pointed out.

"Shut up." James said glancing back at Lily, "Do you think she's still mad at me?"

"Yes." Sirius replied.

"Really?" James asked sounding desperate.

"If you turned my hair to spaghetti, I'd still be mad at you too." Sirius explained. (A/N: Two months passed…anything could've happened.)

"I guess it's no use then." James sighed.

"You'll get over it, mate." Sirius said patting James on the back.

"Unless," James said, as f he hadn't heard Sirius, "Unless I go apologize and be really nice to her. She likes it when I'm nice! Do you think that will make her happy?"

"I personally think she's going to hate you no matter what, but you just do anything to keep your hopes up." Sirius replied.

"Well, thanks for the support." James said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're an arse." He shrugged.

"You're just as much of an arse as I am!" James argued.

"I am not." Sirius explained, "When Lily sees you she starts rolling her eyes and getting annoyed, but not when she sees me."

"You're wrong, Padfoot." James said stretching.

"What this." Sirius smirked.

He went around the bookshelf, carefully so Madam Prince wouldn't see him, and headed to Lily's table.

"Hey, Lil." Sirius said sitting down across from her.

"'Lo, Sirius." She replied rubbing her eyes.

"You're out late." He started, "Working hard?"

"Just trying to finish some homework." She replied yawning.

Sirius picked up her homework and scanned it with his eyes, "That's one bloody long essay. Good, but long."

"That's the requirements." She shrugged.

"When is that essay due, anyway?" Sirius asked leaning back in his chair.

"Tomorrow." She replied.

"Ouch." He ran his hands threw his hair, "I won't be getting much sleep tonight."

"Good luck." She grinned, "But if you would've done it sooner, you'd be able to sleep tonight."

Sirius shrugged, "I'm a night owl anyway."

"I kind of am too." She replied, "I have insomnia so I can never fall asleep. I guess that's what I get for being a perfectionist and all that running around in my head like crazy non-stop."

"But you're a natural perfectionist." Sirius grinned.

Lily shrugged, "I thought you were banned from the library?"

An evil grin spread across Sirius' face, "I am, but I'm so rebellious."

"Right." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Actually." Sirius started, a thought coming into his mind, "I was looking for James. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"Like I'd want to." Lily replied, "Why?"

Sirius glanced at the bookshelf that James was hiding behind and grinned, "Just curious. I heard he was tutoring a couple firsties tonight and I was going to see if he wanted to go off and cause trouble."

"James Potter helping?" she raised her eyebrows, "_The_ James Potter?"

"You make him sound like a knight or something with you saying _'The James Potter'_." Sirius grinned.

"He is a knight to some people." Lily said as she rolled her eyes.

"Does someone have a crush?" Sirius asked trying to look Lily in the eye.

"No." she replied sternly.

"Aw, why not, Lils?" Sirius asked resting his head in his hand.

"He's just…" she started, "It's weird how he'd almost be the perfect person for me if he wasn't such a prat. If he would just drop the act I wouldn't be so annoyed by him."

Sirius thought he heard James fall over but ignored it, "Don't you see though? He's putting on the act for you."

"No he's not." Lily said shaking her head, "He's putting on the act for the attention."

"Your attention."

"Just forget it, Sirius." She said with a sigh, "Besides whatever I tell you, you will definitely tell James."

"I swear, your secrets are safe with me." Sirius replied. He wasn't planning on telling James…James just might've over heard.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So I'll see you next week at seven?" James' voice was heard and Lily and Sirius both spun around.

James was saying goodbye to a first year and handing him his books, "Be sure to finish that essay we were working on. Do you need me to walk you to the common room?"

The first year shook his head no and trotted out of the library.

"Sirius!" he called when he spotted them, "What are you doing here?"

"Just talking to Lillian." He replied nodding his head towards her. He was trying so hard not to burst out laughing, "Was that the first year you were tutoring?"

"Yup, poor little lad was so lost."

"Luckily wonderful Potter helped him." Lily said dryly as she began to pick up her stuff.

"Would you look at that time?" Sirius stated, "I promised Moony I would meet him ten minutes ago. Sorry but I gotta run!"

Sirius jumped up so quickly that he knocked over all of Lily's books and parchment.

"Oops! Sorry!" he replied, "James, could you help Lily for me?"

"Sure, Padfoot." James said bending over and helping Lily.

"Tootles." Sirius grinned as he ran off.

Lily bent down and began to help James pick up her books that Sirius carelessly knocked over.

"Thanks." Lily said. She looked up and her eyes locked with James'.

"No problem." He whispered, leaning forward.

James leaned in farther and kissed Lily. If Lily wasn't already sitting, she probably would've fallen over with shock.

"Lily!" she kiss was cut short because of a Matt's familiar voice was heard.

"Matt!" Lily said breaking away from the kiss and looking up, "Matt, it's not what you think."

"You weren't kissing Potter just now?" he asked angrily.

"Well…" Lily started.

"That's what I thought." Matt turned around and headed out of the library.

"Matt!" Lily called after him, but it was no use.

"Sorry about that." James spoke finally.

Lily glared and grabbed her books out of James hands, "Thanks a lot."

"Oh, come on, Lily." James said annoyed, "This is just as much your fault as it is mine."

"Do you think I intentionally kissed you, Potter!?" she spat, "Do you think I wanted Matt to see that?"

"No." James replied, "Well, look on the bright side, you're free this weekend."

"Ugh!" Lily cried storming out of the library.

"Guess you didn't want to be free." James muttered.

"You kissed her!?" Sirius yelled. They were in their dorm (All four Marauders) and they were discussing what had happened.

Sirius, who was eagerly awaiting James' return, was especially angry at what James did.

"After all I started for you!" he cried dramatically.

"Not like I meant to, Padfoot." James sighed, "It just sort of happened."

"Oiy, Prongs." Remus sighed, munching on some candy, "She'll be extra mad at you now."

"Why?" Peter asked falling off his bed.

Sirius shook his head and laughed at his friend, "Because he made her mad, kissed her, and ruined her date."

"It's not that bad." James shrugged, "I'll get her to like me again. I have to get her to like me in less than three days."

"Why three days?" Remus asked confused.

"Head meeting." He replied, "And she won't agree with any of my ideas."

Sirius smirked, "Good luck."

"Prongs needs a whole castle full of luck." Remus said, dodging the shoe James threw at him.

"Matt?" Lily asked searching threw the castle. She had looked everywhere and she couldn't find him. She was about to give up when she spotted him out a window sitting by the lake.

Lily rushed outside.

"Matt!" she said coming up from behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked sourly.

"Please don't be mad at me." Lily said sitting down next to him.

"I think the image of you and Potter kissing wont fade that quickly, Lily." He spat, "Besides, I though you liked me."

"I do!" she cried, "Ugh!"

"They why did you kiss him?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't kiss him." She replied.

Matt glared at her and threw a rock into the water.

"_He_ kissed _me_. Jeez, after going to the same school and watching him try to get me to go out with him, I though you'd understand."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd realized that I don't like him!" she replied, "He's always trying to hit on me, no matter how many times I ignore him."

"Oh yea." Matt replied, "I really like you, Lily, and I didn't want to break out date."

"I didn't either." She replied looking into his eyes.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking back at her.

Lily smiled, "I'd love to."

Matt grinned as he leaned in and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Jason?" Bree knocked on a door.

"Come in." her brother's voice called, "Hey!" He got up and gave her a hug.

"How are you?" Bree asked looking around.

"Good. Look! They gave me my own office! Isn't that exciting?" Jason said motioning for Bree to sit down on a black armchair in front of his desk.

"Super." Bree nodded with a smile.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied, "Just wanted to come talk."

"Okay." Jason said, "So how are you doing in school?"

"Okay. I got a detention a few weeks ago so I'm just trying to kill time before I go to that." She shrugged.

"You got a detention!" he asked surprised, "Why!?"

"It's no big deal." Bree said, feeling like her brother was overreacting.

"What did you do to earn a detention?" he demanded.

"I just got into a little argument." She shrugged trying to think of a way to change the conversation.

"With who?"

"This one guy."

"Who?"

"You don't know him."

"WHO?"

"Sirius Black." She spat, "I got into a HUGE argument with Sirius Black. I punched him and landed us both a detention."

"I thought you stopped punching boys?" Jason asked.

"I stopped until I met Sirius Black." She replied.

"Which one is Sirius Black again?"

"He's in my Care of Magical Creatures class." She stated.

"What did he do to you?" Jason asked caringly.

"He was just being an arse…like always." She sighed, "Jason, don't worry about it, I can take care of myself."

"I'm going to have a chat with this Sirius guy." Jason replied.

"No you are not!" Bree replied standing up, "Then he's going to think I can't take care of myself and that I came running to you for protection."

"What's wrong with your brother taking care of you?" he asked.

"Everything!" she yelled, "Ugh, I knew you'd be controlling if you were here!"

"Breanne Livingston!" he hollered, "I am not here to control you!"

"Sure seems like it." She muttered.

"That's it. We will discuss this later, go to your detention." He pointed to the door.

"Yes, your royal highness." She said bowing. She got to the door and saluted her brother before closing it.

Plz review!! Thanks for your patience!


	24. Chapter 24: Detention

Thanks soo much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: NO!

Chapter 24: Detention

Bree angrily walked to her detention on the fourth floor. She kicked the stone wall next to her in frustration.

"What did the wall ever do to you?" Sirius said leaning against the wall.

Bree glared and stood across from him, "I hope we don't have to clean bedpans. It's so disgusting."

"We were told to meet Filtch in front of the Hospital Wing," Sirius replied, "Of course we're cleaning bedpans."

"I guess you're right, since you've done it so many times."

"Yeah." Sirius smirked.

"Argh." Filch said announcing his arrival.

"Argus, old boy!" Sirius said, walking away from the wall, "You look better, have you lost weight?"

"Shut it, Black." Filch spat, "You will be cleaning bedpans until dawn."

"Ugh!" Bree sighed.

Filch sniggered, "That's what I like to hear, Livingston."

Bree and Sirius followed Filch into the Hospital Wing and toward some nasty looking bedpans.

"Get cleaning. I'll be back later." Filch grinned as he pointed to a bunch of buckets and sponges, "No magic."

"This is rubbish." Bree said, throwing a sponge at the wall.

"Full of anger tonight?" Sirius grinned as he reached for a sponge.

"A lot." She replied as they both grabbed a bucket and filled it with water.

"But you're naturally a violent person." He smiled, "So nothing new?"

"I don't mean to be like that. My brother used to be beating up guys left and right until he got the shit beaten out of him."

"And now he thinks you should stop beating up boys?"

"Yeah."

"I agree with him, you've got a bloody great punch."

Bree smirked, "I'm the type of person who tries to keep her anger in. Then, I meet someone like you, who drives e crazy, and I end up taking it out on other things."

"Or people." He added.

"Or people." She finished.

"Don't worry, guys like a tough girl." He blushed as he realized what he had said, "Not that I like you or anything. Well, I mean I like you…but as a friend. Well, we aren't really friends-"

"Thanks." She grinned.

"So, anyway," Sirius said going over to the bedpans and started to clean.

"Did you know," Bree said scrubbing a pan, "That in third year I had the biggest crush on you?"

"Really?" Sirius seemed surprised that Bree just came out and said that, "Why don't you anymore?"

Bree shrugged, "Found out what you were really like…an arse."

"Well," he smiled, "I always thought you were pretty, even if you are a little bitchy."

Bree rolled her eyes, "I am not. You just irritate me."

"How do I stop?" Sirius asked leaning forward.

"I...I don't know." Bree whispered.

"Madam Promfrey!" A familiar voice yelled through out the Hospital Wing.

"Oh no." Bree sighed, seeing her brother walk through the wing.

"Oh, hello." He said trying to sound casual, "Have you seen Madam Promfrey?"

"She's out." Bree said standing up, "What are you doing here?"

"I have a cut." He said holding up his fingers, "Grading papers. I need something to cure it because it stings real bad."

"A paper cut?" Bree asked.

"Yes." He said looking around the wing. His eyes stopped when he spotted Sirius, "Oh hello. You must be…Sirius?"

"Yes, Jason, this is Sirius." Bree said as Sirius stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey," Sirius said standing next to Bree, "You're that assistant in Care of Magical Creatures, right?"

"That is correct." He said, "My sister has told me a lot about you."

"Jason, I think Madam Promfrey is in the teachers lounge." Bree said interrupting the conversation.

"No, I think I should wait here for her."

"Jason." Bree said angrily, "Go find Madam Promfrey."

Jason looked from Bree (Who looked very angry) to Sirius (Who looked very confused). He sighed and turned around to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, Bree."

"Night, love you." Bree said turning around and heading back to the bedpans.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked as he followed Bree.

"My brother hates you."

"Why? He doesn't even know me." Sirius said.

"Because you are mean to me." Bree said quietly.

"Oh, the overprotective brother." He smiled, "So, now he's out to kill me because we argue?"

"Just about, so I'd watch your back."

"I don't need to watch my back," Sirius said, "I'm bloody brilliant."

"Right." She rolled her eyes.

Hours later, Bree and Sirius were finally done cleaning all of the bedpans. They exited the Hospital Wing together and headed up to the common room.

"Ugh, that was the most disgusting detention I have ever had." Bree said looking at her hands in disgust.

"Then you obviously haven't had detention cleaning up the forest floor." Sirius smirked.

"No, but I guess that would be just as bad." She grinned back.

They reached the common room and headed inside to their staircases.

"Hey Livingston." Sirius said coming back down his staircase.

"Yeah?" she asked halfway up the girls' staircase.

"What year did you stop liking me?" Sirius asked standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Bree stared at him and smirked, "I never said I stopped liking you."

"Wait one minute." He grinned, "If you like me, then why do you argue with me?"

Bree walked down the stairs a bit, "Because it's funny to make you angry."

"It's funny?"

"Hilarious." She grinned, "Besides, I think you're cute, yes, but I would never be able to date you."

"Why is that?"

"Because our personalities clash too much and what fun would it be to date you when I could piss you off?"

"Good point." He grinned, "Good night."

"Night."

Plz review!


	25. Chapter 25: Bethany

I know it's been awhile, but hopefully you guys can forgive me, read, and review!! Thanks for all of the reviews before. I've been super busy and had a bit of writers block. But it's all good now! TTYL!

Lily left the full common room and deserted her homework. She walked down the nearly empty corridors until she reached a special room designed for meetings.

She entered the empty room and walked to the end of the long wooden table where a podium sat.

Lily began to write down the important topics to discus when she heard the door open.

Lily looked up and saw a familiar girl with brown frizzy hair and large glasses.

"Hello, Bethany." Lily smiled at the fifth year prefect she had met on the train.

"Hi, Lily." Bethany replied, hugging her books, "I hope you don't mind that I'm early. I can leave if you like."

"Not at all." Lily smiled, "Have a seat."

"Okay." Bethany sat in the seat closest to Lily and looked up at her.

"Hey, Evans." James' deep voice came from the door, "How are you, beautiful lady?"

"Hello, James." Lily replied but without as much enthusiasm as James.

James was leaning against the table when he noticed Bethany staring at them.

"Hey, I'm James." James spoke up.

"Oh, hi." She jumped, "I'm Bethany."

"Good to meet you." He replied flashing a smile.

"James." Lily said, "Do you want to have a winter ball?"

"If I can go with you." He answered.

Lily rolled her eyes and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"By the way," she said, still writing, "We have patrol tonight."

"Can't wait."

Minutes later prefects had begun to file into the room, some a little more cheerful than others.

"Can we please get this started?" Bellatrix Black said loudly, and then whispered to the other Slytherin prefect, "I can't stand breathing the same air as that mudblood."

Lily obviously didn't hear because she began calling names for attendance. But, James, who has sharp hearing, didn't take his glare off her.

"What do you guys think about having a winter ball?" Lily suggested, "We haven't had one in awhile, but I think it would be fun."

The prefects whispered amongst themselves. Some looked excited about the idea, and some looked as if they could care less.

"Agreed then?" Lily asked. All of the prefects nodded their heads, "Good, James and I will see the headmaster about the idea. If he allows us, then another meeting will be planned so we can start organizing it."

James nodded his head and smiled, "Shouldn't the Head Boy and Girl go together?"

"No." Lily glared.

"Why not?" James asked sitting up.

"Because I don't want to go with you, Potter." Lily said looking through some papers.

"Fine." He frowned sitting back in his chair.

"Anyway, we need to assign patrol dates. James and I will patrol this week and how about Maggie and Joey patrol next week-"

James' hand shot in the air.

Lily ignored his hand bobbing up and down in the air and continued, "Bellatrix and Malfoy can patrol the week after. Then the Ravenclaw Prefects, Sammy and Eddy, can patrol after the Slytherins. That leaves the Gryffindor prefects last. Please don't forget!" Lily looked over at James and sighed, "What?"

James finally put his hand down, "I think for the first dance at the ball all of the prefects should dance with each other and so should the Head Boy and Girl." James grinned at Remus, one of the Gryfinndor prefects, who laughed and shook his head.

Lily banged her head of the podium, "No."

"But, Lil," he grinned, "It's a Hogwarts tradition."

Lily sighed, "Ugh, whatever, Potter."

James smiled and sat back again.

"I guess that's it." Lily said looking through her stack of parchments, "Look for a note on your notice board for the next meeting date."

The prefects stood up and filled out of the room. The only people left were Lily, James, and Bethany.

"Hey, Lily, do you want to hang out?" Bethany asked.

"Um, sorry, Bethany, I have homework." Lily said gathering her papers and book bag.

"Oh, okay." Bethany said sounding disappointed.

"Do you want to eat dinner with me tomorrow instead?" Lily asked feeling guilty.

"Sure!" Bethany said, her mood brightening up, "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Lily waved as Bethany left.

"Hey, Lily." James said imitating Bethany, "Want to hang out?"

"Shut it, Potter." Lily glared.

"But, Lilerz, I love you." He grinned moving closer.

"I said to shut it, Potter." She said swinging her bag over her shoulder, "Good bye."

"I'll see you at dinner tomorrow then!" he called when she reached the door.

"Who said you were invited?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"No one," he grinned, "So I invited myself."

Lily rolled her eyes once more and left the room.

Lily and Bethany walked over to the Gryfinndor table for dinner together the next day, just as Lily had promised.

"Hey, guys." Lily said sitting down in between Bree and Ashley.

"Hey." They all replied.

"Oh, this is Bethany. She's a fifth year Prefect." Lily introduced Beth as she sat in the vacant seat next to Riley (Who was across from the other three).

"Hi." They all said, feeling kind of awkward.

"This is Bree, Ashley, and Riley." Lily said pointing to each of her friends.

Before the girls could talk much, the Marauders strolled into the Great Hall.

"These seats empty?" James asked.

"No, but this one will be if you sit here." Lily said pointing to her seat.

"You wouldn't leave us, Lils." Sirius smirked, sitting down next to Bethany.

"Why do you guys always sit by us?" Bree asked annoyed, "We don't even like you."

"Sure you do." Sirius grinned.

James took the remaining seat next to Sirius and Peter sat across from him. Remus, who had already started a conversation with Ashley and Riley, sat on the other side of Ashley.

(A/N: Any confusion on the seating? One side is: James, Sirius, Bethany, and Riley. Then across from them is: Peter, Bree, Lily, Ashley, and Remus.)

Sirius took the pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured some into his goblet.

"Do you need more juice, Breanne?" he asked.

"Yes, please, Cereal." She said holding up her goblet. (A/N: Bree's full name is Breanne. Sirius' is obviously not Cereal. But Bree has trouble being nice to Sirius, so she made a little nickname for him. LOL), "Thanks so much."

"My pleasure." He grinned, "Oh, Breanne?"

"Yes, Cereal?" she asked looking up.

"Will you please pass the butter?"

"Why of course." Bree replied handing the butter to Sirius.

"Why are you two acting so nice to each other?" Lily asked shooting glances at both of them.

Bree and Sirius shrugged, "We should be nice."

"Right." No one believed them.

"So, what's happening ladies?" Sirius asked as he finished buttering his bread and putting the butter aside.

Sirius looked over at Beth who was in complete awe.

"Hi." He grinned.

"Hi." She sighed.

"How are you?"

"Great." Bethany said, resting her elbow on the table to support her head. But instead of resting her elbow on the table, she rested in the butter by accident.

Bree, who was drinking pumpkin juice, snorted into her goblet.

"I put the butter on my joints to help them." She said, still in a daze.

This time Lily was the one to snort into her cup.

"Maybe you should rub some button on your joints, Sirius." Bree suggested, trying to keep a straight face.

"Why don't you rub it on my joints for me?" he wiggled his eyebrows. 

"I have garden gnomes." Bethany said, obviously angry that Bree was getting more attention from Sirius than she was.

"That's…fascinating." Sirius said smiling before glaring at the uncontrollable giggling Bree.

"Sorry." She said trying to think of an excuse for her laughing while everyone looked at her, "Bread tickles my throat."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"My gnome is light brown." Bethany said trying to get Sirius' attention.

"Wonderful." He said glaring at Bree who was no longer trying to hide her laughter.

"She ate more bread." Lily shrugged as she tried to calm Bree down s much as she could.

"You're really nice." Bethany signed, "And even cuter in person."

"Thanks." Sirius said, not even looking at Bethany anymore. Instead, he was shaking his head at Bree, whose face was now a deep shade of red.

"Well, I better go." Bethany said tucking her frizzy hair behind her ear and pushing her large glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Good job, Livingston." Sirius rolled his eyes, "Scare the girl."

"I couldn't help but think its funny that she fancies you." She said, starting to calm down.

"Well, I should make fun of all the people who fancy me." He grinned. Bree stopped laughing.

"Here comes Lover-boy. Bree." James said, seeing Andrew making his way over.

"Hey." Andrew said coming up from behind Bree.

"Why, hello, Balmos!" Sirius said in a cheery voice.

"Shut your face, Black." Bree spat, her mood totally changing to hatred.

"What did I do?" he asked surprised.

"Everything." She glared, "You are the most impossible, rude, ignorant person I have ever met!"

"Thanks." He smirked.

"Come on, Andrew," Bree said grabbing her bag, "Let's get out of here."

"Oiy, Livingston!" Sirius called after Bree.

"What?" she glared.

"Don't forget about our date tonight." He yelled.

Bree made a rude gesture with her finger and pulled Andrew out of the Great Hall.

"Jeez," James sighed, "Her mood changes pretty fast. One minute the two of you are getting along then a second later, you're yelling at each other again."

"I know," Sirius replied, "She's odd.'

Plz review!


	26. Chapter 26: Break Up

Sorry for such a long wait, but thanks for being patient!! Thanks so much for all of your supportive reviews!!

Chapter 26: Break up

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOO!

(Ashleys POV)

Remus and I walked threw the empty halls and towards our first class, Divination. We walked in almost complete silent. Occasionally one of our hands would accidentally brush against each other and we would both look up and blush.

"So, how is everything with Luna?" Remus asked trying to sound casual.

"Great, I guess." I replied. I frowned slightly, almost feeling guilty for liking Emilio while there was a perfect guy that liked me. Well, it was rumored that Remus liked me. But Riley usually had all the right facts.

"Good." He said nodding his head. Does he know something I don't know?

We rounded the corner and my heart stopped beating. Emilio, _my boyfriend, _was kissing another girl…and that girl wasn't me.

I felt Remus grab my hand and try to pull me away. But I let go and stormed up to Luna.

"What do you think you're doing!?" I yelled. He pulled away from her lips. He seemed surprise to see me.

"Um, hi, Ashley." He stuttered.

"What's going on?" the girl, who I noticed was Elizabeth from Ravenclaw, "Emilio, why is she yelling at you?"

"If you need to know," I glared and Emilio, "I'm yelling at my boyfriend."

"You're boyfriend?" she asked surprised. She looked at Luna and glared, "Pig."

Elizabeth stormed out of the hallway. There's one problem gone.

"How could you do this to me?" I walked up to Emilio.

"Ashley," he said looking around the hallway for some sort of answer. I saw his eyes land on Remus and grin, "What are you doing with him?"

"Walking to damn class." I spat, "Like I do everyday of my life."

He glared, "Are you sure you're not doing anything with him."

"Don't even start blaming this on me." I cried feeling the tears well up in my eyes, "I never did a damn thing to disappoint you. Why would you go behind my back and do shit with another girl?"

"I...I…"he stuttered, running out of excuses.

"I hate you." I said, clutching my head in my hands, "Get away from me."

"Ashley, I'm sorry." He said, "This is all one big misunderstanding, please, don't say its over."

"Misunderstanding?" I yelled backing away from him, "You are going to stand there and lie to me and that you accidentally kissed Elizabeth?"

"Ashley, I didn't…I mean." He sighed.

"It's over." I cried quietly, "Get away from me."

Luna sighed and walked out of the hallway. I turned around and Remus looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry," he started.

I cried and hugged Remus. How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I see this coming?

"It's not your fault." Remus said hugging me back, "He's the arse."

"Thanks." I sobbed into Remus' chest…Remus' nice, strong, warm chest.

"Come on," Remus sighed, "Let's get to class and forget about him."

We walked up the rest of the way to the tower together and entered the stuffy divination room. We took our usual seats at a little round wooden table and waited for the professor to start the lesson.

"Good evening, class." She said, in her usual misty voice.

Professor Richards was an old lady who looked like she was going to shrivel up and die right in front of us. She walked around the classroom throwing death stares at occasional students.

She reached our table…great.

"Hello, my dears." She turned to Remus, "Feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Remus sighed.

"Good, you'll need your energy later." She glanced out the window and sighed. Then she turned towards me, "I'm so sorry, dear. But I see you will be meeting someone new soon."

Remus and I exchanged glances and blushed. Maybe this break up will work out after all…

(Still Ashley's POV)

Once again I found myself walking to class with Remus and we found ourselves in a stranded corridor with Luna. (EW TUNA! LOL)

"Ashley, I need to talk to you about what happened." Luna said, glaring at Remus.

"There is nothing to talk about, Luna." I said dragging Remus away.

"Oh, come on." Emilio yelled, "Like you have never _thought _about kissing Lupin."

I stopped and turned around, "No, to be honest, because I am a good girlfriend."

"Please, I bet you are thinking about kissing Lupin all the time." Luna spat, "I bet you're even thinking about kissing him now!"

I looked over at Remus who was blushing like crazy.

"Even if I was thinking about kissing Remus it wouldn't matter because we aren't dating anymore." I smirked.

"So you admit it!" he yelled, "You do think about kissing Lupin!"

"Fine!" I cried sarcastically, "You caught me, Emilio, I'm thinking about kissing Remus."

"Ah ha!" he pointed at me.

"I'm thinking about kissing Remus!" I teased in a child-like tone. I _know_ this is making him mad, "I'm thinking about kissing Remus!"

"Yeah? Well," he stuttered, "I'm thinking about kissing Elizabeth!"

"Well, I'm going to kiss Remus!" I yelled walking up to Remus and suddenly kissed him. He seemed surprised at first, but then kissed me again.

"Well, I _kissed _Elizabeth!" he said trying to win the argument, which he won't. But no one was obviously listening, "Well then, I'll go and kiss her!"

Luna stormed out of the corridor to find Elizabeth.

I wrapped my hands around Remus' neck. Neither one of us wanted to break away but, seeing as breathing _was_ an issue, we did.

I smiled up at him and quietly teased, "I'm thinking about kissing Remus."

Remus smirked then looked at me, "Ashley, do you, want to um…go um…do homework with me?"

"After lessons." I grinned.

"Right. And um…do you…do you," he began to stutter again, "Do you like the color green?"

"Nah, hate it."

"Good." He sighed, "How about we…go get some food?"

"We just ate!" I smiled.

"Oh yea," he said blushing, "Ash, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled. Finally! "Sure, I'd love to."

We intertwined (A/N Lmao, Bree) our hands and headed to Care of Magical Creatures.

Please review!!


	27. Chapter 27: Care of Magical Creatures Pa...

Thanks for all the reviews!!!

Chapter 27: Care of Magical Creatures Part 1

Disclaimer: NO!

The seventh year Gryfinndors and Hufflepuffs were seen leaving the Great Hall and heading outside towards Care of Magical Creatures. It was a cold November day and many of the seventh years did not want to be outside in such chilly weather.

But, class was class and as much as they would like to skip it, they couldn't. So, that left the seventh years standing in groups, shivering, until the class started.

"It's so bloody cold out." Sirius yelled loud enough for the whole castle to hear.

"No, it's hot." Bree replied sarcastically. Bree was huddled with Lily, Riley, and Ashley.

"I should just leave class now." Sirius suggested.

"I'm with you." James agreed.

"Please, it would be a favor to all of us." Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know, Lily,' James smirked, "You roll your eyes so much I bet they will get stuck like that one day."

Lily glared and rolled her eyes four more times.

"Don't worry, I'd still love you." James said blowing hot air into his hands.

"I wish it was summer." Sirius whined.

"But in the summer you wish it was winter." Remus replied, "There is no way to keep you happy."

"Give me a warm butterbeer and I will be." He stated.

"Look! Here comes the Professor!" Riley squealed, "God, Jason is so cute!"

"Ugh." Bree said sticking her tongue out.

"Class has started!" The aging Professor said loudly, "Gather around."

The class surrounded the Professor and Jason.

"Today, class, we will be working with special winter animals found in only few forests." The Professor explained, "We will be working with groups that Jason and I have pre-selected."

"Thank God," Bree whispered to Riley, "If Jason chose them then I'm guaranteed not to work with the Marauders."

Riley giggled and shrugged, "I hope that's true."

"When we call your name, please go and stand with your group." Jason pulled out a long list and began putting the Hufflepuffs into groups of four.

When he was done grouping all the Hufflepuffs, he moved onto the Gryfinndors.

"James Potter, Ashley [B]**(****A/N: Sorry, I forgot Ashley's last name and I don't have the whole story with me to look it up. Hehe) ,**[/B] Lily Evans, and Peter Pettigrew." Jason called out.

Lily sighed as Ashley dragged her over to James and Peter.

"Why do I always get stuck with you?" Lily spat.

"Because we are meant to be together!" James grinned.

Jason continued to call out names as quickly as he could so they wouldn't loose anymore class time, "Sirius Black, Riley Marshall, Remus Lupin, and Bree Livingston."

Bree's jaw dropped to the floor. She thought for sure that Jason wouldn't put her with Sirius because he knows how they wouldn't get along.

"Okay, that's everyone," Jason said rolling up the list and putting it in his pocket, "Please get together we don't have much time."

Bree marched up to her brother and pulled him aside.

"Why in the world did you put me with Black? You know we don't get along." She said angrily.

"I thought maybe if you two were forced to work with each other then you would get along." He replied.

"News flash, Jay," she said flinging her arms around, [I]"We don't get along no matter what!"[/I]

"You two are seventeen." He replied with a bit of attitude in his voice, "Start acting like adults because you need to get along sometime."

"I can't believe you would do something like this to me." She stated, "I wish you were not here. You're ruining my life."

"Now, Bree," he said calmly, "No need to be a drama queen."

"I am not being a drama queen!" she stomped her foot on the hard earth, "Change my group now."

" I cant."

"I'll tell mum you were the one who ruined her flower garden." She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, yes I would. Now, change it."

"Breanne Livingston," he scolded, "Threatening a professor is no way to get yourself out of a hole. You need to act mature and go and work with your group."

"Ugh!" she screamed, "I hate you!"

"Bree." He called after her. But she continued to walk towards Sirius, Riley, and Remus.

"I'll prove to him that I can get along with that arse." She muttered to herself.

"Hey, Bree." Riley said trying to keep the mood nice.

"Hello." She replied, her voice filled with anger.

"Why, good day, Livingston." Sirius smirked, throwing his arm around her shoulder, "I thought you ran to older brother and had him change your group?"

"No," she glared up at him, "I can take care of myself and you are not going to ruin another one of my days." 

"Right." Sirius laughed removing his arm.

"Can you two just get along for now?" Remus suggested, "At least until this project is over."

"It's all his fault." Bree replied crossing her arms.

"Oh, please." He sighed, "It's yours."

"You start everything!"

"Yeah, I guess I do." He grinned.

"So you admit it?"

"No."

"But you just said-"

"Guys!" Riley interrupted, "Remus is right. You need to get along for the sake of our grade."

"Deal?" Remus said.

"Yeah, whatever." Bree said looking at the lake.

"Shake on it." Riley suggested happily.

"Shake?" Sirius asked Riley.

"Yeah," Remus agreed, "That's a good idea."

"You mean touch his hand?" Bree asked.

"Yes!" Riley and Remus yelled, "It's either that or hug…maybe kiss."

"Only if she does it." Sirius stated.

Everyone turned towards Bree, "Fine."

Bree and Sirius both glared at each other. But, for the sake of their grade, they shook their hands.

"Now that everyone is in their groups, we will begin." The Professor said over the chatter, "The animals we will be studying over the next few days is a very rare animal found in certain forests. It is a tiny animal that can live through the winter because it is able to produce a flame. No, it is not like a dragon, though it is related to the dragon is some ways."

Sirius, who was already bored of the animal, was standing next to Bree. Every few seconds he would reach around to the other side, where Remus was standing, and would pull her hair. The first time Bree turned towards Remus and gave him a questioning look. She shrugged and turned back around to face the Professor. The second time when she looked at Remus, she immediately turned towards Sirius and glared.

"What?" he whispered.

"Knock it off." She spat, "I don't want my brother to blow up in class."

"I'm not afraid of him." He shrugged.

"I'm not saying that." She replied, trying to look as fi she way paying attention, "I'm saying he can give you a month of painful detentions."

"Right." Sirius rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate.

Meanwhile, things weren't going as good with Lily's group either.

"Potter, for the hundredth time [I]keep your hands off me![/I]" Lily whispered, pushing James' arm off her.

"Is it really only the hundredth time?" he grinned, removing his hands.

"I'm trying to listen you know." Lily spat, moving so Ashley was in between them.

"Now, class, please stop discussing your personal lives and please [I]pay attention![/I"  Jason yelled, "If you are not paying attention you will not be able to handle the animal!" The whole class turned their attention to the Professors, "Thank you! Now, these animals we are about to study are very sensitive animals. If you do not handle them correctly, bad things will happen. You could get knocked out or you could get set on fire. Neither one would be pretty or have a pretty after effect."

All the students backed away from the crate.

"There is no need to be so afraid!" Jason continued, "These are called Fire toads, they are small, yet harmful, animals. They can shoot fire up to fourteen feet. They are dangerous were not handled correctly. This is where your group comes in. You and your three other group members will be studying the ways of these Fire Toads and discovering why they are so useful."

"What's so great about them?" Sirius asked rather loud.

"Mr. Black," Jason scolded, "If you do not wish to participate you can gladly go back to the castle and start your months worth of detention."

"No, thank you, sir." Sirius saluted, "I'm all booked until Christmas."

"Then I suggest you pay attention." He said turning back to the crates, "I will now be passing your crates out."

Jason brought each group their own box with a Fire Toad in it.

"Ew," Ashley exclaimed looking at it, "It's hideous."

"Yeah, well." James replied looking at it, "It's useful somehow."

"Well, its obvious isn't it?" Lily asked.

"What's obvious?" Peter questioned.

Lily sighed, [I]"Fire Toads."[/I]

"Yes, we've determined their name by now." James sighed, "Do you care to tell us why?"

"Why else would Jason show us [I]fire[/I] toads in the winter?" she asked. Everyone shrugged, "It's their defense mechanism and their way to stay alive. They can keep warm because they can produce fire!"

"Oh!" They all cried.

"Well, I guess we're done then." James said closing the top.

"No, we aren't." Lily replied opening the crate.

"Why not?" he asked closing it again.

"We have to study it." She replied reopening the crate.

"We already know why they can adapt to the winter." He said closing it.

"Potter," Lily said sternly, "We are going to continue to study them and that is that."

"Fine." He backed away.

"Good, now help me get it out." Lily ordered.

The three helped Lily take the toad out of the crate and observed it.

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28: Care of Magical Creatures Pa...

Chapter 28: Care of Magical Creatures Part 2

Disclaimer: **Fan** n.** 1**, a device for stirring the air, either mechanical or manual. **2**, (Informal) a devotee of a sport, hobby, etc. _–v.t. & i. [fanned, fan'ning]_ **1**, drive air upon; wave a fan **2**, rouse; excite. **3**, spread out like a fan. **4**, _(baseball)_ strike out.

**Fic'tion** (fik ;shen) _n_. **1**, literature in which the plot and the characters are imaginary. **2**, a statement contrary to fact.

Still think it's real?

Replies:

Manny- Thanks! I'm glad I made you laugh! lol,

R.T.- Thanks for your review, great observations. Look for Bethany again soon! Bree does have quite a temper doesn't she? Lol

Shannon- Lol odd how I pick a random name and the person reading it happens to have the same name. Lol, thanks for the review!

Carm- thanks so much for the review! Lol, look for more Bethany caused problems soon!

Dancinquyn- I don't think ur a stalker! Lol I feel like that sometimes when I read a bunch of an authors stories and constantly reply. Lol, :D thanks for ur review!

Hawaiikel- their sort of based off real people. The names are based off people I know but not really their appearance. Some of them have the same appearance as some ppl I know, but some I made up. Lol, Sirius is a kid in many ways, yes, I can see Ross jumping around like that too. Lily could've told Dumbledore she wanted to stay in the main dorm but that would've made it seem like she didn't appreciate having the Head Girl position. If she really wants to be a great Head Girl, I think she needs to put up with James. Besides, Lily is not the type just to give in so easily and change the dorm. She is very stubborn. Everyone wants their own room at one point as well. Lol, also, with the Bree issue, ppl tried to help Bree, but she is supper stubborn and refused to believe that she really was hurt. She didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing and have Sirius see her. Then she'd think that she'd 'loose the battle' between her and Sirius. Thanks for your review! Hope that answered some of your questions!! Also, I don't know exactly how many chapters I will be having in this story. Sorry but I don't think I can email you either. I'd like to, but I think I would forget. If you make a sn with and click, alert me when this writer updates, or something, then will email you when I update.

Legallyred- thanks for ur review!

Amy Lampion- thanks for ur reviews, glad u like it! Yes, Sirius-like is exactly how I imagined Sirius. Very goofy and carefree. Plus, I love how he can set Bree off so easily. **Hint: **Observe Bree/Sirius to find clues to later things in stories

Strange and Happy- Don't worry, the story isn't ending yet! Lol its not even Christmas and I have tons planned. Thanks, glad u like it so much!

SparxliePixie Thanks so much for ur review!!

Poa1- thanks so much for reviewing!! Yes, I agree…finally! Lol

Tekvah Ariel It makes me feel good that you took so much time out of ur day to read my story! :-D thanks so much for reviewing!!

BlackFox84 Thanks for your review. Very interesting predictions ;-) keep thinking along those lines.

James and Lily 4eva- Thanks for reviewing!! Yes, Remus is a sweetie, aint he?

Hope that covers all the reviews. Hopefully I didn't miss anyone, :S

Welp, chapter 28!!

(PS: Look for more chapters coming soon! I'll try to be updating more before school starts up again!)

"Ugh, that thing is disgusting!" Sirius cried when Remus popped the crate open.

"Let's name it!" Riley cried.

"His name is Sirius," Bree stated, "Because he's ugly and annoying."

"Haha," Sirius laughed sarcastically.

"Come on, Sirius," Bree said picking up the Fire Toad, "Our of you're little crate."

Remus, Riley, Bree, and Sirius all bent down and looked at the toad-like creature. No one seemed very interested.

"I'm cold." Sirius said after seven minutes of looking at the toad, "This is stupid."

"Of course he's stupid," Bree replied, "That's why he's named after you."

"Alright," Remus stated, "Why do you think this animal is so special in the winter?"

"Because its no fun to have it in the summer." Sirius stated, "When it's hot."

"That's it!" Riley exclaimed, "It can blow fire!"

"Good job, Rye." Remus congratulated.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I knew that." Sirius shrugged standing up.

"Right," Bree rolled her eyes. She looked at her wristwatch and sighed, "Well, we have twenty more minutes looking at little ol' ugly Sirius here before we go up to the castle for Muggle Studies."

"I say," Sirius said, his face brightening up, "That we get warm."

"How do you expect we do that?" Remus asked, putting the Fire toad back in the crate carefully. But, unfortunately, little ol' Sirius didn't like that and he spat a ball of fire onto Remus' hand.

"Ow!" Remus yelled. Riley immediately whipped out her wand and poured water onto Remus' hand, "Thanks."

"No problem." She grinned putting her wand away.

Sirius walked over to the toad and glanced at it, "He is our key to warmth."

"Padfoot, you fool, that's ridiculous." Remus replied, "This is fire we are dealing with. What if things get out of control?"

"And what if they don't?" Sirius questioned.

"It is cold." Bree sighed, "I'm in."

Riley looked down at her hands, "I don't know guys."

"I'm not going to be apart of this." Remus said sitting down on a rock, "Anything that comes out of his mind is bad."

"Not all of my ideas are bad." Sirius winked.

"Not all," Remus replied, "But most."

"Okay, most are bad." Sirius gave it, "But this one is brilliant."

"Like I said, I'm out." Remus stated then turned to Riley and Bree, "And if you two were smart you'd be out too."

"I agree with Remus." Riley said sitting down next to Remus.

"Are you in, Livingston?" Sirius asked looking at Bree.

Bree looked over at her brother and glared, "Yeah."

Bree and Sirius both walked over to the crate. They decided that it would probably be best to take the crate to the edge of the forest and use the Fire toad's fire there. That way, no teacher could see them.

"Okay, how did Remus make this thing blow fire?" Sirius asked bending down and looking at him.

"Dunno," Bree shrugged, "Maybe we should watch it for a minute and see if it does anything."

"Okay, sounds good." Sirius sat down on a rock Bree was sitting on.

"So," he started, "Why are you doing this anyway?"

Bree shrugged, "I'm cold."

"That's not the reason." Sirius grinned, "You would not agree with one of my crazy ideas just because you were cold. You hate me remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Bree sighed, resting her chin in her hands, "I just wanted to do something to get my brother mad at me. I'm mad at him and I want him to know that I'm serious this time. Everytime we get into an argument he thinks I'm joking."

"Oh, so its revenge?" he laughed.

"If you want to call it that." She replied.

"What's your family like?" Sirius questioned.

"Their fine I guess." She shrugged, "My parents are great, but my brother can get on the annoying side."

"Yeah, I know what you mean about brothers." He grinned.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah," he replied staring at his feet, "He's in Slytherin."

"Oh, that's right." Bree remembered, "What's it like…to live in your house?"

"Well, I now live with the Potters." He replied, "But it was terrible. My mother favored my brother all the time. My father was always gone. And I was the troublemaker. My mom hates me and always will. They are deep into the dark arts and I just wasn't like that. She threatened to kill me a couple of times."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah," he stated. He mood suddenly changed to a more cheerful voice, as if he was trying to forget about his past, "But I live with the Potter's now and their great. After Hogwarts I'm going to get a place of my own."

"Good for you." Bree replied staring at Sirius in the eyes. Sirius looked back at Bree and their eyes locked.

"You have really blue eyes." He whispered leaning forward.

"Yeah, I know." She replied. Then she suddenly started to laugh, "That is the second time you tried to kiss me this year!"

"Sorry." Sirius blushed, "I may not like you, but I'm still attracted to you."

"Is that the line you use all the time?" she giggled.

"No, because I like most girls." He laughed, "Let's get this toad fired up."

"Sounds good." She replied standing up. They walked over to the crate and Sirius picked up the toad.

"Now, I think Remus got him mad or something." Sirius stated looking at the toad and shaking it.

"Here," she put a bunch of twigs on the snowy ground, "See if it lights those on fire."

Sure enough, when Sirius put the toad down on the ground it wobbled over to the twigs and lit them on fire.

"Nice!" Sirius cried picking up an end of the stick.

They both walked over to Remus and Riley and left the toad on the ground. Forgetting, that it can breathe fire in a snowy forest.

"Hey look!" Sirius called to Remus.

"Shush!" Remus called back looking at the Professors', whose backs were turned.

"You are nutters, Padfoot." He stated, "Put that fire out."

"No, it's keeping us warm." He replied pretending to shove the fire in Remus' face.

"Well, class is almost over." Riley said looking at her watch, "I suggest you put that out before they come over here."

"Too late." Bree said trying to hide Sirius and the fire behind her back.

"How are things going?" Jason asked once he reached their group.

"Super!" Bree said, sounding nervous.

"Really? No arguing?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"None!" Sirius replied.

"Yeah," Bree added, "You were right, all we needed was to work together to get along."

"I'm glad you realized that I was right." Jason smiled. He walked forward to give Bree a hug but instead she took his hand and shook it. Jason looked at her oddly, but shook her hand anyway.

"Where is your fire toad?" Jason asked looking at all four of them.

"It's just…you know." Bree started.

"Taking a walk." Sirius added.

"Taking a walk!?" Jason nearly screamed, "They can't walk alone! They'll set the whole forest on fire!"

Jason stormed off where Bree and Sirius had come from.

"Taking a walk?" Bree asked angrily.

"And your excuse was better than mine?" Sirius returned, just as angry.

"Well, you could've thought of something a little more convincing." She spat.

"So now it's my fault?" he yelled.

"It's always your fault, Black!"

"Guys!" Remus yelled, stepping in between them, "Let's just find that toad before Jason does..

Riley added frustrated, "He could catch anything on fire!"

"Maybe." Sirius shrugged, "But this fire is keeping me warm and that's all that matters."

"C'mon," Bree stated, "Let's go and get the toad before Jason comes back."

"Good idea." Riley said leading the way.

The four of them hurried out of site and to the edge of the forest where Bree and Sirius left the toad. Sure enough, the toad had already started to light the forest on fire. Luckily for them, Jason wasn't anywhere in site.

"Sirius, no!" Riley whispered loudly.

"What?" Sirius asked, taking his eyes off his fire.

"Not you, dummy." Bree rolled her eyes, "The [I]other[/I] dummy."

"Oh," Sirius exclaimed.

"Padfoot, go and get that toad." Remus ordered.

"Why me?" Sirius pouted.

"Because you left him there!" Riley said putting some fire out with a water spell.

"She did it too!" he replied pointing at Bree.

"But if you notice, Padfoot," Remus stated, "She is busy putting the fire out like us."

"Fine." Sirius sighed. He stepped towards the flaming toad and carefully picked him up. He put him back inside the open crate and dragged it towards the group, "Happy?"

"Very." Riley replied, putting out the last bit of fire.

"Luckily we got him when we did." Bree said looking at the burnt trees.

"Yeah." Remus replied, restoring the old burnt looking trees back to life.

"C'mon," Riley said turning around, "Let's go back to the castle."

"Where it's warm!" Sirius exclaimed, bringing up the rear of the group.

Please review!! Thanks bunches!


	29. Chapter 29: Cheaters Part 1

Wow thanks so much for the reviews! Another 2 part-chapter thingy!

Some replies:

James and Lily 4eva- Thanks so much! Lol

Legallyred- lol yes, Sirius likes things his way and he wanted to be warm lol. Thanks for reviewin!

Kessanch- Thanks for reviewing!! She is _extremely _stubborn. Lol jk. Lol good job thinking ahead. Keep thinking along those same lines that you were talking about (The France thing) ;-)

Carm- Thanks! I wasn't sure if I was going to end up liking the last chapters but I think they turned out pretty good. Thanks for reviewing!!

Away with the faires4- Thanks so much!! I love the name Riley too :-D Lol yeah u described the characters pretty well! :-D lol

Mgirl- Thanks so much! I try to make my stores as original as possible so it means a lot to me when people say that they are original! J Thanks bunches!

Welp, thanks so much for all the reviews! They mean so much to me!!

Anyway, this chapter and the next one should all really be posted together but it would be way too long. So I had to split it up. Look for the next chapter soon!

Disclaimer: Nada!

Chapter 29: Cheaters Part 1

The students soon found themselves in the middle of December with tons of work and no time to do it all. There was less than two weeks until Christmas break and every student was counting down the days. Everyone was tired from all the last minute essay's the Professor's were assigning and their homework pile looked like a mini version of Mount Everest.

Lily found herself quite busy with all her homework, patrol duties, Head Girl duties, and Prefect meetings. Also, the winter ball was nearing and she and the Prefects were trying to do as much last minute planning they can do. She was also finding it harder to work in peace now that she had two stalkers. Not only was James constantly popping up out of no where and trying to kiss her or trick her into saying yes to date him, but Bethany had now began to tail her. Lily wasn't annoyed with Bethany and she thought she was a smart, sweet person, but she was everywhere Lily looked now and she was getting quite annoyed. She often thought that she was James' sidekick and they were trying to beat a world record of how many times they can run into her.

Bethany had taken quite a liking to Lily and her friends and tried to sit with them at every meal or do her homework with them. Lily felt honored that someone wanted to look up to her, but she'd rather have her look up to her on the other side of the common room every night instead of three inches away from her, watching her every move.

James also found himself extremely busy. Being Head Boy, most popular guy, star Quidditch player, and being a Marauder was certainly tiring for him. And he definitely showed it. He'd slump into the common room after practice and insist that Lily give him a back rub. And when she would object, he would say that when they are old and wrinkly and when she wanted a back rub he'd be there for her so he should be there for him now. Of course, the only type of contact that Lily's hands came close to him was across his face.

With midterms coming around the corner even the Quidditch team was getting worn out. That meant that Bree, Sirius, and James was out late at least six nights out of seven. Which only left one night for their homework.

Professors were trying to cram as much last minute details and information into the students minds as much as they possibly can. Lets just say, that everyone was excited for mid-terms to come so the work load would lighten a bit.

"Thirteen more days." Bree said one day in the common room,

Bree, Riley, Ashley, and Lily were all working late (with the rest of Gryfinndor) to get their homework done. The four of them were sitting at a table in the corner near the fireplace to keep warm. Each one of them took up so much space with all their papers and books that you couldn't even see the oak wood underneath.

"Thirteen days, four hours, twenty-six minutes, and thirty-seven seconds." Ashley corrected with a sigh, "I have a special count down in my back pack."

"I don't know about you guys," Riley said throwing her quill down, "But I'm tired."

"Me too." Lily agreed, "But we have to keep working. Only History of Magic essay left and then we are done."

"Can't we do it in the morning?" Bree whined.

"I wish we could." Riley replied, "But we have it first thing tomorrow."

"You mean," Ashley started, "That instead of doing History of Magic first, we did it last? I could've done that one, gone to bed, then do the rest at breakfast and lunch!"

"That's it." Bree stated, "Lily is no longer allowed to pick the order."

"Potions was the longest one." Lily said, "So I thought we'd do it first."

"Oh well," Riley sighed, "Nothing we can do now."

"You're right." Ashley agreed, "No use arguing over it."

"Oh boy," Bree said looking over Lily's shoulder, "Here comes Lily's clone.."

"Hello, Lily!" Bethany said coming up from behind Lily.

"Hey, Beth." Lily said not turning around.

"How are you all?" she asked, "Getting some homework done, I see?"

"No, we're just doing a bit of extra because we love it so much." Bree replied sarcastically.

"That's great! I've already done my extra work!" Beth beamed. The rest of them looked at her oddly but she continued anyway, "Have you guys seen Sirius? I needed to ask him something."

They all smirked. Everyone knew that Bethany had a major crush on Sirius. She has been following him everywhere ever since Lily invited her to breakfast. She stalked him almost as much as she stalked Lily.

"He's over there." Bree pointed to the other end of the common room. She grinned, glad to see that she was the cause of Sirius' annoyance.

"Thanks!" Bethany skipped in the opposite direction of the common room.

"You are so evil." Riley grinned, shaking her head.

"He deserves it." Bree shrugged her shoulders. Bethany was talking to Sirius and he seemed to be smiling, but anyone can tell he wanted to run away.

"I'm done." Ashley said putting her papers in her bag, "I'll finish the last one at breakfast."

"Andrew!" Bree yelled, coming up from behind Andrew, who was sitting next to a pretty Ravenclaw and [I]_obviously[/I]_ flirting.

"B-bree?" he asked turning around, his face going pale.

"What are you doing?" she said, glaring at Paige Howard.

Andrew seemed to have got his 'cool' back because he sat up with a bit of arrogant attitude, "What do you mean, Bree? I'm talking to Paige about the Astronomy lesson last night."

"I better get going," Paige said standing up, "See you later, Bree. Bye, Andrew, see you tomorrow."

"You're going to see her tomorrow!?" Bree cried.

"Yes," he sighed, "She needs help with her Astronomy homework."

"Help with her astronomy homework?" she glared, "Out of all things…astronomy homework?"

"Breanne," he sighed, "Don't start with me."

"Don't start with you!" she yelled, "You're the one who is flirting with another girl!"

"And like you don't flirt with Black!" he yelled back.

"Don't even bring him into this." She sighed, "You know for a damn fact that I hate that guy. How dare you make this seem like this is my fault!"

"You're the one who is getting all jealous!" he cried.

"Wait one minute!" she yelled back, "I'm not jealous of Paige!"

"Bree," he sighed, "Nothing is going to happen."

Bree hung her head, "Promise?"

"I promise." He said giving her a hug, "Why would I do something that would make me loose you?"

Bree hugged him back and smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go to dinner." Andrew said, heading towards the Great Hall, "You'll need your energy for Quidditch practice."

"Okay, everything sounds great." Lily said looking around the room at the Prefects, "It seems like we have everything pretty much prepared. All the decorations are being stored in a closet. I have already talked to Professor Dumbledore and he agrees with me that on the day of the dance all of the Prefects, James, and myself are allowed to miss their last two classes to help decorate and prepare for the dance."

All the Prefects looked at each other and grinned. The best part of having a dance…getting to skip class.

"But," Lilly added, "You are still responsible to make up any work missed."

And that's the terrible part.

"Ah, Lils," James whined with the rest of the Prefects, "We've worked so hard! We should not have to do the work from those classes."

"Potter." Lily glared, "You are supposed to set an example."

"I am!" he said sitting up and puffing out his chest.

"Anyway…" Lily said continuing with the meeting, "I think that's about it for tonight. Make sure you know when your patrol dates are."

"Great, we're done!" James cried jumping from his seat, "I've got to catch the last bit of Quidditch practice."

The Quidditch captain ran out of the empty classroom and headed out towards the Quidditch pitch where the rest of his team was practicing.

"Finally, Prongs!" Sirius called from the air.

"I had a Prefect meeting." James rolled his eyes as he mounted his broom, "Lily would feed me to dragons if I didn't go."

"He's right, you know." Bree laughed.

"So what did we get done tonight, team?" James asked as the team flew closer.

"Nothing." Sirius shrugged, "We all came late then decided to go to sleep on our brooms."

James ignored Sirius' remark and continued with his speech, "The first three games of the season went pretty well. I would've liked if it was better."

"We won!" Sirius cried, "What more do you want?"

"I want you all to play better, harder, and faster." James replied.

(A/N: Quidditch try outs have already occurred. It makes me mad because I had a funny scene planned for it, but I forgot to write about it and I skipped right to November/December and forgot to write it. Erg. Lol, so they already have their new teammates.)

"Alright," James said, getting down to business before it got dark, "Beaters, I need you to be able to protect our Seeker and Keeper. And continue to hit those bludgers at the opposing team, you're good at that." Bree and Sirius beamed, "We're playing Slytherin next, and they seem to tail the Seeker. Their goal is to always knock out the Keeper or distract him. Make sure no bludgers go near Jonathan. Not like anything can get past him anyway." Jonathan grinned.

Everyone nodded in understanding as James continued, "Now, Jessica and Michael," James said staring at the two newest additions to the Gryfinndor team. Jessica and Michael Tyler, are sixth year twins and chasers, "You guys did great your first three games. But I still need you to score more. Bell will be helping you since she is a little more experienced," James said looking at Laura.

"Now, you all know what Slytherins are like." James said, "We need to strategize so they can't beat us. If they do beat us, we will no longer be in first running for the cup. We've never lost, and I don't expect to start now. Don't cause any problems with the Slytherins before the game," James said grinning at Sirius, "Understood?"

"Great," they all replied.

"Alright," James said looking at his watch, "Let's practice for the last half hour then head up so you guys can finish homework and shower."

"Sounds good, captain." Bree said as they all stood up and mounted their brooms.

They practiced for a strong half hour. By the end everyone's muscles had strengthened and everyone's spirit for the upcoming game had grown.

"I think we need to start doing conditioning." James said flying near Sirius, "We need stronger muscles."

"Slow down, Prongs." Sirius laughed, "If you overwork everyone then they will all get mad, plus no one will be able to play on game day."

"I guess your right." James sighed, "I just…don't want to loose the cup on our last year."

"Don't worry." Sirius sighed, "We have a great team. Besides, when have we ever lost?"

"You're right." James replied, "But I'm just worried about next year's team."

"Me too." Sirius added, "Maybe at the end of the year we can all get together and pick out possible new team mates."

"Sounds great!" James said, feeling happy again.

"Hey, Black." Bree flew over, "Your girlfriend is here."

"My girlfriend?" Sirius asked confused, "Wait, I broke up with Becky three days ago."

"No," she grinned, "I mean your _other_ girlfriend."

"My other girlfriend?" Sirius mumbled to himself. He turned around and spotted Bethany in the stands.

"Hey, Beth!" Bree called waving and smiling, "Practice is almost over if you want to wait for Sirius outside of the locker rooms!"

"Bree!" Sirius spat.

"Okay!" Beth called back happily, "Thanks! See you soon!"

Sirius smiled weakly and waved to Bethany who was already descending down the stairs and heading towards the exit of the locker rooms.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I've been avoiding that girl all day and thanks to you, Livingston, I have to go and avoid her again."

"Ah, Sirius." Bree grinned, "Why don't you just talk to her and be her friend?"

"She doesn't want to be my friend." Sirius mumbled, "She wants to be my girlfriend."

"Aw!" Bree giggled, "That's so sweet!"

"Sweet!?" Sirius asked looking at James for a bit of support.

James shrugged, "Come on," he said, "Let's go hit the showers."

The team flew down and headed towards the locker room to take a hot steamy shower before heading up to the castle to finish their homework.

"You are so mean." Jessica laughed as Bree rummaged threw her locker for her change of clothes.

"What do you mean?" Bree said tucking her towel around herself tighter.

"Sirius." Laura replied, "You are so mean to him."

"And he isn't mean to me?" Bree smiled as she pushed some things aside in her locker.

Both girls laughed at Bree.

"Who's this?" Jessica asked pointing to pictures taped to Bree's locker door.

"Oh," Bree grinned, looking at her pictures, "That's me with my best friend Riley last year. That is Riley and my other two best friends, Lily and Ashley. And that is my boyfriend, Andrew, and I."

"Aw, you guys make a cute couple." Jessica said smiling at Bree's pictures.

"Thanks." Bree sighed, looking at the picture of her and Andrew in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked, "Something happen between you and Andrew?"

"We've been arguing a lot lately." Bree sighed, sitting down on the bench, "I don't know what happened. He started getting all jealous that I was hanging out with Sirius, who I don't hang out with. Then earlier we got into an argument over this one girl he was flirting with."

"He was flirting with another girl!?" Laura asked. Laura, who was also in seventh year, knew Bree very well, and was also friends with Andrew.

"Yeah." Bree replied, "He denied it though."

"That is so mean." Jessica frowned, "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Really?" Bree asked. She had just met Jessica this year. She knew mostly everyone in Gryfinndor but she wasn't really best friends with the younger years, "Do you plan on asking anyone to the dance?"

"I don't know." Jessica replied, "I don't think anyone will ask me."

"Of course someone will!" Laura put a comforting arm around Jessica's shoulders, "You're beautiful!"

"Thanks." Jessica blushed, "Will you guys help me get a date? You two are popular and you both know all the cute guys."

"Well," Bree said looking at Laura, "We are fabulously wonderful aren't we?"

"Oh, yes, indeed." Laura replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Of course we'll help you." Bree giggled, "You just hang with us and we'll help you find the perfect guy."

"And the perfect dress!" Laura added, "Meet up with us at Hogsmede this weekend!"

"Really?" Jessica asked hopefully, "That would be great."

"No problem," Bree smiled, "Besides, I don't think I'll be going with Andrew anyway."

"Don't worry." Laura said, putting her other free arm around Bree's shoulder, "Everything will work out fine. He's crazy about you."

Bree smiled weakly, "Hopefully."

"Alright, let's finish getting dressed and get out of here." Jessica said grabbing her clothes and heading towards a changing cubicle, "I don't fancy walking into the common room in a towel."

All three of the girls giggled and headed to their own cubicles. Bree took one last look at the picture lying in her hands. She sighed as she watched Andrew kiss her on the cheek. She put the picture back on the door and straightened it.

_[I]Everything will work out find. He's crazy about you![/I!_ Laura's voice rang into her head.

_[I]She's right,[/I]_ Bree thought to herself, [I]_everything will work out fine.[/I]_

Bree headed into a cubicle and got dressed. Once all three girls were dressed, they headed out of the locker rooms. Bree spotted Bethany sitting on a bench outside of the boys' locker room and stopped her two friends.

"Hey, Bethany." Bree smiled warmly, "Sirius hasn't come out yet?"

"No," she sighed sadly, "No one has. I feel like Sirius is avoiding me."

"No!?" Bree asked surprised, "If you want, I can go and see if he's in there."

"You can do that?" She questioned, her face lightening up, "But only boys' are allowed in there."

"I can do anything I want." Bree grinned, "You just wait here with Jess and Laura and I'll go see what I can do."

"Thanks, Bree." Bethany smiled.

"No problem." Bree replied, "Laur? Jess? Will you guys mind waiting here with Bethany until I get back?"

"Sure." They said sitting down on the bench next to Bethany.

"Great," She grinned, "I'll be right back."

"Oh, Sirius hunny!" Bree called into the locker room once the door was closed, "Where are you darling?"

Bree heard something drop and saw four heads pop out from behind lockers. She laughed as all four of them seemed uncomfortable. Michael and Jonathan were only in towels and James and Sirius, who have obviously been done with their shower for awhile, were in their boxers.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Livingston?" Sirius asked, "You're not allowed in here."

Bree rolled her eyes and walked towards them, "I have come to deliver a message."

"Yeah? What is it?" Michael asked, holding his towel around his waist tighter.

"Well, I was walking up to the castle," she said sitting down on the bench, "When I saw poor little Bethany sitting all by herself, waiting for you Sirius."

"She's out there?" he asked, trying to look out a tall window.

"Yes, she is." Bree smiled, "And she's waiting for you, Black."

"Tell her I'm not here." He begged, "Please, tell her I already left."

"No." she laughed, "I think it's cute that she fancies you."

"But, you've gotta help me!" he cried.

"No, I always have to help you, Black." She glared, "And whenever I do I usually get into trouble for it."

"When has that happened?"

Bree just looked at him, as if daring him to say that again.

"Okay, your right." He sighed, running his hands threw his hair, "But what am I supposed to do?"

"I do have a small idea." She smirked, "Go to the ball with her. Make her evening wonderful. Then, do what you always do, leave the girl hanging."

"No way." He said kicking a locker, "I'm not dating her."

"Fine." Bree smiled, "Well, I best be off. I'll tell Bethany that if you're not out in five minutes then just to come in."

"Ugh." Sirius said, sitting down on the bench and trying to think of a back-up plan.

"See ya later!" she said, patting Sirius on the cheek, "Oh, and I suggest you ask Beth to the dance before she gets another date."

"That would be my luck." Sirius growled.

"Bye, boys!" she waved and left the locker room.

"Well, any luck?" Beth asked once Bree came out of the locker.

"I saw him in there." She replied, "But he wasn't dressed."

"He…he wasn't dressed?" Bethany smiled; her face was glowing as if she was off in another world.

"Yeah," Bree shrugged, "I can go and get him if you want."

"Oh, no!" Bethany blushed, "I think I'll just wait here for another minute. But, if he doesn't come soon I'll just see him in the common room because I have a lot of homework."

"Alright," Bree smiled, "See you later."

"Bye, Beth." Laura and Jessica both smiled and waved.

"Bye." She grinned back.

The three girls linked arms and walked up to the castle in a fit of giggles.

"You are bloody brilliant." Laura laughed, once Bree told them what happened.

"A complete genius!" Jessica smiled.

"Thank you very much!" Bree said, stopping and pretending to bow, "I'd like to thank my family and friends and…"

The girls continued to laugh as they finished making their way up to the common room where they finished their homework.

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30: Cheaters Part 2

Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews, compliments, and suggestions! You guys rock!

Thanks:

Blacks Gurl- Thanks for the suggestion, I'll keep that in mind!)

Hpotterlover- Thanks for reviewing! You'll find out everything soon!..like next chapter! LoL

Emps- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story! Lol, I try to make the disclaimer a little interesting! Lol. Sometimes when I'm writing I'll sort of mix up their personalities and then have to change it! Lol. But I've been writing them both for so long, that lately I haven't been mixing them up! Lol I've thought about doing different people in all of my stories, but then I'd get confused who is in what story. And I'm so addicted to these characters. Lol I was amazed I was able to 'create' Riley and end up liking her. Lol

James and Lily 4Eva- She is a little ball of fire isn't she!? Lol but I love writing everyones different personalities!

Disclaimer: If I owned this do you honestly think I'd put it on the _internet!? _Puh-lease! I'd be out there selling it! LoL

Chapter 30: Cheaters Part 2

"I've gotta go check on him." Bree said, after explaining her day to Riley, "I've got to see if he really is helping her with her homework."

"Bree, don't be a snoop." Riley warned, "But if it helps, I seem to have some Astronomy homework left that I need to work on. Care to join me?"

Bree grinned at her best friend, "I'd love to."

Both girls left their room and headed up the stairs to the Astronomy tower.

"Bree, stop moving or their going to hear us!" Riley whispered. Bree and Riley were hiding behind a small bookshelf, trying to get a glance at Andrew and Paige…who were standing way too close.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see a bloody thing!" Bree whispered back, trying to get a better view.

"You're only like super tall." Riley giggled, "Don't worry; I can see threw these books."

"Tell me what's happening!" Bree demanded.

"Okay," Riley said looking threw the hole, "Okay, he's pointing up at the stars."

"That's it?" Bree sighed, "This is going no where."

"No wait!" she said, "Now, Paige is looking at him sweetly. You know, if he wasn't such a scumbag, I'd say how cute."

Bree rolled her eyes and smiled, "What's happening now?"

"Oh my gosh!" Riley exclaimed, "She's leaning in! I think their going to kiss!"

"What?" Bree spat, trying to get a glance threw the gap.

"Oh my! Their [I]kissing!"[/I] Riley whispered.

"Nu uh!" Bree cried, pushing Riley over so she can see. Sure enough, Andrew's lips were locked with Paige's.

"Damn it!" Bree said quietly, "That bloody arse."

"Bree-" Riley said, trying to hold Bree back.

But Bree stepped out from behind the bookcase and walked up towards Andrew. Bree stood there and looked at Andrew quietly until he opened his eyes and saw her.

"Bree!" he said, sounding worried.

"You said you were afraid to loose me." She said, her voice cracking, "Well, congratulations, you just lost me."

"Bree!" Andrew said, trying to catch up with her.

"Get away from me, Balmos," she said quietly, "It's over."

"Bree," Riley said stepping out from behind the bookcase and headed to her friend to comfort her, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Riley put her arm around Bree's shoulders and led her away from the tower.

"I can't believe him." Bree said, crying into Riley's shoulders once they were in their room again.

"Don't worry about him." Riley replied, "He's an arse. Maybe one day he'll apologize for it. But, you did the right thing by breaking up with him. I know that you really care for him, and I'm sure you still do, but I know that it broke your heart when you saw that."

"Thanks." Bree replied, "Why am I crying over him?"

Riley laughed slightly and wiped a tear away from Bree's eyes, "Because you loved him."

"Yeah, well." Bree sighed, "What can you do? I guess after dating someone for so long, you tend to lean away from one another."

"Don't worry about it." Riley smiled, "Besides, they're tons of cute guys in this school. And, I bet you'll be able to find a charming guy to take you to the dance!"

"Yeah," Bree smiled happily, "You're right. Maybe this break up will work out after all!"

"Yeah," Riley said, "Let's get to bed and worry about things in the morning."

"Alright, night." Bree said as Riley got off Bree's bed and headed towards her own, "Thanks, Rye."

"No problem," Riley shrugged, "That's what your best friends are for!"

The next day, the news of Bree and Andrew breaking up spread around the school like wildfire. They were one of the oldest couples that had been together the longest, three years, almost four. Nobody believed that they had broken up at first, but when everyone noticed that they were keeping their distance from each other, not sitting next to each other during classes and meals, and not talking…people finally started to believe the rumor.

Being as Andrew and Bree were both pretty popular in the school, they had gotten a lot of attention from the break up. People were showing Bree sympathy, but others who found out what Andrew did to cause Bree to break up with him, only showed him negative attention.

"I just heard, Bree, sorry about what happened." Jodie, a sixth year Ravenclaw said to Bree as she passed threw the halls with Riley.

"Thanks, Jodie." Bree smiled, "I'll see you around okay?"

"Alright, bye!" Jodie hurried off to catch up with her friends who all waved to Bree.

"Jeez, I never realized how many people you know." Riley laughed. She flicked some hair over her shoulders, "Almost as popular as me."

Bree laughed, trying not to think of Andrew, and headed the rest of the way to her lessons.

"Well, you made it threw day one." Riley said, when they were back in their dorm room that night. Riley held her fists together and talked into them as if they were a microphone, "How do you feel being single again, Miss Livingston?"

"It feels great thanks," Bree said, replying into Riley's fist.

"Good." Riley smiled, "So, did anyone say anything to do about the dance?"

"Few." Bree sighed, "But I turned them all down."

"Why?" Riley asked.

"I dunno." Bree shrugged.

"They're not Andrew?" She asked.

Bree nodded her head sadly. She was angry at Andrew for kissing Paige but she still had really deep feelings for him. She had been with him for almost four years. For four straight years she has dated the same guy. Bree felt as if it was going to be an odd and slow transition.

"Don't worry about it." Riley said, "It's normal to miss him."

"I know." Bree sighed, "But I haven't dated another guy in four years. How and I just supposed to go to a dance with a new one?"

"Don't worry," Riley replied, "You'll find [I]someone[/I] to go with. You only know like the whole school!"

Bree smiled and changed the subject, "Ashley has been out a lot lately."

"Indeed she has." Riley replied, "I wonder where she has been out to lately?"

"We'll have to have a little chat with her about this tomorrow." Bree laughed, "But I'm tired right now and I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Riley said stretching, "Night."

"Good night."

"Remus," Ashley started, "I think we need to tell everyone about us."

"I agree." Remus said, putting his quill down.

They were working late in the library on some essays due the next day.

"Now that we've both realized what we wanted in a relationship, I think we should tell our friends." Ashley suggested.

"I agree." Remus nodded his head, "We'll tell them in the morning."

"Sounds great to me." Ashley smiled warmly at her boyfriend.

"So…now what?" Remus grinned.

"I don't know," Ashley said scooting closer, "We're all done with our homework."

"Yes, we are." Remus wiggled his eyebrows.

"So, you want to go and do something else?" She suggested.

Remus smiled, "Let's go."

They both laughed and put all their belongings away and headed to an empty broom closet.

Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 31: New Love

Okay, big update today! Lol, bout 9 pages on Word. :-D

Thank you, mgirl, hpotterluver, Carm, and Hill3434 for reviewing!

A lot of people keep saying in their reviews 'I hope you post more' and stuff like that, I just wanted to let you know that I have no intention on stopping this story any time soon. (At least, quitting anytime soon). Also, Lily and James aren't even together yet, so there is still a bit to go. I'm trying not to make this extremely long where everyone gets bored of it (Let me know if that starts to happen ;-D ). But don't worry, there will be more updates until I let you know!!

Also I have a reply that I just _must _reply to. I was quite disappointed when I saw this review show up in my mail box. But then when I saw that I got the _same _review for another one of my stories, I realized this person has no life.

_FrEgOrGeLuVeR225, The following review has been submitted to: 1800YouWantME LJ Chapter: 1 From: the counter There is 13 Romances on this page. What makes you think yours is any different?_

I find it quite funny, 'Counter', that you have no life, nor do you even write a story (At least its not posted) so you cannot criticize mine. And what makes mine different? Me. I'm a totally different writer than everyone else on this site. Everyone is different. And you obviously have way to much time on your hands if all you do is count stories. Do me a favor, and get a life. Get outside and do something exciting. Let me know when you do. Also, _obviously _there is going to be a ton of romance stories and such. These are people IN LOVE.

[rolls eyes] Jeez. People like that just piss me off. Congratulations, Counter, you got your wish, you pissed me off. Now, please leave, and frankly, you don't deserve to have a nice day if all you do is go around and leave rude comments on peoples stories. People who actually try to think of interesting things for other people to read.

Jeez. Okay, now that's over with…chapter 31!

Disclaimer: I really did create the HP world…JKR just wrote it down first. ;-)

Chapter 31: New Love

"Lily!" Sirius whispered up the girl's staircase.

"Lily!!" He said a little louder.

"LILY!" he yelled.

"Black? What the hell are you doing yelling up the girl's staircase at," Bree looked down at her wrist watch, "At twelve in the morning?"

"Looking for Lily." He sighed, "Is she up there?"

"No," Bree said walking down a few steps, "Lily sleeps in the Head Dormitory these days. Since she [I]is[/I] Head Girl and all."

"Dammit!" Sirius yelled, pounding his fist on the railing, "I need to talk to a girl and Lily is the only one I know."

"Sirius?" Bree said looking at him oddly, "I'm a girl."

"You are, aren't you!" he said, his face lightening up.

"Yeah." Bree said rolling her eyes, "Why do you need to talk to a girl?"

"I need help." He replied, "From a girl."

Bree sighed and walked down the staircases, "What do you need, Sirius?"

"You mean," he smiled, "You're willing to help me?"

"Depends." She said crossing her hands over her black cami top, "What do you need my help for?"

"Okay, well I need to know what to do about Bethany." Sirius said looking at Bree.

"Sit down." Bree said leading the way to the couches, "Now, what's wrong with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sirius nearly yelled, but quieted down.

"Fine," Bree rolled her eyes, "What's wrong with Bethany?"

"She won't leave me alone."

Bree smiled and laughed, "What's wrong with that?"

"She won't give me one minute of peace!" he cried, "She's nice and all, but I don't fancy dating an annoying fifth year."

"Why don't you give her a chance, Sirius?" Bree said, patting Sirius on the knee.

"Bree." He said sadly, "Please, help me."

Bree looked at Sirius and sighed, "Alright, fine, what do you need from me?"

"I don't know!" he replied, "That's why I needed to talk to a girl."

"Did you try telling Bethany that you don't want any sort of romantic relationship with her?" Bree suggested.

"Yes."

"Did you try telling Bethany you didn't want [I]any[/I] type of relationship with her?" Bree asked.

"Yes! Multiple times!" he replied, "She says she understands, but she still follows me around and stares at me all weird."

"I see." Bree nodded her head, "Maybe what you need is a girlfriend."

"I told you." He whined, "I don't want to date Bethany."

"I didn't say 'date Bethany'." Bree stated, "I said, get a girlfriend. Maybe if Bethany sees that you really don't want to date her then she will realize it and back off a bit."

"That doesn't sound half bad." Sirius said smiling, "But, where am I supposed to find a girlfriend? Most of the girls have already got dates to the dance!"

"That's your problem." Bree shrugged.

"Wait." Sirius said, lifting his head and smiling, "Wait one minute."

"What?"

"You don't have a boyfriend." He smiled.

"No! No, no, and NO!" she said standing up, "There is no way that I will date you."

"You don't really have to date me." Sirius said standing up and blocking her way to the stairway, "You just have to [I]pretend[/I] to date me."

"Pretend? How and I supposed to pretend?" she asked, "We don't even like each other!"

"I know." He sighed, "But hear me out, okay?"

"Fine." She sighed, "Hurry up though, because I'm tired and you woke me up."

"You just broke up with Andrew and you are really angry at him." Sirius started.

"Don't even bring Andrew into this." Bree glared.

"I'm annoyed with Bethany and I want her to get off my back." He continued, "Don't you see it? We both are trying to get people jealous!"

"So?" she sighed.

"Think about it," he continued again, "Bethany was angry at you the first day she met me because you were getting more attention from me. Andrew [I]hates[/I] me. If we date each other we will make Bethany and Andrew mad! Andrew will get mad, apologize and want to date you again! And Bethany will realize I don't want to date her! Either way, we both win!"

Bree sighed, letting the information process in her mind, "Andrew [I]does[/I] hate you."

"Yes!" Sirius said happily, "Trust me, this will work!"

Bree sighed again and looked at Sirius, "Fine."

"Wait, you'll do it?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I'll date you to make Andrew jealous and you'll date me to make Bethany leave you alone." She explained.

"Great! When do we start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." Bree said, "But let's set some rules right now. One, you don't tell anyone about our deal."

"Sounds good." He said nodding his head.

"Two, don't rub it in to anyone. Let them figure it out for themselves." She added.

"How will anyone know we're dating then?" he asked, "That will ruin the plan!"

"Fine, tell people." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, no touching me or kissing me." She warned.

"Oh, people are surely going to believe we're dating when we don't even go near each other." Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes, "We've got to make it [I]seem[/I] as if we like each other, or they wont get jealous."

"Fine." She replied, "Just…don't tell anyone that we aren't really dating."

"Alright, deal." He replied, holding his hand out, waiting for Bree to shake it.

Bree sighed, looked up to the sky and did the Sign of the Cross, and shook Sirius' hand.

"What am I doing?" she asked after they released hands.

"Making a very smart decision." Sirius smiled, "Don't worry, you wont regret this."

"I can't believe I trust you." Bree said.

"You have to." Sirius smirked, "You're my girlfriend."

Bree was about to respond when she saw Ashley and Remus sneak into the common room. They both jumped when they saw Sirius and Bree sitting down on the couch…together.

"Hey." Bree smiled at Ashley, "What are you two doing out this late?"

"Well," Remus started, "We were doing some homework and…" he looked over to Ashley who smiled and nodded.

"Remus and I are…" Ashley started, tearing her eyes away from Remus' and looking at Bree, "Dating."

"Dating?" Bree and Sirius said at once.

"Yeah." They replied smiling at each other.

"It's about time!" Bree smiled and jumped up to hug Ashley.

"Sorry we didn't tell you guys sooner." Remus said as Sirius patted him on the back, "We wanted to see if everything would work out first."

"How long have you two been together for?" Bree asked.

"Ever since Luna and I broke up." Ashley shrugged, "Not too long. But long enough that we both realize we want a relationship."

"Congratulations!" Bree smiled hugging Remus.

"Thanks." He said smiling, "So what are you two doing up?"

"Yeah," Ashley asked sitting down on the couch, "It's not every day that you see Bree Livingston and Sirius Black sitting in the common room late at night."

"We were…um…" Bree stuttered. Should they tell them?

"Well," Sirius started, "Bree and I have a bit of a confession to make."

"You do?" Ashley asked looking at the both of them.

Sirius looked at Bree and nodded.

"Yeah," she said taking a deep breath, "[I]Big[/I] confession."

"Well?" Remus asked, "What is it?"

"We are sort of…" Sirius started, "Dating."

"Dating?" They both asked, their jaws dropping.

"You two?" Ashley asked pointing to Bree and Sirius, "Dating?"

"Yeah." Bree said, feeling nervous, "Dating."

"Since when?" Remus asked staring at them oddly.

"Um," Bree started, staring at Sirius.

"You know…"

"Like..

"Umm…"

"Just a day or two." Bree shrugged, "Not for too long."

"And what made you two decide to date?" Ashley wondered out loud.

"Well," Sirius said sitting down next to Bree, "We realized we do have something in common and…that we should give it a shot."

"Right." Bree nodded.

"Well…" Remus blinked a few times, "That's surprising."

"Yet awesome!" Ashley cried jumping up and gave each Bree and Sirius a hug, "It's great you guys finally put aside your differences and realized that there might be something there!"

"Yeah." Bree sighed, "Super."

"Well, Remus," Ashley said turning to Remus. Her expression went soft and loving, "I'm going to go to bed. Night."

"Good night." Remus smiled and kissed her.

"You coming, Bree?" Ashley asked.

"I'll be there in a minute." Bree smiled.

"Okay."

Bree let out the breath she was holding in as soon as she heard two doors close.

"Well, I think that went…" Sirius started, "well."

"Me too." Bree replied, "It's a bit awkward, but if we keep putting on an act, then we might be able to pull it off."

"Yeah." Sirius agreed, "Well, we should get to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Yeah, right." Bree said standing up, "Night."

"Night." Sirius smiled.

They both stared at each other for a second, a little uncomfortable, before they both headed up to their dorms and went to bed still feeling a bit…odder.

"Good morning, children!" Riley called happily threw the dormitory, "I guess since I seem to be the only one awake, I shall use the shower first."

"You do that." Ashley mumbled from behind her curtains.

"Fabulous!" Riley smiled happily, "I'll see you two in awhile."

"If you take more than twenty minutes in that shower, I'm shutting the water off." Bree said sleepily.

"Can you do that?" Riley asked, talking to Bree's curtain.

"I can now." Bree mumbled back as a ringing sound echoed in the room.

"What's that?" Ashley asked, sitting up in her bed, "Who dares to wake us up this early?"

Riley shrugged as she walked over to her bag and pulled out her communicator, "It's Lily."

"Hi Lily." Bree and Ashley both grumbled before lying back down and burying their heads into their pillows.

"Hey, hun," Riley smiled into the communicator, "What's happening?"

"Riley I'm having a serious bad hair day." Lily said pointing to her frizzing hair, "And what if Matt asks me to the dance today!?"

Riley yawned and replied, "Don't worry, I'll be over later."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" Lily squealed.

"See you soon." Riley said before waving to Lily and shutting off the communicator, "Well, I guess I do need the shower first so I can fix Lily's hair."

No answer was heard; obviously Ashley and Bree had fallen asleep. Riley shrugged and continued to gather her things before heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

….

"Ugh! 'Wake up earlier, Bree!' You're going to be late, Bree!' 'Stop being so lazy and get up, Bree!' 'You haven't been doing well in classes. [I]Bree[/I]'" Bree mumbled to herself as she turned the water off. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her self, "Stupid brothers."

Bree waved her wand and the steam in the mirror disappeared. Bree opened her drawer and began to rummage threw it.

"Riley!" she yelled, "Where's my eyeliner?"

Bree sat there for a minute before getting up and walking into the dorm.

"Rye?" she called into the empty room, "Ash?"

Bree noticed all of the beds empty and made and realized that Riley must've already left and Ashley was who knows where. Bree looked at the clock, realized breakfast was ending in less than and hour, and rushed back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

[I]Oh, well. I'm not that hungry anyway. [/I] Bree shrugged to herself as her stomach let out a grumble. [I]Okay, maybe I should hurry so I can eat something.[/I]

Once Bree was fully dressed and ready for the day she grabbed her back and rushed down the stairs to catch the end of breakfast.

Bree hurried down the stairs and didn't even bother to notice the people around her…that was until she bumped into someone unexpected and they both landed on the floor.

"Oh sorry-" Bree looked up and saw Andrew, "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, well," he mumbled, "I was just going to-"

"Bree!" Bree spun around and saw Sirius heading towards them.

"What do you want?" Andrew spat.

"I just wanted to see if Bree was ready to go to breakfast." Sirius said, putting his arm around Bree' shoulder and gave her an encouraging look.

"Right," Bree looked at Sirius oddly, but then remembered their deal, "I'd love to."

"Is something going on between you two?" Andrew asked confused.

"Well-"

"As a matter of fact," Sirius butted in and smirked, "It's a good thing you cheated on Bree or else we never would've gotten together."

"You two," Andrew asked amazed and obviously extremely jealous, "are together?"

"Definitely." Sirius grinned.

Andrew nodded his head, lost for words, "Well then, I guess I should go." Andrew turned around and headed down to the Great Hall.

"That went well," Sirius said once Andrew was gone, "Did you see how jealous he was!?"

"Yeah, I did." Bree replied, pushing Sirius' arm off her shoulder and continued towards the Great Hall.

"No 'Good job, Sirius'?" he asked, walking next to her, "You know, your [I]boyfriend.[/I]"

"Not technically," Bree glared, stopping in front of the entrance to the Great Hall, "You know, Andrew probably told the whole Great Hall about us."

"Good." Sirius slipped his hand into Bree's and intertwined their fingers. He gave her hand a squeeze before saying, "Just relax. Stop worrying what everyone else will think."

Bree sighed and silently prayed to God for extra blessings and let Sirius open the oak doors and proceed through the tables and towards their friends.

Bree blushed slightly as she saw people staring and them and whispering. Although, she understood why they'd be staring…they were fighting just the day before and today they walk in holding hands. Sirius' hand squeezing hers gave her confidence somehow and she ignored the stares and sat down next to Sirius at the Gryfinndor table.

Lily, Riley, James and Peter all stared at Bree and Sirius with their mouths hanging open as they piled food onto their plates.

"Were you two just-" Lily started.

"Holding hands?" James interrupted.

"Like a couple?" Riley added.

Their six friends stared at them.

Bree leaned over and pushed James' jaw up so his mouth closed, "So what if we are?"

"You mean," Lily asked amazed, "You're dating?"

Sirius looked at his friends and shrugged as he took a sip from his goblet, "Sure."

"Shut up!" Riley squealed, "Since when?"

"Recently." Bree said holding her cup in front of her face to hide her flushed cheeks, thinking how it was harder to tell her friends then it was to tell the whole school.

"Congratulations." James smiled, "Finally."

Bree slammed her goblet down, "Finally?"

James shrugged, "Everyone's been saying how you two should be doing less arguing and more snogging."

"Who's everyone?" Bree asked glaring at Riley.

"You know how those rumors are." Riley blushed, "Well, I think I finally see a light at the end of this dark tunnel."

"What?" they all asked confused.

"If these two can get together then [I]anyone[/I] can," Riley replying, eyeing Lily and James.

"Would you look at the time?" Lily said looking at her watch and grabbing her bag, "We better get to class."

"I'll meet you guys there." Bree said taking a sip of her juice, "I'm going to finish eating."

"Yeah, me too." Sirius said looking down at his empty plate.

"Alright," Riley wiggled her eyebrows, "Should I save you two some seats?"

"That would be great." Bree replied sternly.

"Bye." Bree and Sirius waved good bye before having a quiet conversation.

"Okay, that went well." Bree started.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement, "But there's room for improvement."

"Improvement?" Bree asked.

"Stop acting like you hate me." Sirius explained.

"I wasn't acting like-"

"You were acting so distant." Sirius continued.

"Distant?" Bree asked annoyed, "My knee was touching your for Merlin's sake, how much closer do you want to be?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You know what?"

"This is insane?"

"No." Sirius said, "We could even help other people with our relationship."

"What the hell are you talking about, Black?" Bree asked.

"Lily and James." He stated, "Lily is as stubborn as a mule but, like Riley said, 'if they can get together anyone can'."

"But we're [I]not together![/I]" Bree exclaimed.

"Just play it up as if we are." Sirius replied, "Keep telling Lily how much I've changed and how happy you are."

"I'm beginning to think this is just to enlarge your ego." Bree glared.

"Don't you want Lily and James to get together?" Sirius asked.

Bree sighed, "Yes. I guess I can try to convince her."

"Great." Sirius smiled.

"We're going to be late," Bree said standing up, "You better know some secret passages or something because we're going to be late."

Sirius smirked, "You'll find that dating a Marauder can be adventures and unexpected…not to mention beneficial."

"Oh, I can't wait." Bree said sarcastically, "Let's go!"

Bree rushed out of the Great Hall with Sirius tailing closely behind her.

"Just in time." Riley smirked as Sirius and Bree ran into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Wonder what made them so late?" Ashley whispered to Riley.

"Enough chattering." Professor McGonagall called, "Please take your seats."

Chairs scraped against the floors as the students moved to their appropriate desks and sat down.

"Today we will begin a project that I discussed earlier their year." She started, her eyes scanning the crowd of students, "In case you forgot, I will refresh your memory. You will be working in pairs on one essay on something we have learned or we will be learning this year. I will let you pick your partners but they must be boy/girl. Chose your partners wisely, for yo7u will be working on this project together for the rest of the year. By tomorrow, at the beginning of class I expect you to have a partner. If there are any problems, I will choose the partners. Oh, and Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, I need to see you after class."

Lily and James nodded this heads as Professor McGonagall continued, "The subjects available are listed on the board behind me. Pick a few topics that interest you and suggest it to your soon-to-be partner after class."


	32. Chapter 32: Classes

Thanks for the bumps!!:

Emps- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the 'dating idea'! I've got something big planned for that!

Penname2004- Thanks for reading/reviewing! I tried to update as soon as I could! :-D

Manny- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

Carm- You're welcome for updating! Thanks for reviewing!! Lol, I'm glad you like the Sirius/Bree pairing ;-D

Away With Fairies4- Thanks for reviewing. I think you're getting my stories mixed up. This story isn't a sequel to any other story. I only have 2 stories with sequels (LJ Together Forever has Lost and Found as a sequel and Ten Things I Hate About You has Ten Things I Love About You as a sequel). I think maybe me using the same characters kinda got you confused, sorry! Hopefully that cleared everything up!

Disclaimer: NO! I do not own anything created by the wonderful JKR!

Thanks for all your reviews and comments! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can!!

Chapter 32: Classes

The bell rang signaling the first class to end. Most of the seventh years exited, talking amongst each other, but Lily and James stayed behind.

"The reason I held you two back," Professor McGonagall started, "Is to discuss this project."

"What about it, Professor?" Lily questioned.

"I think it would be a good example for the rest of the students if you work together."

"What?" Lily and James asked surprised, Lily much angrier than James, who was grinning.

"If you two, er, set your differences aside and work together," she explained, "Then I believe it will show what good leaders you are. Not to mention, more students would follow in your path and get along."

"I completely agree." James smiled, "Do you, Lily?"

Lily blushed slightly. She didn't want to work with James, but she didn't want to turn down a teacher's request, "Yeah…great."

"Wonderful." Professor McGonagall smiled, "You are dismissed. Tell Professor Binns you were talking with me, he'll understand."

"Yes, ma'am." They replied on their way out.

"Can you believe it?" James asked on their way to History of Magic, "We get to work together!"

"Joy." Lily glared, "Listen here, Potter, you will not act immature and you will participate in the work."

"Yes, my dear!" James smiled and he walked happily the rest of the way to class.

Lily and James strolled into History of Magic fifteen minutes late. Professor Binns didn't even notice them as he carried on about the wizarding history. Lily and James didn't even have to tell him why they were late as they headed towards their seats. James went to the back with the rest of the Marauders and Lily went to go sit in the front with her friends.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Ashley asked as Lil y sat down next to her.

"McGonagall wants me to work with Potter on that essay." She muttered.

"What!?" Ashley asked rather loud. Even though Professor Binns didn't notice her, she still continued in a low whisper, "Why aren't you allowed to pick you won partner?"

Bree and Riley, who were sitting in front of Lily and Ashley, turned around to join their conversation.

Lily shrugged, "She thinks it will set a good example."

"Well," Ashley sighed happily and smiled at Remus, "I'm doing it with Remus!"

"And I'm doing it with Nate!" Riley said happily.

"Not fair!" Bree exclaimed, "He's so adorable!"

Lily, Ashley, and Riley all gave Bree odd looks.

"But I'd rather do it with Sirius anyway," Bree covered up.

"You're lucky to be doing it with Sirius." Ashley sated then turned to Lily, "And you're lucky to be doing it with James."

"Why?" Lily and Bree asked at the same time.

"Because," Ashley began, "Not only does every girl in seventh year want to work with them, but their charming, fun, and hard working."

"Exactly." Riley smiled, "Even I'm jealous!"

"Right." Lily rolled her eyes, "I personally don't prefer to work with James, let some desperate girl do it."

"Why don't you give him a chance?" Bree asked.

"Because," Lily glared, "I told you a million times, he's so annoying!"

"But he's changed." Bree said, trying to convince Lily, like she had Sirius had discussed, "A lot."

"Not really." Lily raised her eyebrows, "He's still hexing Snape, pulling pranks, and putting is school work on the back burner."

"Back burner?" Riley asked confused.

"It's an expression." Lily said, waving the though away, "Besides, I can't stand being in the same room as him."

"But just look at Bree and Sirius," Riley commented, "They used to beat each other up and now their dating."

"Yeah," Bree said a little uneasy, "What she said."

"They are living proof that people really do change." Ashley said.

"Do we always have to discuss this?" Lily said taking out a piece of parchment, "I'm getting quite sick of their conversation."

"But-" They all tried to continue.

"It's over." Lily replied, dipping her quill in her ink and preparing to take notes, "I don't like James and I never will."

The three friends sighed and turned back to face the front of the room.

Meanwhile, the Marauders were discussing other things. (Except Peter who was in the Hospital Wing.)

"So do you think if I be nice and mature to Lily that she'll go to the dance with me?" James asked.

"No." Sirius snorted, "In case you failed to notice, she has a boyfriend."

"Not technically!" James shrugged, "Besides she can't resist me."

"She's doing a bloody good job at it." Remus sniggered.

"Thanks for the support." James glared.

"You're welcome." Sirius smirked.

"So, Moon, are you asking Ashley to the dance?" James asked changing the subject.

"I don't know." Remus sighed.

"Bored of her, mate?" Sirius asked.

"No," Remus glared, "The dance is on the…[I]you know when[/I]"

"What do you mean?" James asked, "I thought we scheduled it for the day before break? That's almost a week after it."

"That's not what the rumor is." Remus shrugged.

"Don't worry, mate," James said patting Remus on the shoulder, "I'll fix it."

Sirius looked from James to Remus and let out a fake sob, "It's so beautiful how friends are so kind."

"Speaking of dances," James smirked, "Will you be asking Bree?"

Sirius looked away from his friends and played with the corner of his parchment, "I don't know. It depends on how things go."

"The dance is in less than two weeks," James replied, "Do you expect to be broken up by then or something?"

"Knowing Padfoot, yes." Remus laughed.

"That's not fair!" Sirius protested.

"Whatever Padfoot." Remus and James rolled their eyes.

"Well, tomorrows my lucky day!" James smiled, leaning back in his seat.

"Why?" they asked.

"Patrol duty tomorrow," James grinned, "With Lily."

"I knew you'd like responsibility one day." Remus laughed.

"But tomorrow we were going to discuss our monthly plans." Sirius whispered, "Damn, this Head Boy thing isn't working out as well as I wanted it to."

"What am I supposed to do?" James asked.

"You are Head Butt," Sirius rolled his eyes; "You could give the patrolling duties to one of the Pre-butts."

"And make Lily think I'm irresponsible?" James cried, "No way!"

"You know what I've been thinking," Remus interrupted.

"What is that, Moony?" James asked.

"That you have that big heads common room all to yourself…what if the Marauders took over it tonight?"

"It [I]is[/I] Friday." Sirius grinned.

"You know what," James grinned, "That's a bloody brilliant idea."

"Prongs, let us in!" Sirius banged on the entrance way to the Heads Common room.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter (Who is feeling better) were all standing, waiting for James to open the entrance, with their hands full of prank ideas, games, and food.

James swung open the portrait and moved to the side so his three best friends could enter.

"Finally." Remus smirked.

"Where's Evans?" Sirius asked throwing all the stuff he was holding onto the couch.

"She said something about studying with M." James shrugged. (A/N: Remember? M is Ashley's nickname. I forgot about it and didn't use it. So I thought I might as well put it to use lol)

"Is she coming back?" Peter asked sitting down in an armchair.

"I don't know." James replied, "I don't think she'll stay once she realizes we're all here."

"Doubtful!" Sirius smirked.

"I'll go grab some pillows and blankets." James said going into a closet.

The four friends set up an enormous tent out of blankets and were sitting underneath it, eating junk food, and planning pranks.

"I think we should pull a prank on Evans." Sirius smirked.

"Why do you suggest that, Padfoot?" James asked, eating a chocolate frog.

"Because," Sirius shrugged, "We haven't pranked her in a bit."

"Are you afraid of Lily, James?" Peter asked, laughing.

"No!"

"Then help us pull a prank in here." Sirius said, referring to the common room.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Remus smirked, "But I guess I'm in."

"See?" Sirius said, "Now he's a true Marauder!"

"Fine," James sighed, "I'll help you pull some sleazy stunt."

"That's my boy!" Sirius said patting James on the head.

"As long as I don't get blamed for it!" James said, pushing Sirius' hand away.

"What happened to the 'one for all' speech you gave in second year?" Peter asked, "How we [I]all[/I] take the blame."

"Oh, that." James sighed, "Fine."

"Let's get planning…" Remus smirked.

"Okay, so is everything all set up there?" James asked once he saw Sirius coming down the stairs.

"Have you ever noticed how clean her room is?" Sirius asked, sitting down on the couch.

"What did you expect?" Remus laughed, "Her room to look like James'?"

The four guys laughed at the thought of Lily's room being as messy as James'.

"So is it all ready?" James asked again.

"What do you expect? A half-prepared prank?" Sirius rolled his eyes, "Of course everything is all set up."

"Great, because she should be coming in soon." James stated.

"How do you know?" Peter asked.

"She always goes to bed around this time." James shrugged as he leaned back into the comfy sofa.

The four friends sat and talked until Lily strolled into the common room. She stopped, looking at each of the Marauders, before a glare crept onto her face.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Doing what Marauders do best." Sirius grinned, putting his feet up on the coffee table, "Having fun!"

"Having fun?" Lily asked, putting her hands on her hips, "What did you four do?"

"What?" Sirius asked, "Lillian! I'm appalled!"

"You don't even know what appalled means, Sirius." Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm going to find out what you did."

"Good night, Lily dear!" James called as she made her way up her staircase.

"I'm not staying here, Potter." Lily laughed sarcastically, "I'm going back to the Gryfinndor tower will I will be farthest away from you guys."

"Good choice." Remus laughed.

"I'm just here to get my stuff." Lily said, disappearing behind a door.

The four mischief makers sat, patiently waiting for Lily's cries.

"I say," Sirius sat up, "she'll start yelling about-"

Lily's yells were heard from upstairs before Sirius' even finished his sentence. Next thing heard was Lily's feet, stomping down the stairs.

"Potter! What the hell did you four do to my room!?" She yelled coming face to face with James.

"Why is it automatically my fault?" he asked, cowering beneath her small figure.

"What the hell did you do to my room!?" She yelled again.

"Lily, dear," Sirius started before Lily turned around and glared. Once Sirius saw the fire in her eyes and the steam coming out of her ears, he shut right up.

"That's it all of you on the couch!" she yelled pointing to the couch.

"That's too small for us!" Peter squeaked.

"Did I ask if it's too small?" she spat, "I said, get on the couch!"

All four men hurried over to the couch and squeezed on it.

"Now," Lily said, pacing up and forth in front of them with her hands folded across her chest, "Who bewitched my room so everything is upside down and all my belongings are on the ceiling?"

Lily didn't look up from the floor and waited for an answer. Alas, there was none. She stopped angrily in front of them and dangerously repeated, "I said, who bewitched my room?"

Peter, Remus, and James (sitting in that order) all turned their heads one by one towards Sirius.

"Hey!" he cried, "I though we all take the blame!?"

"You are the culprit!" Lily glared at Sirius, "Get your arse up there and fix it!"

Sirius stood up and glared at his friends before following Lily up her staircase and up to her room.

Sirius entered Lily's dorm and glanced up at the upside-down room. He whipped out his wand and muttered the counter curse.

"Thanks," Lily sighed, sitting down in her armchair.

"No problem," Sirius said sitting down in the armchair next to her, "It was a bloody brilliant prank, you have to admit it."

"Indeed it was, Sirius," Lily laughed, "But why did you prank me?"

Sirius shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time. Oh, and for your reference, it wasn't Prongs' idea."

"It wasn't?" Lily raised her eyebrows, "Was it yours then?"

"Technically, yes." He smirked, "But we're all supposed to take the blame."

"Doesn't look like your friends are sticking to the deal." Lily laughed.

"Yeah," Sirius said, rubbing his chin, "They'll have to pay later."

"Maybe you should prank them back?" Lily shrugged.

"Are you suggesting a prank, Miss Evans?" Sirius said, peeking out of one eye.

"Maybe," Lily shrugged.

"Well," he grinned evilly, "What have you got in mind?"

…


	33. Chapter 33: You Make Me Wanna LaLa

Thanks bunches for all the replies!

Carm- I'm sorry you have so much homework! It sucks, doesn't it? Thanks for bumping tho!

Udontnome- Thanks for reviewing! Major lj is coming up soon!

Stephanny- Thanks! I'll write as soon as I can!

Penname2004- Thanks for reviewing! LJ will get together after overcoming a few things :D

JT- Thanks so much!! I'm glad you love it!

Away with the Fairies4- A lot of things confuse me too! Lol thanks for reviewing! Sorry for confusing you!

Allie- Lol, thanks for reviewing! Find out more about little miss devil ahead! Lol

Emps- Hope school goes well for u! Lily's kinda boyfriend is Matt. They're dating but not officially going out. I'll let you know when they officially do. Thanks for reviewing!

Hope ya'll like the next chapter!!

Chapter 33: You make me wanna lala

_You make me wanna, you make me wanna scream_

Disclaimer!: Oh, I don't own those lyrics. ::points to italized lyrics about:: those belong to ashlee simpson. Oh and for the zillionth time, I don't own nething JKR created.

…

"Hello, kids," Sirius smiled, heading down the stairs with Lily.

"What were you two doing up there? Snogging?" Remus joked.

"As a matter of fact," Lily said sitting down on an armchair, "We were."

"You were what?" James asked sitting up.

"Calm down, Prongs," Peter laughed, "She was just kidding."

"How do you know?" Sirius asked, eyeing Peter, "Were you watching us snog?"

"I'm going to kill you, Padfoot." James glared.

"I think you're a little jealous, Potter." Lily laughed sarcastically.

"He's not allowed to snog you!" James cried.

"Prongs," Remus shook his head, "Do you honestly think Sirius would kiss Lily?"

James looked at Sirius then at Lily, "No."

"Well, now that the problem is settled," Lily said standing up, "I should get going."

"Why aren't you bringing any of your stuff?" James asked curiously.

"I'm just going to come home tonight." Lily shrugged, heading to the portrait, "See you guys later."

"Gosh, don't you just love her?" James beamed, leaning back against the couch.

"Two seconds ago you were angry at her for 'kissing me'," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I just cant get enough of her." James smiled, dreamily.

"Okay, I'm just going to go to sleep and let you dream about your lover." Sirius laughed, lying down on some blankets laid out on the floor.

"I guess I'm going to call it a night as well." Remus smiled, "Night."

"Night," Peter agreed, laying down.

The four friends all settled down into their sleeping spots and fell into a deep sleep.

…

"Psst," Lily whispered poking Sirius, "Wake up, Sirius!"

"What?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"Shh!" Lily cried, putting her hand over Sirius' mouth, "Shush and get your big arse up!"

"Lily?" Sirius asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember our plan?" She asked sitting down on the floor next to him.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said, rubbing his eyes, "Do you have your wand because I don't remember where I put mine."

Lily looked around at the mess surrounding them, "No wonder."

"What?" Sirius asked, not catching what Lily said.

"Yeah, I got mine." Lily said, holding her wand up, "Now get up before they hear us!"

Lily helped Sirius get to his feet before they tiptoed over to the balcony where they went outside and shut the door behind them.

"Okay," Lily said, wrapping her arms around herself, "Where do we start?"

"I thought you wanted to throw them over the balcony?" Sirius asked sitting down on a bench.

"Not over the balcony." Lily rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bench next to Sirius and pulled her legs up to her chest, "But I mean, how do you expect we get them over the balcony."

"I thought you said-"

"Never mind," Lily laughed, putting her head on the arm of the bench, "Maybe we should just rethink this."

"Sounds good," Sirius said putting his head on Lily's shoulder, "You do the thinking, I'll do the sleeping."

"You're supposed to be the genius!" Lily laughed.

"I'm too tired." Sirius yawned, closing his eyes.

"Fine, I'll think it threw." Lily said yawning as well.

…

Lily woke up feeling extremely numb and not knowing why. She felt a breeze blow threw her hair as she opened her eyes and observed the scene in front of her. At first, she thought she was dreaming but it wasn't until she realized her 'pillow' was moving that she noticed she was outside.

Lily turned her head and came face to face with a sleeping Sirius. Lily quietly untangled herself and stood up to stretch She glanced down at her watch and realized it was way past breakfast and almost lunch time.

"Sirius," Lily said poking Sirius' shoulder, "Sirius, get up!"

"Go away, Moon," Sirius mumbled.

"It's Lily," she laughed as Sirius opened his eyes slowly. But she barely saw his steel gray eyes because he closed them, trying to hide from the bright sun.

"Why is the light so bright?" He asked, covering his eyes.

Lily sat down next to Sirius as she put her hair up, "We must've feel asleep last night while planning that prank."

"Oh yeah," Sirius sighed, "Let's go inside where it's not so bright."

Lily helped Sirius into the common room where the other three Marauders were still sleeping.

"I'm going to get cleaned up," Lily said, heading towards her staircase, "Sorry the prank didn't work out."

"No problem," Sirius said lying on the couch, "Maybe another time."

Lily headed up the stairs and towards the bathroom to get ready for a class-free day.

…

"Potter!" Lily called down the crowded corridor. James was at the end of the corridor talking to a Ravenclaw. Usually he could hear Lily a mile away but for some odd reason he didn't hear her. So, she hurriedly went down the corridor, repeatedly calling his name.

"Hey Potter!" Lily said when she was directly behind him. But still, James ignored her.

Lily walked directly in front of James and faced him while walking backwards.

"Hi Evans." James stated before turning towards the Ravenclaw, "I'll talk to you later."

James continued walking and ignored Lily who was still walking backwards in front of him.

"Potter! James! Bighead! Arse!" Lily said waving her hands in front of his face, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing." James glared.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Lily asked putting her hands on her hips as they came to a stop.

"Why don't you chat with your lover?" James glared over Lily's shoulder.

Lily followed James' glare behind her until her eyes landed on Sirius, who was flirting with a sixth year Hufflepuff. (Lol, he's 'dating' and still flirting! Lmao)

"Sirius?" Lily asked confused, "Why would I love him?"

"I don't know?" James shrugged, "You two looked pretty cozy last night."

Lily's jaw dropped, "Potter don't even-"

"Hey, Lily!" Matt said coming up next to Lily and James, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Lily started.

"Why don't you just tell him?" James asked, "He deserves to know you were sleeping with Sirius."

"You slept with Sirius?" Matt shouted loud enough for the whole corridor to hear, including Sirius.

"No!" Lily cried, "I didn't sleep with Sirius. I just…slept with Sirius. It was an accident!"

"So you admit you slept with him?" Matt asked angrily.

"Who slept with who?" Sirius asked, joining the conversation.

"Lily slept with you?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Sirius shrugged.

"This is all one big misunderstanding!" Lily cried.

"Really? It seems crystal clear to me." James said turning away and leaving.

"Get your arse over here, Potter!" Lily yelled. But, for the first time, James walked away from Lily without turning back.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled, rushing down the hall to talk to his friend.

"Matt," Lily sighed, "Please believe me that this was just a misunderstanding."

"I've gotta go find a date for the dance." Matt said, hanging his head and turning around.

"Fine!" Lily yelled angrily, fighting back the tears, "See if I care!"

…

Lily walked down the hallways, dodging people so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. But, there was one person she [I]couldn't[/I] avoid.

"Lily, why are you being so quiet?" Ashley asked at lunch.

"I'm not." Lily said, running her spoon threw her soup.

"This doesn't have to do with you sleeping with Sirius, does it?" She asked.

"How did you know about that?" Lily asked surprised.

Ashley took a deep breath, "Well, I heard it from Janis, who heard it from Becky, who heard it from Tom, and Sally heard it from her twin sister, Sammie, who was in the corridor at the same time."

Lily raised her eyebrow and continued to stir her soup, "News travels fast."

"So," Ashley said, taking a sip out of her goblet, "You want to tell me what really happened?"

Lily placed her spoon on the table and told Ashley everything from getting pranked, till after Matt left, and everything in between.

"Leave it to James to say something and hope it gets all mixed up." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Seriously."

"You know what I'm thinking?" Ashley asked, "I thin he was hoping that Matt would get mad at you."

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"Remember how jealous he was when you first started liking Matt?" Ashley pondered, "He's probably using this fight to his advantage."

"That arse." Lily sighed as Riley and Bree sat down.

"So," Riley started, "I heard you slept with Sirius."

"Bloody hell!" Lily sighed in frustration.

"Better you than me." Riley shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, confused.

"I wouldn't want to be caught dead sleeping with Bree's boyfriend," Riley explained, "No matter [I]how[/I] cute they are."

Bree shrugged as she took a long drink out of her goblet, "No big deal. I'll get over it, I promise."

"Even if she slept with him?" Riley asked amazed, "You're a brilliant person!"

"I didn't sleep with Sirius!" Lily sighed, prepared to explain everything again.


	34. Chapter 34: Missing James

Thanks for reviewin!

Allie- Thanks! Yeah, Miss Annoyed sounds about right.

Emps-Thanks! I just randomly thought of that name. lol, I dunno bout the whole figuring it out thing...I guess you'll have to find out!

Penname2004- Thanks for reviewing, sorry u think that. Everything leads up to something else.

Mia- Thanks for reading! I'm glad u like it!

Lily- Glad you like it, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Bluestar8917- Thanks for reading! Your sister spells it that way too? Hmm, I don't really know a ton of people that spell it that way, cept for my friend! Lol

Bree- Lol, thanks. Nice name btw. Argh, I cant believed I missed goodies! Lol I really don't wanna go to school 2morrow, two tests :-P

Welp, that's it! Thanks for reviewing!!

Chapter 34: Missing James

Hah, stupid title, lol couldn't think of nething.

Disclaimer: NOooooooooooooooo!

"In 1742 the goblins..." Professor Binn's dull voice filled the History of Magi classroom late on Monday afternoon. No seventeen year old was paying attention, many students, even Lily, had their minds full of other things.

"Lily, please stop," Ashley said leaning over and taking the quill out of her hand that she was constantly tapping.

"Sorry," Lily blushed as her foot started to twitch.

"If James is bugging you so much, maybe you should talk to him." Ashley suggested.

"I'm not thinking about James." Lily denied.

Ashley rolled her eyes and was about to finish her letter to Remus when Lily started talking again.

"Why do you think he ditched class?" She asked, "Not that I'd care, because I hate him."

Ashley glanced at the two Marauders sitting a few seats behind (Remus had fallen ill), "I think its quite natural for him to skip class."

"I guess you're right." Lily replied, "He's so mad at me for no reason."

Ashley raised her eyebrows, "Weird, huh?"

"Not weird...just different." Lily replied.

Ashley smiled, "You miss James, don't you?"

"What?" Lily asked tapping her quill again, "Well, sure he's an arse, but he had no right to start that rumor."

"Lil," Ashley started, "Why don't you just talk to him?"

Lily's eyes suddenly lit up and she clutched her mouth and let out a small squeal.

Professor Binn's stopped talking and stared at Lily, "Is there a problem, Miss Evans?"

Lily nodded her head as she released her hand, "I don't feel very well."

"Well, class is ending in about ten minutes and then its dinner." Professor Binn's started, "But would you like someone to escort you to the Hospital Wing?"

Lily shook her head and replied, "I just need a bit of a lye down."

"Alright," Professor Binn's replied, "Just remember there is three parchments due tomorrow on the goblins."

"Yes, sir," Lily nodded as she swung her bag over her shoulder and left the classroom.

Lily searched nearly the whole castle looking for James, but did not come close to finding him. After checking the Gryfinndor common room for the third time, she decided just to head down to dinner, and forget about James until tomorrow.

...

"So I was walking to the loo when Nate came up to me and he started talking." Riley chatted as her and Bree walked down the corridors towards the Great Hall for dinner, "And I was so happy when he asked me to the dance!"

"That's great!" Bree smiled, "We need to get our dress robes this weekend."

"Dress robes?" Riley wrinkled her nose, "Why is it that every year we have to wear those?"

"What do you expect we wear?" Bree asked confused.

"Dresses!" Riley cried, "Long, flowing, beautiful dresses!"

"We're not going to a ball," Bree rolled her eyes; "We're going to a school dance."

"Well," Riley sighed, "I'm going to convince Lily to let us wear dresses."

"You mean, convince Dumbledore?" Bree corrected her.

"Yeah, whatever," Riley waved her hand as they passed a snogging couple.

"Ugh," Bree said, walking past the corner quickly, "You'd think they'd do that where no one could see them."

"I bet those two are hoping no one would see them." Riley said walking slowly, as if trying to make sure she was right about who she saw.

"Why?" Bree asked.

"Because that was Sirius snogging someone." Riley said slowly.

"Ugh, I hate it when he snogs people in public." Bree said, continuing to walk down the corridor, "It's so disgusting!"

"Breanne," Riley said grabbing Bree's arm and stopping her.

"What?" she asked, readjusting her bag.

"That is Iyour/I boyfriend snogging someone else." She explained.

Bree stared at Riley for a second, trying to think of what to say, "Right.."

"Right?" Riley asked surprised, "That's all you have to say about it?"

"I mean," Bree shook her head, "That arse."

"Maybe you should say something to him?" Riley suggested.

"Good idea," Bree smirked, realizing she had an excuse to yell at Sirius, "Let's go."

Riley followed Bree back into the corridor where the two were snogging in the corner. Bree marched right up to Sirius and pulled him apart from the Hufflepuff sixth year.

Sirius, whose back was turned to Bree, turned around, ready to yell at whoever interrupted them, "What?"

"What?" she asked as he turned around and realized who it was, "What are you doing?"

"I was...um kissing her." He shrugged.

"Sirius, can I talk to you alone?" Bree asked, grabbing Sirius by the collar and leading him into an empty classroom.

"What the hell were you doing?" she yelled once the door was closed, "You're the one who thought this whole dating thing would work and now you're off snogging someone else! I knew this wouldn't work out!"

"I didn't mean to!" he cried, "It just, sort of, happened!"

"Happened?" she yelled back, "How can you snog someone while you 'dating' someone else!?"

Sirius sighed as he sat down on an empty desk.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Bree said sitting down across from him.

Sirius rubbed his eyes, "Yeah...yeah maybe you're right."

"I thought it was working at first, but we're just two completely different people." Bree explained, "We better get to dinner. Everyone is waiting."

"Wait," Sirius said, sitting up, "We can't break up."

"Why not? You just agreed that this isn't working out." Bree stated.

"But what about Andrew and Bethany?" he asked, "Please, just a little bit longer?"

Bree sighed, "Fine. But no more snogging everyone else."

"Well maybe if you snogged me more then I wouldn't have to find other people to snog." Sirius joked as they headed towards the door.

"Ew," Bree glared as they reached the door.

Sirius swung the door open and Riley nearly fell into the room.

"Hi," she blushed, regaining her balance, "I was just going to see if everything was okay between the two of you."

Bree glared, knowing that Riley was listening to everything, "Yeah, we're fine."

"Great," Riley smiled, "Let's get to dinner!"

...

"I tried leaving class to sort out these problems, but he seems to be avoiding me or something because I couldn't find him anywhere." Lily explained her afternoon at dinner to Ashley, "I have no idea where he could be."

"Did you check his room?" She asked, piling potatoes onto her plate.

"Yes," Lily sighed, "Dorm, common room, library, Quidditch pitch, you name it! I looked everywhere."

"Did you try the kitchens?" Ashley suggested.

"Yes," Lily sighed as she saw Bree, Riley, and Sirius enter the Great Hall, "We'll talk more later because Sirius is coming."

"Alright." Ashley said as she began eating her dinner.

"Hey," They said, sitting down next to Ashley and Lily.

"Hi," they both replied.

"Lil?" Riley asked, pouring herself some pumpkin juice, "For the dance, are we allowed to wear dresses? Or do we have to wear dress robes?"

"Um," Lily started, "No one has ever really suggested it."

"Well, I'm going to no matter what." Riley smiled, "Because I don't want to wear a dress robe ever again!"

"I'll ask Dumbledore." Lily agreed, "I'm sure he won't mind."

"Yes!" Riley cried happily, "Because I bought the perfect dress at Hogsmede a few weeks ago!"

"I'm going to head up to the common room," Lily said getting up, "I got a lot of homework."

"See you later!" Riley waved happily.

Ashley sighed once Lily had left the Great Hall, "Do any of you know where James is? Because she's going crazy trying to find him."

"Nope," Bree shrugged.

"Um, I'll be right back," Sirius said standing up, "I have to go get something out of my dorm."

...


	35. Chapter 35: Found

::Gets down on knee's and begs for forgiveness::

I am so sorry that it took so long to get this pathetically short chapter out. I've been super busy with school and stuff. Not to mention, I'm having trouble finding time to write and update. My goal was to have a new chapter out by the end of, er, last week but that didn't go as planned. So I wanted to have one out by the end of this week, and what do you know, its Saturday! Lol jeez, the week travels by fast. Anyway, the point is, the chapter is out and hopefully more will be coming soon!

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and was patient!

English-at-heart: Thanks so much!! A beta is someone who looks over your work and helps correct it and stuff like that. Like an editor. At least, that's the definition that was given to me! ;-)

Manny 2003- Lol, awesome guess (About Sirius knowing) Keep reading to find out ;-) Thanks for reviewing!

Wounded-angel- Thanks! Yeah, I don't post on the boards anymore cause their stupid and all screwed up. I wish they'd change them back. :-(

Hp.Catlover- Thanks! You'll find out where James is here!

Little-angel123452000- Thanks! You'll find out what happens next right now! I'll write more asap!

ElijahWLover28- aka Ashley! Lol thanks for the review, I know u haven't been here forever! But now that the boards went all stupid on us, I expect we'll be here a lot more ;-) 3 ya!

MissMrprk- Thanks!!

Penname2004- Thanks!!

Emps- Yeah the chapter was kinda short, so it this one :-P Thanks for reviewin!

Allie- Lol, yeah a lot of names could go for her now…lol thanks for reviewing!

Livie- Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Okay, so thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys rock!!

Disclaimer: Noooooooo

Chapter 35: Found

(Ghetto chapter name, I know, but I couldn't think of nething creative fast enough) lol

…

Lily walked down the hallway wondering where James could be.

"He could be anywhere!" Lily said to herself as she turned the corner and came face to face with someone.

Lily let out a quiet scream and stumbled backwards a few steps.

"Sorry about that," Sirius grinned, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's quite alright," Lily said, adjusting her bad, "How did you get here? I thought you were at dinner?"

"I was." He winked.

"Oh," Lily sighed, "Well, I better go, see you later." Lily continued down the corridor.

"I know where he is." Sirius said when Lily was halfway down the corridor.

Lily stopped walking and turned around, "You know where who is?"

Sirius walked towards Lily and explained, "I know where James is."

"I'm not looking for Potter." Lily said when Sirius was a foot away.

Sirius leaned over to look at Lily directly in the eye, "Go outside and turn left. Follow the tree's until you get to a tree with a red mark on it. Take a right and keep going straight for a minute or two. You'll come to a clearing and he'll be there."

"I'm not going now!" she cried, "It's dark out there and almost after hours!"

"Lily, he won't talk to anyone. He's a stubborn arse." Sirius sighed.

"That's not my problem."

"It's almost as bad as when I…" Sirius started.

"When you what?" Lily asked, wondering what Sirius had done.

"Nothing." He shrugged, slipping something into Lily's hand as she stared at him oddly. Sirius stood up straight and started walking back to the Great Hall to finish dinner. He called over his shoulder before reaching the end of the corridor, "You can thank me later, Evans!"

Once Sirius had turned the corner, Lily looked down at the silvery cloth Sirius had given her. She held it up and observed it. It took her a minute, but she quickly realized that Sirius had given her an invisibility cloak.

She slipped it over herself and made sure she was covered and headed outside, careful to dodge the many students leaving the Great Hall and going to bed.

Lily went outside and followed Sirius' directions. Sure enough, James was sitting on the floor in the clearing throwing rocks at a tree.

Lily took the cloak off and walked up to James.

"How do you-?" James asked confused.

"Never mind how I got here." Lily interrupted, tossing the cloak onto James' lap, "The real question is why you are here."

James shrugged, "Thinking."

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down against a rock next to James.

"Potter," Lily started, "You had no right to start that misunderstanding between Sirius and I."

"You had no right to break my heart." He replied, beginning to throw rocks.

"That whole thing with Sirius was-"

"I'm not talking about just Sirius." James scowled, "I'm talking about everyone."

Lily sighed as she looked up at the dark could above them.

"I'm not mad at Sirius." James said looking at the ground.

"Then why are you giving him the cold shoulder?"

"I'm mad at you!" he stated quietly, "And you should be too."

"_You_ are mad at _me_?" Lily asked confused, "And I should by mad at _my_self?"

"You know you don't like Matt." He scowled, "You can do so much better than him."

"And who do you think that is, Mr. Big-head?" She asked sounding offended, "It can't be you. You fight in the corridors, be mean to other students, cause havoc all over the castle-"

"I've changed!" James yelled, his focus now directly on Lily, "In case you didn't notice, let me fill you in on a few things. Since the beginning of the summer I have grown up a lot. Sure, I've pulled a few pranks but nothing terrible like when Sirius…"

"Like when Sirius what?" Lily asked, realizing how much James and Sirius were alike.

"Never mind." He blushed, "The point is, if anyone's big headed…it's you."

"I am not big headed!" She cried.

"Yes, you are." James replied standing up.

"No, I'm not!" Lily fought back and standing up as well, "I came out here to find you, didn't I?"

"You will not even stop and consider that someone has broken their habits." He replied.

"Old habits die hard," Lily said, quietly yet angrily.

James glared before turning around and walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to meet Jessica." He paused, "I plan on asking her to the dance tonight."

"Fine!" Lily called, storming in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing? Are you an air-head?" he asked turning around, "That way leads deeper into the forest, you'll get lost for sure."

"So?" she yelled, continuing to walk, "I bet you'll like that!"

"Maybe I will!" he replied, "Since I don't like you anymore!"

Lily stopped walking, turned around, and glared at James sadly before replying in a crackly quiet voice, "Good, because I don't like you anymore."

With that, she turned around and continued walking deeper into the forest and James headed in the opposite direction, forgetting he was late to a monthly meeting.

…


	36. Chapter 36: Full Moon

Yes, I know its been awhile (About 19 days lol) but I have been busy with school. I'll try to update sooner, but no promises. Sorry this is kinda short for such a long wait, but it's a little over 3 pages on word.

It's_ actually_ raining!

Lol newayz, replies:

Charmingly charmed- lol thanks for reviewing! I'm sooo glad u love my story!

Pip the mit squeak- Thanks!! Lol ill update asap

Black Fox 84- Thanks for reviewing!! Well, your prediction is partially right…keep reading to find out. And I was very surprised that only a few people commented on the whole werewolf thing. I thought that last sentence would've completely given it away! Lol oh well, maybe ppl noticed it!

Shan- Lol, thanks!! Once again, only few people commented on Lily liking James—well used to like ;-)

Miss Mrprk- Thanks!!

Steph- Lol thanks! Yes, it was quite depressing, wasn't it?

Penname2004- thanks! I'm trying to make them longer, but I write when I can and post when I can. Thanks for reading

Meera- your welcome for updating! Thank **_you _**for reviewing! Lol

Emps- Thanks! Yes, I expected a long chapter too but it didn't work out the way I planned :-P Aww I feel so loved! Lol ::hugs::

Lily and James 4Eva- Lmao, thanks for reviewing! I loved ur thought! Lol (holy shit!! Lol)

Prongsie-Jamesie- Thanks! Lol They'll be getting together sooner than you know it. I just hope that I don't get them together toooo late. Lol I have a habit to keep throwing problems in the way so they cant get together! Lol

Away with the Fairies4 – Thanks!! The whole Sirius thing is kind of explained in the update but I don't think I xplaned it enough. Its just based on when Sirius told snape to go into the tree. I know it was kinda hard, but I didn't really know if ne1 would pick up on it. Lol

Thanks bunches to everyone!!!

Chapter 36: Full Moon

…

"Who does she think she is?" James muttered to himself as he tore apart his trunk, "She has no right to act that way towards _me_."

James let out an irritated cry as he threw his robes to the side, "Where is that darn map and cloak!?"

Once James concluded that his friends had taken the cloak and map and hurried down the staircase. On the way down, he snapped at many students who were supposed to be in bed. He quickly rushed out onto the grounds and towards the whomping willow.

As he approached the wile tree the branches suddenly stopped. James was startled and quickly checked him him. But his heart didn't stop beating rapidly until he saw Peter's head pop out of the hole.

"Pete!" James sighed, "Where's Padfoot and Moony?"

"Padfoot's trying to calm Remus down. Hopefully they'll be out in a few minutes."

"Calm Remus down?" Lily's voice came from behind them.

James and Peter whipped around and saw Lily standing behind them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" James yelled.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Don't be a prat, Potter. I got lost in the forest because of your childish behavior. I just got out of there."

"You need to get out of here." James demanded.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked, "And why is Sirius trying to calm Remus down? What's going on?"

"Lily, please just leave." Peter begged.

"I'm Head Girl!" she said with an attitude.

"Yeah? Well, I'm Head Boy!" James responded quickly.

"Why are you all here?" Lily repeated.

"Because."

"Shouldn't you be in the castle?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Why is Sirius trying to calm Remus down?" Lily asked, trying to get some answers out of them.

"Because-" James pondered. But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl as the answers all came out of a secret passage way by the trunk of the tree.

Lily screamed as a big werewolf followed by a large dog made their way out of the trunk without recognizing the three humans. Peter, like Lily, let out a small squeal and with a pop, he was gone and a rat had taken his place.

"That's why Sirius is trying to calm Remus down." James whispered amazed, "Get out of here…now."

"What about you? What's going on? Where's Sirius? What happened to Peter?" Every time Lily's mouth opened more questions came flying out.

"Get out of the way!" James yelled as the werewolf broke free from the dog's weight and charged in their direction.

James quickly transformed and left charged towards the werewolf. Lily tried getting away but the werewolf was soon on her heels.

"Come on, Lily," Sirius said popping up behind her and pulling her away as the stag fought off the werewolf, "Let's get you out of here."

"What about James? And Remus? And Peter?" she asked, her voice full of concern and confusion.

"Don't worry about them." Sirius panted, "We just need you out of here as fast as possible."

"Okay," Lily nodded and let Sirius grab her by the hand and drag her up to the castle. Sirius didn't let go of his firm grasp around Lily's hand until they had reached the common room safe and sound.

"Lily," Sirius started, "I need to you to not mention anything you saw last night to _anyone_. No one can know anything that happened."

"Sirius, what was going on just now?" Lily asked quietly.

"Lily, we'll tell you when its time-" Sirius started but was interrupted by the portrait door banging open, then closed and James barging in.

"I hope you happy, Evans!" James yelled, "Now Remus is going to try to kill himself and be angry at himself in the morning."

"What?" Lily asked.

"Prongs, lay off." Sirius said stepping in between the two, "She didn't know."

"She didn't have to come over!" James yelled throwing his hands in the air, "You know how much energy it took to keep Remus still!?"

"That…that was Remus, wasn't it?" Lily asked.

"You really are smart." James rolled his eye.

"Shut it, Prongs." Sirius snapped, "By the way you've been talking about Lily lately makes it seem as if she's the stubborn arse. But recently I've realized it was you."

"You've been talking behind my back!?" Lily asked appalled.

"Oiy," Sirius sighed, sitting down on the couch and letting the two standing in front of him argue.

"Yes," James replied sticking his nose in the air.

"Ugh!" She cried stomping her foot, "You're the biggest prat I've ever met!"

"What's new?" James spat, "It's not like you'd see a nice guy under all my pratty ways anyway."

"Well I thought I saw some nice guy!" Lily cried, "But obviously you were just putting on an act in front of me!"

"Well, Miss Evans, there will no longer be an act because you don't have to worry about me anymore." James smiled cockily, "I am officially out of your life forever. No more stalking, no more crushes, no more communication, no more anything!"

"What?" Sirius asked standing up, "You know that not talking to Lily isn't going to last for five minutes."

"Yes it will, Padfoot." James smirked, "And I bet you'd like to know why. Well, I've been thinking a lot lately about Lily's stubbornness and I have finally given up on here. I am a free man with no stings attached. That means I can date without worrying!"

"You didn't worry before," Sirius sighed, "Why start now?"

"No, Sirius, its okay." Lily nodded her head and turned to leave towards the staircase and towards her old dorm, "But you want to know what's sad?" she asked, biting her lips and hoping that the tears in her eyes wouldn't fall, "For about a week I actually started to like James. I truly started to like him. But I was scared so I didn't know what to do. But why should I try to like someone who is an arse and telling himself he shouldn't like me anymore?"

With that Lily stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind her.

"Good going, Prongs." Sirius rolled his eyes and watched the orange sun slowly rise out the window.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James asked, kicking a nearby armchair.

"Not only were you an arse," he replied, "But now you've lost your chance with Lily."

"So?" he asked, almost sounding like he was trying to convince himself, "You heard it! We don't like each other!"

"Stop lying to yourself." Sirius sighed, standing up and heading towards the portrait, "I'm going to go check on Remus and I hope he doesn't remember anything from an hour ago. I'll see you there." Sirius turned around and headed out of the common room, leaving James to kick a few more chairs.

…

"Did I hurt anyone, Pete?" Sirius heard Remus talking when he entered the shrieking shack.

"Remus," Sirius smiled as he walked in. He hoped that the conversation that Peter and Remus was just his imagination, "How are you feeling?"

"Padfoot," Remus sighed, rubbing his bruising shoulder, "Tell me what happened."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, playing stupid.

"You know what I'm talking about." Remus growled, "I know that someone was out on the grounds last night but Pete wont tell me who."

"It was nothing serious." Sirius shrugged, sitting down on an armchair with the cushions ripped out.

"Where's James?" Remus asked, sounding alarmed, "I didn't hurt _him_, did I?"

"No," Sirius shrugged, "The prat is fine."

"Oh, that's a relief." Remus sighed, "Then why do I remember coming out of the passage and seeing someone and then being shoved back in?"

Sirius and Peter shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"So there was someone out there!?" Remus exclaimed, "Padfoot you didn't-"

"No!" Sirius replied quickly, "Besides, if I was going to tell Snape to come down here again do you honestly think he would?"

"So, someone was out there?" Remus said, trying to sort out the facts, "But it wasn't James?"

"No."

"Was it someone we know?" He asked.

"Well," Peter sighed.

"I didn't hurt Ashley did I?" Remus asked, sounding very alarmed.

"No," Sirius said waving his hand, "Beside, you didn't hurt anyone."

"Well, then why can't you tell me?" he asked.

Sirius sighed before running his hand threw his hair and preparing to explain, "Last night Lily love and Jamiepoo we're having their little argument issues. Well, Lily went into the forest to get Prongs and once again they argued. I don't know exactly how it turned out because James is being too much of an arse to tell me but from what I can tell she got lost and she finally found her way out as we were coming out of the passage."

"Lily?" Remus sighed, "Did you tell her about me?"

"No, but I expect she knows now." Peter said quietly.

"Don't worry, Moony," Sirius said standing up, "I'll talk to Lily dear and sort everything out."

"Thanks," Remus smiled clutching his side.

"We better get out of here," Sirius said trying to peek through the wood on the doors, "I expect Madam Promfrey will be out here soon to collect you and take you to the Hospital Wing."

Remus nodded and Sirius and Peter both got up and headed towards the door.

"Do you think she told her?" Remus asked out loud, almost as if he was asking himself the question.

Peter and Sirius looked at each other confused before processing what Remus was talking about.

"Why would she tell her?" Peter asked.

Remus shrugged, "You know that girls spread news faster than bacteria."

"But still, obviously she'd understand it was a secret," Sirius said hopefully.

"Do you think I should tell her?" Remus asked.

Sirius sighed, "I can't tell you what to do. But I will tell you that I think she is capable of keeping a secret."

"Okay," Remus nodded her head, "I'll tell Ashley about being a werewolf soon."


	37. Chapter 37: A Terrible Morning

Thanks for the review and patience!! A much bigger chapter this time, a little over 5 pages!! Yay! Lol

Thanks to:

Kim- Thanks!! I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can.

Hpfanficlover- Thanks!

Pip The MiT Squeak- Thanks! Yes, poor Remus is right! You'll have to find out how long Lily and James don't speak ;-) but their fight will continue for another chapter or two.

MssMrprk- Thanks!

Ashley- Thanks! Congrats on making the basketball team 333 I'll come see all ya'lls games! Dude, next year I'm seriously getting a athletic pass! I'm so stupid!! Lol Yeah, it was verrrryyy cold watching the fall foliage! Lol

Prongsie-Jamesie- Thanks! Trust me, all this fighting leads up to them getting together. I want them to happy too, but the story would be less exciting.

Penname2004- Thanks!

Emps- Thanks! This chapter is longer!! Lol yay, yeah I agree that it is kinda sad about Remus. L

Thanks again! I'll hopefully be getting another chapter up soon. crosses fingers n toes

Disclaimer: Noooooooooonononononononononononononononononononono!

Chapter 37: A Terrible Morning

Lily opened the Hospital Wing door slowly and stuck her head inside. She was happy to see that it was nearly empty, except for a few occupied beds, but her happiness faded when she saw who surrounded Remus' bed.

"Hello," she said calmly and not looking bothering to look at James, Sirius, and Peter in the face, "I was hoping to have a few words with Remus."

"Go ahead, Evans," James snapped.

"I wanted to speak to him alone." She glared directly at James.

"I'll talk to you guys later," Remus said, nodding his head, "Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem," Sirius smiled and grabbed James by the shoulder. Once Sirius and Peter had dragged James out of the Hospital Wing, his loud voice disappeared and the Wing was once again silent.

"Well," Lily sighed, shuffling her feet on the floor.

"Lily, you can come closer," Remus said pulling a chair close to his bed, "I won't bite anymore."

Lily crossed her hands over her chest and headed towards the chair and said down, "Remus, I'm sorry-"

Remus put up his hand and stopped Lily from talking, "I should be the one that is sorry. I should not have been out of the shack."

"I'm the one that interfered," Lily said looking at her hands, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," Remus said, squeezing Lily's hand, "That means a lot to me."

Lily nodded her head and stood up, but quickly stood sat back down, "I thought you were a werewolf."

Remus smiled, "I figured I couldn't hide it from you, you're too smart. When did you find out?"

"About fourth year." Lily replied, "I found it quite odd that your mother's grandma could pass away four times."

Remus laughed loudly, "I ran out of excuses by third year."

Lily nodded her head, "Apparently. So, what does James, Sirius, and Peter have to do with your secret?"

"They became illegal animagi to be with me on full moons." Remus said quietly, "I tried to force them out of it but it didn't happen."

"Hmm," Lily said squinting at the wall, "That makes a lot of sense."

"How so?" Remus chuckled.

"Well, not only was there a missing link to your odd prankish ways, but James, Sirius, and Peter are very loyal to their friends so it sounds like something they would do." Lily replied.

"They are great friends, huh?" Remus smiled, "But why is it exactly that you and James arguing?"

"Well, it's quite a long story and I don't even remember how it started." Lily replied.

"Well as you can tell, I have all day. How am I supposed to get details when Prongs won't spill?" Remus smirked.

Lily smiled and started her side of the story, "I went into the forest to find James because we were arguing earlier and I wanted to talk to him."

"I see," Remus stated.

"Yes, well, we got into this huge argument over who was the bigger arse and I don't even need to tell you who won. And he basically yelled at me how he hates me now and he's going to start to leave me alone. Then we both stormed off," Lily said, hanging her head.

"Why do you look so sad when you mentioned about James not liking you anymore?" Remus asked. Lily shrugged and Remus soon processed, "Lily, do you have feelings for James?"

Lily shrugged again, "I thought I did at first but I didn't want to tell anyone in case I was wrong. But, I don't know, he's being such an arse and you heard what he thinks about me!"

"Lily," Remus sighed, "You can't obsess over somebody for seven years and then hate them the next day. James is just trying to convince himself that he doesn't like you."

"But-"

"Maybe if you show him that you are developing feelings for him then he'll stop trying to brainwash his own mind." Remus suggested.

"I'll try to tell him," Lily smiled and hugged Remus gently, "Thanks for listening."

"That's what I'm here for," Remus smiled, "I'll be here next month if you need me."

"I hope you feel better." Lily said standing up, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Remus smiled and waved as Lily left the Hospital Wing.

Lily was determined to tell James that she was starting to like him. But her attitude quickly evaporated throughout the day. She had planned on telling him either that night at patrol or the next day. But that didn't seem to be happening.

Her terrible day basically started the moment she closed the Hospital Wing doors after talking to Remus. Her bag ripping wouldn't have been that bad if Snape and his gang weren't passing by at that exact moment.

"Look," Snape sneered, "If it isn't the mudblood!"

"Shut it, Snape." Lily sighed as she kneeled down to pick up her stuff.

"Why don't you just stay down on the floor? You'd serve as a nice rug." He laughed with his friends. Then snatched Lily's torn book bag and observed it, "What? Can't afford a decent bag?"

Lily just glared and grabbed her bag back.

"That's right, you can't." He smirked before walking past and knocking over her pile of stuff and knocking it over and sending the contents all over.

"This is just great," Lily sighed as she repaired her bag with her wand and began to shove her stuff into her bag.

"Do you need some help?"

Lily looked up and dropped the bottle of ink all over the floor when she saw Matt leaning down in front of her.

_Maybe this day won't be that bad. _She thought to herself.

He smiled and waved his wand to repair the bottle, which landed in his hand before giving it to Lily.

"Thanks," she blushed and shoved hit into her bag, "How are you?"

"Fine," he smiled, "And you?"

"Alright," Lily smiled as they stood up and Lily swung her heavy bag over her shoulder.

"Where are you headed to?" he asked.

"Breakfast." Lily said, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Me too." He smiled, "Can I walk with you there?"

Lily nodded her head and they headed down the corridor together.

"I was thinking about the other day when I got mad at you." Matt said looking at his feet, "I had no right to be mad at you and it was pointless for me to get angry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lily smiled, "Things have been really mixed up the past week or two."

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Matt asked as they rounded the corner.

Lily frowned as she saw James' back of his head entering a broom closet with some random girl.

"Lily?" Matt asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine," she smiled, "I'd love to go to the dance with you."

"Great," Matt smiled.

"I'll talk to you later," Lily smiled.

"Okay, bye," Matt smiled before heading towards his friends.

Lily walked to the end of the Gryfinndor table and sat down next to Bree.

"Hello," Lily smiled happily.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Bree glared.

"Because Matt and I are going to the dance together." Lily smiled as Riley sat down.

"Can't talk," she said pushing her plate out of the way and replacing it with an enormous book and a stack of parchment, "I was out late last night and I didn't get any homework done nor any sleep."

"Maybe if you didn't spend all night snogging random people all night then you'd have to do your homework." Bree spat.

"At least when I date someone I snog them and don't whine over my ex-boyfriend." Riley said angrily, "Besides, it's none of your business who I snog!"

"I do not whine over Andrew!" Bree glared at Riley then down the Gryfinndor table at the Marauders before slamming her goblet down and leaving.

"Ugh! Everyone is so cranky today!" Riley said shoving her stuff back into her bag.

"You know," Lily said calmly, "They say if you think only one person is cranky then it usually the person. But, if you think everyone is cranky, it usually means you're the cranky one."

"Who says that load of rubbish!" Riley snapped, "I'm going to the library, don't bug me!"

Before Lily knew it Riley was stomping off and Ashley was stomping in. Before Lily could even say hello Ashley started to talk very fast and, just like everyone else, in an angry tone.

"I think Remus is lying to me about something." She stated, "Is he cheating on me? Making excuses for no reason? Doesn't want to see me?"

"It's nothing like that." Lily shook her head as she drank her pumpkin juice.

"How do you know?" Ashley asked, eyeing Lily, "He has been talking to you and to his own girlfriend!?"

"No!" Lily exclaimed, "Remus is just a nice guy and wouldn't do anything like that."

"Fine! Just take his side!" Ashley stood up and ran out of the Great Hall.

Lily stared at Ashley's now empty chair oddly, "What has gotten into everyone?"

Lily finished her breakfast and exited the Great Hall to continue her soon to be bad day.


	38. Chapter 38: Friends First

Yeah, I know its been awhile but I'm not gonna ramble bout how busy I was. Instead I'll write my thank you's!!

PiP the Mit Squeak- Thanks! Yes, everyone was a tad cranky. Everyone has their icky days!! Oh, and the random girl James was snogging wasn't anyone important, he was just snogging a girl cuz he felt like it lol.

Hpfanficlover- Thanks!

Prongsie-Jamesie- Thanks for reviewing!!

Shan- Thanks! Yeah, everyone was pretty angry last chapter. Yeah, I agree with the mudblood thing. Kinda racist.

sachiael- Thanks, I didn't mention you last chap? Are you sure you reviewed? I'll check my inbox again, if you did then I'm sorry! But I don't think I got it.

Emps- Thanks! I'll be writing more disclaimers soon lol sometimes I'm in a hurry and cant write one lol. More Bree/Sirius coming up! (major part coming up between the two of them in a few chaps!!)

Mb- Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I'll update asap

Kim- Thanks! Updating as soon as I can

MissMrprk- Thanks!!

Ashley- yes ur a cranky bugga! Lol tonights shall be funnnnnn! Spiderman and sims and predictions! All n one night! Lol thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own this flippin stuff **GOSH**!

Btw, I have a short fic about Remus out if any of you guys would like to read it and review and tell me what you think that would make my day cuz i worked really hard on it! (link is in my profile thingy) **Inside the Memories of a Lonely Marauder**

Chapter 38: Friends First

Lily never would've thought that things could've gone worse that day. She was late to two classes, forgot her homework, spilled ink all over her robes, and even broke a pot in herbology. And it was only lunch time.

Lily sat down next to Ashley who immediately got up in a huff muttering angrily under her breath. Lily decided not to bother with any of her friends today, seeing as all of them were in a bad mood. So instead she went about eating her lunch alone. That was until it seemed like all of Hogwarts started to bug her.

Three people had already come by and Lily shooed them off quickly. And to top it all off the Marauders were starting to enter the Great Hall randomly.

"Hey, Lil," Remus said sitting down next to her, "Can I talk to you?"

Lily sighed but put her book down, "You're looking better."

"Thanks," he smiled, "I need to talk to you about-"

"Ashley?" she asked before he could, "And why she's so mad? Distant? Annoyed? Angry? Cranky?"

"Er, yeah," Remus stated, "Do you know what's wrong?"

"Well, for one thing, she thinks your cheating on her. Well, not cheating but she definitely suspects something." Lily explained, "But I wouldn't take it personally, she's being quite a snob today."

"Really?" Remus asked rubbing his chin, "Then now wouldn't be a good time to tell her about me?"

Lily sighed as she took a drink from her goblet, "I personally wouldn't. But if you fancy to, be my guest."

"Right," Remus said getting up and Sirius and James sat down.

"Good morning, Lily dear!" James said sitting across from her.

"Potter," Lily said not looking up from her book, "What brings you two here?"

"No seats left." Sirius shrugged.

Lily looked down the Gryfinndor table then looked at the two oddly. Not even half of the table was filled with students.

"So, I hear you and your friends are spatting?" James asked.

"Spatting?" Lily asked raising her eyebrow, "We have nothing to argue about."

"Why of course you are!" Sirius said happily, "Bree is being a downright hag today…more of a hag than any other day!"

Lily glared at The Marauders and continued to read her book.

"Speaking of my hag," Sirius said looking up, "Where is she? I need to talk to her."

"No idea," Lily replied.

"I'm going to go find her." Sirius said standing up and leaving the table, "See you guys later."

"So, Lillian," James said grinning, "Patrol tonight?"

"Yeah," Lily sighed, getting up, "See you then."

…

Sirius kept missing Bree the whole day and was starting to wonder where she was.

Not that he cared. They were just friends right now. Well, fake friends.

So after realizing that Bree was not at dinner Sirius left the Great Hall in search for her. He walked down the halls singing one of his own tunes quietly, "Bree is a hag and I need a good shag because she's….she's a…hag!" Sirius smiled at his wonderful rhyming abilities and continued heading up towards the common room where he hoped Bree was.

As he rounded the corner he saw the familiar blonde sitting by the fireplace next to…Bethany?

_Well, maybe this is good_, he thought to himself, _then__Bethany__ will get jealous and leave me alone._

"Hello ladies," Sirius smiled coming up next to them.

"Sirius," Bree nodded her head.

"Hey, Sirius," Bethany smiled happily, "I was just talking to Bree."

"I see that," He smiled and grabbed her hand and pulling her up from the couch, "Look, I'm sorry for taking her away but I need to have a quick word with her."

"Really?" Bethany said looking at their entangled hands, "I guess the rumors are true? About you two dating?"

"Yes, true indeed," Sirius said putting his arm around Bree's shoulder.

"Yes, wonderful." Bree smirked at Sirius.

"Well," Bethany said grabbing her bag and sounding a bit offended, "I have work to do, good day."

"Bye," Sirius said waving as he led Bree out of the common room. Once out of everyone's site Sirius immediately removed his arm and put them in his pocket, "Where the hell have you been all day?"

"Avoiding you," she glared and crossed her arms over her chest, "I had a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, well you just about blew our cover." Sirius snapped.

"Blew our cover? How?" Bree asked.

"Everyone knows that I'm always with my girlfriend." Sirius replied, "Which means you always need to be next to me."

Bree stared at Sirius offended, "Why should I hang off _your_ shoulder!?"

Sirius covered Bree's mouth when he heard footsteps rounding the corner and he grabbed Bree's waist and pulled her into the nearby broom closet. They stayed quiet for awhile and let the slow footsteps pass by their door.

"This is stupid." Bree sighed, sitting down on a bucket, "There is no way I'm hanging off your arm like another one of those idiots you've dated before."

"You have no idea how insane I'm going." Sirius said irritated, "I haven't kissed a girl in like three days!"

Bree laughed as Sirius sat down next to her, "Aw, poor Sirius!"

"It's not funny!" Sirius exclaimed, "And we don't even look like we're dating because you'll only let me touch your hand!"

"Ew, where else do you want to touch?" Bree asked sounding disgusted, "Listen Black, I know we aren't doing very good at this but we need to keep it up. Andrew still hasn't said anything!"

"So what are we going to do about this?" Sirius asked, "Are you going to the dance with me?"

"Oh, I haven't thought about that," Bree said hitting her forehead, "Well, I guess I have no choice."

"Yeah," Sirius sighed, "So we're going to the dance together and we're going to try to make our relationship look more convincible?"

"Yeah," Bree said staring at Sirius.

"So why can't we snog right now?" Sirius asked, "I don't care if we hate each other! I have no one to snog!"

Bree glared at Sirius, "How in the world are we going to snog in public? It would be so awkward."

"Yeah," Sirius said rubbing his chin, "Which is why we should start now."

Sirius quickly leaned over and tried to plant his lips on Bree's. Bree frowned and pushed Sirius away.

"Livingston!" Sirius cried, "I need a snog-"

"Shh!" Bree said hitting Sirius, "Someone is coming."

Bree and Sirius listened quietly to the approached footsteps.

"Who's there?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up!" Bree hissed as they heard Lily and James' voices.

"They're out on patrol," Bree replied, "We should probably get back to the common room because I don't want them to get any ideas if they found us."

"What kind of ideas would they get?" Sirius asked heading towards the door and swinging it open, "Ideas that we're dating?"

"Sirius, wait!" Bree said quietly, but it was too late Sirius was already out of the broom closet.

"Are you coming, Livingston?" Sirius asked, sticking his head back into the broom closet.

"You stupid brute!" Bree said coming out of the closet, "You were supposed to wait until they were-"

"Gone?" Lily asked as her and James rounded the corner.

"Well, what do we have here?" James grinned as he stared from Bree to Sirius, "You two are out a little late…and in a broom closet?"

Bree glared at Sirius, "We were just going back up to the common room, right now."

"Yeah," Sirius grinned swinging his arm around Bree's shoulders, "She's a feisty one when she doesn't get her sleep! And even though I love feisty ones, Bree does need her beauty sleep."

"Yes," Bree agreed and started walking away, "See you two later."

Bree and Sirius walked towards the end of the hall with Sirius arm around her shoulder still until they turned the corner and Sirius took his arm away and they walked on opposite ends.

"That was…odd." Lily raised her eyebrows.

"What's so odd about it?" James asked as they walked down the corridors to finish their patrolling.

"I don't know," Lily replied, "I just think its odd how they could change in one day from hating to liking."

"You don't believe in change?" James asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"I believe in the time changing and stuff like that," she shrugged, "But I don't think you can change what you think about someone in one day."

"Do you think you could change your mind about someone over a period of time?" James asked stopping.

"Well," she shrugged, knowing exactly what James was talking about, "I don't know."

"Lil-"

"Don't bother, James." She stared, "I already know what your going to talk about."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"It's always the same." She replied, "'Why can't we be friends?' 'Why won't you give me a chance?' 'When will you go out with me?' "

"Well, why can't we be friends?" he asked, "You certainly need a friend right now because all of yours are mad at you!"

"Friends?" she asked, "I don't know, you just seem to always get on my bad side. And my friends aren't mad at me!"

James rolled his eyes then said, "Because I'm always trying to get you to like me and things always go wrong!"

"Then don't try to make me like you." She replied.

"If we were friends I would have to try to make you like me." James scowled.

"If we were friends," Lily sighed, "Then will you stop asking me out and stop bugging me?"

"Yes," James nodded, but seemed sad, "Just friends because you need more friends."

"I have plenty of friends!"

"But you don't have plenty of friends like me," James smirked, "Besides, you can never have too many friends."

"Fine," Lily sigh, "Then I'll try to be your friend."

James smiled, "Well, then, friend Lily, shall we finish patrolling?"

Lily smiled, "Sure."

…


	39. Chapter 39: Secrets

Finally its Christmas break! But, I haven't been in a writing mood lately. But, it was just ya'lls luck that I was hyper tonight (thanks to Bree) and that usually puts me in a good writing mood. I like this part. But I think this is how it would've happened between **Ashley** and **Remus**. Kind of short. But seeing as the next part isn't written, I couldn't add it. So anway, replies…thanks everyone you guys are amazing!

Chrissy8887779999-Thank you so much!!

Ashley- Thanks hun u rock! 33

Bono-rules- Thanks for reading! And thanks for reviewing too! I appreciate it!

Miss Breanne- lol thanks. Yea ill copy those lines down when I get spiderman for xmas. I think this was supposed to be the "sad chapter". Lol thanks you're the best

Pip the mit squeak- Thanks! Yeah, friends is good. Sirius will get someone to snog sooner than later ;-) and I don't know if you'll be able to guess who lol. But you cant really blame bree for not snogging him…imagine you snogging your enemy. Yeah I def wouldn't want to.

Hermione430- Thanks!! They'll be getting together soon! Lol

MissMrprk- Thanks ;-)

Sirius'girl4eva99- thanks!!

Emps- Thanks! Can't wait to see your story up! Yeah, more bree/Sirius soon and I'm really excited bout it! Lol this chap is mainly ashley/remus. And some of next chapter will be ashley/remus too

Sachiael- thanks. Um yeah well if you want me to stop a fic so I can finish another one then id stop this one. So if you really want that I can definitely stop writing…it wouldn't bother me any….altho some of the readers might be mad at you and me. and i've alread finished 3/6 stories of mine. thats half done. and i'm halfway done with another so that would be 4/6 soon. but once again, if ur gonna complain i can certinaly stop writing THIS story becuase L&F is much more important to me than this one.

Gemm'n2590- thanks. If your confused maybe you should re-read the chapter before and maybe you'd undstand a lil better cuz other ppl don't seem to have that problem and I rechecked it and there was nothing there that could possibly confuse anyone

Disclaimer: Don't effin own it!

**Asl;dfjalsdjfl;asjdfl**

**Happy Holidays!! 33**

Chapter 39: Secrets

…

"Remus?" Ashley knocked lightly on the boys' dorm door, "Are you in there?"

Movement was heard inside of the room for a minute before the door was cracked open.

"Ashley?" Remus said popping his head out, "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," he said, "Let me just put a shirt on."

Ashley smiled to herself as she heard stuff being thrown around inside of the room as Remus searched for a clean shirt. She had never been in a boy's dorm…but she could only imagine what it looked like.

"Alright," Remus said swinging the door back open, "Where do you want to talk?"

"Um, well it's kind of private so I don't want to go in the common room." Ashley stated.

"Well," Remus said scratching his neck, "There's no one in…here."

"Alright," Ashley said putting her hands behind her back and waiting.

"Oh right," Remus said opening the door so she could come in.

Ashley's images of a teenage boy's dorm were worse than she imagined. Clothes were thrown everywhere. Wrappers surrounding the trash can, yet none managed to be in it. Books were pushed under an unmade bed. Parchment scattered the room like snow.

It was quite a sight. And obviously Remus realized it by the look on Ashley's face.

"Sorry it's messy," he blushed, "We blame Sirius for most of it."

Ashley laughed and sat down on the only bed that wasn't lost under clothes.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well," she said looked down at her hands, "I kind of wanted to talk about us…and you."

"Me?" Remus said in an odd tone.

"Yeah," she stated quietly, "What has been up with you lately? You've been acting really weird."

"Weird?" He asked, "How so?"

"Just…different." She said, trying to search for the right words, "I can tell something's bothering you."

Remus ran his hands threw his hair, "I think I have something to tell you."

"You think?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'm going to tell you because I trust that you won't tell anyone else."

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Well," he sighed, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Um, okay," Ashley said as Remus jumped up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Remus," he said to himself in the mirror, "You can do this. It's Ashley. She'll understand."

"Remus?" Ashley knocked on the bathroom door, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said opening the bathroom door, "Great."

"You're acting weird again." She stated, "And you're starting to sweat. Are you feeling okay?"

"No," he replied sitting back down, "I mean yes."

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

"Every month I transform into an animal."

"You don't look very good." She said feeling his forehead.

"It started when I was bitten as a kid."

"You're warm."

"Ashley," he said grabbing her face so she would focus on him. "I turn into a werewolf every month."

Ashley's eyes widened and she relaxed, "You what?"

"When I was young, I was bitten by a werewolf. Ever since, I've transformed into a werewolf every month." He explained.

Ashley said quietly staring at her hands.

"I know this probably scared you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked suddenly.

"Ashley, I didn't want to loose what we had! I like you a lot!" he replied.

"We've been going out for a long time. And I've known you most of my life!" she cried.

"True, but it doesn't mean that I didn't want to tell you!" he replied, "You have no idea how many times I've tried. And ever since we started dating it hurt me every day!"

"Did you not trust me!?" she said, her eyes tearing up.

"No, I trusted you," he replied, "I had to wait until the right time."

"The right time was months later? Or were you just waiting until you were don't snogging me!?"

"Ashley! It's not like that!" Remus said jumping up, "I just told you one of my deepest secrets and you think I didn't tell you because I wanted to snog you!? I'm not like most guys who only like a girl because of their lips! I care about you…a lot!"

"I've got to go." Ashley said standing up, "I've got to get some air."

"Ashley-" Remus said trying to stop her.

"I have to go." She said walking right past him and out the door.

"Dammit, Remus." He sighed to himself as he fell onto his bed.

"Woah, what was all that about?" Sirius said walking into the dorm, "Something wrong with you and Ashley?"

"I think we're broken up," Remus said, his head underneath his pillow.

"Did you guys run out of snogging places?" Sirius laughed at his joke.

"It's not like that Padfoot." Remus' muffled voice replied.

"What was it then?" Sirius strolled over towards Remus' bed.

"I just-"

"No you didn't, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, suddenly comprehending the whole situation, "You didn't tell her about you know what did you?"

"Which you know what?" Remus asked, taking the pillow off his face, "We have a lot of 'you know what's'."

"About you being a…a…well you know." Sirius said softly.

"Yeah, I told her." He sighed, laying his head back down, "And she didn't take it too well."

"Damn, Moony," Sirius replied, "I'm sorry, mate."

"Yeah," he sighed, "Me too."

"You should go and talk to her." Sirius suggested, "You know, let her know you still care for her and if she cared for you then she'd keep it a secret."

"I don't know," Remus replied, "It doesn't seem like a very good idea."

"Trust me, I've gone threw everything when it comes to girls." He replied.

"Maybe you are right." Remus said sitting up, "I should go and talk to her. Besides, I don't want her to say anything."

"That's the spirit, buddy!" Sirius said lounging on his bed, "And while you're at it why don't you go and talk some sense into my girlfriend."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked when he reached the door, "Something going on between the two of you?"

"Eh, you know how it goes," Sirius shrugged, "We were just in a bit of a tiff a bit ago."

"About?" Remus questioned.

Sirius suddenly realized that he was giving away a little too much information, "She wants to snog all the time and I don't."

Remus snorted, "You always know the right jokes to make me laugh, Padfoot."

"Anytime, Moony," Sirius laughed.

Remus walked towards the door and swung it open. He was about to march right out and talk to Ashley but someone was in his way that was preventing him from doing so.

"Ashley?" He asked.

"Can we talk?" she asked, tears falling down her face.

Remus looked at Sirius who was already getting up, "See you two later." He said walking out the door.


	40. Chapter 40: Let's Talk

Sorry for not updating in ages. Hope you guys had an awesome Holiday and New Year. These next 2 (maybe 3) chapters are all newly written chapters that I am just in love with. Unfortunately, I can't post it all at once. So I had to break it up.

Thanks-

Prongs-gurl202113- Thanks!!

Ashley- Yes, Ashley, some good parts are coming up!! :-D Yesss finally! Lol **I updated on L&F as well**!! Thanks for reviewing.

Meganegreer21- Thanks!!

Prongsie-Jamesie- Thanks so much! Yeah, a lot will be happening in the next few chapters. They are a pretty big part of the story. And this means it's a little more than halfway over. You probably think I'm nuts for making 40 chapters halfway lol but my other story would've been that many chapters if the chapters were as short as these.

Bree- Hah thanks. Yeah 11 toes that's right. But u always win so it's all good. Good? Good. Lmfao I just reread what u reviewed and for some reason it made me laugh so hard. 'Poor Remus. Stupid Sirius'. Hah ur silly.

Miss Mrprk- Thanks!!

Cookiedoughicecream- Thanks so much!!

Sachial- Sorry that I came across a little biatchy. I was in a bad mood. Lol but yea I know that you were just trying to help but I really like writing these stories, wheather I write tons in a day or barely any at all. I don't feel like I have to update everyday. I feel I have to update when I want and when I think the writing is good enough. For example, in one day I wrote over 15 pages with writing that I just love. And if readers stop reading my story because of lack of updates, that's their choice not mine. I want people to read it, but I don't want to feel forced to write. Plus, If it was me, I'd rather have a really good chapter then crappy ones. Thanks for reviewing.

Emps- Thanks!! Yeah, **more Ashley/Remus in here.**** Yes DEFINETLY more Bree/Sirius!!**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I DON'T own Lily, James, etc. But I do own everything else so get over it and stop thinking I own JKR stuff.

…

Remus watched Sirius skip out the door and turn the corner to the boys' staircase. Then he glanced back at Ashley worriedly before beckoning for her to step inside.

"I've been thinking." Ashley said, sitting down on Remus' bed again, "About what you told me earlier."

"Let me talk first," Remus interrupted, "I know you think I should've told you earlier but I couldn't. This is a big burden on my shoulders and I had to wait until I was comfortable telling you. You mean a lot to me, and even if I am friends with people who like to go from girlfriend to girlfriend, I'm not like that. I usually don't try to get a girlfriend because of this."

Ashley wiped away her tears, "I over-reacted. This was your secret and it wasn't up to me to decide when you should've told me. I just feel loved that you told me. It really shows how strong our relationship is."

Remus smiled and wiped away Ashley's falling tears, "Thank you."

Ashley wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and hugged him.

"I see things are jolly-well here!" Sirius said poking his head into the room.

"Yes," Ashley smiled, pulling away, "Jolly-well."

"Good, good," He said coming in and sitting down next to Ashley, "I wouldn't want my favorite couple to be spatting!"

"Thanks, Sirius," Ashley smiled, "Speaking of couples, are you and Bree going to the dance together?"

"Yes," Sirius answered a little to quickly, "Why is she going with someone else?"

"No," she giggled, "I just haven't had the chance to ask her about it."

"Oh," Sirius sighed, almost sounding disappointed, "I expect you two will be going together?"

"Yes," Remus said, "Definitely."

"Perfect!" Sirius smiled, "Only ones left are Prongs and Wormtail.'

"On contraire!" Remus grinned, "Young Wormtail does have a date."

"Wormtail asked a girl and never told us?" Sirius said, sounding offended.

"He just asked her today." Remus replied.

"Who is it?"

"I think you know her." Remus said rubbing his chin, "She's in our year. Goes by the name of Narcissa Black."

"Oh," Sirius frowned, "Why would he want to date her? She's a Slytherin."

"Thought the name sounded nasty." Remus replied, "I think she asked him."

"Why would a Slytherin be interested in a Gryfinndor?" Ashley asked.

"That's weird." Sirius said staring at the floor, "We'll ask him tonight."

"Well, I better be going," Ashley said getting up and hugging Remus, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ashley gave Remus a kiss before turning to Sirius, "Bye, Sirius."

"Farewell, Ashley!" Sirius bowed.

"Bye," Ashley laughed and headed out the door.

"So a Slytherin, eh?" Sirius asked once the door was closed.

"Yeah."

"What happened to the Marauder in him?" Sirius growled, "We hate Slytherins. None of them deserve a chance."

"I know," Remus agreed, "They are quite rude. Which is why I wondered why she asked him."

Both Marauders looked up as James and Peter entered the dorm. Sirius leaned over and whispered to Remus, "We'll be getting to the bottom of this."

Remus nodded his head and sat down on his bed to observe.

"Hello, Wormtail," Sirius said, "Prongs."

"Hey," James said jumping onto his bed, "I'm tired."

"Find a date, James?" Remus asked from his bed.

"Yeah," James grinned, "Rachel Benson from Hufflepuff."

"That's nice, Prongs," Sirius smiled, "What about you, Wormtail? Plan on asking someone?"

"Well, I don't know," he avoided their eyes and headed towards his bed, "These dances are so over-rated."

"Over-rated?" Sirius barked, "You were peeing your pants when you found out about it!"

"Yeah, well," He shrugged, "Things aren't the same anymore."

"You can say that again," Sirius growled.

"What has gotten into you, Padfoot?" James questioned.

"I was just wondering why Peter was not only lying to us about the dance," he said turning his head towards Peter, "And I was also wondering when he was going to let us know that he already got a date."

"Who are you going with, Pete?" James asked, turning towards him, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Never had the time." He shrugged, getting his book out of his trunk, "I don't have to tell you guys everything."

"Yeah, you do!" Sirius spat, "We tell you everything."

"No you don't."

"Sirius told us about that one time when he was little and he fell into the toilet because he was so small and the toilet seat was really big and-"

"The point is, Peter," Remus interrupted James, "We want to hear about things like this. We're not asking you to tell us what happens when you use the loo, we want to feel like we know you."

"You know me, alright?" he spat.

"Did you ask her or she ask you?" James narrowed his eyes.

"I asked her." He mumbled.

"Why would you ask one of those fifthly traitors?" James glared.

"She's a friend of the family." Peter said putting his books in his arms, "She's really nice and I bloody care what the rest of you think. It's my life I can live it how I want to!"

With that Peter stormed out of the dorm, leaving the three friends in complete shock.

"Well," Sirius glared at the closed door, "He's certainly changing."

"Everyone's changing," Remus agreed, "I wonder what's gotten into him?"

James shrugged, "Let's just let him sleep on it. Maybe he's having a bad day? Maybe this Slytherin girl really is nice."

"No Slytherin is nice," Sirius spat, "Trust me, I know."

"Well," James sighed, "I've got to go, I have a meeting with Lily."

"Oh yeah," Remus said getting up, "Prefects are supposed to be there as well."

"Right," James nodded, "We'll be back later."

"Alright," Sirius said rubbing his chin and looking out the window, "See you guys later."

"Don't do anything rational." Remus joked before closing the door.

…

"So, everyone knows their patrol dates and times?" Lily addressed the Prefects, who nodded their head.

"Great." James said, "Next topic."

"On the day of the dance you will all be allowed to leave your last two classes to help set up. After we decorate, a spell will be put over them so when the students eat dinner, no one will see them."

"We're not eating at the dance?" A Ravenclaw Prefect asked.

"No," James joined in, "Just desserts and snacks will be served."

The Prefects nodded their head and the fifth year Prefect from Hufflepuff raised her hand.

"Yes, Anne?" Lily asked.

"I have a question about the dress code for the dance." She started, "Do we have to wear dress robes? Or are we allowed to wear dresses?"

Lily smiled as she thought of Riley bugging her about dress code. Luckily for everyone, Lily had gone to see Dumbledore earlier that day, and he had approved.

"Dumbledore says its alright as long as they are appropriate."

"We have to wear muggle clothes?" A Slytherin spat.

James narrowed his eye, "Nobody's forcing you to do anything."

"Meeting over." Lily said before any problems could occur. All of the Prefects filed out of the room, leaving James and Lily only.

"So, are you going to the dance with Matt?" He asked casually as Lily picked up papers off the table.

"Yes." She replied, "Have you found a date?"

"Of course," he grinned, "I'm James Potter!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "I have a lot of work to do. I'll see you later."

"Want to get something to eat?" James blurted out before she could reach the door.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" she asked confused.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, "For some food."

Lily sighed, "I've got a lot of homework."

"Stop thinking about homework for five minutes." James rolled his eyes, "Would you like to go get something to eat? As friends?"

"Where do you plan on getting this food?" she asked.

"Come on," James grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

…


	41. Chapter 41: Falling For You

Yes. I'm updating…only 8 days later. Can you call that I record for myself? I can. Bree convinced me to post the whole seven pages…you can thank her later ;-) lol anyway is being stupid or something and none of my reviews got emailed to me. But I did see them on here. So thanks to everyone who did review. If you had a question, maybe ask it again? And then maybe it'll get sent to my inbox? Hopefully.

Disclaimer: I don't own any-friggen-thing. Get over it and stop bugging me. :-D

Chapter 41: Falling for you

Ahh, just to let ya'll know…I just LOVE this chapter. Has to be one of my favorites. ;-) hope you guys enjoy it…

…

"Hey, Bree," Sirius said, joining Bree and Riley on the couch, "What are you doing?"

Bree looked at Sirius oddly, "Just talking."

"How are you, Sirius?" Riley smiled.

"Fine, you," he smiled.

"Pretty good." She grinned, "Have you got your dress robes yet?"

"No, but I'll whip something up."

"Bree and I were just talking how this weekend we are going to go to Hogsmede and get them." Riley grinned, "We're going to find the most beautiful dresses. We are going to look amazing."

"Can't wait," Sirius grinned at Bree.

"Well, would you look at the time?" Riley said staring at the clock, "I need to meet my friend."

"Your friend?" Bree asked.

"Yeah," she winked, "A friend that I will be escorted to the dance with. See you two later."

Riley got up and left the common room to find her date.

"What are you doing down here?" Bree whispered pushing Sirius' hands away from her.

Sirius shrugged, "I thought we were trying to act like we like each other?"

"Yeah?" Bree replied putting some of her schoolbooks in her bag.

"Well, we need to be seen together." He said putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Right," She said leaning back onto the couch.

Sirius looked around him before leaning in close to Bree's ear and whispered, "How much do you know about Narcissa Black?"

"Narci-" Sirius covered Bree's mouth with her hand and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Quiet!" he hissed, "Just tell me what you know about her."

"Well," she whispered back, "I know she's in Slytherin. I'm pretty sure she's in our year. Isn't she like your cousin?"

"Something like that." Sirius frowned, "I mean what have you heard about her lately? Your family's pureblood…what have you heard about her?"

"Oh," Bree sighed, understanding what Sirius meant, "I heard she's into dark magic."

"I know that part." Sirius rolled his eyes, "All Blacks are."

"Then what do you want me to tell you?" she asked confused.

"Come here, it's not safe here." Sirius pulled Bree to the corner of the common room where usually he was the only occupant…along with a girl. Since no one else ever went by the area accept him, he knew no one would listen to their conversation.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Peter asked Narcissa to the dance." Sirius started.

"He asked a Slytherin!?" She asked surprised, "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know." Sirius said sliding down the wall and sitting down, "He's been acting really distant lately."

Bree slid down next to him, "Why did you ask me if I knew anything?"

Sirius stared at her as if it was obvious, "Girls spread rumors like they spread air. I was just wanted to know if you've heard anything about her or even about Peter."

"Oh," Bree said, "I don't think I've heard anything."

"Well," he sighed, "If you do hear anything, let me know."

'Alright," Bree nodded.

"Are you going to Hogsmede this weekend?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I need to get a dress." She replied.

"Good, we'll go together." Sirius stated.

"What!?"

"Do I need to keep reminding you we are a _couple.__" _He sighed, "We have to at least go there together. We can split up while you find a dress and then we'll meet back up to get a butterbeer or something."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea since Andrew will be there this weekend." She said glaring at the wood floors.

"Exactly." He smiled, "Now, we need to talk about this snogging issue-"

"I don't want to kiss you!" she cried quietly, "Get over it!"

"This is the longest I've gone without snogging someone!"

"We've discussed this before!"

"Yes, but, I think it would be best for our health if we would snog a bit."

"Ew!"

"Bree, seriously, we don't look like a couple!"

"Not all couples have to kiss every five minutes! Besides I don't want to kiss you!"

"And I don't really want to kiss you. Well, I mean I wouldn't mind kissing you." Sirius grinned, and Bree made gagging noises.

"Let's not talk about this."

"I'm about to cheat on you!"

"Good! You've already done it plenty of times!"

"I've never cheated on you!"

"What about the time I found you in the broom closet!?" she said sounding offended, "Yeah, that made me look real great."

"I forgot we were dating." Sirius shrugged, "You got over it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, whatever," she glared, "I'm bored."

"Me too."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Snog?"

"Let's not and say we did." She said crossing her arms over her chest, "You're supposed to be such an exciting person, find something for us to do."

"I've already suggested my exciting and creative idea!"

"I mean anything other than snogging." She rolled her eyes.

Sirius rubbed his chin, "I've got an idea."

"What?" she asked as he stood up and offered her a hand.

"We're going to find more information about this Narcissa deal." He said, intertwining their hands and leading her towards his dorm.

"Ugh!" Bree cried, "I thought we've concluded this!"

"No, we haven't," he said, entering his dorm and searching through James' trunk.

Bree glared and started tapping her foot on the floor.

"Will you stop that?" he glared, "You're so annoying sometimes."

Bree rolled her eyes and continued to tap her foot.

"Okay," Sirius said, grabbing what he needed.

"Finally." Bree said as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

"What exactly are we doing?" she asked.

"We're going to do some snooping." He grinned.

"Snooping?" she smiled, "I like snooping."

"I knew you did." He replied throwing the invisibility cloak over them once they were in the empty corridor.

"Where are we going?" she asked stepping closer so she was completely covered.

"I told you, we're snooping!" he sighed as he pulled a batted up piece of parchment out of his pocket.

"What is that?"

"Do you always have to ask questions?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"I'm your bloody _girlfriend_." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well doesn't mean I have to tell you my---shit!" Sirius said putting his hand over Bree's mouth to stop her from talking.

Bree looked at Sirius confused. He released his hand and pointed at the map where Bree saw Peter leaving the common room.

"But-" She started, but immediately stopped when Peter exited the common room. She looked down at the parchment again and saw three dots in the hallway. Bree Livingston and Sirius Black were labeled, standing by the wall, and Peter's dot was slowly moving down the hallways.

"Come on," Sirius whispered into her ear, "We're following him."

"Don't you think that's going a little far?" she whispered back, "I mean, we're tailing _your friend!"_

"It's not tailing or poking into his business when your doing it for his own health!" he replied when Bree gave him an odd look, "It's not healthy for him to be running around with those bloody Slytherins!"

Bree nodded her head and Sirius began to lead the way through the dark corridors.

Sirius and Bree followed Peter all over. It seemed as if all he needed was a walk. They had walked all over the school, gone to the library, and even the hospital wing.

…

Lily nearly spit out the pumpkin juice she was drinking because she was laughing so hard. She and James had ventured into the kitchens to grab a bite to eat when James started a story about an adventure him and Remus discovered in the forest in first year. It kept them both laughing for hours.

"Where was Sirius during all of this?" Lily asked putting her goblet down.

James replied, "He and Peter were in detention."

"I should've known," Lily laughed.

James stared at Lily as she picked at her pastry.

"Can I ask you something?" James asked, leaning forward, "Since we're friends and all now."

"Sure," Lily replied quietly.

James took a deep breath, "What color robes should I wear to the dance? I mean, I don't want to look like a fool who is wearing the same color everyone else is wearing."

Lily frowned, "Any color will look great, James."

"Hmm," James said rubbing his chin, "I was thinking dark maroon. No, I think Peter is wearing maroon. How about orange? Nah, too bright-"

"Blue." Lily suggested, "Dark blue."

"That might work," he grinned, "Thank, Lil."

"No problem," she replied.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"I don't know yet." She stated, "We're going to Hogsmede this weekend to look for dresses."

"Maybe we can meet up and have a butterbeer?" James suggested.

"That sounds good." Lily replied.

"So," James said tapping his fingers, "Matt seems like a pretty nice guy."

"Yeah," Lily blushed, "He's great."

"You want to know what's funny?" James smiled, "I never pictured us sitting in the kitchens talking about our dates with each other. I like this friend thing. Maybe it'll work out after all?"

"Maybe," Lily said sadly, tears filling up her eyes.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked sounding worried.

"It's nothing." Lily said wiping away all the tears, "My eyes are just really watery."

"Lily, don't lie to me," James said hugging her, "I know you better than that."

"How do you know when you're in love?" Lily asked.

James shrugged, "I don't remember _not_ feeling in love."

"You don't?"

"No, because I've always loved you." He grinned, "Don't worry, Lil, you're not falling in love with Matt already! Give it seven years, then see how it goes."

"Right," Lily sighed, "I can't possibly love Matt."

"Come on," James said checking his wristwatch, "We should probably head back up."

"Thanks, James." Lily smiled, "I had fun."

"Aw, Lil," James joked, "I had fun too."

James walked Lily back up to the common room, where she was very quiet. She said good night and headed straight up the stairs to bed. She quickly got ready for bed and climbed into her four-poster where she cried herself to sleep.

She definitely knew she didn't love Matt. She was far too young and she barely knew him, as James pointed out on their walk back. But what she failed to tell James was that she wasn't falling for Matt…she was starting to fall for him.

…

"Did I mention it's cold?"

"Yes."

"Did I mention this is pointless?"

"Yes."

"Did I mention that this was a bad idea?"

"Yes."

"Did I mention you're stupid?"

"No."

"Oh," Bree frowned, "Sirius, you're stupid!"

"How was I supposed to know he was going to lead us outside?" Sirius snapped.

Sirius and Bree were sitting on the front steps to Hogwarts, huddled together underneath the invisibility cloak. Peter had led them outdoors and they had been watching him sit in a courtyard in eye distance away for over an hour. For some odd reason, he was just sitting there. It seemed as if he was just thinking.

"Personally, I'd rather think about my weird life inside where it's warm." Bree glared, "Your friend is making me mad."

"I don't know what he's doing." Sirius said wrapping his arm around Bree, "We'll just wait a few more minutes."

"Sirius, I'm cold." Bree whined, "I think my arse is frozen to the bloody steps!"

"I'm sorry," He replied, closing his eyes, "I'm getting tired."

"Me too." She yawned, "Can we go inside now?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sirius said helping Bree stand up, "We'll go sit by the fire and warm up."

Bree didn't object, as the sound of fire was very inviting.

Together, they walked as quickly as they could through the cold corridors and up to the Gryfinndor common room, where it was completely empty.

Bree grabbed a blanket and they huddled up by the fire.

"You're so weird." Bree said suddenly, staring a Sirius.

"Why is that?" he replied, leaning back against the coffee table behind them.

"One minute your being a complete arse and the next you're being incredibly sweet." She laughed.

"When was I being an arse?" he asked.

"For the last seven years." She replied.

"And when was I being sweet?" he asked touching his nose to hers.

"When you kept me warm outside." She laughed.

"You _are my_ _girlfriend_." He smiled.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, "I just didn't expect that from you."

"You didn't?"

"I don't expect a lot from you, Sirius," she whispered before Sirius took it upon himself to close the gap between them…and Bree took it upon herself, to not pull away.

"What are you doing, Sirius?" Bree asked pulling away.

"Snogging you." He replied kissing her again.

"I know that." She said pulling apart again, "But why?"

"I thought you said I was sweet?"

"You are," Bree smiled and kissed him back.

"You know," Sirius smiled, "I can definitely get used to this."

"I bet you could." Bree replied, kissing him one last time, "I think I should get to bed."

"Me too," He grinned, "I'll meet you up there."

Bree pushed Sirius away, "I mean I should go to sleep in my bed and you should go to sleep in your bed."

"I know what you meant," Sirius smiled, kissing her again.

"Good night, Sirius," Bree said getting up and walking towards the girls' staircase, "I'll see you at breakfast."

"You know," Sirius said, "For us hating each other so much, we sure do make great snogging partners."

Bree laughed, "Yeah I guess."

"I know what you're thinking." Sirius said standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, you probably think I want to snog you again," she joked as she patted his cheek.

"That, and that you're regretting you didn't snog me sooner." He laughed.

"Good night, Sirius," Bree said turning around and heading up the stairs.

Sirius waited until he heard a door open and close before going and sitting on the couch.

This couldn't be happening to him. It just couldn't. Him and Bree hated each other. This whole dating thing was a joke…a trick! Sirius dragged his hands threw his hair and thought about their whole 'game'. It was pointless, really, now that he thought of it. Were Beth and Andrew really going to get jealous? Or was he just kidding himself. What was he thinking when he created this plan. Was he just snog-deprived?

That's it, he concluded. Snog-deprived! Bree was one of the only girls he hadn't snogged. Sirius sighed. He hated to admit that his plans didn't work. And he knew it, by the time they 'break up', Bethany will still be tagging him and Andrew would still like Bree, but not admit it. He rested his head on his chin and stared into the fire. None of this was going to work out. He would have to tell Bree they should break it off because he wasn't ready to admit that he was starting to fall for his enemy.


	42. Chapter 42: The Dance

I know it's been over a month, Bree reminds me weekly ;-) Sorry it's been an eternity plus 4. My internet broke, then computer, then it took awhile to fix that, then to fix the internetI know it's no excuse, but it's the best I got.

Anyway, I was rereading this and thought of an idea. Might or might not happen. All I know, is the story is coming to an end a lot sooner than I realized. My guess is it wont be any more than 50 chapters.

Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter!

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Chapter 42: The Dance

…

"Bree," Sirius said poking Bree's shoulder, "Livingston, wake up!"

Bree angrily rolled over and opened her eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" she asked, pulling her covers to her chin, "You're not allowed in the girls' dorm!"

"No one is up here," he shrugged looking around, "They've all gone to breakfast. They're waiting for _us."_

_"Us?"_

"Yes_, us_," Sirius replied, "Get up."

"Get out."

"Bree, don't act like that." Sirius sighed.

"Like what?"

"Like you hate me."

"News flash, _Romeo_, I do hate you."

"No you don't you-"

"So I kiss you and you once and you expect that you can come to my dorm anytime you want and I'm supposed to _welcome_ you?" She spat.

"Of course," Sirius grinned, "Don't pretend like you didn't like that last night."

Bree rolled her eyes and got up from her bed and headed towards the bathroom. Sirius, meanwhile, made himself comfortable. Sirius stared sadly at his fingernails as he heard the shower start. He made a promise to himself that in the morning, meaning today, he would end everything with Bree. Obviously if she wasn't happy about what happened the other night, she most definitely had no feelings for him. Sirius sighed and left Bree's dorm.

…

"So I was thinking about two o'clock we could split up so I can go meet Jack?" Riley said eating a piece of toast.

"That sounds fine," Lily replied, "I told James I would have a butterbeer with him."

"A butterbeer with James?" Ashley joined in the conversation, "What are you guys like dating now?"

"No," Lily said moving her eggs around on her plate, "We're just friends."

"We should really get going." Remus said leaning over.

"Yeah, we don't want all the dresses to be picked over." Lily said finishing her juice.

"But, where's Bree?" Riley asked, directing her question to Sirius.

Sirius shrugged, "She had to shower."

"Well, I guess someone should go get her?" Ashley said, looking at Sirius.

Sirius sighed before getting up, "How about we meet you guys in Hogsmede?"

"Sounds good," Ashley said standing up.

Sirius ventured up the stairs slowly, not wanting to see Bree. Instead he ran into Bethany.

"Hey, Sirius," she blushed, "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," he replied.

"Are you going to Hogsmede?" she asked, trying to make conversation as they both started walking towards the common room.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm just waiting for Bree."

"That's nice," she replied, "I'm about to meet my date as well."

"Really?" Sirius replied, "That's nice, who is it?"

"Well, Peter," she blushed, "He asked me if I'd like to go yesterday. He's a sweet boy, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Sirius smiled and noticed Bree walking towards them, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she smiled turning down another hallway.

"Thanks for waiting, Black," Bree glared, "Why did you leave?"

"Because," he shrugged sadly.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked, confused.

"Nothing," he said, holding out his hand.

Bree stared at Sirius, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sirius kissed Bree on the cheek, "Fine."

Bree stared at Sirius oddly for a moment before shrugging and taking his hand. Sirius sighed; his news would have to wait until later.

…

"This dress is gorgeous," Lily said twirling around in the dark black dress.

Ashley stared at the spaghetti strap dress and smiled, "Reminds me of James' hair color."

Lily blushed and ignored Ashley's comment, "I think this is it."

"Of course it is," Ashley giggled and pulled Lily to the corner of the dressing room, "Lil, you can tell me."

"Tell you what?" Lily said, trying to change the conversation.

"Lily, admit to me that you've been thinking about James non stop." Ashley demanded.

Lily carelessly picked up a pair of black dangling earrings, "How do these look."

"James will love them."

"Good." Lily replied without thinking, and then blushed deeply.

"Lily!" Ashley squealed, "I'm so happy you're starting to see the better side of him! When did this happen?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "He's just starting to act more mature and nicer…that's all. There's no attraction or anything."

"You know," Riley said coming out of the cubicle, "If Lily would've realized she loved James a little sooner she could be going to the dance with him."

"Riley!" Lily blushed, "I'm very mad at you for eavesdropping! But, I do have to agree with you."

Riley giggled happily, "Glad to see you've finally rebuilt your bridge and crossed it."

"What bridge?" Lily asked confused.

"This little theory Ashley and I have realized." Riley explained, "When you met James, instead of crossing the bridge to love, it burned down. And you're so stubborn that instead of taking the time to fix the bridge you sat and didn't want to find another way around. But, obviously you have rebuilt it and realized you love him!"

"First off, where in the world did you think of _that,_" Lily laughed, "And second, I don't love James. I just think he's maturing. Besides, I like Matt."

"James is here to stay!" Ashley smiled, "Go with your instinct."

"I don't like you guys telling me what to do." Lily replied angrily, "I'm going to the dance with Matt."

Riley sighed, "We almost had her."

Lily rolled her eyes and headed back into the cubicle just as Bree walked in.

"You two are mighty late," Ashley smiled.

"I was running late." Bree said, unwrapping her scarf, "Have you guys found anything yet?"

"I haven't but Lily has and Ashley thinks she has," Riley explained, pulling Bree towards the rack of dresses, "I think I found something you would like."

Riley held up a sleeveless white dress.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Bree smiled, "I'll go try it on."

…

After Lily, Riley, Bree, and Ashley all found the perfect dresses and paid for them, they headed out of the store finished up some last minute shopping, and headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey, Ashley," Remus said kissing Ashley on the cheek, "We ordered all of you a butterbeer."

"Thanks," The rest of the girls said, sitting down.

"How was shopping?" James grinned at all four girls.

"Great," Bree smiled.

"We've got gorgeous dresses and I got the best pair of shoes!" Riley squealed happily, "Which reminds me, I've got to run and met Jack! Bye!"

Riley grabbed her bags and left the busy bar to meet her date. Remus and Ashley were soon to leave after that. Leaving on Lily, James, Sirius, and Bree left at the table.

"Want to go for a walk?" Sirius whispered into Bree's ear. Bree finished her butterbeer and nodded her head.

"We'll be back," Sirius said, helping Bree with her bags, "I forgot to get something."

"Bye," James and Lily waved good bye.

"So," Lily smiled, "Have you gotten your dress robes?"

"Yeah," James shrugged, "I'm just wearing the same ones as last year."

"Those were nice ones." Lily complimented him.

"Thanks," he replied, "What are you wearing?"

"It's a surprise." She teased, "You'll just have to wait to see."

"I can't wait," James laughed, "You'll look great."

Lily blushed, "We'll see."

"So, anything new going on?" James asked.

"Well," Lily said, ready to spill her new found feelings, "No, nothing at all. What about you?"

James grinned, "Are we supposed to open the dance up together?"

"Yeah, McGonagall said something like that." Lily said, feeling sad.

"That sounds great," James said drinking his butterbeer.

"James," Lily started, "Remember when I told you that I thought I was in love?"

"Yeah?"

"What should I do?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked confused.

"Should I tell them that I love him or should I just let it rest for a bit?" Lily replied, "Do you think it's just a stage."

"Lil, if you think you love him, then it is no stage." He laughed, "Tell him when you think the time is right."

"Right," Lily frowned, "When the time is right…"

…

"What do you think of this one?" Bree asked holding up a green quill.

"No," he wrinkled his nose, "Reminds me of Slytherin."

Bree laughed, "That's no surprise."

"How about this one?" Sirius asked, holding up a quill that had the Gryfinndor lion at the top that randomly growled.

"That's cute," she laughed, "But I don't think McGonagall will like it growling so much in the middle of class."

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius smiled, "She'd love it."

Bree found a blue quill that looked a lot like her eyes, and purchased it.

"So," Sirius said as they walked out of the store. He immediately grabbed her hand.

"You sure do hold my hand a lot." She laughed.

Sirius shrugged, "I'm kind of used to it. Plus, I like it."

"You like it?" Bree smiled.

"Yeah," he replied kissing her. Oddly enough, she seemed to be more comfortable kissing him in public.

"Bree, do you like dating me?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she let him wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you like dating me?" he repeated.

"Well, it's kind of hard to answer that since we're not technically dating." She replied, "I don't really know what it's like to date you."

"Right," he replied, "'Cause we're not really dating…so you wouldn't know."

"Yeah," Bree nodded her head, "Is something bothering you?"

"Nope," he said staring in the other direction.

"Okay, well," Bree said, "While we're on the topic of 'dating', how long do you think we'll have to do this for?"

"I don't know," Sirius shrugged, secretly wishing it would never end, "Soon it'll all end I expect. Things will go back to normal sooner than later."

"It'll be weird, you know?" Bree said as they headed back towards the castle, "I'm kind of used to us not fighting _as much_."

"Me too," he laughed, "You never know what is going to happen once this whole thing is over."

"I guess not," Bree replied as they got into a carriage.

…

"Riley! Get out of there! We need to use the bathroom too!" Ashley cried, banging on the door, "There's more than one mirror, why can't we come in too?"

"Fine," Riley sighed, flinging the door open. For her being locked in there for so long, it didn't look like she had done much. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel and she was still in a bathrobe.

"Riley!" Lily cried, whose hair was already curled and her make up almost finished, "We have to leave soon!"

"I know," she said, sitting down in front of a mirror and grabbing her wand. Instantly her hair was dry, curled, and her make up was applied perfectly.

"Now I've got to get dressed," Riley grinned, getting up from her chair and throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"She's crazy," Bree said taking Riley's seat and grabbing her wand and she too applied make up and did her hair.

The girls finished getting ready as quickly as they could. They didn't want to be late to meet their dates! But, they were girls, and somehow they managed to be running late.

"Lily, you need to go, you have to open up with a dance!" Ashley stated, hair spraying her hair.

"I'm not ready yet," she said running around the dorm, "Has anyone seen my shoes?"

"Check in my trunk," Riley said putting her bracelet on.

"What are _my _shoes doing in _your_ trunk?" Lily asked, grabbing her shoes.

Riley blushed and shrugged, "You're the one that can't put anything away! It's not my fault! Maybe they accidentally went in there."

Lily laughed, "Riley, I don't even sleep in here."

"Those darn house-elves," she said putting on her own shoes, "Somebody really needs to have a word with them!"

Lily rolled her eyes and put on here shoes before checking herself one last time in the mirror, "I best be off!"

With that, Lily rushed out of the girls' dorm and headed down the staircases. She had to meet James in the entrance hall and dance with him. Afterwards, she will meet Matt.

"James?" Lily asked as she exited the common room. James was standing on the opposite wall of the Fat Lady portrait, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we have to open up the dance together?" James asked confused.

"Yeah, you're right," Lily said shrugged, "I just thought we were meeting in the Great Hall."

James nodded, "You look very nice."

"Thanks," Lily blushed and stared down at her long black dress, "Should we go?"

"Indeed," James said holding his hand out.

Lily hesitated but linked her arm with James' and let him lead her towards the Great Hall.

Lily and James entered the empty entry hall and met McGonagall at the entrance.

"You both look lovely," she smiled, "Everyone is inside. Once you enter, the music will start and you will dance."

Lily and James nodded their heads.

"Good luck," she smiled and walked into the Great Hall.

"Thanks, Lil," James said as the doors opened and everyone's eyes were on them.

"For what?" she asked as they walked forward.

"For everything."

Lily and James made it to the center of the dance floor. James carefully placed his hands around Lily's small waist and she wrapped her arms around James' neck. And the music started.


	43. Chapter 43: Heartbreaker, You Got The Be...

Spring break!

My goal for this week: Take a break on L&F and try to finish this story. We'll just have to wait and see if it works though ;) But I did get a bunch of pages written last night/this morning. So hopefully some more posts coming soon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock.

Disclaimer: I own it. Sue me. ;) jaykay

………………….

(Btw, this might seem like it doesn't really fit with where I left off last chapter, but I had some written in between but it sucked megaly. So this is where I chose to start off.)

"Excuse me," Sirius said tapping on Lily's shoulder, "I don't mean to interrupt, but Lily, you're needed outside."

"Sirius," Lily sighed, "What do you want?"

"Head girl duties," Sirius grinned, bobbing up and down on his heels.

Lily glanced at Matt, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Matt smiled, "Just be back for the last dance."

"I promise," Lily replied and followed Sirius off the dance floor.

"Sirius, what is this all about?" Lily said, walking quickly to catch up with him.

"Dumbledore asked me to take a picture of our head boy and girl." Sirius said, holding up a camera.

"Really, now?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Sirius said opening the door. Lily and Sirius walked onto the steps and saw James waiting by himself.

"Why, hello, Prongs," Sirius smiled, "I was hoping you'd be out here to take a lovely picture with the lovely head girl on these lovely steps."

"How convenient," Lily smiled.

"Quite convenient." James shrugged, looking a little bit disappointed.

"Well, I seem to be out of film so I'll be right back," Sirius said heading back inside, "Don't do anything picture-worthy until I return!"

Lily sat down next to James on the steps, "Don't you find it odd that he is a wizard and can't put more film in that camera without using his wand?"

"Yeah," James shrugged, not really paying attention.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, rubbing her bare arms.

"Cold?" James said taking off his jacket, "I guess I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't give this to you?"

Lily laughed and accepted James' jacket, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"What's wrong?" Lily asked again.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" James asked quietly.

Lily laughed, "Just tell me why you weren't inside having a good time."

James shrugged, "It was hard to have a good time."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." James said gloomily.

"Try me."

"You won't understand because you've never watched the one you love dancing with someone else…someone _they_ love." He said gloomily, "And knowing that they'll never love you because you're a pig headed egotistical arse."

"Why are you letting those words get to you now?" Lily asked confused, "You'd let them roll off your back before-"

"Before I thought there was a chance between us." James interrupted.

"I've got the film!" Sirius cried happily, "Why don't you two come and stand over here?"

Lily and James got up and went over by the doors to pose for their picture.

"How about James puts his arm around Lily's shoulder?" Sirius suggested, looking into the lens.

"Take the picture, Padfoot, it's cold," James stated.

"Alright," Sirius said holding the camera up, "Say…kiss under the mistletoe!"

"Most normal people say cheese," Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm just stating the obvious, Lillian," Sirius smiled as Lily looked up, "Smile."

Sirius quickly snapped the picture and started to walk away, "I'll just let you two have a few minutes alone…_under the mistletoe_."

Lily watched quietly as Sirius slipped into the castle and then turned back towards James.

"So," she said quietly, "What now?"

James leaned in so their faces were only inches apart, "Usually I would take advantage of this situation and kiss you…but I'm not going to."

Lily breathed in James' cologne and asked quietly, "Why aren't you?"

"Because I can't fight love." He whispered.

"But," Lily struggled, "I do love _you."_

"I don't want pity love, Lily," James said leaning back, "Don't say that just because I'm dying inside. We both know who you really love."

"But-"

"It's alright Lily. I'm fine with being just friends…I'm fine with being second best." James said walking inside, "Good night, Lily."

Lily stared at the closed door. A single tear feel down her cheek, "But I _truly_ do love you."

…

"Sirius!" Bree said once he reentered the great hall, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"I was outside," Sirius said giving her a big hug.

"I've got some news that you're going to love!" she said as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"That you want to go back to my room and snog?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope, because you'll never have to snog me again," she smiled at him, "The deal is off, you're finally free and you can dance with that one girl you wanted to come here with."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, his voice cracking.

"Andrew and I are back together." She said, "He just asked me to come to Paris with him again."

"That's…"

"Great, right?" she asked, "I mean, we've been waiting forever to stop playing that silly game."

"Yeah," Sirius said staring at the ground, "It's terrific."

"So anyway," she said kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks for helping me get back together with Andrew. It means a lot to me."

"No problem," Sirius said, his eyes starting to water.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing it.

"Yeah," he said wiping his eyes, "I was just outside and it was really cold and-"

"Say no more, my eyes tear up a bit when I go outside in that bloody snow." She nodded her head, "Anyway, I better go, Andrew is waiting."

"Bye, Bree." He nodded his head as he watched her hurry across the dance floor and dance with Andrew.

Sirius gloomily walked over to the nearest table where James, who was just as gloomy, was sitting and picking at his chocolate pie.

"Hey, mate." Sirius said sitting down next to him, "You going to be alright?" he asked, reaching behind him and grabbing a blueberry pie.

James shrugged, "I'm going to give up on Lily. Why should I keep praying and hoping for something to happen when its not? It's a waste of my thoughts, heart, and prayers."

"You're not alone." Sirius said shaking his head.

"I thought you came here with Bree?" James asked.

"I did."

"They why is she dancing with Balmos?"

Sirius shrugged, "They got back together."

James looked oddly at Sirius, "Why? She just dumped you for him?"

Sirius shrugged, "We were never officially dating or anything."

James continued to look oddly at Sirius.

"I'll explain when time comes," Sirius said looking at his pie.

"So, what do you think of them dating again?" James asked.

Sirius stared blankly at James, "She can date anyone she wants…I don't care."

"Then why do you look like someone just hit you in the face with a beaters bat?" James asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Is it that obvious?" Sirius blushed.

James laughed, "You really like Livingston, don't you?"

"No," Sirius shook his head, "But, I do care for her. I mean, these last few weeks were…actually fun."

"It _was _pretty peaceful without anyone fighting," James smiled, "Including Lily and I not fighting."

Sirius grinned, "I don't know, I kind of miss it."

"So when's the wedding?" James laughed.

"The only wedding that will involve Bree is her and Andrews wedding." Sirius said sadly, "And I doubt I'll even be invited."

"Hey, if you're not invited then I'm not going," James laughed.

"Thanks." Sirius smiled.

"Why don't you do something about it if you _really_ like Bree?" James asked.

Sirius smiled and nodded his head, "Take your own advice."

James followed Sirius gaze and found Lily dancing happily with Matt.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." James said standing up, "These dances are overrated."

"Good night, Prongs," Sirius laughed.

"I can't wait until tomorrow when half of the school will be on break so we can have the castle to ourselves." James said stretching.

"It will be especially nice with Lily and Bree gone." Sirius chuckled, "We can get our minds off them."

"Sounds like a plan," James said walking out of the great hall.

Moment's later Lily walked over, "Where has James gone to?"

"You missed him," Sirius said looking up, "He's gone to bed."

"Oh," Lily frowned, "I just…had to give him his jacket because I'll be leaving early and-"

"Just leave it here." Sirius said holding out his hand, "I'll give it to him."

"Thanks," Lily said handing her the jacket and turning around.

"Anything I have to tell him?" Sirius called.

Lily turned around and looked hopefully at Sirius, "Tell him…tell him thanks."

Sirius smiled and nodded his head, "I can do that for you."

"Thanks," she stated and gave Sirius a hug, "Happy Christmas, Sirius."

"You too, Lily," Sirius said hugging her back.

Sirius stared around the room and decided that he was going to give up on the whole dance thing and go to bed as well. He was heading out of the great hall when he heard someone crying. His curiosity got the best of him and he used his sharp hearing to follow the sobs. The sobs surprisingly led to Bethany.

"Bethany?" Sirius asked, "What's wrong?"

Bethany looked up and was surprised to see Sirius standing there, "My date…he left me to go with another girl!" she cried.

Sirius stared at her sadly, "I'm sorry, that's terrible."

"It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't leave me for someone so beautiful!" she sobbed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sirius said, feeling very sorry.

"Probably not." She cried, "This is just a terrible night!"

"How about…" Sirius thought, "How about if you dance with me. Will that make you feel better?"

Bethany stared at Sirius oddly.

"I mean, maybe it will make him regret leaving you if you were dancing with another…older…guy." Sirius stated.

"You would do that for me?" she asked, "I thought you hated me?"

"I don't hate you-"

"Sirius, you _told_ me you hate me."

"I was irritated," Sirius said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't like you in that way but I'm willing to be friends. So, what do you say we go back in there and dance? There's only one left."

Bethany wiped her tears, "I'd like that very much, Sirius."

Sirius helped Bethany up and led her back to the great hall. Sirius felt he was doing the right thing by dancing with Bethany. Not only did he feel sorry for her, but also he finally saw eye to eye. She was just like him…heartbroken. It was the least he could do for her relationship with the guy. And just like his and Bree's dating game, Sirius' and Bethany's worked. Within moments her date approached them and Sirius found himself dateless again. He was about to leave the great hall again when he realized that if he could save Bethany and her date's relationship, then he could save his and Bree's. But it was only when he found himself tapping on Bree's shoulder and interrupting her and Andrew's dance, where he found himself speechless.


	44. Chapter 44: In The End, it doesnt even m...

Another update! Go me! Haha, thanks for all the reviews! Maybe another chapter tomorrow?

Disclaimer: No thanks.

Chapter 44: Crushed.

_I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart_

_-Mariah Carey, HeartBreaker_

…………………

"Yes, Black?" Andrew glared, "What do you want?"

"Um," Sirius said looking at his feet, "Can I talk to you Bree?"

"Bugger off, Black," Andrew spat.

"Actually, Andrew can you go and get a drink or something while I talk to Sirius?" Bree said staring at Andrew. Andrew mumbled angrily under his breath before walking off the dance floor and sitting moodily at a table, watching their every move.

"What do you need Sirius?" Bree asked.

Sirius stared around him, trying to think of a way to stall time, "Let's dance."

"Alright," Bree said unsure. After dancing silently for a few seconds Bree decided to talk, "Spill."

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Um, well," Sirius said trying to find the right words, "It's pretty nice that you and Andrew got back together."

"Yeah, I guess," Bree replied.

"And it's pretty nice that you finally get to go to Paris." Sirius added.

"Yes."

"I'm pretty surprised that we were able to pull that dating thing off." Sirius laughed nervously, "And it's pretty nice that we get along now."

"Yeah, it's nice." Bree said confused, "Sirius what in the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Okay, here's the deal," Sirius stopped dancing, "I'm crazy about you. I always have and I always will be. Ever since I was eleven years old I knew I loved you. Even if we fought I still liked you. And when I made up that game I was only hoping to get to be with you and that you would get to be with me without yelling at me. And now that it's over I'm sad…and miserable. And I regret making this whole thing into a game because I don't want it to be a game…I want it to be real. I want _us _to be real."

Bree looked sadly at the ground, "Sirius, I…you're too late."

"I'm too late?" He repeated helplessly.

Bree glanced at Andrew sadly, "I love Andrew. I'm sorry-"

Sirius stepped away from Bree, "I should've known." He shrugged sadly, "You've always said I was bloody late for everything, didn't you?"

"Sirius-"

"I get it." He stated, "Have fun in Paris."

"Sirius!" Bree said trying to stop him.

"Stop talking to me, Bree." Sirius said backing up a step, "Please don't ever talk to me because you're making things a hundred times worse."

With that Sirius left Bree in the middle of the dance floor alone. But he didn't care, because he felt as if he was alone. Sirius walked quickly up to his dorm and straight to his four poster bed.

"Apparently I'm late." Sirius mumbled into his pillow.

"Me too, mate," James replied sadly from his bed, "Me too."

…

"Do you plan on laying in bed all day?" Remus asked poking Sirius in the back.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because he's a miserable fool." Peter said coming out of the bathroom.

"What exactly happened?" James asked sitting up and opening up his curtains.

"We should ask you that," Peter said rolling his eyes, "I see you and Lily continue to spat like useless rats in a box?"

"Shut the bloody hell up, Peter," Remus glared, "_We_ should be the ones asking you what happened last night."

"What are you talking about?" he asked pulling a jacket out of his trunk.

"I didn't see you or Narcissa at the dance at all last night." James said sitting up, "And you came in here hours after the dance ended."

"Why weren't you at the dance, Pete?" Remus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Why wasn't Narcissa at the dance?" Sirius yelled, "What were you doing with her?"

"We weren't doing anything!" Peter yelled, "The dance was dumb so we left to have a bit of our own fun."

The room stayed silent as all three guys stared at Peter.

"Did you kill anyone, Pete?" Sirius asked.

"Did we…what?" he asked his face turning white, "Why would you think that, Sirius?"

"Did you kill anyone?" Sirius repeated, "Narcissa is known for going out on nights where most of the school is busy and _killing _people."

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Who did you kill, Peter?" Sirius asked as James and Remus watched.

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Did you kill Bethany?" Sirius asked, sending chills up everyone's spine.

"What about Bethany?" Remus asked quietly, "Sirius, where are you getting this absurd information?"

"Bethany is dead." Sirius stated, "I was taking a walk about two in the morning, before Peter came back, and I found Dumbledore in the hallway with McGonagall, standing over her dead body. Did you murder her, Peter?"

"Are you sure, Sirius?" James asked, his face white.

"Go and look in her dorm." Sirius said pointing to the door, "She's not there. Her stuff and her body are being taken to her parents today. I helped Dumbledore care her _dead _body to the Hospital wing last night. Then I came back here and about an hour later…Peter stumbled in."

"Did you…do this, Peter?" James asked, his voice cracking, "You…murdered?"

"I did not!" Peter said, his face as white as clouds, "I did not murder her! I didn't kill anyone!"

"How can we trust you?" Remus asked quietly, "You _were_ with Narcissa last night…how do we know you guys weren't doing these terrible things?"

"I didn't kill anyone!" Peter screamed. He stared at his three friends before turning around and leaving the dorm angrily.

"Do you really think he killed her?" James asked quietly after a few minutes.

Sirius shrugged, "Could have. Him going to the dance with Narcissa is too odd. Her group could've done it…or made him do it. We'll never know."

Remus hung his head, "How do we know to trust him?"

Sirius shrugged, "He won't be making anymore moves. He knows we're on to him, if he is connected to this death of course. No attacks will occur in the castle for awhile."

"I hope so." James said, "This is just too weird."

"We won't find out until after break if he had anything to do with this." Remus stated.

"How?"

"Ask around and see if anyone saw him that night." Sirius said, reading Remus' mind.

"Until then?" James asked.

"We worry." Sirius stated, falling back onto his bed.

…


	45. Chapter 45: You're Still the One

Thought I might as well post today while I'm on a roll. Still writing. Maybe another update tomorrow or the next. I really need to get this story done by the end of spring break so I can then focus on finishing up L&F and then ya'll will probably never hear from me agaiiiiiin. Lol we'll see.

Thanks for the reviews last chapter.

Disclaimer: 45 Chapters later and I'm _still _doing this. Oiy.

Chapter 45: You're Still the One

………………………

"How about we raid the kitchen?" Remus suggested.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." James said rubbing his stomach.

"That's a surprise," Sirius laughed. The Marauders, minus Peter, were sitting in their dorm the whole morning trying to think of something to do.

"We could find Peeves and bug him," James said.

"No," Remus replied, "He gets boring _fast_."

"I've got an idea!" Sirius jumped up, "Let's do our homework!"

James rolled his eyes, "Don't even _start_ acting like Evans."

"Back to using Evans I see?" Remus laughed, "You change your mind about her more than you change your knickers."

"Which isn't often," Sirius added.

"Shut it," James laughed, "I change my knickers all the time."

"Not as much as you change your mind about Evans," Sirius laughed.

"Maybe," James smiled, "But if she wasn't so bloody confusing I wouldn't have to change my mind all the time."

"Did you ever think that maybe _you _were the confusing one?" Remus asked, sitting on James' trunk.

"Yeah, I mean, last night she was looking all over for you." Sirius cried.

"Where was he?" Remus asked confused, "I couldn't find him either _and_ I don't even fancy him!"

"He was asleep!" Sirius laughed.

"I was only asleep because Lily was giving me pity love." James shook his head.

"Back to Lily," Sirius whispered loudly to Remus.

"Lily—I mean Evans," James stated, "Was just saying she loved me because I told her she was really hurting me."

"But she really does like you," Remus said confused, "She told me in the library the day before the dance."

"What?" Sirius and James said both sitting up.

"Yeah," Remus stated, "I was studying with her and she had a lot on her mind."

"I see they were doing more than studying." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You mean, she told you this and you _never _told me?" James asked, ignoring Sirius comment.

Remus shrugged, "It wasn't my secret to tell."

James threw his pillow at Remus, "You mean she really did tell me she loved me last night while we were _standing_ under and mistletoe and I could've kissed her but I didn't!"

"She tricked you," Sirius laughed.

"Now what am I going to do?" James said pulling his hair, "I have to talk to her!"

"Why don't you?" Remus asked.

"It's not like I know where she lives. And I can't apparate…" James thought.

"James-"

"Maybe I could catch a train?"

"James-"

"Or I could walk."

"Prongs-"

"I could fly my broom. It would get quite cold though-"

"Why don't you just go into the common room and tell her without taking the train or walking or using your broom," Remus said quickly before James could say anything else.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, "I thought Lily goes home for break?"

"She usually does," Remus said shrugging, "But she didn't this year."

"You mean…she's sitting in the common room?" James asked surprised.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, "And you're up here."

"What am I doing up here?" James cried.

Remus threw his pillow at James, "Nobody knows but _get out of here!"_

James jumped off his bed and ran down the boys' staircase and found himself in the common room looking at the back of Lily Evans head. He stood there for a minute smelling her signature scent. He didn't even know if she knew he was there or not. He didn't mind though because he had absolutely no idea what he was going to say to her and

"Hello, James." Lily said, not looking up from her book.

"How did you know I was here?" James asked as he walked around the sofa to face her.

Lily shrugged, "Sixth sense, I guess."

"Oh." James said staring at his feet.

"What do you want, James?" Lily asked.

"Well, I was talking to the boys upstairs and…" James paused. He had no idea where he was going with this, "Do you want to go to the Quidditch pitch?"

"What?" Lily asked blankly.

"The Quidditch Pitch." He repeated, "I was on my way down that and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

Lily continued to stare at him blankly and he was sure she was going to object.

"Why?"

"Well, I was going down there and I just…wanted you to come." James blushed.

Lily looked down at her book, "Fine. Let me grab my coat."

James beamed as he watched Lily walk gracefully up the staircase. James quickly bolted up his staircase, grabbed his jacket without even explaining to his buddies what was going on, and was back downstairs before Lily was.

"Ready?" Lily asked as she came down the staircase.

"Yeah," James said, taking his gaze off the fire, "Let's go."

James let Lily lead the way out of the tower, being the gentleman he was.

"So," James said trying to start a conversation, "why didn't you go home for break?"

Lily shrugged, "It was Petunia's wedding and I didn't really feel like going and Ashley wasn't leaving and neither was Riley so I thought I might as well stay."

James nodded his head.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Two reasons, first, full moon is coming up and second, because my parents are very busy with work." James replied, "They're Aurors, and with Voldemort rising to power…the ministry needs everyone there all the time. "

"Oh, I see," Lily replied as they walked onto the grounds and towards the pitch, "How can you fly in such cold weather?"

James shrugged, "It's cold at first, but after awhile you don't feel it anymore."

"You mean you don't feel it because you're frozen to your broom?" Lily laughed.

"That too," James smiled, "Come on, I want to show you something."

James led Lily to the center of the pitch and laid down.

"What are you doing?" she smiled.

"Just watch." James said patting the ground beside him, "Lay down with me."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because I want to show you something and it's not as affective when you're standing." James replied smugly, "Come on, nothing is going to happen. As you can see, there are no brooms flying so you're not going to get hit or anything like that."

Lily sighed and laid down next to James, "Now what?"

"I don't know," James said staring at her, "I was hoping you knew."

Lily laughed, "Do you do this a lot?"

"Yes."

"In the snow?" She asked, throwing some snow in his face.

"Hey!" James cried, "That's not fair!"

"What are you going to do about it, Potter?" Lily smiled and threw more snow in his face.

"You know what I'm going to do?" James said, kneeling.

"What?" Lily asked as she started to make snow angels.

"This," James leaned over Lily and planted a kiss right on her lips. Lily laughed when James pulled away.

"What's so funny?" he frowned.

"You messed up my angel!" she laughed loudly and threw more snow at James.

"Alright, now it's on!" James laughed as he took a bunch of snow and put it in Lily's hair.

"Argh! That's cold!" she laughed.

"My poor, Lily love," James laughed and grabbed her, "You must be _so_ cold!"

"Ow, James," she said struggling to get out of his grasp, "Potter, you're loony!"

"Loony?" he laughed as he allowed her to turn around and look at him.

"Yeah," she replied before wiping snow off his nose, "What do you think about that?"

"If this means being loony," James whispered, "Then I like it."

"Good," Lily smiled, and kiss him, "Because I like you loony too."

…

"Why can't I see anything?" Sirius whined, "Prongs told us his balcony had a _perfect _view of the pitch."

"We can see the pitch perfectly," Remus rolled his eyes, "It's the ant sized people that we can't see."

"We're going to have to speak with McGonagall about this!" Sirius cried walking out of James' room and into the Head common room."

Sirius and Remus, anxious to see what happens between Lily and James, rushed to the Heads dorms when they found out they were headed to the Quidditch Pitch. Unfortunately for them, either they were too late or they never went to the pitch because they were having no such luck. Sirius and Remus, two who were not the type to give up, decided that they had to start another plan.

"I say, we head down to the pitch and pretend we didn't know they were down there." Sirius suggested as he laid down on the couch.

"That's obvious," Remus replied, sitting in an arm chair, "Besides, what if we show up and mess things up?"

_"Us?"_Sirius asked, "We never mess things up! Especially their relationship…they're the ones always messing up the relationship."

"That's true," Remus said, resting his head on his hands.

"Hey, I know!" Sirius smiled, jumping up, "We can-"

"Shh," Remus said, listening carefully, "Do you hear that? It sounds like…"

"Like a girl!" Sirius smiled happily, "Like a giggling Lily."

At that exact moment James and Lily strolled into their common room, holding hands.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sirius grinned widely.

"Um," Lily smiled weakly, "What are you guys doing in our common room?"

"I know what you guys were thinking about doing in here!" Sirius jumped up happily and hugged Lily, "Finally you two are together!"

Lily blushed happily, "Yeah, finally."

"Congratulations," Remus said hugging each of them, "I'm glad to see things are finally looking brighter."

"Me too, Mooney," James said putting his arm around Lily's shoulder, "Now if you two wouldn't mind leaving-"

"James!" Lily gasped.

"But, Lily!" James laughed.

"Say no more, newlyweds," Sirius said rushing him and Remus out of the common room, "You two have fun."

Lily stared at James once they were gone, "Did he say newlyweds?"

James shrugged and hugged Lily tightly, "Who cares because I love you."

Lily smiled, and for the first time, admitted it out loud, "I love you too, James."

…

Christmas came and Christmas went faster than anyone could imagine. But even if break was half over, that didn't stop the group of friends from making the best of it. During the day they would run around the castle, have snowball fights (Lily, Riley, and Ashley versus Sirius, Remus, and James), or raid the kitchens. Sometimes in the evening, the Marauders would huddle in a corner and have an important discussion. While the Marauders were having top secret meetings, the girls would keep themselves busy by doing homework, reading, writing letters, or just talking.

James and Lily's relationship continued to grow. Even if they had only been dating for a few days, it seemed like forever. He was quite a gentleman to Lily carefully chariest their relationship. Occasionally, when Lily and James weren't alone on dates or 'talking', they would join the group in huge and fun discussion or game.

Unfortunately this particular day was spent indoors because of the fierce storm occurring outside. The cloudy day continued into a story evening. The rain was coming down fast and pounding against the windows of the castle. The thunder roared and the lightning lit up the grounds and sky. The rail, hail, and snow combined came crashing down from the Heavens, causing everyone to huddle around the warm fire in the common room. Even the marauders had put their mischief making aside for the night, and had decided to conduct a meeting (Peter included, who seemed more like himself).

All of the students from the younger years were upstairs in their dorms trying to block out the storm and get some sleep. All the seventh years were quietly lounging in the common room ignoring the fierce storm outside.

The clock struck eleven o'clock and a noise was coming from outside of the portrait.

"What was that?" Riley asked, breaking the silence.

"It was probably nothing." Ashley shrugged, "If it is anything it's probably just Peeves. It's driving him crazy with no students to get into trouble."

"I'll go check," Lily got up from her seat on the couch.

"Be carefully," Riley warned.

"I will," Lily laughed.

Everyone continued to work silently until they heard Lily scream from the portrait.

"What's going on?" James' head popped up.

Lily walked back into the common room dragging a trunk.

"Lily are you mad?" Ashley asked, getting up.

"No,"' Lily smiled, nodding her head to the portrait, "But she is."

…………..


	46. Chapter 46: Too Short For Me

I'm on a roll ;) Go me.

Disclaimer: Soon, this will all be over.

Chapter 46: To short for me

…………

Everyone was about to ask whom until they saw Bree enter the common room. Bree didn't look well at all. She was completely soaked from head to toe and it looked as if she was just outside in the storm. He make up was smeared and her eyes were extremely puffy.

"Hey," She said quietly.

"Oh my gosh!" Riley cried running forward and giving Bree a hug, "Are you alright?"

"Come and sit by the fire," James suggested as Remus conquered up some blankets and hot cocoa.

"Why aren't you in Paris?" Riley asked, sitting down next to Bree.

Bree rubbed her eyes, "I was a bit disappointed."

"Why?" Ashley asked concerned.

"Because the Eiffel tower was way shorter than I imagined." Bree laughed sadly, "It's just not a good time in my life to be in Paris."

"Not a good time?" James started but was elbowed by Lily.

"We're sorry, Bree," Lily said, giving her a hug, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Bree shook her head, "I'm just going to get to sleep."

Everyone decided to call it a night as well and the girls helped drag Bree's trunk up the staircase.

…

The next morning Bree woke up to an empty dorm. She was quite glad actually, because she didn't feel like talking to anyone in her dorm right about now. She didn't feel like explaining her feelings. Not now, anyway. So Bree continued on spending the rest of the morning in her dorm. She showered, cleaned up her trunk, and even got her potions essay out of the way. Finally, after hours of doing nothing, Bree decided she would finally face her friends and explain what happened. She lazily got dressed in jeans and a sweater and headed down the stairs, expecting everyone to be sitting in the common room.

But when she made it to the end of the stairs she realized she was very wrong. The whole common room was empty. Empty, except for one. Bree spotted Sirius laying on the couch and quickly turned around. She was willing to talk to anyone…anyone but him.

"You can't hide up there forever, Livingston." Sirius called, his eyes still closed.

Bree cursed silently and against her own pride, she turned back around.

"I'm not hiding," She glared, "I was going to go get my Transfiguration book."

"Doing homework?" Sirius asked, finally opening his eyes, "You can think of a better lie than that."

Bree crossed her arms over her chest, "What are _you _doing down here?"

"Trying to get some sleep." Sirius replied, "Peter was congested last night and I couldn't give five minutes rest."

"Oh," Bree sighed, sitting down in an armchair, "Where have the others gone to?"

"Well, Lily and James are off snoging," Sirius replied.

"Snoging?"

"Yeah, they started dating at the beginning of break."

"Great to see I'm well informed while I'm away." Bree replied sarcastically. "What about Riley, Ashley, Remus, anyone?"

"Last I saw Ashley and Remus were spatting about something and they left and Riley mentioned something about going to see a Ravenclaw friend."

"And Peter?"

Sirius shrugged, not wanting to tell Bree about what he really thought of Peter lately, "Who knows these days."

"Oh." Bree said quietly, "So you're just going to sit here like a lazy ass all day?"

Sirius glared at Bree, "I guess so. Why do you give a bloody hell anyway?"

"You're so immature." Bree said shaking her head and standing up, "I'm going to get some lunch."

"Too late." Sirius replied, "Lunch ended twenty minutes ago."

Bree let out an annoyed scream, "Fine, I'll find something else to do away from here!"

"You want to know what's funny?" Sirius asked just as she was reaching the portrait, "I didn't expect after this for you to go back to hating me."

"After what, Black?" she spat.

"Back to using last names I see," he said sitting up, "Why don't you just admit you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?" she said putting her hands on her hips, "I'm not afraid of anything."

"You're afraid of liking me back," Sirius replied, looking right into her eyes, "And you're afraid I'll hurt you like Balmos did."

"I'm not afraid of that!" she cried, "I'm very independent, you terrible boys don't get to me!"

"I just want to let you know," Sirius said standing up and leaning in so they were only an inch apart, "Balmos and I aren't very different. We are both destined to be a back stabbing Slytherin. The difference? I changed that. He didn't."

With that Sirius moved around Bree and left the common room.

"Ugh!" she kicked the couch, knowing that Sirius was right. She started towards the girls' staircase but quickly changed her mind and hurried out the portrait only to meet Sirius, standing right next to it.

"I thought you were never going to realize I was right," Sirius said stretching, "You took a lot longer than I thought you would. Shame on you, Livingston."

"Shut it, Black," Bree replied, "I didn't come out here to admit you were right. I came out here to…"

"To what?" Sirius grinned.

"To…" Bree pondered, "To ask if you wanted to get some food."

"I just ate," he smiled and put his arm around her shoulders in a friendly way, "But for you, Livingston, I'll eat forever."

…

"Just admit it, Ashley!" Remus yelled angrilly.

"No I wont, because it's not true!" she replied storming off.

"What's going on out here?" Riley asked, turning the corner and spotting Ashley and Remus fighting in the corridor.

"Nothing." Ashley glared at Remus and put her arms over her chest.

"Ashley and Remus fighting?" Riley giggled, trying to act surprised, "What has caused this commotion?"

"_Ashley _basically told me that the only reason why she stayed here for break was to check up on me and now that she knows she's caught she wont admit it!" Remus glared.

"To check up?" Riley asked confused, "Ashley, who do you think he'd cheat on you with? The knights in the corridors?"

"Not cheat," Remus replied, "To _watch_ me."

"Watch?" Riley asked, still confused.

"To make sure I'm alright," Remus hinted, "_Everyday._"

"Oh!" Riley cried finally understanding, "Ashley, Remus has been transforming all his life, there's no need to worry."

"It's not that," Ashley struggled.

"Then what is it?" Remus sighed.

"It's…er…alright!" she cried, "So I was a little worried about it? What's the big deal?"

"Because you could've gone to Scotland with your family and instead you're here!" Remus replied hugging her, "I feel like it's my fault why you're not out having a great break."

Ashley smiled, "You think I have a terrible break with you?"

"Aw, that's the way I like to see my favorite couple!" Riley smiled happily as they hugged, "Come on, let's go start another snowball fight before the snow melts."

"Riley, I doubt the snow is going anywhere any time soon," Ashley laughed as they all left the corridor.

"You never know," Riley shrugged happily.

…


	47. Chapter 47: All That I've Got

Because this is** the last chapter **I wanted to thank all of you individually. I wasn't expecting to come back to 30+ emails today. J Made my day.

Skip ahead if you don't care to read my thanks:

**Thanks to:**

Coco-Pop, MissMrprk, kris-kros, HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle, chlo242, emps, meganegreer21, duh its me(ASHLEY), Gemm'n2590, xRazberryGurlx, KTSweep08, amieken, Jo, rebeka13, Jen-bob-ohio, Angel's Only Shadow, sakurablossomskxk, AND MANY, MANY MORE!

**Questions/Comments to be answered:**

Jo- I know Rowling said he was a chaser. But I wrote this way before she said that. Besides, I wanted him to be a seeker in this story whether he really was one or not. But, thanks! ;) And of course, they have to add some extra stuff in the movie to make it a little interesting lol

rebeka13- Arse not ass? Huhh? They can say ass

sakurablossomskxk- :blushes: you left way to many sweet reviews about my characters/me. Lol jk I loved them all, thanks. You rock a thousand times and more for reviewing so much J tytytyty

grg- Um, sure? Sorry I'm not perfect, get over it.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, thought about reading, read the first chapter and didn't like it, clicked on the link and left it, or even read the title or summary. Even that little bit made my day. Thanks for sticking by this story the whole time, short amount of time, day, year, month—whatever, just, thanks. If it wasn't for the nice reviews, I never would've finished this story.**

**I'm finally proud to say I only have one more story to finish. I don't think I'll be writing anymore Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm all LJ'd out, lol. I'd guess rather write reality stuff for a change, so if you're reading L&F, then I guess I'll talk to you soon, if not, then good bye and thanks. **

Wow. It feels like I'm dying, moving away, or something with all these thanks and goodbyes. J

Disclaimer: Last effin disclaimer on this story. Thank, God

As much as I wish, I do not own most of these characters or settings or else I would be rolling in the doe. Please take note that I am not rolling in the doe so me owning these characters/settings are out of the question. This is just a FanFic I do not plan on selling anything so please, be kind and do not sue!

Okay, now that I took 76541 years,

Here's the ending to 1800 You Want Me

…

"You know as nice as it is to have you finally stop talking for once," Sirius said, looking up from his pie, "I hate it."

Bree laughed and looked around the kitchens, "You'd think the house-elves would go on break too."

Sirius stared at her oddly, "Are you okay?"

Bree stared at her pie; "I've just got a lot on my mind."

Sirius stared at her hopefully, "Care to take some off?"

Bree sighed, "I don't know what went wrong. Everything was fine and the next thing I know…we're yelling again. We fought the whole way there, you know?"

"You did?" Sirius asked, putting his fork down, "About what?"

"A lot." Bree poked at her pie; "You were a pretty big topic."

"I was?"

"Just another thing for him to be angry about." She shrugged, "I thought it was all over after that and I let it all roll off my back. But then when we were there, things just…weren't the same. There was some kind of wall between us."

Sirius nodded his head to show he understands.

"I mean, you'd think he cared for me." She said staring off next to her, "What words would you say describe love?"

"Um," Sirius scratched the back of his neck, "Is this a trick question?"

Bree laughed, "No, just trying to sort things out in my mind."

"Oh, okay then. You, doll-face-"

Bree blushed, "Seriously, Sirius."

Sirius laughed, "Alright, happiness, caring, er, friendship, trust-"

"Trust." Bree said firmly, "If you don't trust someone, you don't love them. Jealousy is not apart of love. You're jealous of your enemies, not the ones you love. And he doesn't trust me like he should if he really loves me."

Sirius nodded his head, "I'm sure when he gets back you guys can clear everything and it will all be back to normal."

Bree shook her head; "I don't think its going to be that easy."

"Yeah, it will, because you _really_ like Andrew." Sirius replied.

"How do you know how much I like him?"

"Because you want Andrew like I want you," Sirius replied before eating more pie, "And that's a lot."

Bree stared at him oddly, "Why do you like me so much?"

Sirius shrugged, "No idea."

"Hmm," she replied, "I see."

"See what?"

"Come on, _doll_-_face_, let's get out of here." Bree laughed as they left the kitchens.

…

"Why did I have to find out from _Black _that you and James are dating?" Bree smiled as they crouched behind their snow wall.

Lily shrugged, "I was planning on telling you when you were feeling better."

"You would've noticed even if she didn't tell you," Riley said charming the snow so the snowballs would make themselves, "They can barely keep their hands off each other!"

Lily blushed, "That's not true."

"Is too!" Ashley giggled, "Remus and I found them in a closet together last night."

"Why were you and Remus looking in closets?" Bree said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"We've been dating a lot longer than Lily and James!" Ashley blushed, trying to make up excuses.

"We all know you two snog non stop," Riley replied giggling, "You don't have to pretend you don't!"

Bree, Riley, and Lily rolled their eyes and they all continued to monitor the snow ball making. Meanwhile, on the boys' side of the battlefield they were slaving away at their snowballs.

"Why don't we just use a spell?" Sirius whined, "I _hate_ making snowballs."

"That's against the rules." Remus smiled, "You were the one that made up that rule, remember Padfoot?"

"I say, we cancel that rule!" Sirius said throwing his freshly made snowball at Remus.

"You can't just _cancel _rules." James rolled his eyes.

"That never stopped us before!" Sirius cried, "I see how it is, just because your dating goody-good Lily doesn't mean you can't break rules."

"I just don't want to mess things up." James shrugged as he continued to pound the snow into balls.

"This girl is going to take over his life." Sirius said to Remus.

Remus shrugged, "Maybe for the better?"

"How is this the better?" Sirius asked, pointing to James, "He's actually making snowballs when we all have wands _in our pockets!" _

Remus shrugged, "Just keep making them Padfoot before we kick you off our team."

"Maybe I can join the girls team," Sirius said look at their side of the field, "They're so much better at making snowballs. They _never _run out!"

"Probably because they don't complain and just make them!" Remus laughed, throwing a bunch of snowballs at Sirius.

"Hey!" he James cried, "I just made those!"

"That's it," Sirius smiled, "I'm joining the girls."

"You're only going over there because you _love_ Livingston." James laughed.

"I do not!" Sirius protested, "I'm just going over there because they need a strong, muscular, and talented man over there to beat your butts!"

"We better send Moody over there instead of you then," James laughed as Sirius frowned sadly.

"Has Bree said anything as to why she is back?" Remus asked.

James shrugged, "Ask her lover Paddddddfoot!"

"Shut up," Sirius said kicking James.

"Well?" Remus asked as the two continued to kick each other, "What did she say?"

"I guess her and Balmos got into a fight." Sirius said as he kicked James.

"That's obvious," James rolled his eyes, "We want _details_."

"She didn't give me much," Sirius said putting together a few snowballs, "I'm going to go attack their fort."

"Good luck," Remus said handing him a few snowballs, "They keep it heavily guarded."

"I can handle anything," Sirius said, "I'm the Sirius Black, remember?"

"I forgot, could you remind me who you are again?" James laughed as Sirius sneaked over to their fort.

"So I think I'm going to like rounds now that Lily enjoys my present." James said, continuing to make snowballs.

"Yeah, if you guys are even going to patrol!" Remus laughed, "Merlin knows I'm probably going to find you two in a closet while I'm patrolling."

"Maybe," James grinned happily.

Sirius had sneaked over to the girls' forts and had found their secret to making snowballs. And he wasn't happy. "MERLIN! THEY'RE USING A SPELL TO MAKE THEIR-"

Bree quickly ran forward and shoved a snowball into Sirius' open mouth so he couldn't yell anymore. Unfortunately, she was too late and he had already gotten the attention of his teammates, who were right on top of things. They whipped out their wands and immediately started to make more snowballs.

"ATTACK!" Ashley yelled as her, Lily, and Riley all jumped up. They pointed their wands at the three boys and hundreds of snowballs came flying at them. Fortunately for James and Remus, they were still in their fort so they were protected, unlike Sirius, who was standing in the wide open. Sirius grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be Bree, and used her as a shield.

"What are you doing Black?" she asked as a snowball hit her back.

"You're protecting me." He grinned.

"Can we stop the snowballs?" Bree yelled, trying to get out of Sirius' strong grasp.

"It's a spell," Riley yelled back, "I can't stop it."

"How convenient!" Bree yelled before grabbing her wand and charming the snowballs so they all chased Sirius, and _only_ Sirius.

"That's not fair, Livingston!" Sirius cried as everyone started heading up to the castle.

"What's not fair?" she laughed as she followed everyone to the steps, "That you can't even get outside without snowballs following you?"

"That, _and_ you won't date me." He smiled.

"I've _already _dated you." Bree laughed as she helped Sirius escape the snowballs and sneak inside the castle.

"Maybe I want to date you again?" Sirius smiled and leaned in so their noses touched.

"Want to know what's funny?" she laughed, "I never would've thought that after all this…you'd still like me."

Sirius kissed Bree before grabbing her hand and leading the way up the stairs, "Me either."

…

Days past and soon it was the last night before everyone would be coming back. And everyone would be quite shocked of the new hook ups in the school. No one expected to come back to see Lily and James dated. Of course, the perfect couple, Ashley and Remus, would still be together. Riley would still be jumping from fling to fling while trying to avoid her brother. Peter would continue his odd ways, and Bree and Sirius? They were another story.

The last night had everyone sitting in the common room, trying to finish up the rest of their homework. Since they were all having so much fun, they all had seemed to forget they had homework due the next day.

"I can't take it anymore." Sirius said leaning against Bree, "My head hurts."

"Get over it," Remus laughed throwing a pillow as Ashley snuggled up next to him on the armchair.

"I feel like the seventh wheel," Riley laughed as she sat next to Lily and James.

"Don't worry, doll-face will move and you can sit next to me," Bree said pushing Sirius off the couch so Riley could sit next to her best friend.

"They say you should never separate a girl and her boyfriend," Riley laughed and scooted over so there was room for Sirius to join the two on the couch.

"Or the girl and her best friend," Bree smiled and gave Riley a hug, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"We'd probably have a mental breakdown," Lily laughed, "Well, at least I would."

"Oh my gosh," Riley gasped, "Did any of you hear about Bethany?'

"No, what?" Ashley asked as the three guys looked at each other nervously.

"She was killed." Riley said quietly, "She was killed the night of the dance."

"Oh my," Lily said, gripping James' hand, "That's terrible."

"It is," Bree said, a tear forming in her eye, "Because in a way, she brought all of us together."

"She did," Remus nodded her head, "That's a terrible thing that happened to her."

"I just want you guys to know, that I love each one of you," Riley said, tears falling down her face, "And I just hope nothing ever happens to you."

"We love you too, Rye," Lily replied, "We don't want anything to happen to you either."

"We just have to pray that we all stay safe for the rest of our lives." James said hugging Lily tightly.

…

Peter couldn't believe his ears. They were talking about Bethany. The girls' death that _he _had witnessed. He quietly sneaked out from behind the curtain where he was listening to the groups' discussion and slipped out of the common room.

He didn't want things to end up like this. But with Voldemort growing and his parents deciding it would be best to move to the dark side…the "safe" side, he really had no choice. The Slytherin's were watching his every move and so we're his best friends. Peter sighed sadly, feeling as if he was a rubber band being pulled from side to side.

"Peter," Narcissa said, coming up from behind him, "There you are, I've been looking for you."

"Listen, I know my parents have made their choice but I don't think this whole thing is a good idea." Peter fidgeted, "My friends are on to me."

Narcissa grinned evilly, "Come on, I've got three names I want to add to my death list."

…

THE END! Finished:

March 24, 2005

10:18 pm


End file.
